


Home Again

by LSTF_TJ



Series: Nothing Like This [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, pretty much everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 114,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSTF_TJ/pseuds/LSTF_TJ
Summary: After eight years away from home, Voyager finally reaches the Alpha Quadrant. What they thought would be a happy welcome home turns into a nightmare. Starfleets newest Fleet Admiral has a score to settle with Captain Janeway.This story takes place after the conclusion of Part I of this series, Omega.Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoy.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Phoebe Janeway/Tal Celes
Series: Nothing Like This [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705744
Comments: 116
Kudos: 112





	1. Coming Home

“Captain, I’m starting to pick up Starfleet transmissions” Harry called to Kathryn who stood staring at the image of the Bajoran wormhole swirling on Voyager’s viewscreen.

Tuvok stood up from his chair and walked to stand shoulder to shoulder with Kathryn.

“Just beyond that wormhole is the Alpha Quadrant.” Tuvok said turning to raise an eyebrow to Kathryn.

“I have to admit there have been more than a few times on this trip that I wasn’t sure we’d ever make it back.” Kathryn beamed a smile to Tuvok and wrapped an arm around his waist squeezing him lightly in celebration.

“Lieutenant Kim, see if you can’t get Starfleet Command on coms and transfer the call to my ready room” She ordered. “Commander Tuvok, you have the bridge.”

She settled in the ready room behind her desk. Her computer screen flicked to life.

“Captain Janeway….is that really you?” A surprised Lieutenant Barclay asked staring back at her with disbelief.

“In the flesh, we have had quite the trip; we’re approaching the Bajoran wormhole. We need clearance to pass through and would like to dock at Deep Space Nine.” She requested.

“I am on it, Captain. I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you. U.S.S. Voyager was declared lost with all-hands about a year ago, after your failed jump back to the Alpha Quadrant. This is tremendously good news. Stand-by one moment” He answered.

Kathryn stared down at her hands and realized they were trembling with excitement. _We are home_ she thought, _eight damn years and here we are finally, battle hardened yes, but finally home_. She grieved briefly over those they had lost. She grieved that she hadn’t been able to deliver the full complement of crew they had departed with years ago. She grieved that those that were missing wouldn’t be able to experience the excitement and solace she felt approaching the wormhole, approaching _home_.

“Captain, you are cleared to proceed. Contact Captain Nerys on board Deep Space Nine when you exit the wormhole. They will have a docking bay prepared for you. A representative from Starfleet Command will meet you aboard the spacestation. Welcome home, Captain and give the crew my regards” Barclay called back smiling as he blinked from the screen.

“All hands” Kathryn started. “Prepare for transit through the Bajoran Wormhole and docking at Deep Space Nine. Once the ship has docked all communications frequencies will be open for you to contact your families. We are home, folks” she finished smiling.

Kathryn walked back onto the bridge and took her seat in her chair.

“Captain, the wormhole is just ahead” Tom called back to Kathryn who sat enjoying a cup of coffee in her chair, pouring over the communications Voyager had started to receive from Starfleet.

“Take us in, Lieutenant Paris” She said glancing up at swirling blue light around the wormhole.

“It might get a little rough” Tom said.

“All hands brace for impact, we are entering the Bajoran wormhole” Kathryn called across the ships system.

Voyager crossed through the wormhole without incident. Kathryn’s face lit up seeing the space station.

“Welcome to the Alpha Quadrant!” Tom called triumphantly.

“Deep Space Nine- Captain Janeway, U.S.S. Voyager. Request permission to dock” Kathryn called.

A young Starfleet ensign appeared on the view screen. “U.S.S. Voyager?!” the dark haired female answered perplexed.

“Yes, Ensign, you aren’t seeing a ghost. Permission to dock?” Kathryn said with a cocky grin.

“Stand-by one moment, Captain” The ensign replied.

A few minutes later the view screen lit up again, this time with Kira’s face.

“Captain Kathryn Janeway” Kira said grinning. “We just heard from Commander Barclay we would be receiving Voyager, docking bay two-six is cleared for your arrival. Welcome home Voyager, I’ll meet you at the gate.” Kira responded closing the com circuit.

“Take us in, Tom” Kathryn said still in disbelief that they were back in the Alpha Quadrant.

-

Voyager docked with a hiss. Voyager’s doors lined up with Deep Space Nine and creaked as they opened. “Commander Tuvok, let’s keep everyone on the ship briefly while I consult with Captain Nerys, Lieutenant Seven will accompany me.” The Captain said stepping off of Voyager onto the space station.

“Very well, Captain. The crew is unsettled after having been away from any ports for the last three weeks, we should try to allow them freedom to explore Deep Space Nine as soon as possible.” Tuvok answered.

“Understood, Commander. I just want to check on the situation here and get back in communication with Starfleet Command before we unleash our deprived crew on Deep Space Nine” Kathryn said back with a smile.

Kathryn and Seven stepped through another large round door before being greeted by Captain Kira in the passageway.

“I can’t believe my eyes.” Kira started. “I was told Voyager was lost. We knew there had been some communication between Starfleet and Voyager but we’d heard your ship had been destroyed in a conflict with the Borg.” Kira’s eyes settled in on Seven. “But I see you have a Borg with you?” Kira asked.

“This is Seven of Nine, we freed her from the collective, and she’s been one of Voyager’s crew members for the last four years.” Kathryn replied.

“Freed? I didn’t even realize people could be freed from the Borg!” Kira responded excitedly.

“Follow me, Fleet Admiral Forrest is standing by on com to speak with you and I am dying to know what brought you to Deep Space Nine, Captain” Kira said leading the Kathryn and Seven down the passageway.

The three women took their seats around the long table opposite of the viewscreen in Deep Space Nine’s conference room.

“Captain Janeway, you are a sight for sore eyes. Captain Kira, and a Borg in a Starfleet Uniform…” Admiral Forrest started, his rugged countenance suddenly more serious, olive green eyes narrowing on Seven.

“Admiral Forrest, we have begun transmitting Voyager’s logs and sensor data to Starfleet Command. You’ll see amongst the records that this is Seven of Nine, a liberated ex-borg serving as the Astrometrics Officer. We lost a significant number of crew members when we were pulled into the Delta Quadrant and several more along the way, by last count 39 died. As we encountered new species on our way home I commissioned new officers that had proven to be vital to Voyager’s trip home. I have a compliment of officers of several different species. As I said you’ll find the details in our logs.” Kathryn replied slipping her Captain’s mask back on.

“Very well, Captain. Lieutenant Barclay and Vice Admiral Terrance have already begun reviewing the data. It looks like you have enough information to keep Starfleet busy for years. We look forward to your return to Earth.” He said feigning a smile.

“With your permission, we would like to give our crew a brief rest before our return home. We intend to spend three days aboard Deep Space Nine if that is acceptable?” Kathryn asked.

“Granted.” He replied

“One more thing, I feel it is only appropriate that I be completely transparent with a personal relationship I am involved in.” Kathryn reached across the table taking Seven’s hand. “Again the details are in my logs because I am sure you will have many questions but Seven and I are engaged to be married and have a child together.”

The Admiral stared briefly unblinking, perplexed.

“I will review your logs…” He paused.

“And we will be in contact soon” He said blinking from the viewscreen.  
  


“So you and the female Borg…” Kira started. “I apologize, so you and Seven adopted a child?” She asked

“No, not adopted. I gave birth to mine and Seven’s child.” Kathryn answered.

“The Captain was abducted and a species known as the A’Crun induced a hormonal imbalance in an attempt to require her to breed with one of their kind. We had already begun courting and I initiated the required activity to prevent the hormonal imbalance from becoming critical. We later learned the A’Crun experimentation resulted in her ability to conceive a child by a partner of either gender” Seven conveyed empirically. 

Kathryn’s face turned a deep red. “That might have been too much information…” She said softly glancing to Seven.

Kira’s light, surprised laughter abruptly ended Kathryn’s sentence. “So you saved your Captain with your lovemaking and in doing so accidentally got her pregnant?” Kira grinned.

“A crude explanation but, yes.” Seven said cocking her hand, slightly confused at Kira’s reaction.

“I think that is the fantasy of every woman that has ever loved another woman.” Kira said smiling widely.

“It is certainly fascinating. I am certain that our Doctor Bashir would be interested to receive any data you are willing to share. Perhaps even consider allowing him to examine your child.” Kira started noting Seven’s expression had turned fearful.

“I’m certain he would not do anything invasive and of course it is your choice whether or not you allow an examination” Kira finished her voice softening.

“We will consider, Captain” Kathryn replied.

“Well, ladies, you and your crew are certainly welcome to enjoy anything Deep Space Nine has to offer. I’m sure you are anxious to get home but we are excited to have you here and please let me know if there is anything you require.” Kira said standing from the table.

“We appreciate your hospitality, Major. I have one more favor to ask of you though.” Kathryn smiled.

“Anything, Captain”

“Would you consider…” Kathryn paused glancing at Seven. Seven nodded as though she were reading Kathryn’s mind.

“I’d like to ensure Starfleet doesn’t have any doubts about my intentions with Seven before our return to Earth. Would you consider presiding over a wedding?” Kathryn squeezing Seven’s hand tightly.

“You mean officiating the wedding between you and Seven?” Kira smiled. “I can’t imagine a greater honor. We could perform the ceremony wherever you would like on Voyager, at Quarks, in the assembly room on board Deep Space Nine . . .” Kira said glancing between the two women.

“Assembly room?” Kathryn asked kissing Seven’s cheek.

“Yes, I assume we want all of Voyagers crew present, and that will provide the most comfort” Seven answered.

“Tomorrow afternoon?” Kathryn asked beaming a grin at her lover.

“The sooner I become a _Janeway_ the better.” Seven whispered into Kathryn’s ear.

“Then tomorrow, is that okay for you, Captain?” Kathryn asked, her lips spreading into a smile unable to contain her joy.

“Absolutely! I can’t imagine a better way to spend my day then celebrating the love between two strong women. I’ll get my crew here to work on decorations, you won’t be disappointed. Things have been very quiet around here; a wedding will be a much needed distraction.” Kira smiled.

-

The silver haired Admiral Forrest glanced over the initial data that had begun pouring in from Voyager. He sat behind a large walnut desk reviewing the Captain’s logs.

“These logs, there are so many charges that can be brought against this crew” Forrest said glancing up at the younger Vice Admiral Terrance.

“Admiral, with all due respect they were lost in two different regions of space Starfleet has never explored” Vice Admiral Terrance called back to the grey haired Admiral.

“They broke first contact protocol dozens of times. Janeway put Voyager at risk time and time again to rescue that ex-Borg that she plans to take as her wife. She commissioned alien officers on board a Starfleet vessel and shared Starfleet technology and secrets with those officers. She took part in genetic testing that allowed her to have the child of a female officer that she appointed to her crew, you can’t tell me she didn’t take part in that genetic alteration willing. Not to mention a third of the damn crew of that vessel is now Maquis. And not only did she not adhere to the Omega Directive, but she provided Omega Particles to a species that could pose a threat to all of us.” Admiral Forrest slammed a fist down on the desk. “As far as I can tell, Janeway is damned criminal!”

“Admiral, as I already said Voyager was lost in two different Quadrants of space. No way to contact Starfleet when they arrived in the Omega Quadrant. Perhaps she had her reasons and maybe we should listen. That ship has been gone for eight years, if she were acting against the best interests of Starfleet I can’t see a good reason she would have brought Voyager home” Terrance reasoned.

“That’s bullshit Terrance; she was acting on her own, without consulting Starfleet protocols on a ship we allowed her to command. You will carry out my orders to the word or I will have you relieved.” Forrest snapped.

“Very well Admiral, what would you like done with Voyager?” Terrance asked.

“Nothing, they’ll return here and we will deal with them when they arrive. I want you to continue reviewing the logs and draw up a list of charges.” Forrest answered.

-

“It is customary for a couple that is to be married to spend the night before their wedding apart.” Kathryn said drawing Seven in for a kiss as she settled onto the couch in their quarters.

“I do not like this custom, I do not wish to spend any nights apart from you” Seven answered.

“It builds anticipation, darling. Captain Nerys promised me she’d set up quarters for you for the night on Deep Space Nine. Neelix is caring for Kella tonight. Take B’Elanna, Harry, and Kyp and go celebrate.” Kathryn answered back smiling.

“And what will you do?” Seven asked softly.

“Well, there will be strippers and I’ll synthesize cocaine so I can do lines of it off the strippers, it’s my bachelorette party after all” Kathryn joked.

“Cocaine and strippers?!” Seven said her voice rising.

“I’m joking lover; I’ll spend the evening likely playing cards with Tom, Tuvok, and Samantha Wildman. But this is a tradition I would like to honor. I want the next time I see you to be when you are being walking down the aisle to take my hand in marriage and I promise we will spend every night after that in each other’s arms” Kathryn said kissing Seven’s hand.

“I will comply but no illicit substances and no strippers.” Seven demanded with a soft smile.

“Maybe strippers?” Kathryn raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“And no more teasing” Seven said kissing Kathryn.

-

Kathryn stood at the front of the room underneath a walnut colored wooden arch, wrapped in green leafy vines, with sprinkles of purple, red, and blue roses.

She stood in her Alpha dress uniform. The jacket white, waist length, open in the front, and gold stitching lined the edges, collar, and sleeves. She wore a tight white high collared fleece blouse underneath. Her black dress pants were fitted flatteringly to her form, lightly outlining her thin muscular legs and tapered at the ankles.

Tuvok stood to the Captain’s left his uniform mirroring the Captain’s own but with a grey collared shirt underneath his white jacket. She glanced to him and squeezed his hand lightly with excitement and swore she saw the Vulcan briefly crack a smile.

In the front row of the auditorium closest to the left side of the aisle sat a very pregnant B’Elanna with Tom at her side. They laughed and joked, teasingly tickling one another. B’Elanna looked up and caught Kathryn’s gaze and slowly mouthed _Resistance is Futile_. Kathryn granted her a playful grin in return.

On the opposite side of the aisle sat Harry and Kyp, both dressed in black suits with white vests underneath. Harry held tightly to Kyp’s much larger scaly hand. Kyp leaned over to Harry and whispered “Maybe, one day soon, that is you and I taking the leap”. Harry beamed a wide smile to Kyp and grinned up at the Captain.

Neelix and Samantha Wildman sat to Kyp’s right joking that Seven had assimilated the Captain. Neelix cradled Kella in his arms.

“We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine, Annika Hansen.” Kira called out a hush fell over the crowd.

The seats of the auditorium were filled with crew members from Voyager and most from Deep Space Nine turned out for the occasion.

Kira had lined the aisle with rose petals from the back of the room all the way to the stage that Kathryn stood on stiffly in her dress uniform. Lights of all different colors danced across the walls in the room. Chatter from the room’s occupants filled the space. Kathryn could not stop herself from shaking in anticipation.

The doors at the back of the room opened, the room quieted, and through the doors stepped Seven holding Icheb’s arm. She wore a long white dress with a train, the bodice clung tightly against her stomach and chest, and dipped in a V to show just a touch of cleavage. A sheer veil covered her face and Katheryn could see that her hair fell loosely around her face. The dress was smooth and silky, thin straps held it over her shoulders. Kathryn’s breath caught in her throat; she saw the smooth outline of Seven’s muscular arms. _There’s not a single part of that woman that is not beautiful_ she thought.

Kathryn’s heart beat wildly, thumping harder at each step Icheb and Seven took closer to her. She wasn’t sure she would be able to speak when she was required to.

Seven gripped tightly to Icheb unable to believe she would soon be married to the woman she loved so deeply. She caught sight of Kathryn’s steel-blue eyes staring back at her. She traced her eyes down Kathryn’s neck to her tightly-fitted dress uniform. She struggled to slow her breathing. She knew every inch of the body beneath that uniform and wanted nothing more than to worship every single part.

Seven reached the stage. Kathryn held out a hand to help her up the steps. Hand-in-hand Seven and Kathryn turned to Kira. Icheb moving to Seven’s left.

Kathryn tried to pay attention to the words Kira said but all she could focus on were the cerulean blue eyes that stared towards her.

“Do you Kathryn Janeway take Seven, Annika Hansen to be your wife?” Kira asked.

“I do, always” Kathryn answered squeezing Seven’s hands.

“Seven, Annika Hansen, do you take Kathryn Janeway to be your wife?” Kira said.

“Yes” Seven declared wrapping a hand around the back of Kathryn’s head and pulling her in for a kiss.

The audience cheered wildly.

“The Janeways!” Kira called.

Seven and Kathryn exited quickly, hand in hand, moving into the hallway before the crowd exited.

“You are absolutely stunning” Kathryn said her heart beating in her throat. She wrapped the fingers on both of her hands into Seven’s and pressed her back against the wall behind her.

Seven let out a soft moan when Kathryn’s hip pushed between her legs. She shuddered wanting nothing more than to pounce on her wife.

“I am experiencing what I can only describe as ecstasy” Seven said smiling against the lips pressed to hers.

“And this is the best day of my life” Kathryn grazed Seven’s lips with hers and caressed Seven’s tongue with her own.

“Mine as well” Seven swallowed hard feeling her desire for her lover deepening with the heat of Kathryn’s body pressed to hers.

“If we do not go to the reception this minute, we will not be attending, because I strongly desire the feeling of your body pinned underneath mine” Seven growled.

Kathryn sighed and finished with a whimper. “Don’t worry lover, it’s small reception with the senior officers of Voyager and Deep Space Nine, on Voyager’s mess desk, we will find a reason to excuse ourselves… quickly.”

-

Seven and Kathryn entered Voyager’s mess deck to the cheers of Voyager’s and DS9’s senior staff.

Kathryn and Seven made their rounds, exchanging pleasantries, and accepting hopes for a happy and loving marriage.

The music in the room grew louder, Kathryn immediately recognized the tune as being a late twentieth century country song.

“Now for the first time, Kathryn Janeway and Annika Janeway” Neelix called out across the room.

Bright lights focused in on Kathryn and Seven. Kathryn focused her eyes on her lover’s.

“Take this hand” Kathryn whispered offering up her right hand. “Put your other hand on my waist” she said guiding Seven’s left downward.

Kathryn pulled Seven close and rested her head against her lover’s shoulder as they moved slowly back and forth.

 _Thought I’d been touched, thought I’d been kissed, thought I’d been loved but it was nothing like this_. The music played.

Seven’s smile widened feeling the body of her wife sway gently against her.

“What’s next?” Seven whispered.

“I need you…” Kathryn said pulling Seven hard against her.

“You are my wife, I will comply” Seven replied leaning back, a grin spreading across her face.

“Bridge- Seven, site-to-site transport the Captain and I to our quarters from the mess deck” Seven called.

-

Seven and Kathryn materialized in their quarters.

Kathryn smiled widely at Seven in her wedding dress as she undid her own jacket and let it drop to the floor.

“Would you like a drink, darling?” Kathryn asked, ordering herself a glass of whiskey from the replicator.

“Synthehol does not cooperate with me, however I would enjoy a small glass of rum to celebrate the occasion” Seven replied returning Kathryn’s smile.

Seven worked at the back of the dress to un-cinch the bindings, finally catching the zipper she pulled herself free of the large white dress and let it fall to her feet.

Kathryn turned back to find Seven standing in white lingerie that was tight against her body, the dip of the top cut nearly to her navel, and she had a garter wrapped around her thigh. Kathryn almost dropped both drinks.

“Oh…” Kathryn stuttered “Gods, Seven, you are absolutely gorgeous” Kathryn said trying in vain to compose herself.

Seven took the glass of rum from Kathryn’s hand and downed it in one gulp. Even the way her neck craned to gulp down the drink made Kathryn’s body shudder with desire. Kathryn quickly finished her own drink and dropped the glass to the floor, her eyes traced every curve of Seven’s body.

Seven grabbed her hand and tugged her gently to the bedroom.

“I understand that with marriages it is necessary and customary to consummate your vows” Seven said turning Kathryn’s back to the bed and pushing her down until she lay flat on the bed.

Seven slipped her hands up and unbuckled Kathryn’s dress pants. She slowly worked them down Kathryn’s thighs, letting her hands slide down the warm skin underneath. She kissed and nibbled her way down Kathryn’s legs and she slid the pants down her calves and off her feet.

Kathryn moaned and writhed under Seven’s touch.

“This will just not do” Seven said breathlessly into Kathryn’s ear as she lowered her body on top of Kathryn’s and ran her hands down Kathryn’s top and on to the panties below.

Straddling Kathryn she lifted the smaller woman’s body towards her and freed Kathryn of her top and bra.

“And these” Seven breathed heavily into Kathryn’s ear pulling down at the top of the black lacey panties.

Seven slid down Kathryn, the pressure and sudden loss of contact made Kathryn moan loudly.

Seven reached up and grabbed the band on Kathryn’s panties, slowly worked them down Kathryn’s body, kissing her way to Kathryn’s feet.

Seven stood over top of her naked lover looking down at her in the dim light. She worked her own clothes off her body.

“I never imagined how aesthetically pleasing the female form could be. The swell of your breasts, the curve of your hips and thighs, the soft but firm rise of your muscles underneath, it’s the most beautiful sight I have ever observed.” Seven sighed running her hands up and down Kathryn. Kathryn groaned and thrust her hips lightly upwards with her lovers touch.

“I am your wife now, this form is yours to do with as you please” Kathryn said leaning up to catch Seven in a deep kiss.

Seven lowered her body overtop of Kathryn’s hip letting the wetness between her thighs press against her lovers warm thigh. She slipped her fingers down and teased Kathryn’s clit.

“Please, lover” Kathryn moaned. “I need to feel you inside me.”

Seven obliged and slipped two, then three fingers into Kathryn. Feeling Kathryn’s desire she curled them towards the soft, slick walls inside her lover, her fingers pressing hard against Kathryn’s silky walls.

Seven straddled Kathryn, Kathryn reached her hand underneath and found Seven’s center. Seven was soaked, Kathryn’s hand slipped easily inside her lover. She pressed four fingers curled together into Seven. Seven gasped heavily at the intrusion and rocked her hips downward to welcome the touch.

Seven rocked her hips back and forth against Kathryn’s hand moaning and gasping as she plunged her hand deeper into Kathryn.

The weight of Seven on her hand drove her hand nearly to her wrist inside, she folded her thumb behind her palm and pressed upwards, Seven came suddenly at the pressure, flooding Kathryn’s hand. Kathryn lost herself in her own orgasm, feeling her lover plunging into her own wet center.

They both collapsed onto the bed behind them.

“I love you, Kathryn.” Seven called out breathlessly.

“I love you too, darling.” Kathryn answered back trying to catch her own breath.

Seven quieted her breathing and Kathryn could see she was deep in thought.

“What are you thinking about?” Kathryn asked.

“Annika Janeway. That name sounds pleasing. I may have to request that is what I am called by in the future.” Seven said softly kissing Kathryn.

“You’ve been Annika to me all along. The woman enhanced with Borg implement. The Borg implements _happened to you_ but who you are as an individual is Annika. I’ll refer to you as whatever name you choose lover, Seven is comfortable but Annika is who you are” Kathryn said smiling and pulling Seven down for a deep kiss.


	2. Hard Choices

Kathryn awoke sometime in the middle of the night from a short nap necessitated by post-coital bliss. She caressed the gold band on her left index finger with her thumb still hardly able to believe she was wrapped up in the embrace of the beautiful blonde ex-borg that lay against her chest snoring softly.

 _My wife_ Kathryn thought. _That’ll take some getting used to_ she thought with a smile. _Annika Janeway does have a nice ring to it._ She knew Starfleet would have objections to her marriage with Seven but for the moment she tried to put those thoughts aside. She lavished in the realization that every day from now on would start this way, with her snuggled against the warm body of the love of her life.

Her com-badge chirped from the nightstand. “Captain, your presence is requested in medbay onboard Deep Space Nine” Kira’s voice called.

“What is it, Captain?” Kathryn called back softly trying not to wake Seven.

“Lieutenants Torres and Paris were at Quark’s on the holodeck and Torres has gone into labor” Kira called back.

“On my way.” Kathryn said slipping out of bed.

“mmm” Seven called out lightly feeling the loss of the body next to hers.

“Come back to bed, darling” she said lightly.

“B’Elanna is in labor” Kathryn said into the darkness and leaned in to give Seven a kiss on the cheek.

-

By the time Kathryn and Seven arrived outside of DS9’s medbay, Harry, Kyp, and Tuvok were seated in chairs outside the door.

“Any word?” Kathryn asked, gripping tightly to Seven’s hand.

“As far as we know everything is going well, Tom, Dr. Bashir, and our Doctor are in there” Harry replied.

The doors to the medbay slid open to reveal Tom with a wide grin on his face holding a small baby boy.

“Welcome Calin Paris to the universe” He said beaming, holding up the small crying form with soft forehead ridges, a full head of nearly blonde hair, and deep brown eyes.

His crew members crowded around him and his newborn laughing, joking and fawning over Calin.

“Come on in” Tom called waving them into the room.

B’Elanna still rested stretched out on the bio-bed.

Seven was the first to move to B’Elanna’s side. She wiped sweat away from the half-Klingon’s forehead.

“Congratulations, Calin is perfection” She said softly stroking B’Elanna’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Seven” B’Elanna called back weakly.

“Calin will make a fine addition to the crew” Kathryn said smiling down to B’Elanna.

“I hope so, we need a new Astrometrics Officer, ours has been preoccupied with things other than Astrometrics” B’Elanna grinned winking at Seven.

“Well I am happy to tell you he is perfectly healthy” The Doctor called out with a smirk.

“For being a race that is so brutal at times, Klingons have a surprisingly easy time with childbirth. B’Elanna and Calin are free to go back to Voyager” The lightly graying, Bashir added.

“Thank you, Doctors” Kathryn said.

The crew moved to exit the Medbay with Tom holding tightly to Calin and Kyp and Harry assisting B’Elanna.

“Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Seven, do you have a moment to stay behind?” Bashir asked.

“Of course, Doctor Bashir” Kathryn responded.

The other members of the crew trickled out leaving Seven and Kathryn alone in the Medbay with Bashir.

“Before B’Elanna went into labor, your Doctor and I were analyzing a small blood sample from Kella. The nanoprobes in her blood stream, she produces them naturally. Somehow the interaction between your DNA, Seven of Nine’s, and the A’Crun serum you were injected with were woven together to produce a fully human child with all of the benefits Borg technology grants to those assimilated. This child represents the perfect merging of DNA and cybernetic enhancement with the human anatomy.” Bashir paused taking a deep breath.

“I’m not going to transmit a report on our findings to Starfleet. I was a victim of genetic experimentation myself and I fear what Starfleet or anyone else for that matter would do with the full knowledge of Kella’s DNA.” Bashir said his face turning serious.

“We have some information in our logs that have already been transmitted to Starfleet. Do you think she is at risk?” Kathryn asked concerned.

“I don’t know for certain, but I would not chance it. Keep your child away from examinations by anyone other than your own Doctor aboard Voyager. Also, I promise you can trust our silence aboard DS9 so please feel free to contact me if you require anything further.”

“You believe Starfleet would harm Kella?” Seven asked trying to process Bashir’s words.

“I just… I don’t know what they would do. I would not trust that they would not conduct experiments that would be detrimental to her health.” Bashir settled back into his chair.

Kathryn and Seven both struggled to grapple with this new information.

“When your Doctor brought the DNA sample to me, I immediately considered how I could use her DNA to enhance my own biology. I considered how she could be used to enhance disease resistance, the length of human life, and human response to severe trauma. I am one doctor. I am one doctor with the morals and self-fortitude to be unwilling to jeopardize a life for research. I would not trust that Starfleet or any other government that caught wind of Kella would be able to boast the same. Keep her safe Captain, she is truly a miracle.” Bashir finished glimpsing back and forth between Kathryn and Seven, trying to gage their response to this news.

“We knew she was special, the A’Crun tried to take her, but we got her back. I didn’t realize she could be a target” Kathryn sighed.

Seven lightly rubbed Kathryn’s back. “Should we consider hiding her?” Seven asked.

“No, Starfleet already knows she exists.” Bashir responded.

“Thank you, Doctor Bashir, you have certainly given us much to consider” Kathryn replied.

“There is one other point we need to discuss before you depart. Your Doctor and I also examined your own bloodwork. I should mention that any sexual contact between you and Seven could result in another pregnancy. The nanoprobes in your own system have stabilized as of your last visit to your Doctor, a week ago. If you continue using your regeneration port the nanoprobes will remain active and continue reproducing in your system. I recommend doing so as they are supporting your cell function, have reverted the aging process, and are continuing to slow aging. You, Kella, and Seven are the next step up the evolutionary chain for humankind but we are not ready to manage that responsibility respectfully. I highly recommend that you keep this knowledge to yourselves and prevent Starfleet from any further examinations of all three of you.” Bashir finished.

“Thank you again, Doctor. If we require…” Kathryn trailed off.

“If you require anything at all I am at your service with strict confidentiality.” He cut in.

“If you are in no rush to get back I would be interested in examining your Borg implements. Perhaps I could make some headway on understanding how to care for drones that have been freed from the collective in the future.” Bashir stated.

“If you wished to examine all of my Borg implements it would require me to remove all of my clothing with the exception of my undergarments and that may be problematic.” Seven replied with a light blush.

“I can assure you I am a consummate professional and Captain Janeway may stay in the room if that makes you more comfortable.” Bashir replied straightening his uniform.

“The problem is not that I am modest, Doctor, it is that I am not wearing any undergarments.” Seven replied averting her eyes from Bashir.

“Oh, I apologize. Later is fine then, too” he said, shaking his head.

Kathryn put her hand to her forehead and laughed.

“Doctor, B’Elanna’s labor was unfortunately timed, it interrupted our wedding night. We got dressed in a hurry to make it here.” Kathryn said chuckling and patting Bashir’s back.

“We will return tomorrow afternoon” Seven said with a light laugh.

“Take your time” Bashir called as the two women exited DS9’s Medbay hand in hand.

“I’m not wearing any either” Kathryn whispered to Seven with a wink and laughed under her breath.

-

Back onboard Voyager Kathryn and Seven quietly made their way to their quarters.

They slipped inside and prepared to get a couple more hours of rest before morning.

“Captain Janeway- Bridge, you have a personal call”

“Transfer it to my quarters” She replied. Seven excused herself and went into their bedroom, closing the door softly behind her.

Kathryn slid into her chair as the screen on her computer blinked on, the face of Gretchen Janeway filled the screen with a few more wrinkles and more grey streaked through her red hair than Kathryn remembered.

“Katie!” Gretchen exclaimed. “I’ve been trying to get through since we heard Voyager made it to Deep Space Nine!”

“Mom” Kathryn said smiling widely, tears welling behind her eyes. “I apologize” she sniffed. “With a hundred and fifty crew members all trying to reach their families I’m sure our coms have been swamped with calls.”

“I feared I would never see your face again. I got all your communiques about you, your fiancé, and my granddaughter. Some part of me didn’t believe I’d see you again until this very minute.” The older women’s eyes filled with tears.

“We will be home soon, mom. Annika, Kella, and I will be on our way home to see you and Phoebe two days from now. Also I should add, Annika and I were married today” Kathryn smiled

“You couldn’t have waited two days for your mother and sister to attend your wedding?” Gretchen scolded.

“Believe me, I wanted to, but I didn’t want Starfleet or the Federation to have any doubts about my intentions with Annika. I had the ceremony holotaped for you and Phoebe.”

“Well then I look forward to seeing you and meeting your wife and my granddaughter.” Gretchen said her slight scowl breaking into a smile.

“I love you, mom” Kathryn said resting a hand against the screen.

Gretchen returned the embrace. “I love you too, Katie. I’m sure we will love your wife and daughter just the same. See you soon, honey” Gretchen responded and ended the transmission.

-

“We are going to have to get out of bed at some point” Kathryn said breathlessly as Seven hoisted her naked body off of Kathryn and dropped on the bed next to her.

“I fail to see any good reason. Our wedding night was put on hold by the birth of Calin and I intend to ensure that our marriage has been thoroughly consummated” Seven growled gripping Kathryn’s butt and yanking her forward against her thigh.

“Darling, we are at round about hour six, I’m not sure how many orgasms I can have. I don’t quite have the Borg stamina that you do.” Kathryn moaned against Seven’s chest.

“Six, since you came back to bed. I intend to conduct further research to determine the answer to that question.” Seven smiled and bit her lip, running her hands from Kathryn’s thighs up to her breasts.

“Very well, continue” Kathryn responded with a moan.

“Captain- Commander Tuvok” Her combadge chirped from the nightstand.

 _Fuck_ she sighed under her breath.

“Commander-Captain” she replied fumbling with the badge.

“Vice Admiral Terrance has arrived; he is requesting your immediate presence in your ready room.” Tuvok responded.

“I’ll be there shortly” She answered back, groaning when Seven withdrew her hands.

“Stay…Right… Here” Kathryn ordered staring at the blonde’s naked, full, muscular body, sprawled across their bed.

“I will anxiously await your return” Seven responded playfully running her hands down her chest, caressing her taught stomach, and coming to rest on her thighs.

“You are trouble” Kathryn teased, looking at the lover lustfully. She leaned in for a quick kiss and went to replicate a clean uniform.

-

10 minutes later Kathryn breezed onto the Bridge in a fresh uniform looking pristine.

“Captain” Tuvok started in a near whisper. “The Vice Admiral has requested we delete any records of him coming aboard Voyager.”

“Do it, he’s an old friend, I’m sure he has a good reason.” She said, moving swiftly into her ready room.

“Katie!” The middle-aged brown haired man with a buzz cut said standing to greet Kathryn with a hug.

“Matt, it’s been at least eight years!” She said squeezing him then moving to take a seat on the couch.

“Sit, Vice Admiral.” She said

He moved to her side and settled on the couch next to her.

“I wish I were here under better circumstances, I’m sorry I don’t come bearing any good news, Katie.” He dropped his head, averting the concerned gaze of his old friend.

He and Kathryn had known each other since their time in the Academy. They had served together at three different postings after they graduated the academy. Before he married his now wife he had attempted to pursue a relationship with Kathryn. After a drunken conversation at a bar in San Francisco a few years into both of their Starfleet careers he learned that Kathryn’s sexual preference did not include men, although she swore she’d never act on it. He kept a respectful distance and they remained close friends. He was from Indiana as well and had been home to see her and her family. She was the godmother of his youngest son.

“Forrest…” She sighed. “Still holding a grudge? How the hell did he get to be the Fleet Admiral anyhow?”

“The Borg attacked one of our outlying colonies a few years back. He saved a Romulan ship and a couple of small Federation vessels. He was in the right place at the right time; became something of a war hero among Starfleet.” Matt groaned.

“I assume he still blames me for the loss of his chance to command Voyager. I didn’t turn him into Starfleet to get this command. He nearly got us and dozens of cadets killed when he refused to withdraw from the battle with the Klingon rebels, you were there…” She replied. 

“I know Katie, and I backed the report then. These are much different days. He commands a great deal of respect from the Federation and within Starfleet. I tried to talk him out of picking apart Voyager’s records to try and draw charges against you and the crew but he threatened to have me relieved. I don’t doubt that he could. I also don’t doubt his ability to spin this in a way that results in a Court Martial for you, and a relief of command, and that’s the best case scenario.” Matt sighed.

“So his intention is to nail me to the fucking wall?” She stood and paced back and forth her anger building.

“Yes, you and anyone else he can throw under the bus. Katie, this is really serious. I overheard him talking to Section 31, he’s making every attempt to turn Voyager’s arrival home into anything other than a triumphant return. “Matt replied his rugged face looking pained.

“What am I supposed to do? We’ve waited eight damned years for this. In two days my crew is going home to their families. We’ve already been granted a two week leave period immediately upon our arrival. I have nearly 150 people onboard this vessel that are expecting to return to parades and embraces from their loved ones they haven’t seen in almost a decade!” She shouted.

“Maybe Voyager doesn’t make it back to Earth. You take your crew and go, you’ve made it this long. I know you and they are your family already. So you take your Voyager family and find a nice place to settle far away from Starfleet. The minute you are back on Earth this is all out of your control. What happens to the people on board Voyager will be out of your control.” Matt shook his head.

“Fuck that, I’m sorry Matt. That is bullshit. These people have worked their asses off, on duty, every damned day, for the last eight years. They survived on the small glimmer of hope that we would somehow return to Earth and we are right fucking there. We are a day’s transit from our home and you would have us turn away? I can’t do that, not to my crew, not to myself, not to the people that are waiting at home, right now, to see the family members they have missed dearly. There’s no way Forrest can get away with this. I can’t see Starfleet allowing it.” She said in a near growl.

“I’m sorry Katie, please consider, this is going to get bad. It’s going to be a messy situation and no one will come out of it unscathed. These people aboard this ship, your wife, your child, and you are all in danger of whatever the hell this asshole can pin to you. He’s already talking about taking people into custody, he’s got you dead to rights on the Omega Directive and I don’t have to tell you that is the ONLY rule left in Starfleet that allows the death penalty. So think long and hard before you come home. Think about whether or not you are willing to put this family in potentially the most dangerous situation any of you have faced since you left Earth!” Matt yelled back.

“Could you do it?”

“What?”

“Build up an entire crew that relied on you to make the best decision to FINALLY get home, then just turn the ship around and head back out into the unknown?”

“If it was in their best interest and mine? Yes.”

“So you’d turn your crew away from everything and everyone they had ever known and plunge them back out into gods knows what peril?”

Matt cast his face downward and stared at the floor considering her words.

“Eight goddamn years. We have spouses and children on planets in this sector. Fathers, mothers, siblings, lovers, and friends, and you would HONESTLY be able to just turn away and sail off because of the threats of one asshole admiral?”

“I see your point. No, I don’t suppose I could” He replied, keeping his head down.

She took a deep breath, moistened her dry lips with her tongue, and slid into the seat next to Matt.

“What if I throw myself to the wolves? If I take the blame for all of the charges pressed against this crew? I knew everything everyone had done, I condoned every perceived crime, and I sanctioned each and every unlawful action any person on this crew committed under the guise of being an infallible Starfleet Captain. After all, I was the only representative of Starfleet Command onboard a ship tens of thousands of miles away and out of communication. They are just my victims, right? If I offer myself up on a golden platter to Forrest, would he let this crew go back to their lives and their families?” She stared into his hazel eyes.

He knew the Janeway resolve. He knew that look, he knew no matter what he said next she wouldn’t be swayed.

“You can’t be serious, Katie, even if he did… He’ll have you executed. What about your family? Your wife? Your daughter? How would they fair? They won’t be safe no matter what you do unless you are all far away from Starfleet. The bastard is already talking about turning them over for medical experimentation.” Matt replied grabbing her hands, his eyes begging her to reconsider.

“I’ll set Seven and Kella up with my family. My mother has a large farm, plenty of places to hide, my mother has dealt with Starfleet her whole adult life. She and Phoebe will see to their care and they’ll have you on the inside.” She kissed his forehead.

“You can’t do this!” He yelled jumping to his feet. “You’ll sacrifice yourself just like that? You’ve kept these people safe, you finally fucking made it home, and you are going to roll over and let Forrest have his way?!”

“Matt!” She shouted back standing up in front of her. “If everything you are telling me is true, what the _hell_ choice do I have?” She barked, tears starting to stream down her face.

“Either I turn this ship around and go back out into space, sacrificing the families or loved ones of everyone on board, go home where half of my crew faces imprisonment and gods know what else or I give Forrest what he wants which is my own damned head!” She sat down and sobbed lightly.

Matt slipped to his knees in front of her putting his hands on her forehead to lift her gaze to his.

“I am so sorry, Katie. I wish I could fix this, I’ve tried. I’ve tried contacting the Federation, I tried to put doubts in their heads about Forrest’s leadership, I tried talking to the other Vice Admirals but their heads are planted firmly up his ass. Please don’t give up. You and your family are as close to me as my own. I love you like a sister, we will find another way out of this” Matt said tears streaking down his face.

“If he has me, dead to rights as you say, will he let everyone else be?” She asked again.

“Yes” He replied, tears flowing more rapidly down his face.

“Matt, gods know I love you, but I don’t see another way out of this one. Please, please, when this all comes to a head see to it that Seven is kept safe. She’s so strong but she is the kindest soul I have ever known and losing me may break her. Don’t let it. And for the love of all that is good in this universe do what you can to delete any records about Kella. I don’t want Starfleet or the Federation to know what she is or she’ll be a target for the rest of her life. Will you help them?” She asked in a near sob.

“Of course, Katie. Anything. I’d do anything for you.” He replied lightly kissing her hands.

“Then go, go back before they find out you left. Don’t compromise yourself for me; you are of no use to my family if you are on the outside. Stay strong, Vice Admiral” She said climbing to her feet.

He saw the Janeway resolve creeping back into her eyes. He stood and collected himself. His rugged exterior creeped back into the stone-cold resolve he kept on his face when he was on duty.

He winced seeing the pain behind her eyes. He drew her in for a hug, trying to quell his emotions.

“You stay strong, Katie, I’ll do everything I can.” He kissed the top of her head, spun around and left the room.

Kathryn swallowed hard, wiped the tears from her face, and pulled her command mask back on. She slipped across the bridge without so much as a look to her crew.

Back in her quarters Seven was sleeping soundly, curled up naked under the covers. Kathryn quickly undressed and slid into bed behind her lover.

“Mm, I missed you” Seven said softly.

“I’m here now, love” Kathryn replied leaning in to kiss Seven’s cheek.

“Did the Vice Admiral have anything important to discuss?” Seven asked sleepily.

“No, he just wanted clarification on a few of my log entries” Kathryn replied forcing her feelings down as deep as she could. She knew without a doubt if she told Seven of her conversation with Matt that she would do everything in her power to stop her and Kathryn wasn’t prepared to face that just yet. 


	3. On Our Way

The next two days flew by. The crew enjoyed their time aboard DS9, playing dabo, exploring some of Quarks more lewd programs in the holodecks, and interacting with all the different species oboard the space station. This was the first time Kathryn saw her crew relax since they departed from the Alpha Quadrant eight years ago.

Kathryn reveled in all of the stories her crew told her about what they would do when they got home. For the first time she saw Tuvok crack a small, barely perceptible smile when he spoke of getting home to his wife and kids. Tom and B’Elanna planned to spend some time at Risa, alone. Neelix and Samantha Wildman were thriving in the child care department and had offered to look after Miral and Calin. They had even offered their services to Kathryn and Seven to look after Kella if they needed alone time.

Kyp and Harry spoke about spending their days backpacking through Glacier National Park. They had slowly, over the last few days, become more open and public about their relationship. The acceptance of he and Kyp together surprised Harry, with even Tom embracing the new found love.

The Doctor intended to stay aboard DS9 and work with Doctor Bashir on the development of protocols for freeing Borg from the collective. The data from Voyager, and the scans of Seven and Kella, provided them with months of data to examine.

With Seven’s help Icheb was tending to an application for the Starfleet academy. Seven had taken to Icheb as though he were her own child. It made Kathryn smile to see how much Seven mothered him. If it were any indicator for how Seven would manage with Kella in the future, she would make an excellent mother to their child.

Icheb would stay aboard the Starfleet Spacestation with Neelix and Samantha when they arrived. It would give him time to better acquaint himself with Starfleet.

Kathryn delighted in the moments she spent with Seven. They made love, they snuggled, and Seven so quickly adapted to the idea of domesticity that it made Kathryn smile, it even aroused her. Seven would get up prepare coffee and breakfast for Kathryn, recognizing that Kathryn was not a morning person. Seven doted on her and Kella in a pleasant way Kathryn had not expected.

Kathryn felt the sense of impending doom in her gut. She wasn’t sure how to broach the subject with her lover. Any part of her that had doubted that she and Seven were perfect together had been erased. Kathryn wasn’t sure she believed in fate but the words _meant to be_ had crossed her mind on several occasions. She was not completely sure she would have the fortitude to give this life up if Seven challenged her or even if Seven just asked her not to.

-

“Prepare the crew to get underway” Kathryn called, sipping a cup coffee in her Captain’s chair.

“Voyager crew, assume your stations, prepare to depart from Spacedock” Tuvok called.

“You have the bridge, Commander. Let me know when we are ready to get underway” Kathryn called moving to the ready room. She sat down at her computer to write up her confession and resignation letter.

She worked diligently and thoughtfully to confess to every crime she could think of that Voyager’s crew could be charged with. She’d already finished drafting letters to pardon each crew member.

The door to the ready room chirped. “Captain- Seven of Nine” the voice called.

“Enter” she replied.

Seven stormed in and stopped in front of Kathryn’s desk, her arms folded across her chest, a padd in hand.

“Why has the Vice Admiral’s visit been erased from our sensor logs?” she asked tightening her jaw and tossing a padd onto the desk.

“It wasn’t important, he’s an old friend, and he didn’t want Admiral Forrest to know he had shirked his duties to come visit me.” Kathryn replied not looking up from her work.

“You are lying. You averted your eyes and your pupils constricted .2 centimeters. Additionally, unless you and the Vice Admiral were intimately involved, what would be so important that you discuss in person that could not be discussed over coms? We were only two days from going to Earth when he arrived.” Seven glared.

“He and I have never been intimate; it was just a friendly visit. Why were you digging through our sensor logs anyways?” Kathryn responded trying to find any escape from the conversation. She hadn’t prepared herself for what she would say to Seven. She had hoped to keep her predicament from the entire crew, Seven included, until after they arrived. She kept telling herself that this was _her problem._ The issues with Admiral Forrest were _hers alone_. She wouldn’t be deterred and she wouldn’t put the burden of this decision on anyone else.

“I was performing my duties. Why are you deflecting my inquiry?” Seven questioned.

“Please, can we talk about this later?” Kathryn asked softly.

“No, it is later already. We are going to be arriving at Earth tomorrow morning and I demand an explanation for why you are hiding information provided to you by a Starfleet Vice Admiral from me and the crew.” Sevens jaw flexed under the pressure of her clenched teeth as her frustration grew.

“There is no need to get upset. It is a personal matter that does not involve you or the crew.” Kathryn said glancing up at Seven’s unwavering gaze.

“I apologize, Captain. “ Seven spat. “As I understood it one’s spouse is privy to their _personal matters_. Perhaps I was mistaken” Seven turned and walked towards the door.

She heard a soft sob behind her and spun back around to find Kathryn hold her face in her hands and her head down.

Seven’s anger broke seeing Kathryn crying. She moved to stand in front of Kathryn’s chair and embraced the smaller woman gently caressing her back.

Seven’s eyes trained in on the computer screen when she spotted the words ‘Resignation and Confession’ at the top.

“Resignation and confession?!” Seven shouted, backing away from Kathryn.

“Wait, darling let me explain.” Kathryn sniffled.

“Vice Admiral Terrance came to tell me that Starfleet is drawing up charges against the crew. Fleet Admiral Forrest and I have a history.” Kathryn sighed and took a deep breath.

“He was supposed to take command of Voyager when I did. We were on a training mission with a group of cadets from the academy and came under fire by a group of rebel Klingons. He disobeyed orders to withdraw from the conflict; we were manned by cadets, and three Starfleet officers. Far overmatched by the group of rebel Klingon Birds-of-Prey we encountered. Under some misguided attempt to be a hero he put the small training vessel in between the Klingons and a colony on a nearby planet. We were heavily damaged and several of the cadets required extensive hospitalization. He fabricated logs and his official report to Starfleet to say that we had become disabled before the Klingon attack, absolving himself of any responsibility. I informed our superiors of what had actually occurred, he was reckless, and it nearly cost the lives of everyone on our vessel. As a result, he lost rank and was pulled from consideration to captain Voyager, later I was awarded the command.” Kathryn finished wiping her face and trying to read her lovers expression.

“He is holding a grudge then? Why does this mean you have to resign and what are you confessing to?” Seven asked her arms crossed over her chest.

“He holds a great deal of respect among Starfleet and with the Federation. He’s going to try and pin Federation charges to every single member of this crew for any regulations that we have broken since we departed the Alpha Quadrant. In eight years, hell, we bent most of them and broke some. He’s talked about taking every Maquis we have on board into custody, taking you and Kella into custody. He’s got Starfleet regulations in his corner and breaking the Omega Directive is a damned death penalty. They are literally combing through every single log we sent to find every rule we’ve broken” Kathryn replied.

“Then why the _hell_ weren’t we informed? Why would you try to hide this? Are you planning to hand us over to Starfleet to save yourself?”

“No, lover, I’d never hand any of you over in a million years. It’s not the crew’s problem it is my own. He’s not trying to take down this crew; it’s just me he’s after.”

Seven took a ragged breath, bit her lip, and shook her head. “Then your plan is to resign and confess, to take all of the blame on yourself.”

“Yes, it’s either me and the entire crew, or just me” Kathryn replied solemnly.

“No, this can’t be the only course of action. You should have consulted me and the rest of the Senior staff. There has got to be another way.” Seven replied her expression pained.

“There’s not, he’ll come after everyone. It’s just me he wants to discredit; if I beat him to the punch the rest of you will be safe.” Kathryn rubbed her temples.

“What of Kella and me? Doctor Bashir stated we wouldn’t be safe from Starfleet or anyone with knowledge of our medical history. And we would be left without you. What if just we don’t return Voyager to Earth?” Seven frowned and balled her hands into fists.

“Honey, eight years of running, and we are so close to home. I can’t take away the hope and happiness of all of the people on this ship. Everyone has families waiting at home for their return, I won’t ask them to choose to not go home. And Matt, Vice Admiral Terrace, is working to get all of the logs regarding you and Kella deleted from the files Starfleet received from Voyager. I’ll take you home to my family, you and Kella will be safe there. Matt will keep an eye out on the Starfleet side to make sure neither of you are found. From there I’ll surrender myself with a confession and take the blame for any crimes they try to press against Voyagers crew.”

“No, there has to be another way. You send your confession then you, Kella, and I leave Earth and stay away from Starfleet.”

“He already has Section 31 involved. They won’t stop. We’d have to raise Kella on the run”

“Then we raise her on the run.”

“Annika” Kathryn moved to Seven’s side and grabbed her hand. “Think about it for a minute, we’ve been through all manners of hell and back from one side of the galaxy to another. If you had the chance to grow up in a stable home surrounded by family instead of your parents chasing something, of course in our case running, wouldn’t you have chosen that life instead?” Kathryn’s eyes swelled with tears.

“I will not just let you go. We need to talk to the senior staff…” Seven started.

“No!” Kathryn said in a near shout. “This is my choice; you know I am right, darling. I can’t save myself but I have the chance to save everyone else. You have to let me, if not for the crew then for you and our daughter. With the records about the both of you deleted and me in custody they won’t have a reason to come after either of you. You’ll be safe with my family.”

Seven pulled Kathryn against her tight, her arms wrapped against the smaller woman’s back.

“There has to be another way.” Seven whimpered.

“There’s not love. I am so very sorry. You have to let me do this and you have to keep our girl safe” Kathryn said stifling a sob.

-

Harry lay stretched out in bed on his side in only a pair of black Starfleet issue boxers. He traced his eyes over his lover’s naked body. Kyp was covered from head to toe in alternating blue and teal scales. With the exception of his scales and his larger size he looked very humanoid. The thick bone plates beneath his skin flexed overtop of his muscular anatomy. Kyp was a little over seven feet tall, his hands and feet were massive in comparison to Harry’s.

Harry had been relieved to learn that the A’Crun’s over scaled anatomy did not include his lover’s member. He had been terrified during their first sexual encounter that when Kyp undressed he would be faced with attempting to please something monstrous in size.

Harry’s eyes traced down Kyp’s bulging chest, tight stomach, and muscular thighs, appreciating every part of his lover. Kyp snored lightly beside him flat on his back leaving every part of his body exposed to be examined.

Kyp had proven to be a very passionate and attentive lover. It surprised Harry that he had been so attentive to Harry’s needs and concerns. Although Harry had considered it several times in his life he had never explored intimacy with another man. Kyp was patient; his deep voice guided Harry, and put him at ease.

Harry didn’t doubt that Kyp loved him; he’d made it very clear. The care he expressed for his younger lover and the tenderness with which he made love to Harry were two things Harry had never experienced.

The women Harry had been with had only been interested in his looks. He’d never experienced a relationship where he felt like was anything more than eye candy for his partner. Being wrapped up in his large lover’s arms he felt safer and more at home than he ever had.

Harry looked forward to their return to Earth. Kyp had promised to take a week long hike with him through one of Harry’s favorite places, Glacier National Park. They’d backpack and camp. He couldn’t wait to have Kyp alone in the wilderness with him.

“Voyager man your stations, prepare to get underway” Harry heard Tuvok’s voice call.

“That’s our call, babe” Harry said lightly tapping Kyp’s chest.

“Off to work then” Kyp replied with a smile.

-

“Thanks the gods Samantha agreed to take the kids for the night” B’Elanna called to Tom.

“Yeah, having Miral and Calin barely a year apart may have been a bad idea.” Tom chuckled.

“Contraceptives will be used in the future” B’Elanna glared at Tom.

“Absolutely. We can’t afford to have three” Tom replied with a grin.

“I was thinking though, if we are pulled from duty on Voyager, we should settle in San Francisco near the Captain and Seven, I heard the Wildman’s were headed there as well. It would be good to keep the Voyager babies together. They are all around the same age after all” Tom said smiling.

“Sounds like a plan. They still haven’t found Samantha’s husband, the last anyone heard he was out with a rescue party looking for Voyager” B’Elanna said slipping onto their couch in front of the t.v. blaring cartoons from the twentieth century.

“Voyager man your stations, prepare to get underway” Tuvok’s voice called.

“On our way then” Tom said kissing B’Elanna’s forehead. Both straightened their uniforms and headed to their duty stations.

-

“Ready to go, Captain” Tuvok called over his com-badge.

The ready room door opened and Seven stormed to the bridge elevator. Kathryn walked out wiping her red cheeks and took her seat.

“Everything okay?” Tuvok asked taking his seat next to Kathryn.

“Yes” she replied abruptly.

“Lieutenant Paris set a course for Earth” She ordered.

Tom expertly guided Voyager away from the dock. Voyager slipped away from Deep Space Nine with a hiss from the airlock that had connected them. Tom pounded in the commands to set a course for Earth.

Neelix and Samantha kept busy in the nursery they had set up for Voyager’s children, they had four now in total to look after.

The Doctor’s program had been transferred to DS9; he would remain there for the time being. He and Bashir worked to understand Borg technology.

The excitement of finally returning home finally caught up to the crew. Kathryn noted that everyone aside from her and Seven seemed bubbly.

 _Eight years_ Kathryn thought. She’d been away from home for eight years, making the best decisions she could for her crew. She’d held fast to her Starfleet principals, declining ways home that would have broken protocol. She’d helped civilizations, saved a few planets, fought against unsurmountable odds, and Voyager finally meeting their goal of making it home would be the thing that killed her. They were finally heading home and the only reward waiting for her after all her heroism was a death penalty.


	4. Home at Last

Voyager slipped into Starfleet’s space dock orbiting Earth unceremoniously. Kathryn mused briefly over the beauty of finally seeing her green and blue planet on the viewscreen before Voyager slipped inside the dock out of view of the lush planet.

She went through the motions, embracing crew members, celebrating their arrival home, and feigning interest in each person’s plans. She looked forward to seeing her mother and sister but past that this arrival held no more hope than the vacuum of space had. At least out in the depths of space she held hope for what came next. Here each step forward was a step closer to a fate she had never expected to meet at the hands of Starfleet.

She maintained her Captain’s façade. She granted two weeks of leave to her crew and as each departed the ship she felt in the pit of her stomach that this would be the last time she would see those smiling faces. _Bittersweet return_ she thought. There were no parades, no cheering when their ship docked, it looked as if it were any other day at the Starfleet spaceport.

The crew straggled off the ship, checking out with the administrative desk, and each heading on their way to see their families or enjoy the elaborate vacations they had planned over the last eight years.

Kathryn crossed the now empty bridge and settled into her chair in the ready room, waiting for the relief to her command of Voyager.

“Katie” Matt said, moving swiftly in for a hug.

“Are you my relief?” She asked solemnly embracing her friend.

“Yes, I maneuvered my way in. I told Forrest I had suspicions about some of your activities and that I needed full access to Voyager to investigate. He granted me a temporary command. I want to make sure there are not any lingering logs regarding Kella or your wife.” He replied, his deep hazel eyes staring down at her.

“My resignation and confession are in my personal logs. They have not been transmitted, please do so tomorrow morning. I am going to take my wife and daughter home to my family. I suppose sometime tomorrow I’ll be taken into custody” She replied, gulping down her pain and disgust over this situation.

“Katie… gods… I am so sorry. I will do what I can to bury whatever I can. I fear if I do too much I won’t have the power or influence to keep your family safe.” The pain behind his eyes nearly made Kathryn break down.

“I know, Matt. I appreciate your counsel and I can’t tell you enough how much I appreciate that you hazarded yourself to warn me. Send my file tomorrow, tell Forrest you just found it, take care of my godson, and make sure my girls are looked after” Kathryn blinked back tears.

“Anything, honey” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight against him.

“I’m sure I’ll see you again soon, on the opposite side of a courtroom. Do not defend me, don’t back any of my decisions, you need to be Forrest’s trusted advisor to be of any use to me and my family. I forgive you in advance, for anything that needs to be said or done to maintain that standing. Keep your head Matt, they’ve got me, don’t let any of this break you. I love you, friend.” Kathryn replied squeezing him.

She looked up into his teary eyes. “And no more of that, if they know we are friends all of this was for nothing.” She sniffled.

“Go now Katie, take your wife home. Enjoy your day with your family.” He forced a smile.

“I stand relieved, Vice Admiral.” She responded, saluting.

-

Kathryn and Seven caught a shuttle to Earth. It set them down just in front of Kathryn’s childhood home. The farmhouse was two stories tall, with a brick foundation, white slats of siding decorated the exterior, and a large porch wrapped all the way around the house. They were dropped off in a wheat field a few hundred feet from the house. Seven held tightly to Kella as they started walking towards the Janeway homestead.

The front door swung open and the younger Phoebe Janeway bolted across the field. She caught Kathryn in a full sprint knocking her to the ground and hugging her tightly.

“Katie!” Phoebe said smiling. “We missed you!”

Kathryn groaned trying to push herself up off the ground, Phoebe knocked her backwards with a push against her shoulder.

“You must be Annika.” Phoebe grinned up at Seven.

“And Kella!” She exclaimed, holding her arms out to hold her niece as she jumped back onto her feet.

Seven reluctantly handed Kella off to Phoebe. Phoebe started back towards the house cooing, kissing, and fawning over the baby in her arms.

Seven reached down and helped hoist Kathryn off the ground. Kathryn got back on her feet, dusted her uniform off, and laughed.

“She might be smaller than me, but she’s feisty” Kathryn said beaming a smile to Seven. Seven grabbed her hand and they walked to the house.

Gretchen had slipped out onto the porch and watched her youngest daughter tackle her older daughter in the field. She watched as Phoebe strolled up to the house, her granddaughter in hand. She glanced back at Annika and Katie as they moved towards her. She couldn’t help but marvel at the beauty of the woman her daughter’s hand held tight to.

Gretchen’s face spread into a wide grin when she first saw Kella. Flecks of red hair covered her head and the deepest blue eyes looked up at her.

“She’s beautiful, Katie” Gretchen called when Kathryn and Seven reached the porch.

“Mom, gods I missed you” Kathryn said releasing Sevens hand and rushing forward to pull her mother in for a hug.

“I missed you too, sweetheart. Come on in, get settled, I’ve got a meal on, a crib set up in the bedroom downstairs for Kella, and I’m sure you girls are dying to get out of those uniforms” Gretchen said with a smile.

“My room is…” Kathryn trailed off.

“Just as you left it, honey” Gretchen responded.

“I’ve got Kella, go get comfortable” Phoebe called out.

“Put her down for a nap and come help me with dinner” Gretchen said motioning her head to the room with the crib.

“Alright, but she’s so dang cute and how many years have you doubted that there would ever be a Janeway baby?” Phoebe responded playfully to Gretchen.

Seven and Kathryn moved up the stairs to find more comfortable clothing.

Phoebe slipped quietly into the one bedroom downstairs and gently laid Kella into the crib. She slipped a blanket over the small form and flipped on the baby monitor in the room. She carried the listening device with her back into the kitchen.

“I don’t know how she managed to give birth to a child with another woman” Phoebe started glancing at the stairs, leaned in closer to Gretchen and whispered “But, I’d be more than willing to carry her Annika’s children” Phoebe grinned mischievously.

“That is your sister’s wife! Have some respect.” Gretchen shot back.

“Oh, I was, and you were thinking the same thing, mom.” Phoebe’s grin widened.

“Maybe…” Gretchen responded a light blush crossing her wrinkled face. “But I didn’t say it. Now keep your eyes off your sister’s wife!” Gretchen ordered.

Kathryn came down the stairs first wearing a loose white cotton long sleeve shirt and red flannel pajama pants. Seven trailed down behind her in a tight black tank top and blue jersey shorts that would no doubt have been knee length on Kathryn but on her fell several inches above her knees.

They all settled into wooden chairs that surrounded the oak table. Gretchen passed around meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and corn. Kathryn couldn’t imagine feeling more at home with her entire family gathered around a table in the Janeway Farmhouse, enjoying a home cooked meal, and her daughter sleeping soundly in the next room.

Seven barely touched her meal. She was hungry but could not bring herself to ingest any food. She wanted more than anything to address the elephant in the room. Kathryn’s family was sweet and inviting but she couldn’t cope with the idea of not having Kathryn with her.

A few small bites into the meal and Seven lost control of her emotions, began sobbing, and with a light squeeze of Kathryn’s hand excused herself to go sit on the porch.

Seven moved around the corner away from the windows that looked into the dining room. She slipped her body down onto the wood deck, her back against the house, and wrapped her arms around her knees.

She could hear Kathryn explaining what was going on to Gretchen and Phoebe. Voices rose in protest, she heard the sounds of an argument, and then as suddenly as it had begun it was silent.

The door opened and banged shut. Phoebe moved around the house and found Seven curled up with her knees pressed to her chest on the deck.

“Sweetie, no matter what happens you have a home here” Phoebe comforted. She wrapped an arm loosely around Seven’s shoulders.

“I have never loved another the way I love Kathryn. Even for the sake of our daughter, how could I not fight to keep her in my life? How do I even begin to consider letting her go, for the sake of anything?” Seven cried.

“I don’t know. None of this is fair. Maybe we can come up with something. Mom has some Starfleet contacts, but if Katie doesn’t go tomorrow you and Kella are in danger. You are strong, but that baby can’t fight back. This could give us a little more time to come up with a plan. We’ve got the man just below the Fleet Admiral in our corner. There is hope here, sweetie, but you’ve got to hang on and be strong.” Phoebe leaned in and kissed Seven’s forehead.

“Losing her is…” Seven paused. “Unfathomable… In the face of that probability it is hard to consider anything else”

“I know, I can’t imagine it either. We are already committed, she already called back to have her personal logs transmitted to Starfleet. It is only a matter of time before they come for her.” Phoebe sniffled.

Seven jumped to her feet and rushed back inside staring down at Kathryn seated at the end of the table.

“Your plan then was just to exclude me again!? I thought we’d have more time!” Seven shouted, not paying attention to the teary eyed Gretchen that sat on the other side of the table.

“We can’t delay this, the longer I am out here the longer that asshole has time to plot”

“I am your damn wife, Kathryn. I expect that you talk to me before you make decisions that affect our family. You are not my Captain here, your word is not law off the ship!”

“What do you want me to do, Annika? They are going to fucking come for me. You already know that! We can’t fix this, there’s no warp drive to get us away.” Kathryn yelled back.

“What the hell good is free will if I am confined to doing what you or anyone else thinks I should do?” Seven replied.

“Darling…” Kathryn started, stood and tried to calm Seven.

“No, we fight is what we do, we have fought for less, we had to fight our way back here, and we have never failed. And this is everything! You don’t get to make me fall in love with you, have a child, marry me, and just fucking leave.” Seven cried.

Gretchen quietly got up and went out onto the porch to join Phoebe.

“Then we fight, but not this minute. You have to let them take me. Let Forrest think he has won. Our crew, Kella, you . . . none of you is safe if he doesn’t think he’s won.”

“And your safety?”

“Irrelevant if it means you and our daughter are safe from harm. I’ll fight to the extent I can but unless I throw myself into the fire he will destroy the lives of Voyager’s crew and gods know what they would do to you and Kella. I know this is difficult and unfair, I would never have thought that Starfleet would have been our undoing, but you are intelligent enough to see we don’t have a choice.”

“Nothing has been _more difficult_ ”

“I am so very sorry that this is what our return has brought about. The last thing I ever wanted was to see you hurting like this. They’ll be here by morning to take me into custody”

“How could I possibly not? This cannot be our last night together, I will not let it.”

“Don’t even think about putting yourself in danger and let that baby in there grow up without parents”

Seven grabbed the white cotton shirt Kathryn wore and yanked the smaller woman towards her and kissed her hard. She walked them backwards until Kathryn was leaning against the table. Her hands slipped up the back of the loose shirt; she breathlessly kissed at Kathryn’s neck, her hot breath made Kathryn’s hair stand on end. She maneuvered her legs in between Kathryn’s and used her hips to push Kathryn up until she was sitting on the table. The dishes clattered as Seven knocked them down to lie Kathryn on her back. Seven moved her body up until she was straddling Kathryn, her hands running up and down the soft warm skin beneath her shirt, and caressing her breasts.

Seven’s found her way beneath the flannel pajama pants Seven’s hands desperate and needy gripping and stroking her lover’s thighs and hips. Somewhere between her and Seven’s soft moans and sobs Kathryn managed to squeak out “Bedroom”.

Seven, unable to cope with the potential loss of contact with Kathryn, wrapped her hands underneath Kathryn’s butt and lifted her. Kathryn slipped her arms over Seven’s shoulders and wrapped her legs tightly around her. Seven carried her to the small upstairs bedroom and lowered both their bodies onto the soft mattress.

Seven pulled Kathryn’s clothes free of her body and tossed her own to the floor. Kathryn sat on the bed with her back leaned against the headboard. Seven sat on Kathryn’s legs and her inner thighs squeezed against Kathryn’s hips. Seven’s needy lips pushed hard against Kathryn’s as she lightly explored the other woman’s mouth with her tongue. She gasped feeling Kathryn’s hand slip underneath her, the fingers parting her wetness and slipping inside. She wrapped an arm around Kathryn’s back and pulled their bodies closer together until she felt her breasts pressed to Kathryn’s.

She slipped her other hand down in between their writhing bodies and entered Kathryn, moaning and nearly sobbing at the delightful feeling of her lover’s wet soft center wrapped around her fingers. They rocked together, urgently, and came together, quickly. Still holding each other tightly their lovemaking was replaced by soft sobs from both women.

Kathryn held tight to Seven trying to comfort her until her grief exhausted her and she slipped into a deep sleep.

Kathryn’s mouth was parched; she gently untangled herself from her lover and dressed quietly. She made her way downstairs. The whole house was dark save for the soft glow of a candle outside the front window on the porch. She stepped lightly watching for broken glass on the floor but the kitchen was spotless. She reached up grabbed a glass from the cupboard and turned the tap on the sink. Taking several long gulps of water she heard her mom and sister talking on the porch. She filled her glass again and walked towards the front door. Feeling the chill the crept through the open door, she slipped the knit blanket off the back of the couch and around her shoulders.

Out on the porch her mom and sister sat side by side in rocking chairs with a small table in between them. They both looked up at her, red faces and red eyes told her they’d been crying. She glanced down at the table and spotted the bottle nestled between two half full glasses, the candle, and the baby monitor.

“May I?” she asked weakly pointing towards the bottle.

Phoebe nodded and passed the bottle to her. She downed her water and refilled the glass with whiskey, then took a deep gulp.

“I’m sorry for the mess” she said her voice hoarse.

Gretchen reached up and squeezed her hand. “Don’t worry about it sweetheart, are you okay?” she asked.

Kathryn started to respond when the baby monitor came to life with the sounds of Kella’s cries. Kathryn set her glass down and moved to go back into the house.

“I’ll go, Katie. You stay here with Mom.” Phoebe said jumping to her feet and kissing Kathryn’s forehead.

Kathryn slumped into the seat next to her mother. She leaned forward holding the glass of whiskey between both hands between her knees.

“Annika?” Gretchen wondered.

“Asleep”

“That woman loves and adores you. When you get through this mess you better stop being the Captain and start being her wife. I raised you better than that. No secrets in a happy home, sweetie.”

“I know, it has just been so damned hard for me to cope with this Starfleet betrayal. She’s perfect, intelligent, loyal, creative, curious, and has the biggest heart and it’s crushing mine to have to do this to her.”

“I don’t understand what it is you have to turn yourself in for. What happened out there? I know you didn’t somehow disgrace Starfleet, that’s just not in your nature.”

“No, and if Starfleet Command would take an extra minute and look at the circumstances behind the decisions I made they would see that my choices were all for the benefit of Starfleet and the Federation, all of my choices were in accordance with Starfleet principals. The new Fleet Admiral was the captain of the training mission when I was a commander; you know the one that almost got me killed?”

“They made Forrest the Fleet Admiral?! He was an awful Captain and an even worse person”

“Gods I know it. Matt warned me when we were docked at DS9 that Forrest was planning to take down the entire Voyager crew. It’s not them he wants, it’s just me, and he holds a grudge over losing rank and Voyager over the incident. They nearly discharged him. I drafted a confession taking responsibility for everything, pardons for even the most minor offenses the crew committed, and a resignation letter. I can’t let 150 people be pulled away from their families again. And he’d be a threat to Annika and Kella”

“Isn’t there anything we can do? I still have friends in Starfleet and so do you. I mean for gods sake Matt is a Vice Admiral now!”

“Forrest made himself out to be a war hero. He is Starfleet’s man and the Federation’s choice. I’ve been gone for eight years, he’ll paint me as a villain, and he’s going to bury me”

“Sweetheart, what charges can he even draw up against you?”

“Doesn’t matter what most of them are” Kathryn paused sipped her whiskey and turned towards her mother. “He’s going to hit me with General Order 1a Section 2.”

“No…” Gretchen covered her mouth with her hand. “No, Katie, you gotta go then” Gretchen stood up. “You gotta go now” She sobbed. “You just got back, they can’t do this to us…” She whimpered. “Why did you coming back knowing this?” Gretchen said at a near shout.

“Mom” Kathryn stood to embrace her. She looked to her side to see Phoebe standing still with her mouth open and tears streaming down her face.

“I don’t know the order but I know the penalty.” Phoebe whimpered wrapping her arms around both women. “She’s right, you’ve got to go right now” She whispered.

“No, I can’t, there’s no way out of this one. I can’t go because they wouldn’t be safe. I can’t keep myself safe but I can make sure my crew and my family are. Kella and Annika have to be safe, please look after them.” Kathryn pleaded.

“Of course, Katie” Phoebe said wrapping her arms more tightly around them.

“We won’t let this happen without a hell of a fight” Gretchen sniffled. “We’ll clear your name honey, one man can’t have this much power in Starfleet.”

“They’ll be here by morning; can we please just stay up, and talk? I just want to enjoy my time with my family.” Kathryn whimpered.

Phoebe broke free of the group hug and drug a chair from the other end of the porch. Seeing Seven come out the door with Kella in her arms she went back and grabbed a fourth chair and brought it over. Gretchen and Phoebe slipped into chairs across from Kathryn.

“I am sorry. I lost control of my emotions, and broke several of your dishes.” Seven said moving into the chair at her lover’s side.

“It’s alright, a bad temper is a Janeway trait, and you are one of us now, honey.” Gretchen smiled at Seven.

Kathryn slid the table in between the four women and pulled her chair up against Seven’s. Noticing Seven wince against the cold she pulled the blanket off her and wrapped it to cover Seven and Kella as well. She wrapped her arms around Kella and held the small girl to her chest.

Seven poured herself a glass of the whiskey and took a gulp.

“Never thought you’d see one of your girls bring home a baby did you?” Phoebe joked.

“I wasn’t sure but I’ve never doubted you’d both come home one day with wives.” Gretchen smiled at Seven.

“But Kathryn was engaged to marry a man when she departed” Seven inquired, squeezing Kathryn’s hand.”

“Yes, engaged for five years without ever talking about a wedding” Gretchen laughed. “She’d have never pulled the trigger, he was nice enough, but I know my girl, he was never what she wanted”

“I suppose it’s easier to have a platonic relationship with a friend than admit you are as gay as your little sister” Phoebe beamed a smile at Kathryn.

Gretchen took another swig of her drink, “Guess that’s another trait the Janeway women share”

They all sat quietly for a moment listening to the rain patter on the decks roof and the chirping of the crickets in the field.

Seven stared perplexed at the eldest Janeway and a slight grin creeped across her face.

“Do you mean to imply that you are also sexually attracted to women?” Seven said breaking the silence and raising her eyebrow.

Kathryn nearly spit her drink out. Phoebe grinned widely.

“A lot has changed since you left, Katie” Phoebe chimed in.

“What am I missing here?” Kathryn asked glancing suspiciously between her mother and sister.

“You remember Dr. Davis, she lives just up the road” Gretchen asked.

“Meredith? Of course how could I forget? She was our Doctor when we were kids.” Kathryn replied.

“She’s Mom’s girlfriend” Phoebe whispered, loudly.

“We’ve been _involved_ for the last four years or so.” Gretchen added.

Kathryn laughed, a deep belly laugh. “So, women all around then.”

“Did dad know?” Kathryn asked.

“Probably, he had to have seen me look from time to time. Don’t get me wrong, I loved your father and he was handsome in his way. The attraction and the sex though,” She pursed her lips and blew a long puff of air, “was never this” Gretchen said with a blush.

“We should probably head back inside, I’m starting to get chilly” She added.

“Go ahead Mom, we’ll pick up out here” Phoebe said.

The eldest Janeway got up and headed in the house to start a fire and relax in her recliner.

“I’ll put Kella back to bed” Seven said lifting the small sleeping baby into her arms and walking inside.

Phoebe turned her head admiring Seven’s form as she walked inside. She was greeted with a light backhand to her chest from Kathryn.

“My wife!” Kathryn growled.

“I just want to know where I get one just like that.” Phoebe joked.

“I don’t believe there are others but if I make it through this mess with my head intact I promise you a trip to the Delta Quadrant to rescue you your very own Borg.” Kathryn grinned.

“If you don’t… what is the proper amount of time to wait before making a move on a sibling’s spouse?” Phoebe teased.

Kathryn chuckled and gave Phoebe a deadly stare.

Phoebe caught her in a hug. “We are going to fight this, don’t lose hope”

“I’m not giving up just yet. I am happier with Annika and Kella than I have ever been.” She replied.

“I see it, even with all that’s going on, that twinkle when she’s around. Let’s get inside” Phoebe said as they finished moving the chairs back and grabbed the empty glasses and whiskey from the porch.

“Pheebs, if anything happens to Annika or she decides to come after me, keep Kella safe. There’s a padd with a list of people you can trust and how to contact them on your bed. Kella’s special and if Starfleet learns how special she won’t be safe anywhere.”

Phoebe nodded to Kathryn as they walked inside.

Gretchen was stretched out in her recliner. Kathryn settled in on the couch in Seven’s arms and Phoebe took the other recliner.

They drank, laughed, and swapped stories by the fire’s light. Kathryn explained how Kella was conceived and what made her so special.

Gretchen bathed in the temporary bittersweet pleasure of having her girls together laughing. Seven kept her arms wrapped tightly against Kathryn as though she were afraid her lover would disappear if she let go.

Kathryn and Phoebe were both snoring softly while Seven explained her childhood and assimilation to Gretchen when the first rays of sunlight peeked through the clouds and into the front window.

Seven’s heart dropped into her stomach and Kathryn was jolted awake when they heard the rumble of the shuttle land outside.

Kathryn jumped up off the couch, quickly hugged Phoebe and kissed her cheek, then her mother, and went into the room where Kella slept. She lifted the little girl to her face and covered every inch of her in soft kisses. “I love you, Kella” She said softly as the little blue eyes fluttered open to look up at her own.

Seven moved in behind Kathryn and wrapped her arms around Kathryn’s waist.

Kathryn planted another long wet kiss on Kella’s forehead then placed her back in the crib. She turned her body around in Seven’s arms then wrapped her own over Seven’s shoulders and drew her in for a desperate and needy kiss. Then they heard the knock at the door and the creek as Gretchen opened it.


	5. Welcome Home

Admiral Forrest looked up from his work to find Vice Admiral Terrance standing in front of him. Forrest shot him a cocky grin and motioned for him to sit.

“Good work, Matt” Forrest said smiling while he perused through Kathryn’s confession.

“I think she intentionally left it for us to find” Terrance feigned a smile.

“She confessed to everything. We know she’s in Indiana right now and I have a plan to bring her in as soon as possible. I don’t want to chance her fleeing, just in the case that she didn’t intend to turn herself in”

“Understood, Sir, should I head out now?”

“I have some additional orders for you first. I want you to be on the team that brings Janeway in, I don’t want there to be any issues. Also, a second security team will accompany you in their own shuttle to take the Borg woman into custody. She’s got thousands of deaths on her hands and she’s Janeway’s wife now. We won’t accept her pardon, it’s a conflict of interest. I’d also like to know how those two women conceived a child.”

“If you want both in custody what should we do with the child?”

“She’s of no use, I don’t care, leave her with Janeway’s family. They should all be at Janeway’s mother’s. We are going to send officers to bring in a few other Voyager crew members. The Maquis woman Torres was a terrorist. Icheb is a biological weapon we could use against the Borg. Lastly, that A’Crun man Kyp, he took part in DNA alterations on his home planet. I wouldn’t be surprised if Janeway made some kind of deal with him to help that Borg get her pregnant in exchange for Federation secrets and technology”

“I don’t think it’s likely she would have done that, Sir. There were numerous chances for her to trade Voyager technology for a faster way home and she didn’t take any of them”

“Have you looked at the technology on that ship? There had to have been some sort of illicit trading for Voyager to be outfitted the way it is. It’s the most powerful ship in our fleet now. We can’t rule anything out.”

“I suppose not, but in good conscience I should mention that I feel this investigation is taking things too far.”

“Noted VICE Admiral, and I am ordering you to take enemies of the Federation into custody before they do any further harm. There are shuttles standing by for your arrival on the launch pad. You’ll have two to bring in Janeway and the Borg woman, and another will to go retrieve Kyp. We have a transport on its way to pick up Torres and once they are all in custody we’ll just transport Icheb down from the Spaceport. Icheb and Janeway are to be held here in our underground brig. I want the others taken to the Hawthorne Detention Center in Nevada. I want you back here tomorrow evening. We will be holding a Military Tribunal for Janeway and we need to meet with Vice Admiral Paris before then. You, he, and I will be the panel. He’ll be complicit to keep his son’s ass away from the band-saw. “

“Will the Federation even allow that? Isn’t it a conflict of interest?”

“The Federation has no authority over our tribunals. They’ll abide by whatever sentence we impose. Dismissed Matt, let’s get those women in custody”

-

Terrance boarded the lead shuttle flanked by a four-man Starfleet Security Team clad in black riot gear. The second shuttle carried the same compliment of troops.

Terrance cursed that he wouldn’t have the chance to warn Kathryn. He cursed Forrest for putting him in the position to have to arrest his oldest friend. _A tribunal means expedited sentencing and punishment_ he thought. He swore under his breath.

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. A few loose beams struck through the storm clouds over Bloomington. The two shuttles landed in front of the Janeway farm house, one on either side of the front door. The rain fell in large droplets; the ground was saturated and muddy.

The bright spotlights of the shuttles pointed towards the front door. The security teams filed out of both shuttles and took position with weapons drawn towards the house. Terrance slipped out and stepped between the teams.

“Hold here.” He ordered. “Let me see if I can get them to surrender without incident. I’ll radio if I need help”

Terrance marched up towards the door. The ground squished under his leather dress shoes. His feet thumped as he climbed up the wooden steps and crossed the deck towards the door. He pounded his fist several times against the door.

Gretchen swung the door open. “Matt!” she exclaimed.

“Act like you don’t know me and argue before you let me in” He said his brown eyes staring down at her.

Gretchen nodded.

“I have warrants for both Katie and Seven, we are here to take them into custody.”

“Seven too? You told us it would just be Katie!” She shouted.

“I’m so sorry I was wrong. Let me in before these guards get suspicious and I’ll do what I can to explain” He responded softly, his eyes pained.

Seven, Phoebe, and Kathryn were all huddled around Gretchen. Seven’s grip on Kathryn’s hand was so hard she was starting to lose feeling in her finger tips.

Matt wrapped Kathryn in a quick hug.

“We have about three minutes before these guys get antsy and charge in here. Listen, Forrest has issued warrants for you, Seven, Icheb, Kyp, and B’Elanna. B’Elanna and Seven are also looking at charges. You need to run, Katie. Take Seven and run now. He plans to put you and Icheb in the brig under Starfleet Headquarters, and he’ll have the others sent to Hawthorne. Go now out the back door, I’ll stall them” He said hurriedly.

“Will Kella be safe?” Seven asked a grimace.

“He doesn’t want her, he’s only interested in how she was conceived. I replaced her scans, he thinks she’s just an ordinary human child. But you need to go, please just run” Matt shouted

“Will she be safe if we are in custody?” Seven asked again more pointedly.

“Yes” Matt whispered.

“And the rest of the crew?” Kathryn asked.

“He only wants the five of you, he’s accepting pardons for the rest.” Matt replied.

“Then for the sake of Kella and the rest we must let them take us both. Five lives are not greater than the other hundred and forty five at stake, or our daughter’s” Seven choked out.

“Please, Seven, I don’t know what they’ll have done to you” Matt pleaded.

“There is no time for debate” Seven kissed the teary eyed Kathryn. “I love you more than life itself, _always_ ” Seven whispered.

She slipped her fingers from Kathryn’s hand.

“Gretchen, Phoebe, thank you for your hospitality, please take care of Kella” They both nodded and Seven stepped through the door onto the porch. Seven squinted against the bright lights of the shuttles. Stepping down the steps of the porch and into the rain, the guards closed around her, she held her arms up in the air. Her shorts and tank top was already soaked from the intensity of the shower when the Security Team reached her.

The security team cuffed her hands and shackled her ankles. She complied docilely and winced when she felt the hypospray pierce her neck. Immediately her legs felt weak and her head fuzzy.

“I’ll come back as soon as I can and move the three of you somewhere safe.” Matt called to Gretchen.

“I love you guys” Kathryn said looking back at her mother and sister as Matt closed the handcuffs on her wrists. He slipped his phaser out of its holster and let it hang loose at his side to keep up appearances.

“I am so fucking sorry, Katie. I’m not going to let that bastard execute you. Please hold on, I have to gather together allies” Matt said as he led her out the door, her cuffed hands in his left his right on his phaser.

The second security team moved up to take her. “She’s complying, no need to get rough” He ordered.

Seven’s head lulled as she looked back and caught Kathryn’s eyes. Kathryn mouthed _Always_ just before both women were forced into their respective shuttles and whisked away from Bloomington.

-

The Security Team half drug Kathryn into the shuttle and locked her in a small cell in a room at the back of the shuttle.

“I’ll keep an eye on the prisoner” Matt said to his team, and took a seat inside the room next to the cell, shutting the door behind him. The Security Team filed in and took their seats.

Within a few minutes Kathryn felt the shuttle lift off. Matt held her hand through the bars of the cell.

“We just need time, Katie, time to put together a plan. I’m not going to let that fucker execute you. He intends to let me be the one to interrogate you so I will have full access to communicate with you once we are at HQ. I have until tomorrow evening to get your family moved to a secure location and I have a few ideas in mind. I’ll be on my way back to take care of them as soon as we get you to HQ. I also have some ideas on putting together a resistance to oust Forrest and free you and your other crew members. Do you trust your Commander Tuvok?” Matt asked.

“Thank you, Matt, for being on my side; it is the one bit of solace I have at this very moment. And yes I trust him with my life. Why do you ask?” Kathryn replied, her voice hoarse, and her blue eyes surrounded with deep red and heavy dark circles.

“They are considering a new Captain for Voyager. It certainly wouldn’t hurt our cause to have the most powerful ship in the fleet captained by an ally. He’s the obvious choice and his name has been mentioned. I just wanted to make sure we could count on his loyalty before I toss my hat in the ring and recommend him. I’m in charge of Command assignments among the fleet and I’m almost certain I can get him at the helm of Voyager.” Matt said squeezing her hand and slipping his arm back out of the bars.

Her steel-blue eyes lit up briefly. “So you think we have a chance to beat this?” She asked hopefully.

“Yes, but we have to do it from the inside. I don’t have the influence among Starfleet or the Federation to shut this down but if I can get your loyal officers back together in a unified front we may be able to affect change. I’ll have to do it quietly but you have some powerful allies among Voyager’s crew. This isn’t the worst thing your crew has faced and survived; I don’t doubt I’ll be able to rally them around you.” 

“Please don’t put them in danger; we’ve been through enough already.”

“If they help now it’s their choice. You always try to take the brunt of the impact when anything negative comes your way, to relieve others of any potential pain, but you aren’t alone. You have friends and family, and family amongst your friends. I read your logs. Your crew became far more than just a loose association of people running a Starship. You aren’t just a Captain to those people; you were the head of that family. Have faith that they will, of their own accord, fight to make sure this isn’t your end. You’ve done enough, Katie, we have you from here”

-

Seven came to in a small cell at the back of the shuttle. She felt groggy. She looked around and was surprised to find Kyp seated behind her still under the effects of whatever sedative they had been given. He, like her, was cuffed at the wrists and shackled at his ankles. They were alone in the small room, she jabbed at him with her elbow to try and rouse him.

His eye lids fluttered then parted to reveal his orange eyes. “Seven!” he exclaimed.

“Some soldiers attacked Harry and I. We were asleep in our tent; they threatened Harry, if I didn’t come with them, and injected me with something. Do you know what is happening?” He said trying to shake off the dizziness.

“Not exactly.” She started and dove into an explanation about Forrest’s vendetta against Kathryn and explained why she and Kathryn had let themselves be taken into custody.

“I believe if she had informed the crew of the situation we would have just decided not to return to Earth. But here we are now, so what do we do?” He asked.

“For now, comply. Kathryn… Captain Janeway, has a friend in Starfleet Command, I am certain he intends to help us. We just need to wait until we receive word that it’s time to move” Seven replied.

“You know, between you and me, we could take this shuttle right now.” Kyp announced. “I can snap these cuffs and shackles, I’m certain you could your own. Steel bars can’t hold either of us. What is stopping us?” Kyp asked.

“We must consider the safety of the rest of Voyager’s crew. If we aren’t in custody they may go after other crew members, or my daughter. We must wait until we are certain everyone else is safe. For now we must wait. Starfleet is unaware of the strength we possess; we could use that to our advantage later.”

“I understand. What will they do to us? Will Harry be safe?”

“I do not know what they intend to do, however if they hold to even some of Starfleet’s principals we should not be abused or tortured. Lieutenant Kim should be safe; they did not intend to detain him. Only you, Captain Janeway, Lieutenant Torres, Ensign Icheb, and I were to be taken into custody. “

“Do you know where they are taking us?”

“To a detention facility in Hawthorne, Nevada. By the sounds of it we are arriving now.” Seven replied hearing the engine of the shuttle throttle down and the ship slow.

They heard the thump of the landing gear lower and the hiss of the door opening as the shuttle settled on the ground.

“Keep your head up and stay safe, Seven” Kyp reached his cuffed wrist over to squeeze her hand.

“You, too” Seven sighed, as the door to the room was thrown open.

-

Kathryn was handed over to a waiting security team that marched her through Starfleet HQ to a large bank of elevators. She kept her head down, unwilling to meet the prying eyes of any Starfleet personnel inside the building.

She was taken to a subbasement in the facility. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all cold steel. There were rows of cells on either side of the hallway, mostly unoccupied. A guard desk sat just inside the doors. She was taken to the cell furthest from the doors they had come through. They slipped the cuffs off her wrists and she was shoved forward into the cell. The guards set the force field behind her.

The cell was tiny and empty with the exception of a toilet/shower combination behind a white curtain and a stone slab with a thin mattress and wool blanket. She turned around and walked to the front of the cell to look at the cells across from hers.

Seeing Kathryn turn around Icheb jumped to his feet and rushed forward in his own cell. He started to speak but she couldn’t hear anything he was saying. _Must be a sound dampening field_ she thought, holding her hands over her ears and shaking her head ‘no’.

He lifted his hands and mouthed _Why_.

Out of her peripheral vision she saw Forrest marching up the hallway. She raised her hand and pointed Forrest’s direction. Uncertain if Icheb knew sign language she slowly signed the words _Revenge against me_.

She shifted her gaze to Forrest who was accompanied by a guard carrying a chair. The guard dropped the chair in front of Kathryn’s cell and deactivated the sound dampening field. Forrest waved his hand to dismiss the guard and sat in the chair.

“Kathryn Janeway, it’s been awhile.” Forrest said with a cocky grin.

“Admiral Forrest” She ground her teeth together. “You have my confession. We have nothing else to discuss.”

“I assume you know what charges you are looking at. A violation of General Order 1a Part 2 is one of the few things the Federation allows the death penalty for. Your trial will be conducted as a Military Tribunal. The Top Secret nature of Omega Particles demands it. You will be found guilty and you will be executed. I promise we will make quick work of it. The Tribunal is set to begin two days from now. Now, I can show leniency, there is a caveat in the General Order that allows for life imprisonment.”

“And, for your _leniency_ , what would I need to do?” Kathryn said slowly, hoping to allow Icheb to read her lips.

“You will willingly submit to any medical scans and exams I request. I know your records from Voyager have been altered to make your anatomy appear the same as any other human. I want to know how you and the Borg conceived a child. “

“For what purpose? Genetic enhancement is banned by the Federation.”

“We are working on that. You can submit to the exams or I can get information from the Borg” He looked at her with a cruel stare, “or I can go after the child. Up to you, Kathryn.”

“I will do it on one condition; any others you have taken into custody must be released.”

“I can’t do that, and you are in no position to negotiate.” He motioned back toward Icheb’s cell, “This boy here can be used to demolish the Borg. Your A’Crun Officer is an expert in DNA enhancement. The Borg and the Klingon have blood on their hands, they are terrorists. They’ll all be treated well enough; if the boy and A’Crun can cooperate we will keep them from imprisonment. The Borg and Klingon will be sentenced to penal colonies. What happens to you… that’s your decision, Kathryn.”

“The Borg and the Klingon have names, Forrest. That is my wife, Annika Hansen, and my Chief Engineering Officer, B’Elanna Torres, you are referring to.” She spat. “And all these people you are adamant to imprison and punish helped countless species through two different Sectors of space. We set up a trade agreement with a species infinitely more advanced than our own and all you can fucking think about is settling an old score with me. How you got to be a Fleet Admiral is beyond me. If you so much as harm a single hair on the head of my wife or daughter, or any of those other absolutely amazing people that delivered Voyager home, this will end with a phaser to your head and me pulling the trigger. You already tried to kill me once and I’m still standing” She shouted.

Forrest stood and kicked the chair back away from him. He lowered his eyes and stood just in front of the force field that divided them.

“You are the one in the cell now. You took everything from me, you took my ship, you took my rank, and my damn wife left me. While I was imprisoned my parents were killed in a shuttle accident. It is my turn to take everything from you. If you do walk away from this cell it’ll only be to meet a firing squad. From what I can see your only choice is execution. I’ll see you at your trial.” He said his voice low and threatening.

She moved to yell back but he set the sound dampening field back in place and walked away.

Forrest stormed out, fuming. He went back to his oversized office and sunk back into his plush leather chair.

He tapped his com to call his secretary.

“Admiral, how can I help you?” The young voice called.

“This Doctor Bashir from Deep Space Nine submitted a report on Borg anatomy. Get him here.”


	6. Building the Resistance

It had been nearly a full day since Matt had taken Kathryn into custody. He hadn’t slept since. He had filled his time gathering allies and building up the resistance he prayed would be able to free her before Forrest had her executed.

Bashir getting called to Starfleet Headquarters was a stroke of genius Bashir himself had engineered. Bashir would be able to position himself as the physician heading any examination of Seven. He had transmitted just enough information to HQ to peak Forrest’s interest in his knowledge. Upon hearing of Bashir’s involvement, Forrest had gotten in contact with DS9 and ordered Bashir to Starfleet.

Captain Nerys promised Matt that Kathryn had DS9’s full support moving forward. Kira left the command of DS9 in the hands of her loyal First Officer Nog. She would meet the rest of the resistance later today at the safe house Matt had arranged and bring The Doctor along with her.

Matt had been successful in convincing Forrest of a couple of key appointments that would benefit his cause. Commander Tuvok was to be promoted to Captain and take command of Voyager. He hadn’t had the chance to speak directly with Tuvok, but Kathryn had assured Matt he’d be an ally. He also persuaded Forrest to allow Kyp to assist Bashir; Bashir would of course have to convince Kyp of his good intentions but Matt didn’t have any doubt that it would not be a problem.

Matt also was successful in getting the Genetic Pediatrician, Dr. Davis, appointed to lead the team studying Kathryn. He didn’t know Dr. Davis but he hoped that she would be sympathetic to his cause, as they shared their hometown of Bloomington with Kathryn. She was one of the leading scientists in fetal development and her research had led to a drop of fetal mortality to nearly zero. It was an easy sell for Matt to Forrest, now he just needed to find her, and convince her to help.

Matt boarded a shuttle bound for Bloomington. His newly appointed assistant, Tom Paris, piloted. A small transport took off a few minutes behind them and trailed at the edge of the shuttle’s sensor range. The transport held Neelix, Calin, Miral, Naomi, and Ensign Wildman.

Tom set their shuttle down in front of the Janeway Farmhouse. The small transport remained in a hover a few miles behind them.

Matt padded his way across the still wet field to the front door. Before he could knock Gretchen swung the door open. “Thank gods it’s you Matt, we have been sitting on pins and needles waiting to hear from you.” She said pulling him in for a hug.

“Get Phoebe, Kella, and anything else you need. I have a safe place set up for you a few kilometers from here.” Matt said moving just inside the door.

The two women moved around gathering up their things and dropped a few bags at his feet and a cloth fold-up crib. Phoebe returned to the door, a backpack slung over her shoulders and Kella tightly in her arms.

“Let’s go” Phoebe said.

Gretchen appeared just behind her hoisting one of the duffle bags. Matt grabbed the rest, and they returned to the shuttle.

“Come on in, ladies” Matt called waving them to seats at the back of the shuttle.

“Mr. Paris, let’s get to the safe house” Matt ordered.

“On my way, Sir” Tom replied.

-

The shuttles sat down in the middle of an empty field.

“Admiral Terrance, what is this place?” Tom asked.

“Old U.S. Army bunker, my wife and I found it a few years back hiking through the woods. Its use was something very secretive. Federation doesn’t have any record of it. It is outfitted with Barracks, a nuclear reactor to generate power, a water system that filters water from the nearby river, and stores of military rations. It is also equipped with an early version of replicators if you get tired of the rations. Not a ton of choices, but there are some. There’s also a full complement of communications equipment. It’ll meet our purposes.” Matt answered, climbing from his chair.

Both shuttles doors opened, Matt led the group to a small metal hatch. With a groan he turned the handle and lifted the heavy hatch. He was the first in. Tom handed down each of the children and the others climbed down behind them. A few hundred years down a claustrophobic tunnel there was another large door.

“I suspect they built this for some of the higher ups in the U.S. Government to take shelter in if there was a nuclear attack on the United States.” Matt called back as he spun the large wheel on the large round door.

The door creaked open to expose a massive bunker. On either side of the entryway there were old U.S. flags with fifty-five stars. Matt flipped a couple of switches and the bunker came to life. Temperature control systems roared to life, the lights came on with a flick to reveal plush couches, computer systems, and several doors with signs off the main room. A large staircase leading to the lower level was adorned with a sign that read ‘ _Recreation, War Room, Armory, Range_. Women’s barracks, showers and restrooms lay on one side of the room, the other side men’s. At the back of the room there was a door into a communications suite and a door immediately to its left read Galley. In each corner at the back of the room the words Holodeck were illuminated by red lights. The entire bunker was cement. Cement walls and cement floors lit softly by yellowish fluorescent light bars overhead.

“The Federation and Starfleet don’t know about this place. You’ll be safe here. In the coms room at the back there are security consoles that allow you to secure the bunker from the inside. Also it would take some heavy firepower for anyone to blast through that door. I’ll communicate with you guys at least once every twenty four hours. If you don’t hear from me inside thirty six you need to assume you are on your own.” Matt started he explained who each of his contacts on the inside of Starfleet were and his plans to free their incarcerated crew members.

Gretchen laughed, loudly. Matt was startled by her sudden outburst.

“Matt, Dr. Davis is my lover.” She said lightly. “Tell her…” Gretchen took a deep breath. “Tell her about the time her and I were caught making love in the Combine Husker by the police and tell her I said _I don’t regret a single thing_. She’ll remember and she’ll work with you.” Gretchen finished her cheeks red.

Phoebe sighed. “More things than I needed to know, Mom.” She moved over to a couch and dropped onto it, Kella still held tightly against her.

“Alright, you folks get settled in here. Ensign Wildman if you could get those coms online. I need Lieutenant Paris with me for the time being but I’ll send him back soon enough. He’s planning to resign his commission once we are done but I need a pilot until I can get some sleep. “Matt said.

He walked up to Gretchen and gripped her hands. “We are going to save your daughter. Be strong. Contact who you can and get the word out. I’m going to get us some more help” Matt finished.

Tom finished hugging and kissing his kids and followed Matt back out of the bunker. On their way out they nearly ran directly into Kira and a young brunette ensign in a Starfleet Engineers uniform in the dim light of the tunnel.

“Kira!” Matt called out. “And?” Matt craned his neck to look at the woman with her.

“Tal Celes, Admiral. I was Voyager’s Sensor Analyst” she said.

“Admiral Terrance, I ran into Tal searching for any Voyager crew members before I departed DS9. I understand you need some help here? ” Kira smiled.

“Yes, I need help keeping everyone together and to take the lead on this rescue in case Forrest learns of my plans.” He replied.

“Lucky for you I am an expert at resistance movements. I’ll head in and see what we can put together. ” Kira answered with a smile.

“And what about command at DS9?” Matt asked.

“Commander Nog has it, he’s loyal, he’ll follow any order I provide even if it isn’t beneficial for the Bajoran-Federation alliance.” She replied.

“Very well, thank you Tal and thank you Captain Nerys, we need all the help we can get” Matt said pulling her Kira in for a hug.

-

Harry was lost. He knew he was lost a few hours after the shuttle had come and taken Kyp. He’d left their gear at their camp site and tried desperately to find his way out of the woods. He kept questioning, what was happening, why was Kyp taken by a Starfleet security team, but no answers came to him. He just knew he had to get out of this damned park. He had to find Voyager’s crew and find out what was happening to them.

He’d been hiking for a day and a half in a near panic. He was terrified of what had happened to Kyp. _Figures I fall in love, make it home, and Starfleet turns out to be the roadblock to my happiness_ he thought.

His eyes lit up seeing the transport land nearby. He hid behind a tree waiting to see who it was. He feared it’d be a Starfleet team there to apprehend him. He watched Tom step from the vessel and rushed to meet him.

“Tom, what the hell is happening?!” he yelled as he ran to meet his friend.

“Get in Harry, we are going to make this right.” Tom said softly.

Harry boarded the shuttle with Tom at the helm and Matt sitting at the console behind him. Tom and Matt explained the situation to Harry.

“We are taking you to resistance HQ. It’s just outside Bloomington. They have Kyp, B’Elanna, the Captain, Icheb, and Seven. We are going to get them back. We are going to get them all back. I won’t let Starfleet break up our family” Tom sniffled.

On their ride Matt explained his plans, he told them of the contacts he had inside Starfleet. Tom was due to resign as soon as they returned and he would join Harry and the others at the resistance HQ.

“What will they do to Kyp?” He asked nearly distraught.

“He’s not a target, they want his help. Bashir is our inside contact, he’ll make sure nothing happens to Kyp. Don’t worry, Harry. We will bring him back to you” Matt answered.

-

The shuttle landed outside the bunker late in the evening. Harry and Tom said their good-byes and Harry headed inside. He reached the heavy metal door and found it locked. He pressed a small communications console to the right of the door and Ensign Wildman’s face blinked into view.

“Oh!” She exclaimed. “Come on in, Harry” she said unlocking the door. The large round door rolled out of his way and quickly shut behind him.

Kira sat on the couch talking to Phoebe. He glanced around the room and found Neelix with all of the children in the barracks that said ‘Men’ above the door. It had been converted into a sort of nursery. Peeking into the female barracks he found Gretchen Janeway sound asleep.

 _Small resistance_ he thought. He walked back to the front of the room and dropped down onto one of the plush couches next to Kira and Phoebe.

“So, what do we need to do?” he asked them.

“For now, standby. We need Tuvok to take command of Voyager. We need our Doctors in position, Matt told us to wait for his word, that he’d have a plan, so we wait” Kira responded.

“Okay, I am exhausted. I’ve been in the woods the last few days. I’m going to head over to the barracks and get some sleep.” Harry said.

“Use the women’s, that’s where the adults are staying” Phoebe added.

He nodded his head and disappeared from sight.

“How are you coping with this?” Kira asked Phoebe.

“Phew, it’s a lot. My father was in Starfleet, we’ve always thought the world of the organization. Good principals, strong leadership, but if this is what can happen when one bad man gets the command I’m not so sure. Katie didn’t do anything wrong. She brought her ship home. Something awful happened to her and it resulted in the happy ending of her having a child with her wife. It wasn’t her choice and they are still going to hold that against her. One bad man shouldn’t be able to put all of us at risk.” Phoebe sighed.

“I’ve been through hell and back fighting for Bajor. We fought just to keep what was ours, we fought to keep the Federation from giving up our homes, and we fought the Cardassians to keep them from pillaging, stripping our resources, and raping our people. I am a staunch supporter of anyone who has had injustice done to them. I command Deep Space Nine and I promise you our resources are firmly committed to freeing your people, freeing your sister, and her wife. I’m also a bit of a sucker for love and I can tell you I have never seen two people more in love than Kathryn and Annika. I married them and even from a few feet away I could feel the heat when they kissed.” Kira smiled at the youngest Janeway.

“We are very grateful to have friends like you. I’m just terrified that Starfleet will execute Katie, gods I don’t want to lose her, it’s too soon, she is so happy with Annika, and I can’t even imagine loving like that and being separated. It’s too much and that little girl in the next room needs to know that her parents are the two strongest women.” Phoebe’s eyes filled with tears she brought both hands up to massage her forehead.

Kira wrapped an arm around Phoebe pulling her to her chest. “Have some faith that good will win. We can do this and we will save them all, even if we have to go in guns blazing. This is not the end for Captain Kathryn Janeway, Annika, or the others. We won’t let it be.” Kira whispered to Phoebe.

Tal finished helping Samantha set up the coms booth and walked out to see Kira and Phoebe on the couch. She slipped a bottle out of her bag and walked over to join them.

“I apologize for eavesdropping, but I hope you know we are all here to save your sister.” Tal said slipping over the back of the couch to sit next to Phoebe. She set a bottle of Aldebaran Whiskey in Phoebe’s lap.

“Traded some latinum to Quark for that. You look like you need it.” Tal smiled.

“Very nice, Celes” Kira said. “I’ll get us some glasses.” Kira stood and made her way to the galley.

“Captain Nerys or well I guess just Kira to me now, filled me in on the situation on my way over. I’m so very sorry this is happening to your family.” She ran her hand lightly over Phoebes back.

Phoebe’s likeness to Kathryn was unmistakable. Her face was narrower with higher set more severe cheekbones. Her eyes were softer and a silvery gray. Her copper red hair was long, thick, and wavy. Tal let her eyes trail down to the knee high black leather boots Phoebe wore. Slowly moving upward she appreciated the way the tight gray slacks outlined Phoebe’s slender muscular legs and thighs. She wore a low cut scoop neck white cotton shirt with a black leather jacket over top. When her eyes reached the youngest Janeway’s chest she realized she was very obviously checking her out and that Phoebe’s silvery gray eyes were watching her do so.

“What brought you here?” Phoebe said with a light grin at the blush that creeped over Tal’s face.

“I was a member of Voyager’s crew. Admiral Forrest offered me a commission as Voyager’s new Astrometrics Officer and a promotion if I agreed to write a statement condemning Captain Janeway’s actions and saying she was reckless. He told me other members of the crew had been arrested and then had the audacity to make a pass at me. I told him if this is what Starfleet is about that I wanted no part of it. I resigned my commission on the spot and went back to DS9 to try and find Voyager’s Doctor. I didn’t know what was happening, just that I needed to find a way to help. Your sister had faith in me when no one else did and Voyager was the closest thing to a family I’ve ever had.” Tal answered keeping her eyes trained directly at the wall ahead; trying to avoid the eyes of the woman she had just been gawking over.

Kira returned with three glasses in hand breaking the awkward silence. “Shall we?” Kira asked pouring the neon green liquid into each of the three glasses and passing the first two to Tal and Phoebe.

“To Voyager and friends” Phoebe said lifting her glass to toast.

“To Voyager” Tal replied.

“And friends.” Kira added.

The three women sat for a few hours swapping stories about their families and what had brought them to this bunker. Kira talked about growing up on Bajor and in refugee camps. She spoke of her time in the resistance, how she lost her mother, and how bitterly she regretted not having been there when her father was killed.

Phoebe talked briefly about the loss of her father. She mentioned how deeply it had affected Kathryn. She’d had to go pry Kathryn from her bed at the Janeway Farmhouse. She loved her father, she explained, but the hardest part of his death for her was seeing her older sister fall apart.

Tal related to Kira in that she had lost her parents when she was fourteen but to a shuttle accident. She said that she regretted not being there with them, not because she wished to die but just that she’d wished she had more time with them.

“Well we are fortunate you are here with us now, if that’s any consolation.” Phoebe said still teary eyed, patting Tal’s knee and letting her hand briefly linger.

“Everyone has experienced far too much loss. This stops here” Kira announced standing. She held her glass up to again toast the other women, and then downed her drink.

“We should all get some rest. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow.” Kira said, Phoebe and Tal nodded, and Kira headed for the barracks room.

When Kira disappeared from sight Phoebe went to stand, knocked over the mostly empty bottle, and lost her balance. Tal sprung to her feet and caught her around the waist before Phoebe could fall back into the table on her left.

“Steady” Tal whispered.

Phoebe steadie herself against Tal and stood upright. She found herself inches from Tal’s face.

“Thank you, I guess I had a little more to drink than I realized.” Phoebe said using her hands against Tal’s forearms to hold herself upright.

Tal blushed again, feeling the heat of Phoebe’s breath against her lips.

Phoebe brought a hand up a brushed a stray strand of brown hair away from Tal’s face. “You have beautiful hazel eyes” Phoebe said meeting Tal’s gaze. She leaned forward to close the distance between her lips and Tal’s.

Tal jerked her head backwards to dodge the embrace.

“Oh... I’m so sorry” Phoebe muttered embarrassed. “I misread.” She stepped backwards away from Tal’s hands and nearly lost her balance.

“No, not at all… I just… uh… you are drunk and upset. I don’t want to take advantage” Tal said reaching out to steady the swaying Phoebe.

“We should get you into the barracks room and to bed” Tal said lightly. Then wrapped her arm around Phoebe’s waist to steady her and half carried her into the room.

-

Tom and Matt returned to Starfleet HQ with Dr. Davis. After they gave her a full brief they sent her along to meet with Admiral Forrest and headed over to Matt’s office.

Matt slipped behind his desk and asked Tom to sit.

“Before I accept your resignation there is something important for us to discuss.” Matt said.

“Listen, I didn’t tell you this because I cannot have you go rouge and confront anyone, but the Tribunal for Janeway will be made up of your father, me, and Admiral Forrest.”

“My father?!” Tom yelled and stood so quickly the chair behind him was sent reeling.

“You getting out of here safely and away from Starfleet is crucial. I commissioned a small personal shuttle for you. Make sure you set down a few miles from the bunker so you don’t give up its position. Also Before you go I need you to stop and see him, tell him you are taking your children and leaving the system. Forrest is going to try to use you as leverage to press your father to find Janeway guilty. The vote only needs to be two-thirds to find her guilty. We need your father to have a clear head. Keep a clear head, Tom. If you let him know you and I have talked everything we’ve done here could come crumbling down like a house of cards.” Matt cautioned.

“I understand. I’ll go see him now. _This is fucked_.” Tom muttered walking out of the room. He walked the short distance to the other end of the hall where his father’s office was.

He knocked lightly at the door. “Come in” Admiral Paris called.

“Tom, I’m happy to see you” Admiral Paris said standing from his desk. “If you are here to talk about B’Elanna I’m sorry that is a matter I can’t discuss.”

“No, Dad. I just resigned my commission. I can’t be a part of this organization when a group of my closest friends, more than friends, my Voyager family, can be arrested on trumped up charges. I have a small shuttle and I’m taking my kids of leaving the system.” Tom announced.

“You just got home, I haven’t even had the chance to meet my grandchildren. Where would you go?” Admiral Paris asked.

“You are part of the organization allowing my friends and my damned wife to be treated this way. My kids don’t need to know you. I’ll send you a communique in a few months when I’m sure we are safe. Please don’t led them execute Captain Janeway. I promise if you are party to committing her at that Tribunal, to be executed you will never meet these kids, and you won’t see me again” Tom said his voice rising. _Fuck_ he thought, _maybe he didn’t catch my slip_.

“Tribunal? That’s classified information son, and what are you expecting me to compromise my integrity to vote the way you want? You can leave my office now, you are no longer a part of Starfleet you don’t belong here.”

Tom didn’t even take a second to look at the old man; he turned and tossed the door open. He was out of the building a few minutes later.

-

 _Nineteen Hundred Hours_. Matt thought glancing up at the clock. It was time for his meeting with Admiral Paris and Admiral Forrest to discuss the tribunal proceedings.

Matt walked down the hall and into the Fleet Admiral’s waiting room. “The Admiral is in a meeting and will be out shortly to speak with you.” The young dark haired secretary announced when he walked in.

He sat in the small chair for what felt like hours before the door to Forrest’s Office swung open. Admiral Forrest, Admiral Paris, and another Vice Admiral Matt didn’t recognize strolled out. The two Vice Admiral’s departed leaving Matt alone with Forrest.

“I don’t what you are playing at Matt but you’ve been altering records and tampering with this tribunal. How long did you think it would take us to find out you and Janeway are old friends? You are relieved of command and stripped of your rank. Get your shit and get out of HQ.” Forrest spat.

Forrest tossed a padd on the floor with discharge orders for Matt.

“There has to be some kind of proceedings before you can discharge me, you can’t just do it on the spot.”

“What do you think just happened? You are lucky as hell Admiral Paris and Admiral Smith spoke for you or your ass would be sitting in a cell. Get out, if I see your face here again I will have you arrested.”


	7. Where Do We Go From Here?

Seven was led from her cell, her wrists were cinched behind her back by a chain that wrapped around her waist and led down to shackles at her ankles. Accompanied by two guards she was tugged along down a series of hallways, up an elevator, and finally arrived at a laboratory. _‘Research and Development Medlab’_ the sign read.

Through the doors she came face to face with Dr. Bashir and Kyp both wearing surgical gowns, gloves, and masks.

“You’ll have to unchain her for me to examine her” Bashir said softly.

“It may not be safe.” One of the guards replied.

“Then wait outside the door with your rifles and I’ll yell if I need help. I’m certain Mr. Kyp is more the capable of restraining her if I need him to” Bashir replied.

Seven stared at the both of them, expressionless.

The guards undid the shackles. She rubbed at her wrists; they were sore from the tightness of the cuffs.

The guards left the room and locked the doors behind her.

Bashir pulled a small device from his pocket and tapped it, then quickly slid it back down.

“That’ll only last a minute; they have surveillance everywhere in this facility. I just disrupted the camera and audio feed; it’ll loop for a minute or two before popping back on. I’ve been working with Admiral Terrance, we have a plan.” He handed the device to Kyp. “Watch for a red light”

“Hop up on the bed; it needs to look like we are working.” Bashir said to Seven. She stared at him, slightly perplexed, and then complied.

“They are asking me to remove ALL of your implants. They don’t care how it is done as long as the implants are intact. I’ll be able to delay this for a few days, maybe a week at most, under the guise of needing to study how to best accomplish removing the components without damage. If I delay too long they’ll just bring someone in who won’t hesitate” Bashir explained hurriedly.

“All of my implants? That will kill me.” Seven replied startled.

“Yes, this is very off the books. They’ve already convicted you of what they are calling ‘Crimes Against Humanity’ for your time with the Borg. We may have to get you out of here before Terrance is ready. I won’t torture you and I won’t let another Doctor torture you. That is your fate if you remain here.” Bashir’s face was contorted with sadness.

“I cannot chance my escape resulting in harm to any of the others or …Kella, I would rather die.” Seven uttered her eyes heavy and jaw flexing.

“Annika, they will cut you up and they won’t be gentle. They won’t waste sedatives on an enemy of the Federation and the dangers to your family are in no way greater than the dangers posed by Starfleet being in possession of Borg implements under the current administration.” Bashir urged, glancing down as the green light on the device in Kyp’s hand blinked faster.

“One minute. I need you to trust me. Trust that I will help you and your family, I promise you that is the reason I am here. Do you trust me, Annika?” Bashir said taking her hand.

She stared into his eyes for a moment “Yes, Doctor, I trust you.”

“When I tell you it’s time to go, you and Kyp need to take me hostage. I trust you’ll have no trouble relieving the guards of their weapons. We will have to make our way back to get B’Elanna and we can leave in my shuttle. I have an eidetic memory and I have explored every inch of this facility. I’ll be able to find the path of least resistance out. I promise I will wait until it is absolutely necessary so we don’t put any of the others at risk. Will you follow me when it’s time?” He asked hurriedly noting the device was turning yellow.

“Yes, I will comply.” She replied softly.

“Thirty seconds. Kyp and I need to extract one of your implants to buy time. From your scans I found there is one in your left thigh that I’ll be able to take out without any harm. I’m going to explain this again but I promise there will be no lasting harm from its removal. For now I will have to be detached and cold, professional, but if I slip the words ‘Kella Janeway’ into conversation that means it’s time for us to go. We can’t chance talking like this again. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Doctor” She replied nodding.

The device turned red. Kyp handed Seven a medical gown. “There is a curtain back there” Kyp pointed to the back of the room. “Please put this gown on so we may begin” Kyp said.

Seven donned the gown and sat back on the bed.

“Shall we proceed, Doctor?” Kyp called to Bashir.

-

Kathryn sat exhausted on the edge of the hard prison bed. She hadn’t been able to get any sleep since they had arrived; the bright overhead lights were always on. She’d used every bit of her knowledge of sign language to try and convey to Icheb why they were in this predicament. He sat cross-legged on the floor with his back against the edge of the bed staring back at her.

The only comfort either felt was that they had one another in sight. Icheb exaggeratedly bounced his left fist on top of his right palm. Then stopped and held up his fingers, one finger, then two, then three. The corner of Kathryn’s mouth grew into a small grin understanding what he was suggesting.

She held her hands up to mirror his and mouthed, _one, two, three_. They simultaneously unraveled their fists. Kathryn’s held her left hand out flat in front of her palm down. Icheb’s folded his thumb, ring finger, and pinky down against his palm. His pointer and index pointed out in a V. He held up a single finger and mouthed _One, Me_ pointing his finger back at his chest.

Rock, paper, scissors was a welcome distraction. Kathryn mused briefly over whether or not there were any other games they could play using only hand signals. Somewhere around game forty-three, thirty Icheb, thirteen Kathryn, she caught the sight of a person moving down the hall towards their cells.

The woman was accompanied by a single guard. She wore a long white lab coat and tight red slacks. Her black hair was drawn back into a tight bun. Kathryn surmised she was around the same age as her mother. The woman’s skin was dark ebony. She made eye contact with the older woman’s deep hazel eyes and briefly thought she recognized her but could not place from where. 

“Katie” the woman said lightly.

Kathryn pulled herself to her feet and moved towards the forcefield. “Do I know you?” She asked.

“Dr. Davis.” She replied smiling lightly. “We need to talk, I will tell them you have agreed to come with me, it’s safe I promise. We will have privacy.” She whispered.

Kathryn’s eyes widen with excitement then just as quickly she calmed herself. “I understand, Doctor.” Kathryn replied, settling back into her spot on the bed.

Dr. Davis walked off. Kathryn quickly signed the word for friend to Icheb. A few minutes later the guards returned to retrieve Kathryn from her cell. They led her to the medical ward and into an exam room.

Dr. Davis nodded to dismiss the guards, they let her know they would be outside if there was any trouble.

Kathryn slipped up onto the exam table and Dr. Davis moved over with a tricorder.

“Katie” She started softly. “We have a problem, Matt has been working to put together support to get you and the others freed. I ran into him on my way in, he’s been discharged.” She said sighing loudly.

“Fuck!” Kathryn exclaimed. “Are they holding him too?” she asked.

“No, they let him leave. But it’s only a matter of time before they find my connection to you. I imagine this will be my only chance to speak with you.” Meredith started.

“You need to leave, I don’t want to put anyone else in danger” Kathryn said worriedly.

“I will, Katie, as soon as I’m finished telling you what I need to tell you. I’m going to go join your family and the others at the bunker. Don’t let them examine you; Forrest is not going to show you any leniency regardless of what he’s said. He plans to have you executed, no matter how cooperative you are. Fight if you have to. If he gets his hands on yours or Kella’s DNA we are going to be in a world of trouble I don’t think anyone is prepared to deal with. I examined the data Bashir sent over and it is stunning. No one is ready to handle this knowledge responsibly. There’s a whole army at your back, sweetie, hang on and be ready to fight.” Meredith said resting a hand gently on Kathryn’s cheek.

“I don’t want anyone else harmed, just let them carry out my sentence and keep everyone else safe.” Kathryn whimpered.

“Sweetie, it’s not even an option. With Forrest at the helm of Starfleet and his hands on your genetic material, Annika’s implants, and Icheb’s DNA modifications, Forrest will destroy much more than your own family or Voyager’s crew. Like it or not you’re already a soldier in this battle and unfortunately our enemy in this is Starfleet. You saved your crew over and over, Matt told me the stories, these people are coming to your aid because they believe in you, they love you, you are their family.” Meredith stroked her cheek.

“And if I can’t get you home safe your mother will never forgive me. Have you seen her when she’s mad?” Meredith joked.

“Janeway temper” Kathryn replied teary eyed.

“Hang in there, one more thing and you aren’t going to like it, but you are going to have to do it…” Meredith paused.

“What is it?” Kathryn asked.

“I need you to hit me. We have to have a reason this exam didn’t happen. I can say we argued and you attacked me but it’s only believable if I have a nice shiner on my face.”

“I’m not going to hit you.”

“Sweetie, if you don’t I might not make it out of here.”

Kathryn slid off the table and wrapped her arms around Meredith. “If I don’t get out of here, give my love to my family. And thank you.”

Kathryn knocked the instruments off the table next to the bed, tossed a chair against the viewscreen on the wall. “I’m very sorry for this.” She said looking Meredith in the eyes and winced. She balled up her hand. Meredith braced herself as Kathryn’s fist caught her just under her left eye and she dropped to the ground.

Meredith quickly tapped her com-badge and the doors burst open. The guards raced to restrain Kathryn and helped Meredith to her feet and out of the room.

-

Matt rushed from Starfleet headquarters to the resistance bunker. Neelix had prepared breakfast and everyone was mulling around the galley. He moved directly to the coms room.

“Open a secure channel to Voyager” he called to Samantha as she shoveled her breakfast into her mouth.

“Yes, sir” She mumbled with a mouth full of food.

“Voyager - Terrance” he called.

“Admiral - Tuvok” Tuvok answered.

“Not Admiral anymore, I have been discharged. Forrest is onto us, we need to start making moves. You need to get Voyager away from the Spaceport before they try to swamp it with guards, head to Deep Space Nine.” Matt replied urgently.

“That poses a small problem, we have some of the lower deck crew back but not all and I don’t have any officers.” Tuvok replied.

“What do you need?”

“At minimum a tactical or operations officer, an engineering officer, and a pilot. I can act as engineering officer if we have another officer to assume command”

“Make preparations to get Voyager underway and I’ll contact you in twenty minutes with a plan” Matt replied closing the coms circuit.

-

Matt brought Samantha with him to join the rest of the resistance in the galley.

“Listen up” he yelled, everyone looked up from their meals.

“We have a problem that we need to solve quickly. I’ve been discharged and Forrest is onto what we are doing here. We need to accomplish two time-critical goals, the first is getting Voyager away from the Spaceport, and the second is freeing Kathryn before they have the chance to execute her. We need to, at minimum, come up with three officers to return to Voyager and assist getting the ship to Deep Space Nine. Even without a full crew complement Voyager’s enhancements will get it safely to DS9, we just need officers to man stations. Tuvok needs a tactical officer, an engineering officer or a command officer, and a pilot. I think that means we send Tom to pilot, Samantha can take control at tactical, and that just leaves us with coming up with someone to take over in engineering or at command on the bridge” he said hurriedly.

“Oh! Wait, I almost forgot.” Kira started, reaching into her pocket she pulled out the Doctor’s holoprojector. “I took him offline to bring him here but I have Voyager’s Doctor’s program right here. I understand he can act as the command hologram?” Kira asked.

“Yes! Perfect. We need to get you folks into a shuttle to meet Voyager just outside of the Spaceports sensor range.” Matt replied.

“I think it may be wise to consider sending along those that aren’t fighting to DS9. They’ll be safer there than here. I had Nog put the station into lockdown, non-essential persons have already departed.” Kira added.

“Okay, so we’ll send Gretchen, Phoebe, the children, and Neelix along with the others” Matt answered.

“That only gives us four people to rescue Captain Janeway; I thought your plan called for five?” Harry asked.

“I’ll stay, I’ll help” Phoebe announced.

“No, Katie wouldn’t want…” Matt started.

“I don’t give a damn what she would want, you need the help and I am here” Phoebe replied.

“Besides, I know Starfleet weapons, I used to go to the range with her all the time, and I outshot her every time. I might not know Starfleet protocol and tactics but I’m a hell of a shot and you can use me.” She announced.

“Alright, we don’t have time to waste. Tom, get everyone loaded up and get into orbit outside of sensor range of the Spaceport.”

-

“Tuvok-Matt I’m sending you some refugees, Samantha Wildman, Tom Paris, and The Doctor. Can you make do?” Matt asked.

“Yes, we are set to get underway but we won’t be able to put up a fight with just me on the bridge.” Tuvok replied.

“Meet our shuttle just outside of the Spaceports sensor range and you’ll have the officers you need” Matt replied.

-

Everyone said their rushed good-byes.

“Don’t let me lose both of my girls” Gretchen said teary eyed embracing her younger daughter.

“You won’t, Mom. I love you, now get moving” Phoebe replied.

“Tuvok, they are underway” Matt called over coms. “I’ll let you know when we are ready to make our move.”

-

Phoebe, Harry, Kira, Matt, and Tal gathered on two plush burgundy couches that faced each other in the main room.

“What are we going to do about the others at Hawthorne?” Kira asked.

“I’m not sure yet but they aren’t in danger of execution so we have a little more time. Starfleet doesn’t know yet that Bashir is involved but they will most certainly know by the time Voyager reaches DS9. Tal, go to the coms room and keep trying to reach Bashir. With Kyp and Seven at Hawthorne they may be able to free themselves. Harry, please go take stock of the weapons we have here. Kira and I will work on tactics to free Kathryn and Icheb. And Phoebe… I hate to ask this but how are you with cooking?” Matt asked.

“Demoted to cook already” Phoebe joked. “No worse than Neelix.”

“Do you mind making and delivering lunch to everyone while we are working? I’m starving.” Matt said.

“On it, boss.” She answered.

-

“Voyager- Starfleet Spaceport, you are not cleared for departure”

Tuvok broke contact with the Spaceport and shut the channel to the Spaceport. He jumped the ship into high impulse and didn’t slow until he caught sight of the resistance shuttle.

He tractored the shuttle into the docking bay.

“Transporter room one, get my officers to their stations” he called urgently.

Tom, Samantha, and the Doctor materialized on the bridge.

“Tom, get on helm. Samantha, you have tactical, and Doctor, you are in command” he ordered.

“Get ready to jump to transwarp once I call ready from the engine room” he added, ordering a transport of himself to the engine room.

Tuvok typed rapidly at the consoles, preparing the warp core for the transwarp jump.

“Bridge-Captain, ready” he ordered.

Voyager jumped to transwarp just as Starfleet ships closed around it.

-

Phoebe delivered a light lunch consisting of grilled cheese sandwiches, tomato soup, and potato chips to each member working in the bunker. She returned to the galley to grab the last meal she needed to deliver to Tal.

She walked slowly carrying the meal laden tray to the coms room. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Tal looked up and smiled. She took the tray from Phoebe’s hands and sat it on the desk in front of her.

“Thank you” Tal called softly looking up at Phoebe.

“I..uh..” Phoebe’s cheeks reddened. “I’m sorry. Last night, I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable; we still need to be able to work together. It’s just, uh, been a really long time, the whiskey, and you are beautiful.” Phoebe mumbled then sighed. “And still too much…I am not great with words when I’m nervous.” She paused, taking a deep breath and looking down at the hazel eyes staring up at her.

“It’s okay, Phoebe, I should’ve warned you how strong that whiskey is when you were downing it like it was water. Eight years on Voyager alone… was a long time for me, I mostly kept to myself.” Tal laughed “and I know you caught me _looking_ at you. I just didn’t want you to make a choice under the influence of whiskey you might regret.” She replied blushing.

Phoebe built up her resolve. “For what it’s worth it wasn’t the whiskey talking.” She cleared her throat. “Sober I would’ve made the same move. I find myself so very suddenly captivated by you. It’s your passion and the way you speak, your heart on your sleeve. It’s refreshing and I find myself just wanting to know more and to know why I so suddenly felt that my heart was supposed to know yours.” Phoebe sighed again deeply. “And again too much…”

“No, no, I felt that same thing the second I spoke with you. Sometimes words just get in the way” Tal jumped up to her feet.

She pushed Phoebe back against the wall behind her and pressed her lips hard against Phoebe’s. Phoebe gasped letting her lips massage Tal’s and slipping her tongue into Tal’s mouth. Phoebe couldn’t help but be aroused to feel breasts pressed against her. She ran her hands down Tal’s muscular back and very suddenly craved all of this woman.

“Resistance- Tuvok” The com system called.

“Go ahead.” Tal answered breaking her embrace with Phoebe.

“We just received word that Dr. Davis’ shuttle was shot down by a Starfleet convoy. There does not appear to be any survivors”


	8. Praying

The news of Meredith’s shuttle being shot down hit Gretchen like a ton of bricks. Nog had graciously provided her private quarters just off the promenade. She was thankful for the quiet and solitude. The only noise she heard aside from the soft humming off DS9’s power system was the steady breathing of her sleeping granddaughter.

She had barely held it together when Kathryn disappeared the first time. She was barely able to cope with Kathryn’s potential execution. She’d nearly lost her mind when Phoebe said she was staying behind. Her biggest fear was that at the other end of this fight she’d be the only family Kella had left.

She couldn’t even think of how to begin grieving for Meredith. Aside from Phoebe moving back home to help her with the farm, Meredith had been the only shining light in her life in the last eight years. The prospect of so much loss was too much for Gretchen to bear. For the first time in years she knelt and clasped her hands together to pray. She wasn’t sure whom she should be praying to but she supposed any higher power listening.

-

When the guards came to retrieve Kathryn from her cell she knew it was for the tribunal. She glanced over to Icheb and quickly signed _I might not be back, if not, give everyone my love, and be safe_. Icheb shot a concerned look back, pressed his palms together, and brought them to his lips, as though he were praying for her to return safely.

She was brought into a small room, shackled, and the guards forced her down into a solitary chair just inside the door. Admiral’s Forrest, Paris, and Smith were seated behind a long mahogany desk with a raised front edge, looking down on where she sat.

“Captain Kathryn Janeway, you have been provided a list of the offenses you have been found guilty of, we are here today to make a determination on the violation of General Order 1a Section 2.” Admiral Forrest started.

“We have your logs which unequivocally show that you not only failed to destroy Omega Particles but that you provided them to a potential enemy of the Federation. Your logs show a multitude of other violations of Starfleet protocols but those will be waived pending the outcome of this hearing. We’ve all reviewed all of the pertinent logs regarding this issue; before we pass judgement is there anything you wish to add to refute these charges?” Forrest asked, his face twitched as he tried to suppress a grin.

She struggled to stand with the shackles and chains at her wrists and ankles weighing her down. “I stand by every single decision I made in command of Voyager. Starfleet protocols were not written for a ship that was thousands of light years outside of Federation Space. Here, if faced with those same decisions I would be able to communicate with Starfleet Command for direction on every issue and none of my choices would be questioned. But out there… out there I was it. I held true to Starfleet’s principals and morals but we bent and broke rules to get home. I captained that damn ship for eight years while you sat safely behind your desks!” She paused for a moment to calm herself.

“If you read further into my logs you will see I had every reason to provide two Omega Particles to the Ky. The possibility of a trade route with that planet will be greatly beneficial to the entire Federation. But I can see by the looks on your faces it doesn’t matter what I say, your minds are already made up.” She focused her eyes squarely on Forrest’s. “And I won’t give you the satisfaction of begging for my life so that your revenge fantasy can be fulfilled.” She finished, dropping back into the seat behind her.

“Very well.” Forrest started ignoring Kathryn’s comment. “On the issue of Captain Kathryn Janeway’s violation of General Order 1a Section 2, how do you vote?” Forrest said looking to the other two men.

Forrest shot his arm in the air. The other two men didn’t move. Forrest lowered his eyes and glared at Vice Admiral Smith. Smith reluctantly raised his arm. The silence in the room was broken by Forrest slamming a gavel hard against the desk.

“Kathryn Janeway, you are hereby stripped of your Starfleet commission and discharged from service. For the violation of General Order 1a Section 2 the penalty is execution. The penalty will be carried out two days from today. Return the accused to her cell.” Forrest ordered the guards.

-

Bashir and Kyp stood silently side by side in the medbay waiting for Seven to be delivered back to them. Forrest had been in contact with Bashir that morning; he wanted Seven’s implements removed immediately. Bashir had tried to calm the man but he went on a rant about Voyager being stolen and the crew planning something.

Bashir still hadn’t heard from Matt and it had been well over the thirty-six hours Matt had allotted before Bashir would assume he was on his own. He knew it was now or never if he planned to get Seven, Kyp, and B’Elanna out of there alive.

Seven was brought into the medbay. The guards unlocked her chains and she slipped up on the bed. Her eyes were heavy and dark.

Bashir moved in alongside her a tricorder in one hand and a hypospray in the other.

“Have you not been sleeping, Annika?” he asked slowly scanning her with the tricorder.

“Not well, Doctor” She answered bluntly.

“I see. It seems without your time regenerating some of your implements are unstable. Allow me?” he asked dragging over a thick cord with a star shaped plug at the end.

She nodded. Bashir slipped the plug into the port on her lower back. He had spent some time in the lab modifying the regeneration cord to provide short, but large, bursts of energy that would shorten Seven’s regeneration time to just a few minutes.

“It will take a little bit of time before your implements are stable, why don’t you tell me about yourself?” he asked softly.

“What would you like to know, Doctor?” She replied.

He paused and stared down at his watch, counting down the seconds.

“Tell me about Kella Janeway” he answered.

-

Tal tossed the doors open to the War-room. “I just received some more information from Tuvok” She announced out of breath. “He received a communique from an anonymous source at HQ that Kathryn’s execution has been scheduled, two days from now.” She blurted out.

“We are going to have to step up our timeline. If we can get the two of them out tomorrow morning, the guard presence won’t be as heavy as it will be the morning her execution is scheduled for. Get Harry and Phoebe, it’s time to discuss our plan” Matt ordered.

With all five of them gathered together Matt discussed the tactics for freeing Kathryn and Icheb. Harry explained what weapons they had and, although crude, they may prove as more of a deterrent then a phaser. Phasers left burns and most medical personnel were taught how to deal with phaser injuries, these weapons were all gun powder based. He gave a brief demonstration for how each of the weapons operated and dropped two duffle bags full of guns on the table.

“Crew change over takes place at eleven hundred hours, that’ll be our time to make our move. Everyone should be ready to go at ten. Go get some rest, recharge those batteries. Harry and I will take the Men’s barracks tonight since the kids are gone, let’s plan to meet in the galley at zero nine hundred tomorrow” he called.

Everyone filed out of the room, all three women headed for the barracks. Kira and Tal slipped into bunks across from one another. Phoebe walked in with three military rations in her hands and tossed a packet at both Kira and Tal.

Phoebe yanked the mattress, blankets, and pillows off the bed above Tal and dropped it on the floor between Tal and Kira.

They all ate silently, trying to comprehend what tomorrow would bring. Kira thought about whether or not DS9 would be considered an enemy of the Federation. Phoebe hoped they’d be able to rescue Kathryn. All Tal could consider was that even sitting in this bunker she felt like she was amongst family and she briefly prayed to the Bajoran gods that she could bring the rest of the family home.

“I hope Meredith made it. She and my mother have been so happy together it hurts my heart to think that this whole mess may have gotten her killed. Gods, and Annika and Katie, fucking Forrest, I swear if I come across that asshole…” she trailed off pulling her knees to her chest.

Kira slipped off the bed to sit next to her. “Sweetie, revenge will not make you feel better, trust me I’ve been there. You are above the bullshit Forrest is trying to pull. You are a damn Janeway and from what I’ve seen of Janeway’s you are good people, don’t let that asshole break you.” Kira replied rubbing Phoebe’s back.

Tal dropped down onto the floor on Phoebe’s other side. “We’ve got this. He won’t see us coming.” Tal added.

“I just…I’m terrified and I’m ready to go right this minute. Waiting is agonizing. How do soldiers prepare the night before a battle… how could I possibly get some sleep to be ready for tomorrow?” Phoebe muttered.

“I can show you a method I learned with the Maquis.” Kira said with a wink and a grin. She reached down and rubbed Phoebe’s thigh.

Tal glanced down to see Kira’s hand caressing Phoebe’s thigh and was hit with strong wave of jealousy. She stood to leave the room but Kira’s hand caught her own. Kira pulled herself up and whispered in Tal’s ear “ _I’m just here today; you’ll be here long after this. I’m not a threat, let’s just have some fun_. _Stay…_ ”

Kira lightly kissed along Tal’s jaw and neck then lowered herself back down onto the mattress next to Phoebe. Tal dropped back down alongside Phoebe’s other side. Kira leaned over and pressed her lips to Phoebe’s neck, kissing, licking, and lightly sucking at the soft skin. Tal turned Phoebe’s face towards her and pressed in for a kiss. She let her lips caress Phoebe’s and slipped her tongue into Phoebe’s mouth flicking her tongue with the tip of her own.

Kira moved down Phoebe’s body lifting her shirt and leaving a trail of kisses from the top of her pants up to her sternum. She lightly bit at the bra covered nipple as she pulled up Phoebe’s shirt. Tal pulled Phoebe up and slid her hands up the slender woman’s body as she lifted her shirt off. Kira made quick work of her bra tossing it aside and sucking a hard nipple into her mouth. Tal slid her body down Phoebe’s side to capture the other nipple between her teeth.

“Mmm…” Phoebe whimpered loudly. “Ladies, it’s been almost seven years since the last time…Keep this up and I’m going to orgasm before my pants are even off” Phoebe moaned breathlessly.

“ _Then you will have several_ ” Kira whispered into her ear, her hot breath made Phoebe’s hair stand on end.

Tal slipped off her own shirt and bra. She leaned up on her elbow lightly running her hand up Phoebe’s stomach to her chest and back down. 

Kira tossed her own shirt free and slid down to pull Phoebe’s boots and pants off. She gasped when she saw the beautiful naked form laid out on the floor covered only in a pair of black lacey panties. She glanced over to Tal who was only wearing Starfleet issue pants and briefly marveled at the young woman’s perky, perfectly round breasts. She reached over Phoebe and pulled Tal in for a kiss, her breath catching in her throat when she felt their breasts press together.

Kira wrapped her hands around Tal’s waist and pulled her hard to position her over top of Phoebe, her thighs straddling both of Phoebe’s. Tal slipped her leg in between Phoebe’s. Phoebe’s hands immediately shot up to pull the body above her against her wet center. Tal groaned and shook feeling her thrust against her thigh.

Tal lifted her body slightly to undo her pants and slip them off inadvertently removing her own panties with the tight pants. She gasped when she felt her wetness pressing down against Phoebe’s thigh. Kira continued to nibble and kiss along Phoebe’s neck and chest.

Phoebe thrust and ground herself forward uncontrollably onto Tal’s thigh, her stomach trembling. Tal wrapped her hands underneath her lower back to pull her down harder. Phoebe’s entire body shook with her orgasm. She dropped her head back onto the pillow, briefly losing all control of her muscles. Tal bit her lip feeling the wetness of Phoebe’s orgasm pour down her leg.

Tal started to lift her body off of Phoebe’s but Kira wrapped an arm behind her and leaned in to whisper “ _We are nowhere near done here_.”

Kira reached underneath Tal to grab Phoebe’s hand and pulled it forward underneath Tal. She pressed her hand upwards until Phoebe’s finger was pressed against Tal’s clit. Tal rocked her hips forward trying to catch the fingers inside her. Kira maneuvered hers and Phoebe’s fingers upward to push into Tal. Tal shook and let out a grunt.

Kira slipped her finger out and reached back down to slip Phoebe’s panties off. She tossed her own clothes aside and lay down on her side with her leg wrapped behind Tal on Phoebe’s. Tal reached one hand down and stroked the wetness between Phoebe’s legs.

Phoebe could barely control her breathing when she felt Kira’s tongue flick against her clit above Tal’s fingers moving in and out of her. Between the fingers thrusting in to her and the glide of Kira’s tongue and hot breath against her she nearly orgasmed immediately.

Feeling Tal press down harder and harder against her, riding her hand, she could feel herself starting to quake with another orgasm. Phoebe came again when she felt Tal’s walls close around her fingers, gripping, and pulling her deeper. Tal’s orgasm followed seconds later flooding Phoebe’s hand with wetness.

Kira watched the other two women trembling in one another’s arms; she knew it wouldn’t take much for her to reach completion. She reached over and grabbed Phoebe’s hand and pushed two of Phoebe’s fingers inside herself. She used the hand like it was a toy rocking the fingers back and forth inside. She reached over and took one of Tal’s hands and pressed it down against her clit. She rocked their hands together and then apart guiding both to where she wanted them. Phoebe rolled to her side and brought her teeth to Kira’s neck scraping it then nibbling. When Tal caught one of her nipples in her mouth Kira came hard dropping back onto the mattress next to Phoebe.

Tal slipped off Phoebe but wrapped an arm underneath her to snuggle up next to her side and planted soft kisses against her cheek and neck. Phoebe rolled onto her side and met the warm embrace slipping a leg in between Tal’s. Kira reached up onto the bed behind her and grabbed a blanket and draped it over the three of them moving her body until she was pressed against Phoebe’s back.

-

Kyp wrapped a strong arm around Bashir’s neck and held it loosely. Bashir tapped at his com-badge several times before the doors burst opened. Kyp tightened his grip to appear as though he was in control.

“Drop your weapons or he will kill your doctor.” Seven ordered slipping off the examination table. The guards made no move to do so.

She dove between them before they could react and using both legs struck them behind their knees to drop both guards to the floor. Their weapons clattered away. She tossed one rifle up to Kyp and held the other pointed down at the two men on the floor.

“We are going to leave and you do not die by not following us or calling a security alert! Will you comply?” Seven yelled.

Both nodded furiously. She knew they were lying and that a hard strike to their occipital lobe would render both unconscious for several minutes. She struck both men precisely with the exact amount of pressure that would knock them out without causing any lasting damage.

They slipped out the doors of the medbay. “Left” Bashir called.

They made their way to B’Elanna. Seven easily disarmed any of the guards that approached them. At B’Elanna’s cell Bashir pressed his thumb to the control panel and typed in a short command, the forcefield dropped.

B’Elanna rushed forward to hug Seven. “I thought for sure we were done here, let’s get the fuck out” B’Elanna demanded. Seven tossed B’Elanna a rifle and they moved towards the exit.

They set their guns to stun and fought their way out of the prison. Seven dropped a couple of dozen guards on their way out. Seven dual wielded two rifles, B’Elanna only had to fire her rifle twice when guards had attempted to flank them.

The four of them made their way out of the prison doors and towards Bashir’s shuttle. They heard the alarms blaring behind them. B’Elanna was caught in the calf with a phaser blast before Kyp got the doors open. Seven spun and fired several blasts at the offending soldier dropping him to the ground. She lifted B’Elanna, carried her through the now open doors, and set her on the bench seat at the back

“Doctor, help” Seven ordered jumping into the pilot’s seat. Bashir grabbed a medbag and went to the back of the craft. Seven had them in the air and away from the facility in a matter of seconds.

-

Matt sat in front of the coms terminal in the bunker checking to see if they’d received any calls from Bashir. _Still nothing_ he thought, as Harry walked in.

“It’s almost nine, still haven’t seen any of the others” Harry said settling into a seat next to Matt.

“My concern right now is that we haven’t been able to reach Bashir. Starfleet must have cut off coms to the Hawthorne facility. Voyager will be in position to bring us aboard once we’ve rescued Kathryn and Icheb but we may have to leave without the other three and plan another rescue mission to come back for them. We can’t chance staying in Starfleet space once we’ve freed Kathryn.” Matt announced.

“I suppose we will just have to cross that bridge when we come to it. I’m going to go check on the ladies, make sure they are getting ready to go” Harry said walking out of the room.

He lightly tapped at the door to the women’s barracks. Receiving no answer he pushed the door open and slipped inside. “Hello?” he called round the corner to the row of bunks. His eyes dropped to the mattress on the floor.

Phoebe bolted upright hearing his voice and quickly yanked the covers up to hide her naked body and flung it over Kira and Tal. “Oh…nothing… um we’ll be out in a few minutes.” She said cheeks turning bright red.

Harry put his hand over his eyes and stifled a laugh. “I just wanted to make sure you three were getting ready to go, I apologize if I interrupted.”

He turned around with his eyes still covered and exited the room as quickly as he had come in. He laughed as he poked his head back into the coms booth to tell Matt they were getting ready.

“What is so funny, Mr. Kim?” Matt asked.

“Nothing…” he smiled. “They are getting ready. I’m going to go get some breakfast.”

-

B’Elanna hobbled to the front of the aircraft, the dermal regenerator had healed her wound but her leg still throbbed.

“When was the last time this shuttle was serviced, Bashir?” She yelled as alarm after alarm activated and the shuttle shook.

“Serviced? I don’t know I just took the shuttle they gave me when I left DS9.” He responded.

“Set it down, Seven, we are going to have a core breach if we keep running like this” B’Elanna ordered typing furiously at the console in front of her.

Seven landed the shuttle in a grassy field.

“Where are we?” B’Elanna asked.

“Just outside of St. Louis, it would take us three days to hike to Bloomington from here.” Seven responded.

“Alright, let me see if I can get this damned shuttle repaired and ready to fly. Kyp and Seven, will you secure the area, make sure no one followed us?” B’Elanna asked.

They nodded and moved out of the shuttle. Seven scanned the area and didn’t see any incoming trouble she started to walk back towards the doors of the shuttle. She stopped when she heard a soft crying noise come from an area to the east of them in the trees.

She gripped a rifle in both hands and moved towards the noise. Kyp, seeing her walk off, trailed a few feet behind her. She noticed the bark had been stripped away from several of the trees and there was a fifty foot long swath of broken branches, destroyed shrubbery, all littered with bits of metal.

The noise grew louder as they cautiously approached what appeared to be a wrecked shuttlecraft. She motioned to Kyp to walk around the opposite side of the shuttle from her. The shuttle looked like it had taken several missile blasts as entire pieces of the hull were missing. Kyp and Seven reached the front of the shuttle, it was a wrinkled mass of metal.

Seven heard a weak voice calling from inside. She and Kyp started yanking away pieces of the hull and tossing them aside with ease. They gained access to the passenger compartment when, with their combined effort, they tore the remains of the crumpled window off the front of the shuttle. A small bloodied form sat cinched into the captain’s chair pinned underneath the heavy command console.

Kyp and Seven scrambled inside. “If we lift this console are you able to move out from underneath it?” Seven asked.

“I’m not sure, my legs might be broken” The dark haired woman grimaced.

“Let’s try.” Kyp said grabbing one side of the console. Seven grabbed the other end and they wrenched it free from the woman’s legs.

She let out a howl when she tried to push herself up away from the seat. Kyp, still holding the console, moved his body until he was underneath it and supported the entire mass with his back, using himself as a wedge to push it upwards.

Seven ran over and lifted the woman free from her seat and set her gently on the ground outside the shuttle. She jumped back inside and supported the console so Kyp could climb out.

They slipped back out through the broken window. “How long have you been out here? What happened?” Kyp asked.

“I’m not sure, I assume they thought I was dead.” She whimpered.

Seven scooped the woman into her arms. “We need to get her to Doctor Bashir.” She announced and started walking back towards their shuttle.

“Doctor Bashir from DS9?” The woman asked weakly.

“Yes, do you know him?” Seven responded, holding the woman as carefully as possible to not inflict any further injuries.

“We have a friend in common, Gretchen Janeway.” She replied with a grimace.

Seven stared down at the ebony woman with the deep hazel eyes in her arms. “Are you Dr. Davis?”

“Yes” she glanced up at the blonde carrying her and noticed the Borg implements for the first time. “You must be Annika.” She replied with a weak smile.

“You are safe now Meredith, Doctor Bashir will take good care of you.” Seven replied.

-

Tuvok prepared Voyager to get underway from DS9. They were already enemies of the Federation and he knew this would be the last port of call any of the crew could hope to depart at still inside Federation Space.

Tuvok called the crew together on the flight deck. “Our Captain, Captain Janeway, is being unjustly held by Starfleet. They have tried her for crimes they claim she had committed outside of Federation Space while we were trying to get everyone home. She has been convicted and is scheduled to be executed. There are several other officers from Voyager being unlawfully held by Starfleet as well. We will rescue the Captain and the others. I am telling you this now to give you a choice. Voyager will be considered an enemy of Starfleet after this mission. If you have something waiting for you at home you wish to get back to or any other reason to stay behind it will not be held against you. If you stay onboard Voyager, you’ll take part in this rescue, and our future beyond this is uncertain. I’ll give everyone an hour if you plan to depart, make your way off the ship onto Deep Space Nine. In an hour if you are onboard you are committed to helping us rescue our missing crew members” Tuvok announced then walked off the flight deck.

Tuvok stood by in the Captain’s chair on the bridge waiting for the hour to be up. Tom, Samantha Wildman, and the Doctor all strolled onto the bridge ten minutes before they were due to depart.

“I believe we are ready to depart, Captain” Tom said settling in at the helm.

“How many did we lose?” Tuvok asked.

“Lose? No, we actually gained a few. Chief O’Brien came aboard to work the engine room for us and a couple of other enlisted folks from DS9 are helping him.” Tom announced beaming a smile back to Tuvok.

“Very well, Mr. Paris, take us to Earth” Tuvok replied.


	9. Execution Day

After several days of sitting in her cell Kathryn was finally exhausted enough to fall asleep. She lay down on the bed and draped the blanket over her face, finally settling into a deep sleep.

She dreamt of her lover. She saw Annika holding their child for the first time, gently and lovingly. Annika rocked Kella back and forth smiling; she spoke to Kella in baby talk, telling her how much she loved her. Kathryn’s eyes nearly teared hearing Annika whispering playfully in a high-pitched voice to Kella. She dreamt about Annika’s full lips pressed against hers, shoving her against the table, her strong arms wrapped around her pulling their bodies tightly together. She fantasized about using the toy Annika had made on her, the feeling of being completely engulfed by her wetness.

She was startled awake by the sounds of heavy footsteps entering her cell. Two guards unceremoniously lifted her off the bed and chained her wrists and ankles. Icheb knew when he saw the guards why they were there; he pounded his fists against the forcefield and yelled inside his cell. Before she was led away she mouthed _Be Safe_ to him.

“I thought there was one more day” She asked trying to maintain her composure.

“Moved up to today. Keep your mouth shut, prisoner” the guard responded.

The guards half carried, half drug Kathryn to a small courtyard, cement on three of the four walls. The side they entered through was all windows with a door in the center. She squinted her eyes against the bright sun as she was led outside. She took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the light wind that swirled into the courtyard. Scanning the courtyard from side to side she realized that Forrest was planning to execute her via firing squad. Of all the things she had considered since she had been imprisoned this was the very first time her sentence felt real enough for her to think about how it would be carried out.

She supposed somewhere in the back of her head she’d assumed it would be lethal injection. The last executions Starfleet carried out had been lethal injection. There weren’t any rules on the books anymore for how executions were to be conducted; it had been too long since one had been done. Forrest meant for this to be violent. She was thankful he hadn’t considered hanging.

She was led to the back wall of the courtyard where they cinched the chains at her ankles, wrists, and waist to a long bar in the wall. She couldn’t move more than a few inches in any direction. She had a brief moment of panic realizing this was actually going to happen, she steadied her face and her emotions when she saw Forrest slip out the door alone. She focused her eyes in on him, stone-faced, and he walked towards her.

“So as promised, here we are, Kathryn. The orange of that jumpsuit really isn’t your color you know, clashes with the hair.” He said slipping a steel flask from inside his jacket and taking a sip. “Thirsty?” He asked holding the flask out towards her.

She didn’t speak, didn’t let her expression break from the stone gaze she gave him.

“No then? Okay.” He slipped the flask back into his jacket. “I just wanted to come out and tell you why your execution was moved up a day. It seems your old crew on Voyager was making plans and threats. They tried to come back into Federation space with your family on board but luckily we were able to intercept and destroy it. Don’t worry though; we were able to save your daughter just before the ship exploded. Gretchen and Phoebe Janeway are listed among the dead, however.” He glared back at her, pulled out a cigar and lit it.

“So we decided it was best to go ahead and carry out the sentence today just in the unlikely case that there would be anymore interference. Although, I don’t know who would be left to interfere. That fucking Borg woman, we took her apart for her implants. Oh… wait, she was your wife wasn’t she?” He sucked in a deep puff from the cigar.

Kathryn bit her lip and tried to stifle her rage, he was trying to break her down, and she wouldn’t let him.

“That Borg kid downstairs, he’s being loaded up to destroy a nearby Borg cluster. Your other two friends, what were their names, oh yes B’Elanna Torres and Kyp, they tried to make an escape but were killed in the process. So, Katie it’s just you and I here, well that and the firing squad soon.” He moved in closer to her until his breath, stinking of whiskey and cigar smoke, was heavy against her face.

“I have to say all those years ago on U.S.S. Resolute, young beautiful Lieutenant…” He trailed off folding his left arm above her head and the wall and leaned in to run his right hand down her side. “If I had known you were going to go to the dark side, I’d have tried harder to show you what men have to offer.”

She turned her head away from him. “I despise you.” She said in a low growl. “If you are going to execute me, just _fucking do it_ , don’t stand here and degrade me.”

He stepped back, licking and lips, and taking a sort of twisted pleasure in seeing her chained and completely in his control.

“I don’t know what kind of victory you think you have won here but all you have managed to do is pervert the goals of Starfleet and the Federation. You are a blight to our morals, principals, to our entire way of life. Those people you say you had killed, those were some of the best damned people in this universe. You’ll have me executed, get your revenge, and keep the power you so desperately desire but none of that will sate you. You’ll still have lost what you lost and it will still be your owned damned fault. And you can’t take from us what we found out there. Family, love, hope, understanding; the lives we saved, the lives we made, the affects this crew had throughout several quadrants of space, we will be remembered fondly. You sir, will always be remembered as the dictator that ruined Starfleet.” She said expressionless, her voice deep and husky.

His face twitched with anger, she knew her words had struck a chord. She saw movement behind the windows and realized it was the guards lining up, the executioners waiting to be called in. “ _fucking lesbian_ ” he muttered under his breath. “Have a nice execution, Katie.” He said motioning the guards in and took a position against the windows at the opposite wall from Kathryn.

She bit her tongue. Tears welled up behind her eyes. If what he said was true every single bit of this had been for nothing. She feared she’d die not knowing but this was it, no more time, nowhere to run.

“Kathryn Janeway” Forrest started reading from a padd in his hand. “You have been convicted by military tribunal of crimes against the Federation and sentenced to death. Your sentence is to be carried out by a firing squad. Do you have any last words?” He said glaring at the chained woman.

“You know this isn’t right or fair but you have to fulfill your vendetta against me for your own damned mistakes. It doesn’t matter what I say, this will all be swept under the rug. For you, my executioners, this will haunt you, it won’t matter who fired the kill shot because it could be any of you or all of you. I am a damned human being with human rights and I did absolutely everything I could to save the people under my command and I held fast to Federation and Starfleet principals and morals. None of my decisions were reviewed for merit. We were out of Federation Space, out of contact for eight damn years and every decision fell on my shoulders. This bastard wanted me executed for personal reasons and here we are. So before you pull those triggers consider the life you are terminating. I have a wife, a child, a mother, a sister, an entire crew full of family that relies on me, that loves me, and trusts me. And you are extinguishing that life for this fuckers own vendetta against me. My last words, I hope every single person that had a hand in this or that is witnessing this can live with their mistakes and if they are still out there give my love to my family” Kathryn shouted at the line of guards in front of her.

She slammed her eyes shut, her face contorted into a pained expression. Under her breath she whispered “ _I love you Kella, I love you Annika, I’ll see you on the other side_ ”.

She put her head back against the brick wall and let the bright sun wash over her face took a deep breath of the sweet wind against her face and heard Forrest instructing the guards to take aim. She stilled her thoughts and pictured Annika holding their daughter on the porch of the Janeway Farm with her mother and sister at her sides.

The guards brought their rifles up to eye level. “Sight in and on my count fire.” Forrest ordered.

“Three, two, one” Forrest yelled out.

Kathryn opened her eyes not hearing or feeling any phaser fire. Six of the ten guards held their rifles loosely at their sides, the other four, were still not making any move to fire.

Then she heard the shots, took a deep breath, and prepared herself for the impact.

-

“I’m going to keep the ship in orbit and transport you in two teams: Tal and Harry, Phoebe and Kira. You’ll approach the cell block from opposite directions and close on the cells. Tal, you’ll have to drop the forcefields on your end and Kira, you and Phoebe will have to take out the larger chunk of guards. Voyager should be within range to drop the scattering field that prevents transport, so stand-by” Matt called out.

They each checked their weapons. Tal held tightly to Phoebe’s hand. Kira glanced back and smiled seeing the two women embracing.

“We make it through this mess, you and I need to spend some time together” Tal whispered to Phoebe.

“I was hoping, since you kissed me…I just want more” Phoebe sighed. “And last night your hands on me, I haven’t been able to think about much else since.” Phoebe kissed Tal’s now blushing cheek.

“You keep yourself safe, because I cannot wait to dive in and explore everything this could be” Tal said turning her head towards Phoebe’s.

“Don’t worry that pretty face, I’ll meet you as soon as we are all back, I doubt I will think of anything else before then” Phoebe said pressing in for a kiss, she wrapped her arms around Tal and pulled their bodies together in a needy embrace.

-

Gretchen convinced Tuvok to bring her, the children, Neelix, and Samantha Wildman back aboard. She’d left Kella with Neelix in the nursery. She explored the ship under the guise of just wanting to know more about what her daughter’s life had been like there.

She started in the transporter room talking to a young dark haired Vulcan that demonstrated the operations of the transporter to her. She watched carefully as he input the commands to transport a person from the ship, noting his command code, and the buttons he pressed to input the transport coordinates. She thanked him for the demonstration and made her way to the bridge.

She listened in as Tuvok explained to the bridge crew how and when they would provide support to their crew that were already positioning themselves inside of Starfleet HQ. She stood at a station at the back of the room occasionally asking questions of the junior member that worked a sensor console but kept her ears solidly trained to Tuvok explaining their plan.

When she was satisfied she knew what the crew’s plan to rescue Kathryn was she slipped quietly off the bridge and made her way to the armory. The doors were wide open and another young crew member passed off weapons to each of the others that entered the space, recording who took which weapons. She slipped in behind him and looked at the guns along the walls.

She listened as the young armory officer explained what each of the weapons did. When his eyes were turned she slipped two phase grenades into her pockets. He passed off a rifle to another crew member that walked in and she slipped what he had referred to as a small but powerful phaser into her jacket pocket. “Thank you, sir” she said before exiting the space.

 _Two hours before we arrive_ she thought. She made her way down to the holodeck. She typed in the code to access a battle style program she had overheard two crew members discussing on the mess deck and slipped inside.

The first six rounds or so she found was slow on the draw and the program informed her she had been eliminated. Janeway’s were quick learners and even with the alternating positions and attack styles of enemies she got more comfortable and in round seven she performed well, flawlessly dropping each enemy before they could fire. With each subsequent round she only improved the time it took her to put down the holo-characters that attacked. She was feeling fairly confident with her skills when she powered down the holodeck.

She went back to her room and requested the armor the away team would be wearing. A flak jacket, helmet, pants, and goggles were produced

-

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Kyp asked Bashir as he tried to wrench open the heavy door to the bunker.

“I’m positive, these are the coordinates Terrance provided, this is where he said they would be. Maybe they already made their move on Starfleet HQ” Bashir considered.

“If that’s the case, we should go help. Dr. Davis is and B’Elanna are stable and Seven and I are the best fighters from the ship.” Kyp said.

“Alright, let’s go.” Bashir said turning to climb back up the ladder behind them.

Kyp entered the shuttle first “B’Elanna, do you think you can hold this thing together long enough to get us to San Francisco?” Kyp asked slipping into the seat next to Seven.

“Probably, I will sure as hell try. We headed to Starfleet HQ?” She asked moving to the console behind Seven.

“Yes” Bashir said pulling the shuttle’s door shut behind him. Meredith was strapped into the bench seat at the back. Bashir was fairly certain none of her injuries were life threatening but she was in an intense amount of pain with several broken ribs, both of her femur’s broken, and she had a small fracture just above her nose in the frontal bone of her skull. He couldn’t fix the breaks with the meager supplies available aboard the shuttle so he provided her with a heavy sedative.

Seven brought the shuttle back into the air. “Try to make contact with Juliet Alpha One Four Three” Bashir said.

“Juliet Alpha One Four Three” Kyp started and looked back at Bashir for their own call sign. Bashir quickly told him what to say.

“This is Sierra Indigo Sierra One, how do you copy?” Kyp finished.

“Sierra, Juliet, happy to hear your voice.” Matt called back. “Our team is moving into place to rescue Kathryn. Who do you have on board?” Matt asked.

“Seven, B’Elanna, Kyp, Dr. Davis, and Bashir, but B’Elanna and Dr. Davis have suffered injury.” Kyp responded.

“Oh thank the gods, I was terrified we had lost Dr. Davis. Voyager is going to come into sensor range of Earth and disrupt the transport scattering signal so we will all be able to transport into HQ as soon as they arrive. Talk to them before you make your jump down so they can transport Bashir, Dr. Davis, and B’Elanna into their medbay. I’ll send over schematics for where we need extra support in HQ. Good luck. I think we have a solid chance now to get Kathryn and Icheb freed”

-

Matt watched and waited for the scattering field to drop. He received a short call from Voyager and knew it was time to move. “Time to go, folks” he called back.

He transported Tal and Harry into the guard room, just ahead of the entrance to the cell block. He transported Kira and Phoebe in at the opposite end of the cell block that they expected to hold Icheb and Kathryn.

Tal quickly and easily dispatched the two guards that attacked them. She and Harry moved to the cell doors to find only Icheb in the cell. Harry worked at the panel and freed Icheb.

“Are you okay?” Tal asked.

“Yes, but they took Captain Janeway, I think to execution, we must move quickly” He announced.

“Do you know where they were going?” Harry asked.

“I’m not certain but I think somewhere along the main deck. We must go now!” Icheb yelled.

“Phoebe and Kira are going to meet us at the other end once it’s clear. We need to wait for the all clear.” Tal responded moving towards the other end of the cellblock.

The elevator reached the floor they were on and Phoebe and Kira stepped out. “Let’s go” Kira yelled.

Icheb, Harry, and Tal rushed forward towards them. The doors at the back of the room flew open and twenty or so Starfleet guards rushed in. The resistance fighters dove around the front of the cells taking cover behind the brick walls.

“We are going to have to fight back” Kira yelled. “They are moving up, on three we all lean out and fire.” She ordered.

“One, two, three” she yelled.

Before any of them had the chance to pull their triggers the guards focused on them dropped. Kira and Phoebe had their weapons focused down the hallway between the cells.

Seven stepped into view “I heard you might need some help” she said letting both her guns fall to her sides. Kyp stepped into view behind her. 

Icheb rushed in to give Seven a hug. “I am happy to see you are okay too, Icheb” she said softly. “Now, where is my wife?”

“We must move quickly, they took her fifteen minutes ago, I believe for execution.” Icheb said concerned.

“Let’s go!” Seven yelled stepping into the elevator.

Harry smiled widely seeing Kyp step into view. He rushed forward for a brief hug and kiss. “I was so afraid for you” Harry said his eyes tearing. “I’m here now, let’s go save Kathryn” Kyp replied, kissing the smaller man’s forehead.

On the main floor they encountered guards every several feet. Seven sighted in both her rifles and eliminated any threat that approached them. Kira and Kyp held up the rear of their convoy putting down any guards that moved towards them.

They reached the courtyard, Seven glanced through the window to see Kathryn chained against the back wall. “Go!” She yelled to her group. She slipped into the courtyard and drew a rifle, pressing it to Forrest’s head.

Her group fired shots at each of the guards that moved to fire at them. Six of the guards, hearing the fire, dropped their rifles to the ground and slowly filed out of the courtyard.

Kathryn opened her eyes realizing that none of the shots she heard had struck her, tears swelled up in her eyes as she caught sight of Seven.

“If you move a damned muscle or even fucking twitch, this phaser is set to kill. Slowly remove the keys to Kathryn’s chains and drop them on the ground.” Seven ordered pushing the rifle hard against Forrest’s temple.

He reached to his belt and unhooked a key ring and tossed it out in front of him.

“Even if you get her freed, you will never make it out of here. Too many guards, you have no backup coming, you’ll all be killed before you make it out of Headquarters.” Forrest yelled.

Phoebe ran up grabbed the keys from the ground and unlocked Kathryn’s chains. Phoebe pulled Kathryn in for a tight hug. “Gods, I feared I’d never see any of you again” Kathryn whimpered.

“You have threatened my crew, my friends, my damned wife and child, you are lucky that I am not killing you right here. I will not compromise my own humanity to take revenge against you, so you live today. I promise you if you come after us, if I see you again, if I hear that you are still considering your absurd revenge plot I will come back and the last thing you will see is me executing you.” Seven spat tossing Forrest to the ground.

Shimmery light signaled the arrival of the Voyager crew members to assist.

Gretchen materialized at the front of the courtyard. “He’s not leaving here.” She yelled pointing a phaser down Forrest on the ground.

“Mom, No!” Kathryn yelled.

“He’ll just keep coming; he’ll continue chasing you, and Annika and Kella, me and Phoebe. Anyone you love, anyone you care about, Katie.” Gretchen said moving up to close the distance between her and Forrest.

“Not like this, Mom” Kathryn pleaded. Forrest lay on the ground with his hands covering his head, whimpering.

“Katie, he won’t stop. He came after you, your wife, your crew, he had Meredith’s shuttle shot down, he’ll come after Kella!” Gretchen yelled, pressing the phaser against Forrest’s head.

“You aren’t a killer Mom. Don’t let him turn you into one. He can be dealt with some other way, this isn’t the way.” Kathryn moved up to grab Gretchen’s free hand.

“No, we tried your way Katie, it nearly got you executed, and I won’t lose anyone else because of this asshole’s vendetta.” Gretchen shouted jerking her hand free of Kathryn’s.

“Gretchen, Meredith is…” Seven started but was interrupted.

“Sometimes we have to make hard decisions and this bastard still living is more damaging to our family than anything else could be. I take this one on myself, this is my choice. This is for Meredith” Gretchen spat, firing two phaser shots into Forrest’s head.

“Injured, but alive” Seven finished, glancing to the ground at Forrest’s lifeless body.

Gretchen glanced up to meet Seven’s gaze her. “She’s alive?” Gretchen asked surprised and hopeful.

“Yes, aboard Voyager, the Doctor is treating her injuries.” Seven answered.

A tear rolled down Gretchen’s cheek. “Even knowing that… I wouldn’t have done anything differently.” She glanced down at Forrest, grimaced, and shook her head.

Seven caught Kathryn’s eyes, Phoebe half holding her up. Tears started streaming down her face as she closed the distance between them.

Phoebe moved away as Seven reached them. Seven caught the wobbly Kathryn in her arms. Seven’s jaw flexed, stomach trembled, and with shaking hands she caught Kathryn in a tight embrace, pressing her head against Kathryn’s chest.

“I thought… I didn’t know…I love you so damned much.” Seven sobbed against Kathryn.

Tom popped into the courtyard. “We need to go” He yelled.

“Voyager- Tom, nine to beam up”


	10. Reunited

“I cannot find the words to express the happiness I feel that we found you, and that you are safe. I also cannot suppress the anger I feel towards you for putting us in this situation. You did not think to consult with your most trusted advisors or your damned wife!” Seven said, her voice rising.

“You offered yourself to Starfleet as a sacrifice without consideration as to how that would affect those that care for you. You knew what Forrest’s intentions were and did not inform us. Damn it, Kathryn, you married me and two days later I had to force you to tell me that you were resigning from Starfleet and facing an execution. We were faced with immediate and life altering choices because you did not include anyone in your plans. I love you … more than I knew was possible… more than anything until I met our daughter. I will not stand by and just be another one of your crew, I deserve more than that from you. I am going to put Kella to bed; you should sleep somewhere else tonight.” Seven finished, looking at Kathryn flatly, face wet from crying.

“Annika, please…” Kathryn started.

“Not tonight, Kathryn. I am exhausted and we are safe; we can speak more about this tomorrow.” Seven replied, walking into their bedroom and shutting the door.

Kathryn put her head down and walked from their quarters with a heavy heart. She went to the door to Phoebe’s quarters, lifted her hand to press the chime, and heard two women giggling. She dropped her hand and continued walking.

She got to her mother’s door. She stopped for a moment and heard moaning and grunts from inside. She moved away, wondering why the walls on a Starship were so thin.

She made one last effort to find someone to talk to and stopped in front of Harry and Kyp’s door. She knew better than to stop by Tom and B’Elanna’s quarters. She didn’t hear anything from inside. So she pressed the chime. No answer, she waited for a moment, and again the unmistakable sounds of lovemaking filled the corridor. _Voyagers the damn love ship tonight_. She thought.

She gave up on finding someone to talk to and headed for the mess deck. She’d have some coffee, head up to the bridge for a bit, then maybe nap in her ready room.

She went inside, ordered herself a cup of coffee, and sat at a table that looked out towards the stars through the view port on the wall.

The door slipped open and Kira walked in, ordering a glass of wine from the replicator. She slipped into the seat across from Kathryn.

“Back on your ship, safe, what are you doing up in the middle of the night on the mess desk? I’m sure your wife is waiting for you in your quarters.” Kira said.

“She actually… kicked me out. Very first time since I took command of Voyager that I have been kicked out of my own quarters.”

“And you are drinking coffee? Let’s remedy this.” Kira went over and retrieved a small glass of whiskey and slid it to Kathryn.

Kathryn reluctantly sipped from the glass.

“You want to talk about it?” Kira asked. “We won’t get to Deep Space Nine until tomorrow afternoon, I can’t sleep, and I have plenty of time to listen.”

Kathryn sighed heavily. “I made a mistake. I knew what Admiral Forrest had planned before we made it back to Earth and I kept it to myself, thinking he would be satisfied with my execution. I thought I was saving my crew, Annika, and Kella. I found out at DS9 before we left”

“So you didn’t even tell Annika?”

“No…” Kathryn took a gulp of the whiskey.

“I understand the burden of command, Katie, do you mind if I call you Katie?”

“Not at all, no formalities here. I’m not a Captain anymore; you helped save my life, and also thank you for everything you’ve done.”

“In command you have to make a lot of hard decisions and ultimately they all fall right on your shoulders. You feel you can’t share that burden because no one else has to answer for those decisions. There does come a time though when you have to let your crew, your supporters, your family make the decision to follow you into the fire. You weren’t alone out there, you weren’t alone in that cell on Starfleet HQ, and you aren’t alone now. These people here on this ship, that woman alone in your quarters, your mother, you sister and even I would follow you into hell if you asked, for no other reason than that. If you asked you’d have damn good reason. These choices, these decisions, have never been yours alone to bear; all these other people have been holding your shoulders up to help you carry them.”

“For so long, I avoided emotional attachment, and I thought it was for the best. I tried to keep myself at an arm’s length from this crew. It’s a lot easier to send people into battle if it doesn’t break your heart when some of your friends don’t make it back.”

“Did that work for you?”

“Never, I felt every single loss. The first time I almost lost Annika I knew I could not live my life without her. She came along and broke down every single wall I had built. I suppose I need to do more to make sure she knows I do not think of her as someone that is subordinate to me.”

“She certainly is a hell of a woman and she loves you dearly. It sounds to me like she just needs to know that you will involve her in any choices that affect her from here forward, and Katie she’s your wife, so you should have been already”

“I know, she and Kella are the two most important things to me in this universe. I’ll make sure she knows.”

Kira smiled warmly at Kathryn and patted her hand.

“So, what’ll you do now? Starfleet fugitives on the run with the most powerful spaceship in the Quadrant?”

“Well, I suppose we’ll have to talk that over as a crew once we get you and your people back to DS9. Heading through the wormhole and away from Federation Space is probably our best plan until this mess dies down. How are you going to handle this? I’m sure Starfleet is breathing down your throats for helping us.”

“They can’t afford to lose DS9 and if they lose me I’m sure they know I’d turn the station over to Bajor. We will be just fine, I’m sure they will try to flex some muscle against us, but out on the fringes of Federation Space they don’t have much control over us. I heard from Nog earlier and they are still scrambling to figure out what to do about Voyager. We have plenty of time before they are worried about us.”

“I noticed there was very little resistance when we left Earth.”

“They know what Voyager is carrying; they’d have as much a chance of bringing it down as they would a Borg cube. We should probably get some rest. If you need a place to sleep they gave me one of the empty officer’s quarters.”

“Captain Nerys, are you trying to get me to come home with you?” Kathryn joked.

Kira laughed lightly. “Two Janeways in two days, no, I might develop an addiction.”

Kathryn looked at her for a moment perplexed. “Oh! You and Phoebe…?”

“Pre-war anxiety relief…” Kira replied with a grin.

“Then who is in her quarters now?” Kathryn asked confused.

Kira laughed again and turned her eyes from Kathryn’s. “I would assume Tal, they had been eyeing each other the entire time we were at the bunker, could have cut the sexual tension with a knife. I gently… hmm… guided them forward. ” Kira took another sip of wine. “This may be the alcohol talking but it was a sort of Bajoran-Phoebe sandwich.”

Kathryn burst out into a full belly laugh. She laughed until her eyes were starting to tear than managed to catch her breath. “Did not see that coming, or um, poor word choice.” Kathryn chuckled. “Didn’t think Pheebs had that in her.” She laughed again. “And thanks to you every single word choice I make now sounds obscene.”

Kira laughed. “Well, if I don’t see either Tal or Phoebe again before I depart, let them know it was my pleasure and I wish them the best for the future. I’m going to head back and see if I can get a couple hours of sleep.” Kira said standing.

“I suppose I’ll head up to my ready room, thank you Captain for your council and your help” Kathryn said pulling Kira in for a hug.

“You have some wonderful people around here, I’m just glad I was able to make a difference.”

-

Kathryn chimed the door to her quarters.

“Come in.” Seven called.

Kathryn slipped in. She caught Seven’s cerulean blue eyes in her own. Seven wasn’t dressed for the day; she wore a loose fitting blue satiny robe. Kathryn took a deep breath trying not to let her eyes linger at the skin the lightly tied robe exposed, Seven’s neck, chest, and legs flawless smooth skin. All Kathryn could think of was running her hands along every bit of her lover, her lips closed against Seven’s long neck, and those plump lips pressed against her own.

“Can we talk, darling?” Kathryn pleaded.

“Yes, please come in” Seven replied, her eyes heavy.

Seven moved over to sit on the couch; Kathryn took a spot at the opposite end leaving a gap between them.

“Gods, Annika, I am so sorry. I did not mean to make you feel like I wasn’t considering you and Kella. How could I make a different choice when faced with losing you both and our family on Voyager?”

“You still do not understand. I am not angry with you for taking the course of action you chose. I am angry that you made the choice without me. I am angry that I was forced with the decision to leave Kella because you didn’t give us a choice! Why have free will, why be an individual, if everything is decided for me? And damn it, I thought being married, Kathryn, would compel you to seek out my thoughts, feelings, and opinions. If that is not the case, if these are the decisions I will continue to be faced with, if you will not let me fight alongside you for the sake of our family, then this marriage will not work. I cannot be forced to not fight again; I cannot stand by and watch you be taken to execution, my heart could not stand it. If I am to be yours you must accept every part of me. I do not want to hear excuses. I only want to know that what you want is our family.”

Kathryn broke down hearing Seven’s words. “Baby, I have never wanted anything more. I am so very sorry I made bad choices. I will never, _never_ , make a choice like that without you again. I made a mistake; please understand I'm still learning, I’ve never loved like this before. Every single part of me loves you and you were my first and you’ll be my only” Kathryn slipped down onto her knees to kiss Seven’s hands.

“You and Kella, you are absolutely everything to me. From here on I promise you heart and soul, we are a unified front. Let Starfleet come, they won’t know what hit them with you and I side by side. “

Seven grabbed Kathryn’s face in both hands to draw her in for a deep kiss. “ _Show me you mean it”_ Seven whispered breathlessly against her lips.

Kathryn gasped hearing her lovers words and climbed to her feet, she pinned Seven back against the couch their fingers on both hands wrapped together. Kathryn licked her lips and brought her mouth to Seven’s neck kissing and nibbling up to Seven’s ear, letting her hot breath wash over the sensitive skin. She lightly sucked the ear lobe into her mouth and pulled on it with her teeth. “ _I love you, Annika.”_ She whispered. She ran her hands softly up and down the curves of Annika’s body, worshipping the soft, warm skin beneath the robe.

She moved her body down and united the cloth holding the robe shut. _Nothing has ever been more beautiful than this gorgeous form craving me_. Kathryn thought, eyeing her way up from Seven’s muscular calves and thighs to the metal bands on her abdomen, supple breasts, and deep blue eyes filled with desire.

Kathryn captured one of the soft pink nipples in her mouth, sucked lightly and teased it with her teeth. Her hands pressed up and down Seven’s thighs. Seven moaned lightly and wrapped her hands around Kathryn’s back trying to pull her shirt free.

Kathryn tossed her shirt and bra free of her body and knelt in front of Seven. She kissed along Seven’s inner thighs nibbling softly. She moved her mouth to Seven’s center and sucked Seven’s lips into her mouth, rolling them against one another and her tongue. Her hot breath and wet mouth made Seven’s body quake.

She teased Seven’s clit with the top of her tongue and slipped the tip of it inside her. Seven gasped and grabbed Kathryn’s shoulders. Seven’s hips flexed against her face, pressing forward, demanding she probe harder and deeper. Kathryn slid her tongue as far as she could reach it into Seven, licking the slick walls inside. She slipped two of her fingers in underneath her tongue.

Seven moaned loudly at the pressure of Kathryn’s fingers slipping inside her.

Kathryn slowly pulsed her fingers in and stopped before her finger tips were out then pushed back in. Her tongue flicked across Seven’s clit, every few strokes she slipped it down to slide inside of her lover.

The slow intense pleasure Kathryn provide made Seven’s body tremble. She wanted Kathryn to take her hard and fast but she didn’t want this feeling to end. Unable to stop herself she started to buck and thrust herself forward harder against Kathryn’s face and hands.

Kathryn gasped and moaned feeling Seven’s reaction to her touches. She slipped her hand into her pants to caress her now throbbing center.

She felt Seven’s orgasm starting with the pulsing of her walls against her fingers. She drove her fingers as far as she could and felt Seven break, fluid rushed down her hand, Seven’s walls clutched her fingers so tightly she was afraid to move. Seven’s body quaked and Kathryn slipped her fingers into herself and immediately started to shake with her own orgasm.

They held, remaining still for several minutes. Kathryn on her knees in front of Seven, hand still buried inside her lover. Seven’s muscles refused to relent and held fast to Kathryn’s hand. Kathryn, in no hurry, rested her head on Seven’s naked thigh. Each time Kathryn attempted to slip her hand free Seven’s muscles pulled her harder, deeper, refusing to release her.

Kathryn moved her body up to straddle Seven, fingers still inside. Seven reached down to pull Kathryn’s pants and panties free. She gently pulled Kathryn’s hand to remove the fingers she held inside herself and replaced them with her own. Kathryn started vibrating her fingers inside Seven. She felt Seven’s walls start to pulse, gripping and releasing, craving more.

“Please” Seven begged. “I need to feel more of you inside me.”

Kathryn was surprised to feel Seven release her hand and open to accommodate more. Kathryn pressed in with three then four fingers, only her thumb not engulfed by the warm, silky, wetness of Seven. She groaned feeling so much of herself penetrate her lover. Seven moaned and rocked her hips in rhythm with Kathryn’s thrusts.

Seven wrapped her free hand around Kathryn’s back and pulled herself into a sitting position to kiss and nibble at her neck while they rocked their bodies together. She thrust into Kathryn slowly at first but soon their lovemaking became feverish. She used the arm around the smaller woman’s back to guide her up then hard downwards against her long slender fingers.

Riding Seven’s hand and the arm persistently pulling her down harder against Seven’s upward thrust made Kathryn’s head spin. She struggled to focus on the constant rhythm of her hand that pleasured Seven.

Seven, feeling the uneven pressure, stood and lifted Kathryn with her and onto her back on the floor. Briefly readjusting their arms she sandwiched Kathryn’s between herself and Kathryn’s thigh. She lifted Kathryn gently so she could slip her leg underneath the smaller woman and use the weight of her body to rock her up and down her fingers.

“ _Fuck, Annika”_ Kathryn let out in a long groan. Seven drove herself down onto Kathryn’s hand and continued guiding Kathryn up and down her own. Kathryn’s orgasm came first, Seven continued to thrust her fingers slowly in and out of Kathryn until her body clenched and shuddered with her own orgasm.

Seven let her body drop back onto the floor on her back, pulling Kathryn down on top of her. “I do not wish to spend another night alone for any reason.” Seven said breathlessly kissing Kathryn’s cheek and neck lightly.

“Pure torture.” Kathryn replied lifting herself to look down at the beautiful blue eyes staring back at her.

“I am truly sorry. I was still caught up in Starfleet rank, protocol, the mentality that I needed to do anything I could to spare anyone else from any harm. You and Kella come before everything else.”

“And to be whole we require your presence”

“Anywhere we go, we go to together, love” Kathryn leaned down and kissed Seven deeply.

“I suppose showers are in order before we go confront this day.” Kathryn said lifting herself and smiling down.

“Do you have the stamina for an additional round of lovemaking? Perhaps in the shower?” Seven asked with a grin.

“I might not but judging by your performance this morning, I might not need it, you seem to have enough for the both of us.” Kathryn glanced back at her playfully and tugged her towards the shower.

-

“Wait, so you are telling me Voyager and ALL of the fucking prisoners from the ship escaped, defected? How the FUCK does that happen?” Vice Admiral Smith yelled at the young Lieutenant in his office.

“Sir, also Fleet Admiral Forrest was killed.”

“So where the hell does this leave us? Do we have anyone is pursuit? Who the hell is in charge of Starfleet right now? You can’t just execute the head of Starfleet and steal a damned ship and expect to be safe.”

“The Federation is considering who to appoint at the next head of Starfleet. Vice Admiral Paris has already been briefed, you two are up for consideration. “

“That fucker… He voted against the execution of an enemy of the Federation. His name shouldn’t even be in the damned hat. Get me whoever is making this appointment; I want to talk to them”

“They aren’t accepting any communications until the matter has been decided, Sir.”

“Damn it. At least get some fucking ships after Voyager. Do we know where they are headed?”

“They had members of DS9 with the party that landed here, we assume that’s where they were going next.”

Smith typed at the computer in front of him. “We have dozens of ships between here and there. Send… The Enterprise, The Eagle, Victory, and Lakota. Their orders are to intercept and destroy Voyager.”

“Sir, the weapons and shields on board Voyager…”

“I don’t give a fuck, stop that ship.”

-

Kathryn took her place in the Captain’s chair on the bridge. Kyp, Tom, Seven, and Harry managed stations on the bridge. She didn’t wear her Starfleet uniform. She had chosen a tight fitting white button down shirt that flattered her figure, loose grey sweater hung open over top, and black slacks.

“Voyager- Captain Picard, USS Enterprise. Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded” Picard said as his face filled the viewscreen.

“Captain Picard- Janeway here. We will not be complying with your request, we are engaged in a peaceful transit and do not wish to engage a Starfleet vessel in battle.”

“It was my understanding that you were discharged and that Captain Tuvok was now in command of Voyager. Where is he now?”

“I am in command of Voyager, Captain Tuvok has not been harmed, stand down Picard and allow us to continue our journey.”

“I have been authorized to fire on Voyager if you do not comply, there are an additional three Starships inbound to intercept Voyager within the next few hours. Please lower your shields and prepare to be boarded, I also do not wish to open fire on a fellow Starfleet vessel.”

“This is no longer a Starfleet vessel it has been commandeered to grant asylum to political refugees from the Federation. Additionally, you are in no position to make any threats, scan our weapons and shields, Enterprise plus half of Starfleet couldn’t hope to stand against us.”

Picard’s face briefly blinked off the screen. “He’d make a hell of an ally if we could convince him.” Tom said turning to look back at Kathryn.

“I know it, I’ll see what I can do, Mr. Paris.” She replied.

Picard returned to the viewscreen. “It is as you say it is. We cannot hope to stop you, but I have my orders. Enterprise will do everything in her power to slow you”

“How about a parley, Captain? You alone, come aboard Voyager, or with a small security team if you so desire. I’ll explain our position and we can come to an agreement without any bloodshed. I’m sure if you pull my service record, with the exception of my most recent charges, you will see I have been nothing if not honest.”

“Very well, I’ll contact you again when I am ready for transport.”


	11. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No beta reader on this chapter, yet. Fiancee had too much school to read, I was antsy to post :)

“You and your ex-borg officer, Seven-of-Nine, conceived a child?” Picard reiterated Kathryn’s words surprised.

“Yes, a little girl, Kella. And I never trusted Forrest after the incident aboard the U.S.S. Prime, the one that lost him his rank.”

“You were onboard for that were you not? A group of officers in training were injured and he was found to be at fault.”

“Yes, it was my testimony that hung him; none of the others were willing to speak out. This entire damned situation since we got back to Federation space was caused by his vendetta against me.”

“I didn’t agree with your sentence to executed when I read about it, I do not agree with executions, period. But a member of your crew executed the fleet admiral of Starfleet. How can I reason that away, Kathryn?”

“There’s more, more I haven’t told you because it puts my family at risk. I want to trust you Jean-Luc but after nearly losing my wife, several other officers from this ship, and my own life I am very hesitant to trust anyone sporting a Starfleet uniform.”

“Kathryn, I am certain you have read _my_ Starfleet record, especially before inviting me aboard. If I didn’t have something to offer you, I cannot imagine that I would be sitting in your ready room, on the opposite side of your desk. I cannot make an informed decision without all of the facts. I hold my own morals and principals above those of Starfleet. I am not Starfleet’s man the way Forrest was, I still have a mind of my own. Anything you share with me I can assure you will remain confidential but without the entire story I have to assume you are rebels attempting to escape from Starfleet’s justice”

Kathryn took the chance; she explained what had taken place on Acrunmoge. She explained the side effects of the serum and how it allowed her to conceive. She described what Dr. Bashir had told her about Kella and the nanoprobes in her system. She talked about how the nanoprobes had affected her and which bits of medical information had been hidden from Starfleet. She made sure to lay out every bit of information she could for him to draw his own conclusions.

He sat stunned for a moment, rubbing his bald head. “Then Starfleet has become more corrupt than any of us were aware of. I’m sorry for what you and your family have had to endure.” He reached across the desk and grabbed her hand.

“There are those of us out here that, knowing your story, would defend you.” He assured.

“Would you permit myself and Dr. Crusher to observe an examination of you, Seven of Nine, and your daughter Kella? Not intrusively of course. I would be interested to see the DNA comparisons. Your own Doctor could conduct the exam in your Medbay, we will take no data with us. With comprehensive proof of your story I will have a much easier time rallying the troops. Not that I doubt you, Kathryn, however seeing the data with my own eyes will steel my reserve”

“I’ll have the Doctor escort you to Medbay. I must speak with Annika first, before I agree. I will meet you there shortly.” Kathryn replied.

Kathryn peaked her head out onto the bridge to call Seven into her ready room. After a brief strong opposition to the examination Seven agreed. Kathryn had explained how powerful an ally Picard could be.

-

“Medbay is looking a little full” Kathryn said as she slipped through the doors. Kyp, Dr. Crusher, Dr. Bashir, and the Doctor all stood waiting for her, Seven, and Kella to arrive.

While they waited the other’s observed as he drew Kathryn’s blood and brought her DNA up on the viewscreen. “There’s another spike in your nanoprobes, Captain” The Doctor announced. “We can look at this later.” The other’s crowded around the screen to look over the data he had displayed.

Seven walked in a few minutes later with Kella in her arms. Kathryn stood to meet her. “Captain Picard, Dr. Beverly Crusher, this is Annika Hansen, more formally, Seven of Nine, and our daughter Kella” Seven shot them a short nervous smile. “Are you certain” she whispered to Kathryn, reluctantly setting Kella in her arms.

“Yes, darling, I believe we can trust them, and even if you don’t think so they have been thoroughly searched, none of the data leaves this room, just the knowledge of what they have witnessed.” She reassured Seven, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Kella cooed and smiled looking up at her mother’s face. Kathryn gently set her on one of the biobeds for her blood draw. Kathryn distracted her by talking to her and kissing her little feet. Kella laughed and squealed with the tickles on her toes. She barely noticed the needle prick.

“Tough like her mom.” Kathryn said beaming a smile to Seven.

“Tough like her mothers.” Seven corrected shooting a playful grin back to Kathryn.

Seeing the data from the blood draws pop up on the screen everyone crowded around to examine the results.

“This is absolutely fascinating.” Dr. Crusher said her eyes wide with disbelief. “I didn’t even know this was possible but without a doubt one of Kella’s parents is Kathryn and the other Annika” Dr. Crusher said glancing to Picard. “She appears to be completely human but her genetics suggest she is one quarter Borg. No sign of any implants but if you look here you can see the nanoprobes swimming through her system.” Dr. Crusher said motioning to a spot on the viewscreen.

“Very well, that is all I need to know. Seven of Nine, Annika, it was very nice to meet you and your daughter.” Picard said shaking Seven’s hand and smiling down at the little girl babbling on the biobed.

“Kathryn, I’d like to speak to you alone before we depart, your ready room?” He asked.

“Yes, we’ll head there now. Dr. Crusher I trust you can find your way back to the transporter room?” Kathryn replied.

“Yes, if it is okay, I would like to stay behind and discuss the A’Crun Serum with Mr. Kyp before we depart.” Dr. Crusher said glancing from Kathryn to Kyp. Both nodded lightly.

-

“Prior to your arrival in Medbay I spoke with Data aboard Enterprise. He tells me there are several actions you can take to keep Starfleet from being able to track Voyager. He is transmitting the plans over to your engineering officer. They involve scuttling Voyagers Starfleet Transponder, reengineering you combadges with a different frequency, a few different ways to alter your ships emissions, and he also recommended considering a new paint job. He assures me with the changes he suggested Voyager will show up as an unknown contact on sensors which should keep Starfleet ships from pursing you. Additional he said the most important action for you to take is to change all of your command codes to a new cipher that only your crew has knowledge of otherwise if you are discovered a higher ranking Starfleet officer may be able to take control of the ship. I promise we will find a way to bring Voyager home safely. I must get back so we can intercept the other three ships in pursuit. I assume your destination is Deep Space Nine?”

“Thank you Captain, and yes we have DS9 personnel we need to drop off. We are going to jump through the wormhole afterwards and make best speed away from Federation Space.”

“That is an excellent plan. Stay safe. We will help in every way we can from this end.” Picard stood gently resting a hand on her shoulder. “I hope we speak soon.” He said turning to leave.

-

“Voyager- Deep Space Nine you are cleared to dock.” Nog’s voice called to Tuvok on Voyager’s bridge.

Tom guided the ship into the dock and secured it. Tuvok walked to the ready room to speak with Kathryn.

The door chimed. “Come in” She called.

“Kathryn, we have an important matter to discuss.” Tuvok announced.

“Very well, friend, come, sit” She said moving over to the couch; he joined her at the other end.

“I want to go home to my wife and children; I do not wish to accompany Voyager any further.” Tuvok said turning his head to meet her eyes.

She slid her body closer to his and lightly patted his back. “I can understand that old friend. I will be sad to see you go but what can we do to help get you home?”

“No help is necessary; I’ve transmitted logs to Enterprise indicating I was killed in battle. The Federation wouldn’t chance a war with Vulcan to come looking for me after that report. I will leave here as an ordinary citizen and make my way home.”

“You will be sorely missed and I wish you nothing but the best for the future, friend. And gods thank you, if it weren’t for you and your help I don’t know Kella, Annika, or I would be standing here today. I hope I have the chance to see you again. Eight years you have been by my side, you were a hell of an officer, and an even better person. Sometime when this dust settles Voyager will finally come home and I’ll expect you and your family standing there to greet us when we dock.” She stood and pulled him in for a hug.

“Thank you, Kathryn, you’ve opened my eyes to the good that can come from emotion. I doubted humans for all their emotional drives and grasping at one another to fulfil primal needs but you have proven to be a superb example of one who embraces these emotions and thoughtfully considers their meaning. For what it is worth I thought I understood the human notion of love, a selfish drive towards pleasure, utilizing a lover to provide the things someone feels they are missing, and trying to fill some void humans seem to have without another. You and Annika, have altered my perspective. I’ve observed your interactions you do not love each other because you need one another, you feel that need because of how strongly you love one another. Even in Vulcan terms I find that to be… beautiful.”

Kathryn hugged him tighter. “Thank you, you have been my most trusted advisor. Now get out of here, before I try to order you to stay.” She said teary eyed.

He dropped his head, forced what looked like a half smile to Kathryn, and exited the ready room.

-

Phoebe woke up with Tal’s arms wrapped tightly around her. She smiled thinking back to the exhilarating love making from the night before. As timid as Tal seemed during their day to day interactions she proved to be a very demanding and vocal lover. Phoebe loved every second of it, hearing what her partner wanted and accommodating her. Some part in her loved playing the submissive role, being ordered around, having someone she trusted in complete control of her body and actions. It made her skin crawl with excitement, she throbbed just thinking about when Tal ordering her to her knees.

She kissed the skin on Tal’s neck and brushed her hand down the ridges on Tal’s nose. “Mmm, Phoebe” Tal said sleepily. “I was afraid I would wake to find this had been nothing more than an amazing dream.”

“I’m still here gorgeous. We are getting ready to dock at Deep Space Nine, might have to do some work today.” Phoebe said letting her warm breath breeze over Tal’s neck.

“You make it hard for me to want to go to work.” Tal opened her hazel eyes and looked at Phoebe.

“You make it hard for me to think about anything but your hands on me.” Phoebe replied continuing to press hot kisses against Tal’s neck.

“Insatiable.” Tal groaned.

“That’s me” Phoebe smiled rolling her body over on top of Tal’s pressing her breasts down against Tal’s, then stomach, then hips in a wave motion.

Tal gasped and wrapped her hands against Phoebe’s back to pull her body down harder.

“Celes-Seven, you are needed in astrometrics” Tal’s com-badge called from the nightstand.

 _“Fuuuccckkkk”_ Tal groaned “You hold all of this” Tal said motioning to Phoebe’s body. “I promise I’ll be back for more Phoebe” she said kissing Phoebe’s cheek, forehead, and pressing forward for a needy kiss.

-

“I thought you were killed.” Gretchen said teary eyed.

“I’m here, sweetheart, in your arms.” Meredith replied, planting soft kisses against Gretchen’s face.

“I killed that man, Forrest, as much for you, as I did for what he put my family through. What scares me is that I don’t feel anything, no remorse, no regret over it.”

“Mama bear, protecting her young. I don’t think you were wrong in doing so. He would’ve expended every resource to track Kathryn and Annika down, and you and Phoebe. He was a bad man. I met with him, he was ready to hang all of you over his damned vendetta against Kathryn. One bad man perishes or you and yours live in fear for the rest of your lives. I would have made the same choice, honey.” Meredith replied adding another kiss to Gretchen’s face.

“There’s just some part of me that feels taking another life is never the answer, but I did it anyway.” Gretchen replied teary eyed.

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t think that honey. This was a rare case, you were protecting your own. And gods know I love you even more for seeing that kind of strength come out in you, I love you Greta.” Meredith replied pulling Gretchen against her.

-

Harry lay on his back trying to catch his breath. “You could just keep going forever, couldn’t you?” He asked.

“My recovery time seems to be significantly shorter than your own, I could continue again at this very moment.” Kyp motioned to his erect member.

“I’m not certain I have another round in me, as much as I want to. I’m already going to be sore from all of last night” Harry called out breathlessly.

“I suppose, among the A’Crun, we just continue until one of the two is too exhausted to move.” Kyp laughed.

“That is me, right now. Too exhausted to move and we still have a full day ahead of us. I am going to close my eyes just for a few minutes.” Harry sighed.

“Okay, lover” Kyp reached over and kissed Harry’s forehead.

-

“Damn it Tom! We talked about this before, we would use contraceptives from now on, we can’t handle a third child, at least not now” B’Elanna shouted jumping off the bed.

“I thought you meant you would be on a contraceptive medication, I didn’t realize you meant for me to replicate condoms!” Tom replied surprised.

“I specifically told you birth control medication does not work on Klingon women!” B’Elanna yelled back.

“Oh, well I am sorry, I suppose I got swept up in the moment and forgot?” He said unsure and a little afraid.

She laughed at the uneasiness crossing his face, as though he thought she could ever actually hurt him. “Damnit, Tom if I get pregnant again this one is just yours, I’m not helping.” She said with a laugh.

“Fine.” He chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Replicate some damned condoms. I have to get to work on the upgrades Data suggested. “She lightly kissed him back and headed for the shower.

-

Tal arrived in Astrometrics, cheeks a deep shade of red, hair disheveled, and wearing a loose green tunic Seven immediately recognized as something she saw Phoebe wearing yesterday.

“Are you okay Celes?” Seven asked her half grin suggested she was amused.

“Inopportune timing” Tal responded, tightening and retying the strings on her light brown linen trousers.

“I apologize. I need you to work with Icheb on plotting us a safe course through the Gamma Quadrant, we intend to head back to Ky for the time being to keep us well out of Federation Space, and among allies.” Seven replied.

“I understand, are you not assisting?” She asked unsure.

“I must help B’Elanna with some changes to hide us from Starfleet sensors. I have faith that between you and Icheb you can find us the best course” Seven said nodding to Tal and exiting Astrometrics.

-

Kathryn set her combadge to broadcast shipwide.

“Voyager crew, here we are again, facing an unknown future, this time everyone has a choice. This time our future will be of our own making. I plan to take the ship back to Ky. We have strong allies among the Ky and the A’Crun. Ky technology is like nothing anyone among Starfleet has ever seen, there is much we can learn there. Voyager upon departure from Deep Space Nine will no longer be recognizable as a Starfleet ship. Starfleet uniforms will no longer be permitted, our new combadges are being replicated as we speak, they will be a simple gold V. Some of you have families and lives to get back to. Captain Nerys has promised she will assure each and every person that leaves Voyager is safely returned to the families. Some of us are refugees from the Federation, those that stay now will be as well. We will maintain the command structure on board Voyager with Tom Paris assuming the role of First Officer. We are no longer bound by Starfleet rules and regulations but if you stay you are agreeing to follow the orders of those ranked above you. We will depart from DS9 in the morning. Regardless of your choice to go or stay I want to thank all of you. You’ve been a hell of a crew and none of us would’ve made it this far without you. On a personal note, my wife, my daughter, and I would not all still be breathing without the kindness and loyalty each and every one of you has shown. For those of you departing, go forth and do good, for those of you staying, I look forward to a hell of an adventure. Kathryn-Out”

Kathryn her hand wrapped together with Seven’s, Kella in wrapped in a sling against her chest, went to meet Kira in the briefing room on DS9. Tal and Phoebe trailed just behind them.

-

The four women entered the conference room to find Kira, Ezri Dax, and Julian Bashir seated at the table. They each slipped into seats.

“Captain Nerys, I cannot thank you enough for how much you have helped us. Your assistance and your kindness has been immeasurably important in getting us safely here.” Kathryn started.

“Kathryn, Seven, Phoebe, Tal, and the entire rest of your crew, it was my pleasure to help you. I pray that someday you can find a peaceful home. You all deserve a safe happy place and I hope we can continue to be of assistance to get you there. “Kira said her heart heavy.

“I do have a request; Julian Bashir and Ezri Dax would like to accompany you on your trip. Ezri, I’m sure you will find if you agree, could prove to be a useful replacement for the loss of your Commander Tuvok, and Bashir would like to continue his studies of Borg nanoprobes, he feels this will be best accomplished aboard Voyager.” Kira finished.

“They are both welcome aboard Voyager… provided…” Kathryn turned her head to Seven. Seven grinned widely that Kathryn was considering her in the decision and nodded her approval.

“Well then, enjoy your last night aboard Deep Space Nine, don’t worry about us here. I have dealt with much worse than the Federation. We will finish assisting you with Voyager’s refits tonight and need you folks out of here in the morning” Kira replied with a smile.

Kathryn, Seven, Bashir, and Ezri and stood and left the conference room.

Tal and Phoebe remained behind briefly. They stood together hands locked tightly. Tal’s face was bright red but Phoebe maintained her cool composure.

“I just wanted to add another, thank you. Thank you for the push.” Phoebe said feeling her cheeks coloring.

Kira laughed lightly. “Ladies, I saw the tension and intervened but it was not a completely selfless act. You are both stunning. Saying it was my pleasure is an understatement.” Kira looked down, bit her lip, and smiled. “It’s good to see you here together. I’d hoped my interference did not cause any trouble...”

Tal looked up and grinned. “Not at all, I think we needed the push.”

Tal and Phoebe flanked Kira, planting soft kisses on both of her cheeks before leaving.

-

Tal and Phoebe returned to their now shared quarters on Voyager.

“Annika told me about a toy she designed, ever since she mentioned it, I have been dying to give it a try.” Phoebe said slipping into the bed next to Tal.

“Oh?” Tal replied raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, ma’am, I’ll show you. Get naked.” Phoebe grinned and ran to the replicator shedding her clothes on the way there.

Tal stretched out her lanky body and wrapped her arms behind her head. Phoebe ran back in with the toy in hand. Stepping back into the bedroom she gasped seeing Tal’s body stretched out in front of her. The light ripple to her biceps and forearms, tight stomach, perky breasts, long slender legs, and not a single hair on her body with the exception of those that graced her head.

“What do you have there?” Tal called seductively.

“It’s for you to wear. You slip it on, it activates nerves, it’ll allow you to feel every movement against this…” Phoebe said raising the purple phallus.

Tal’s eyes lit up. “Oh…I’m intrigued.” Tal moved to the edge of the bed, Phoebe worked the tight shorts up Tal’s body until the toy was in position. The shorts tightened against Tal. She gasped suddenly able to feel the full weight of the object that hung between her legs. Phoebe’s hand caressed it lightly. Tal shuddered feeling it stiffen.

“Whoa, that is intense.” She moaned. “That feels as good as if you were inside me. Inside parts are outside…” She gasped again as Phoebe’s hand picked up the pace.

“Slow down, baby. I don’t want to finish just yet, I want to feel you, feel this inside you.” Tal said taking the toy in her hand.

Phoebe dropped back onto the bed, knees up in front of her, red hair fanned out on the pillows behind her.

Tal moved in, the predatory gaze she shot Phoebe made her legs tremble. Tal pressed down against Phoebe parting her knees and pressing her body between Phoebe’s shaky legs. She pushed her lips down against Phoebe’s parting them with her tongue, letting it slip along Phoebe’s upper lip, than bottom before pushing it into her mouth to caress her tongue. She teased Phoebe’s mouth and lips with her tongue and ran her hands up and down her lovers body pausing to tease her nipples with her thumb and index fingers.

Phoebe’s body trembled thrusting upwards toward her, craving more.

“Are you okay? Are you ready?” Tal whispered softly into Phoebe’s ear.

“Yes, yes, please” Phoebe moaned.

Tal rubbed the head of the toy up and down Phoebe’s wetness groaning at the feeling of her lover’s soft wetness. She pushed forward parting Phoebe but stopped when she heard a soft cry.

“You are very tight, honey, is this okay?” Tal asked concerned.

“Yes, but it is larger than anything I have had inside me. It feels amazing, I’ll adjust.” Phoebe started then bit her lip. “I just want to feel you… take what you want. I promise I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

Tal started thrusting slowly forward until she felt the full length inside her lover. Then slipped back until it was nearly outside and pressed forward until she felt completely engulfed by the silky wetness. Phoebe’s muscles hesitant to receive the size at first slowly opened to accommodate the toy.

Tal moaned and her body trembled when she felt the full length of this extension of herself buried inside Phoebe.

Tal picked up the pace thrusting harder and harder into Phoebe. Phoebe moved to meet the thrusts pressing her pelvis back against Tal. Phoebe gasped feeling the deep penetration and Tal’s soft skin pressed down against her, but it wasn’t enough, she wanted to be taken.

Tal felt Phoebe’s building frustration, she lifted her body, the toy glided out of Phoebe. She stood and moved to the edge of the bed.

“Come here.” Tal beckoned.

Phoebe slipped herself to the edge of the bed and pulled Tal’s face down for a kiss.

“Roll over, put your legs on the floor, lean on the bed. I think I can get a better angle from here” Tal said hotly into her ear.

Phoebe positioned herself against the edge of the bed, her butt in the air towards Tal, chest flat on the bed.

Tal moved in behind her, guided the toy in between Phoebe’s slick lips and with a soft thrust found her extension buried inside Phoebe again. She started moving slowly at first not wanting to hurt her lover but Phoebe’s insistent thrusting backwards on to her drove her forward harder.

She leaned down to wrap her arm underneath Phoebe’s chest, her other hand held her shoulder tightly, pulling Phoebe harder and harder back against her. The toy seemed to swell, meeting all of Phoebe’s walls with a throbbing pressure.

“ _Fuck, don’t stop, Tal, harder._ ” Phoebe moaned.

Tal let loose with wild abandon, she thrust forward and yanked Phoebe back in rhythm, pushing herself as deeply as she could into her lover, each thrust faster, and deeper. Tal started to quake she knew she was close she tried to shut the feeling down, wanting to feel Phoebe’s walls close around her before she came.

She kept the pace, trying to focus on anything other than being buried inside of her lover. Phoebe moaned and gasped and bucked wildly against the woman thrusting into her. Tal knew she couldn’t last any longer but desired to feel every single inch of the space inside her lover. She pushed Phoebe down against the bed with one hand and wrapped the other against her hip.

In a frenzy Tal thrust forward with every bit of energy she had and yanked Phoebe back hard against her. Phoebe moaned and trembled.

“ _Yes, please_ ” Phoebe begged.

Tal drove her body forward again in several hard spasms, rocking forward roughly into Phoebe. Tal cried out feeling Phoebe close against the toy. Phoebe came forcefully, her muscles locking Tal in place, the wetness of her orgasm flooding between them. Tal thrust her hips forward just slightly and trembled with her own orgasm, the warmth of her fluids entering Phoebe made her tremble and she tossed her head back feeling her body explode with another orgasm.

-

Kathryn, Seven, and Kella had spent the night at on the holodeck at Quarks. Seven had programed a lakeside cabin that resembled the setting of the first time Seven and Kathryn picnicked together on the holodeck aboard Voyager. They’d spent the evening fawning over their little girl. Swimming in the pond and snuggling up next to the warm fire place in the cabin.

They walked back to Voyager, Seven’s arm wrapped around Kathryn’s back, Kella hanging loosely in her sling over Kathryn’s chest. Before they arrived at the door to Voyager they encountered Starfleet crew members lining both sides of the halls. When the crew members saw them approaching a soft clap started. They reached the doors that led into Starfleets cargo bay as the crew members behind them started cheering. Kira and Nog stood on either side of the door.

“We are _all_ pulling for you and Voyager. Stay safe out there” Kira said pulling Kathryn in for a hug, then Seven.

“Thank you, Captain” Kathryn said. Seven nodded lightly to Kira, then they walked onto the cargo bay together.

Kathryn had prepared herself to lose crew members to be out in the cold depths of space without the number of crew they had departed the Alpha Quadrant with. She hadn’t expected to walk in and see more crew members than she had started with.

They’d lost a couple crewmembers here and there and Tuvok of course but by Seven’s count they were departing DS9 with 165 people.

The crowd in the cargo bay broke into cheers seeing Seven and Kathryn walk aboard with Kella.

She held her hands up to silence the group. “Voyager crew” She started with a smile. “Prepare to get underway.”


	12. No Regrets

Voyager departed from Deep Space Nine. The ship now painted the darkest shade of black that could be found. Hull numbers now replaced with the word “Voyager” in a deep red. The only part of the ship that could be seen from the viewports aboard DS9 as they departed was the soft light that shined from the windows.

Kathryn settled into her chair with Tom at her side. “Ezri” She called. “Set a course for the wormhole, let’s get out of Federation Space”

“Aye, Captain” Ezri called back.

“We should probably come up with some standard uniform. Not Starfleet, but still your ship, we should still maintain some semblance of order. Present ourselves as a unified front if we are challenged” Tom said looking to Kathryn.

“Come up with something modest Mr. Paris. I trust it won’t be fishnets and skirts for the women.” She shot him a playful smile.

“I’ll do what I can, Captain, am I excused?” Tom asked laughing.

“Excused, Tom. Bring me whatever you come up with.” She replied with a light smile.

“Mr. Kim, you have the bridge, I’ll be in my ready room” she called back to Harry behind her.

She slipped into the chair behind her desk. She could hardly believe they were fleeing Starfleet. Some part of her could hardly believe she was still alive. After Forrest spat his acid at her she had resolved herself to lose her life right there. The rifles raised, she heard shots fire, she took a deep breath, pictured herself in Seven’s arms, fantasized about them holding Kella, and when she breathed again, she was surprised to find she could.

She regretted that she thought of the sweet release death would bring. Some part deep inside of her had craved the silence and stillness. Before the brief moment she shared with Annika at the Janeway Farm, she hadn’t felt a single moment of peace since Voyager departed from the Alpha Quadrant. Annika demanding her touch, Annika taking her, she thought she could have died right there and been okay with it.

She broke down thinking of where they’d come from and how far they still had to go. Every bit of her energy was drained thinking of all those that had put their faith in her when she wasn’t even sure she deserved it.

“Annika” She whimpered into her combadge.

“Kathryn?” Annika’s voice called back worriedly.

“If you are free, would you please come to the ready room?” She replied her voice raspy.

The doors opened, Seven appeared with Kella in a sling. “Are you okay, darling?” Seven asked lightly.

“I’m feeling… unsteady. I just need to talk if you aren’t busy, lover?” Kathryn asked her expression needy and vulnerable in a way Seven had never seen.

“Of course, we shall talk then. Would you like to accompany me to our quarters? Kella requires a nap.” Seven announced holding her hand out for Kathryn to take. Kathryn complied and followed Seven to their quarters.

Seven put Kella in her crib and activated the baby monitor. She settled on the couch next to Kathryn.

“What is troubling you?” Seven asked resting her hand on Kathryn’s knee.

“I feel like where we are, where we are going, everything that has happened is because of me. I would have accepted execution when Forrest ordered it because I felt like it would release me from this damned burden, the burden of having hundreds of lives in your hands. The only thing that kept any hope in my heart is you and Kella.” Kathryn sighed.

“You did not make Forrest into the awful human being he was. We were all forced to react to his actions. We could not have foreseen that he would conduct himself as he did. I was angry with you for not including me in your decision but I do not believe given the same situation I would have conducted myself any differently than you did.” Seven drew in for a gentle kiss.

“You still command Voyager, yes. But darling, this isn’t your burden to carry alone anymore. The people aboard this ship are here because they _want to be,_ they are here because they want to be a part of this Voyager crew. You offered the choice and they stayed” Seven glanced to her steel-blue eyed lover, tears swelling behind her eye lids.

“They made a _choice_ the same as I did. I choose to take a chance that a reserved Captain of a Starship could see beyond duty and embrace the love of an ex-borg.” Seven added.

“Gods, I love you Annika, just talk to me. Talk about anything, just hearing your voice puts me at ease.” Kathryn replied. She relaxed back onto the couch. Seven moved about their quarters talking about how well Kella had behaved at the nursery, how much she was picking up so quickly, she promised to be far ahead of any of the other children her age.

Seven brought her a small glass of whiskey; she let her body relax back onto the couch. Seven moved in front of Kathryn dropping to her knees in front of her lover.

“Katie, there are always going to be things we cannot change. You cannot change what transpired between you and Forrest. I cannot change that I took part in the assimilation of thousands into the collective. It was out of my control, the same as what Forrest did on your training ship, and your reporting him was out of your control. You could not allow him to put others in danger. The people on board Voyager now are here by choice. Not because you ordered them, not because they were pressured to stay. They are here because this is a family. They are here because we do good. They believe in you and us. The support of everyone around you should be humbling not overbearing, you don’t carry any of this alone.” Seven kissed Kathryn’s hands.

Kathryn’s eyes were heavy, she teared hearing Seven’s words.

“You’ve never called me Katie before.” She sniffled.

“You may be the Captain but the most important thing I have learned from you is that to be whole you need to embrace every part of yourself, even those that you find imperfect.” Seven replied her bright blue eyes staring up at Kathryn. She reached up and lightly kissed Kathryn’s cheeks.

“Gods, I don’t know how I got so lucky, to deserve a woman like you” Kathryn replied gazing down into her lovers eyes.

“There was no luck involved. You are the embodiment of everything that is good about humanity, compassionate, driven by morals, thoughtful, carrying, loving, and passionate” Seven paused to smile widely at Kathryn. “Human quirks, like your love for coffee and da Vinci, all enveloped in this very aesthetically pleasing form.” Seven lifted her body to caress Kathryn’s lips with her own.

“I am deeply in love with you, _Katie.”_ Seven said settling back down on the floor in front of Kathryn.

“You are magnificent” Kathryn said her voice husky. “I do not care where we are in this entire damned universe as long as I have you and Kella at my side” She slipped onto the floor in front of Seven and pressed her lips to Seven’s she pulled her in for a lingering hug. “I love you Annika, with every part of me”. She whispered huskily into Seven’s ear.

-

“Captain-Bridge” Harry’s voice called across her ‘V’ shaped combadge.

“Go ahead, Harry” she replied.

“We just received some news regarding Samantha Wildman’s husband. Please come to the bridge” he answered.

She made her way from her quarters up to the bridge.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“Not good news.” He answered. “We just received word from DS9 that Greskrendtregk’s ship was destroyed, all hands lost, on the outskirts of the Beta Quadrant while searching for Voyager, a few months ago. There were attempts to recall the ship when we returned but they were unsuccessful. “

Kathryn sighed. “More loss… It never stops does it?”

“I wish I could’ve given you and Samantha better news” Harry answered.

“I’ll head to my read room, send her up, please.” She said.

Samantha breezed into Kathryn’s ready room just as perky and happy as she always was.

“Please take a seat” Kathryn said solemnly.

“Okay, what is it, Captain?” She asked dropping into the chair in front of the desk.

“I’m sorry Samantha, we’ve just received word that your husband was killed… searching for Voyager” Kathryn announced dropping her head to look down at her desk.

Samantha cried lightly for a few moments than regained her composure. “It is upsetting that my daughter will never have a chance to know her father.” Samantha said softly. “Is that all, Captain?” She asked.

“Yes, are you okay, Samantha?” she asked.

“Yes, Ma’am, the marriage was sort of arranged. I did not have a lot of say in it. He was a good man, but I don’t think I ever really knew him well enough to fall in love with him. Thank you for telling me” Samantha said standing.

"If you or Naomi need anything, anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask. I am very sorry for your loss" Kathryn added before Samantha departed. 

-

Kathryn called together a meeting of everyone that had been recently brought onboard Voyager. A couple dozen crew members from Deep Space Nine crowded the walls in the conference room. Dr. Bashir, Ezri Dax, Dr. Davis, Phoebe, Gretchen, Tom, Harry, Seven, B’Elanna, Kyp and a crew member Tom had recommended be added to Senior Staff meetings, Renlay Sharr, all sat in seats around the table. Kathryn took her spot at the head of the table.

“I just wanted to take this opportunity to welcome everyone to the Voyager family. Thank you for all of your sacrifices and whatever else brought you here to us today. We are now in uncharted territory, we are no longer a part of Starfleet, and we are transiting to meet up with allies that helped us get back to the Alpha Quadrant. I have four very simple goals that I expect each of you to adhere to: we keep Voyager safe and out of the hands that would use her to do any harm to others; we keep each other safe, the people in this room are now your family protect them like you would your own flesh and blood; stick to your assigned positions, Voyager works better with a chain of command to make immediate decisions when necessary; last, and perhaps the most important task, is that my daughter with Seven, Kella, is to be protected above all of us.” She paused seeing the puzzled looks from the faces around the room.

“I don’t ask for her protection _because_ she is my daughter, I would not make that demand of others solely because she is mine. I mention it because, as I’m heard you have all heard rumblings, she is special. Her DNA and genetics are more valuable than anything else on Voyager. I’ll allow our doctors to answer any questions about that however what that means for us is that in safe hands we can un-intrusively study her and use that knowledge for groundbreaking medical advancements. In the wrong hands, the worst of what genetic enhancements can bring with Borg invulnerability sprinkled in, the effects would be felt everywhere. We cannot allow that to happen. We have a veritable powerhouse of Doctors aboard this ship now. Dr. Bashir is intimately familiar with genetic enhancements, Dr. Davis is a genetic pediatrician, Dr. Kyp has extensive knowledge of DNA alterations and the A’Crun serum that allowed me to have a child with another woman, and our own Doctor. I don’t think there is anything this team can’t do.” She let a soft smile creep at the corner of her mouth.

“Mom, Meredith, Phoebe, and Tal please join Seven and I in our quarters this evening for dinner. Doctor, I’d like you, Ezri, and Renlay on the bridge this evening until tomorrow morning to give the folks that just got back to Voyager from their incarceration a brief respite with their loved ones.” Kathryn said, everyone nodding in recognition.

“You are all dismissed and again thank you.” Kathryn said gesturing to the DS9 members surrounding her.

-

Seven busied herself preparing eggplant parmesan with fresh vegetables she had acquired from hydroponics. Kathryn set the table, replicated a bottle of wine, and lit two candles. Kella fussed quietly in a baby swing B’Elanna had built. She stared wide eyed at old cartoons that played on a small view screen in front of her.

“We should come up with another way to keep her distracted that is also intellectually stimulating.” Seven said looking up at Kathryn, rolling her eyes at the cartoons.

“Darling, she has been fussy all day. Neelix has been busy with Samantha and Naomi. If this keeps her happy right now so be it.” Kathryn replied with an exhausted smile.

“When you told her you were going to toss her out an airlock that was in jest, correct?” Seven asked briefly glancing back up from the eggplant she was chopping.

Kathryn laughed. “She doesn’t understand language yet, I promise she doesn’t care what we say it to her as long as we say it very nicely. I would never harm our little girl”. Kathryn smiled and slipped up behind Seven to wrap her arms around her waist. She stood on her toes to kiss Seven’s neck.

Seven turned her head to catch Kathryn’s lips with her. “I love you.” Kathryn said.

“ _Always_ ” Seven whispered back “Now remove your hands from me, I am holding a very large knife, I do not want to strike an errant finger.” She smiled warmly at Kathryn and leaned in to whisper. ”We will require those later” _._

Kathryn bit her lip, her cheeks grew hot, she eyed her wife, and retreated to finish setting the table.

Soon all of the Janeways and their partners crowded in the Captain’s Quarters, shoveling mouthfuls of eggplant parmesan into their mouths.

“This is actual real food.” Phoebe said her cheeks packed with food. “Mm, not replicated, not military rations, actual food.” She let out a soft groan.

“Thank you Kathryn, Seven, this is wonderful.” Meredith added.

“You have Seven to thank, I burn meals in the replicator. I just set the table and lit the candles.” Kathryn grinned at her wife, and kissed her hand.

“Thank you for including me as well.” Tal said. Kathryn nodded and smiled at her.

Gretchen stood from the table and lifted her glass of wine in the air. “To the Janeways and their women.” She said with a laugh. “It’s good to have us all together.”

Everyone joined in the toast, laughing with Gretchen. They finished their meal and Kathryn started collecting the dishes and returning them to the replicator for recycling.

“There was one thing I wanted to talk to you both about, Mom and Phoebe. We are all along for however long this trip turns out to be and I wanted to make sure you have a chance to help us wherever you want.” Kathryn said.

“Little late, I took care of that myself” Phoebe said with a grin. “I’ll be doing weapons and tactics training on the holodeck with Kyp and Tal. I asked if he would train me to join the security team. That is, if that’s okay with you?”

“Of course, no more battles for you for a little while though. At least until we are sure you can handle yourself.” Kathryn said with a wink.

“Let’s play a round of velocity and see who the better shot is.” Phoebe grinned

Kathryn squinted her eyes at Phoebe and glared.

Phoebe looked around the room “She’s never beaten me.” She bragged.

“I see, so that is how you got so good at Velocity?” Seven raised her eyebrows and looked at Kathryn, who was now shooting daggers in Phoebe’s direction.

“Also I’ll be working in hydroponics, we brought some seeds aboard from DS9. We will be able to increase the variety of fresh foods we have on the ship. Also, it will give Neelix more time to focus on the care of what seems to be an expanding population of children here.” Gretchen added.

They ended the evening early so everyone could go get some rest before hopping back into a normal daily routine. Gretchen hung back a moment after everyone else left.

“Katie, are you upset with me? For Forrest?” She asked, with worried steel-blue eyes.

“No, I’m not upset with you, Mom. I’m upset with myself for putting us in a situation where my mother was behind the trigger of a phaser with the fleet admiral at the business end.”

“The past is past baby, whatever you think you did or didn’t do, we grow and we learn. I don’t regret it. If it hadn’t been for the help of your friends here I’d have gotten myself arrested trying to break into Starfleet HQ to rescue you by myself. All that matters is you are here, Phoebe’s here, hell everything I love in this universe is on this ship right now. There’s nowhere I’d rather be.” Gretchen ran a lightly wrinkled over Kathryn’s cheek.

“Yeah, me as well. Thank you, and to answer your question no I’m not upset you killed Forrest. I know you are right, that he would’ve just kept coming after us, but I could not have pulled the trigger.” Kathryn replied with pained blue eyes.

“You gotta let people help you carry the weight, honey. Now go to your wife, you haven’t been able to keep your hands off each other all night but _try_ to get some rest, you still have a Starship to Captain.” Gretchen kissed Kathryn’s forehead and left.

-

Kathryn pulled her clothes off and slipped into a red satiny nightgown. She went into the bedroom to find Seven under the covers and Kella sleeping quietly in her crib in the corner.

“She just fell asleep, join me.” Seven said softly.

Kathryn tip toed over to the bed and slipped under the covers next to Seven. Seven scooted her body forward to press herself against Kathryn’s back.

“Mmm, naked already.” Kathryn said surprised, the feeling of Seven’s breasts pressed against her back causing a nearly instant pool to form between her thighs.

“But you are not.” Seven added dismayed, then worked the night gown free of Kathryn’s body.

Seven ran her hands down Kathryn’s naked back pausing to squeeze her butt “But no undergarments.” Seven whispered.

“Seemed unnecessary” Kathryn husked rolling Seven’s arms to face her. She draped her arms over Seven’s back and slipped a leg between hers. Her leg brushed a stiffening object.

“Presumptuous.” Kathryn whispered reaching down to take it in her hand. Seven moaned loudly then bit her lip.

“Efficient. You have been _very_ aroused all day and we require rest tonight.” Seven whispered, her breathing ragged with Kathryn’s stroking.

“Knock it out and get some rest then?” Kathryn said with a laugh.

“On the contrary, I surmised that no foreplay would be necessary and it would allow us additional time to... copulate… more _vigorously._ ” Seven reached down and ran a long finger along Kathryn’s slick lips. “It would seem I was correct”

“Oh, then yes, please.” Kathryn wriggled her body underneath Seven, guiding Seven’s body upwards, and on top of hers.

“Should I…”Seven started.

“Gods, yes, I need you inside me.” Kathryn cut her off.

Wasting no time Seven moved her body forward and with one thrust found the toy buried inside Kathryn. She struggled not to moan loudly, feeling Kathryn open up for her, grip, and pulse against her.

She rocked her hips back and forth thrusting in and out of her lover. She moved slowly until Kathryn wrapped her legs over her back and began thrusting her body up to meet Seven. Kathryn felt herself starting to crest. They rocked together harder, Seven using her Borg strength to pull Kathryn down on each of her upwards thrusts.

The ship shook violently. The lights flickered briefly then cut off. Kathryn’s head spun for a moment, she felt as though she had briefly lost consciousness. She was disoriented; she tried to open her eyes, distinctly aware that she was no longer in her bed.

“B’Elanna!” A voice yelled. Kathryn looked up to find Tom kneeling over her. “Tom, what happened? How did I get here?” Kathryn asked.

“Something super fucking weird is going on!” Tom said a near shout. “I’m not Tom, I’m Phoebe.”  
  



	13. Who Are You?

“Phoebe, it’s me, Katie” Kathryn replied looking up at Phoebe-Tom.

“Does shit like this happen all the time?” Phoebe asked pulling Kathryn-B’Elanna to her feet.

“Much more than I care to admit. Things get weird in Space. We need to get to the bridge and figure out what’s going on.” Kathryn said.

Kathryn and Phoebe walked onto the bridge to find the Doctor talking to Ezri who was laying on the ground looking up at him.

“Tom, B’Elanna” The Doctor called looking up and helping Ezri to her feet.

“Try again, Doctor.” Kathryn said. “I’m Kathryn and this is Phoebe.”

“Oh! Well then, that’s less explaining I’ll need to do. This is Kyp, Sharr is Dr. Davis.” The Doctor said matter-of-factly.

“We are going to need to get some damned name tags. Phoebe will you replicate some and a marker please?” Kathryn asked.

“What the hell happened?” She asked turning her attention to the Doctor.

“I’m not sure, we were making way and this sort of shimmery bubble popped up on the viewport just in front of us and we were suddenly in it. The effects of the phenomenon seem to be contained to Deck 5 and above, and only effecting the adults.” The Doctor responded.

The doors to the bridge slipped open again and Kyp walked in followed by a distraught Harry, yelling at him.

“You were penetrating this body! You didn’t immediately stop when you realized you were not in your own body anymore!” Harry yelled then was startled to see everyone on the bridge staring at him.

“Damnit, Seven. I told you already, I’m sorry, I thought I was having some super fucking weird dream.” Kyp yelled back.

“Alright folks, Kathryn here” She said holding up B’Elanna’s hand.

“This is all very confusing, let’s try to keep personal details about one another to an absolute minimum.” Kathryn-B’Elanna ordered.

“I apologize, Captain.” Seven called back in Harry’s voice.

“Sorry, Captain. I am B’Elanna, by the way.” Kyp added.

 _This is going to get even fucking weirder depending on who woke up in my body._ Kathryn thought.

Phoebe distributed name tags to everyone. She wrote the names of each person in large block letters and slapped the tags to their chests.

“Has anyone seen my body yet?” Kathryn asked. No response.

On cue Seven’s and Kathryn’s bodies walked onto the bridge arguing. “I was literally in the middle of an orgasm in this body, what was I supposed to do?!” Kathryn’s voice yelled back at Seven.

“You tried to keep going!” Seven’s voice shouted.

“It was a weird moment for me, I’d be lying if I said I never fantasized about Seven, I mean no offense but who hasn’t. And I didn’t know it was you!” Kathryn yelled.

Seven and Kathryn stopped and looked around the room and realized everyone else was in the same predicament. Kathryn’s hand raised. “Tom” she said.

Seven glanced around the room. “Tal” She added.

“Tom, get the rest of the damned Senior staff up to the bridge, we need to sort this mess out and anyone else who isn’t themselves. I hope to the gods no one else was having sex when this damned transfer happened.”

“About that…” Phoebe-Tom trailed off.

-

Everyone above Deck 5 had been swapped, leaving all the senior staff in bodies that weren’t their own. The only one that was spared was Samantha Wildman; she was on Deck 6 with Naomi when they encountered the phenomenon. Phoebe sat near the door making a list of who was who and sticking name tags on people as they came in.

She glanced down at the list:

_Kathryn- >B’Elanna_

_Tom- > Kathryn_

_Harry- >Tal_

_Seven- >Harry_

_Kyp- >Ezri_

_B’Elanna- >Kyp_

_Tal- >Seven_

_Gretchen- >Phoebe_

_Bashir- >Gretchen _

_Neelix- > Icheb_

_Renlay- >Meredith_

_Phoebe- >Tom_

_Meredith- >Renlay_

_Icheb- > Neelix_

_Ezri- >Bashir_

“I don’t see any kind of pattern to the swaps” Phoebe called to Kathryn.

“Doctors, I want you in Medbay trying to figure this out. Mom, head down with them see if you can assist. Tom, Harry, Phoebe, and Kyp, stay on the bridge. Tal and Seven head down to Astrometrics, see if you can figure out what the hell that phenomenon was. Neelix, please round up the children and take them to the nursery, I’m sure Samantha is around somewhere and can help. B’Elanna, you and Sharr head down to engineering and see if you can figure out what is wreaking havoc on our warp core. Also we are all adults here and I don’t think I need to tell you… but no funny business, keep your hands to yourself, and off the bodies you are in. They are not your own and I expect everyone will remain respectful of that.” Kathryn-B’Elanna ordered.

“Get to work folks.” She said dismissing everyone from the bridge.

“Mom!” Phoebe-Tom called, before Gretchen in Phoebe’s body could leave.

Gretchen stopped and turned. Phoebe was briefly taken aback by looking at her own face. She grimaced “I’m sorry.” She said Tom’s cheeks blushing heavily.

“We actually don’t ever need to talk about this. I never had the desire to be _that_ involved in either of my daughter’s sex lives. Tal is gorgeous and the kinky things the two of you are into is between you, Harry agrees. I don’t know how you managed to install a sex swing in your quarters, the ropes, and the leather…” Gretchen-Phoebe sighed and laughed lightly.

“Harry was a perfect gentleman but we are all going to need some heavy therapy after this. If it helps I’m certain Renlay and Bashir had quite the show as well.” Gretchen finished, glancing up to her daughter in Tom’s body.

“You are certainly right, we don’t need to talk about this… ever and therapy. Yes, lots and lots of therapy.” Phoebe added in Tom’s voice.

“Annika.” Kathryn-B’Elanna called. Seven-Harry stopped and turned around. “Yes?”

“Are you okay, love?” She asked.

“Yes, it is a strange sensation to be in another body.” Seven replied looking down at Harry’s hands.

Kathryn moved up and took Harry’s hand in B’Elanna’s. “I meant after… with the lovemaking between Harry and Kyp.”

Seven-Harry laughed. “Yes, it was not my place to be there. It was not an experience that was meant for me to have. I am _okay_ ” Seven replied. “I would kiss you now however I believe it would be an awkward experience for Harry Kim to kiss B’Elanna Torres.” Seven brought Kathryn’s hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

-

“Captain, we have a ship on sensors.” Harry-Tal called. “They are bringing weapons online.” Harry yelled.

“Shields up, Red Alert” Kathryn ordered.

The ship shook with the impact of the first round of fire from the enemy ship.

“They are hailing.” Harry said.

“On the viewscreen” She responded.

“It’s old Morse code. It reads S.O.S., communications are down, stop for help.” Harry answered.

“Sounds like a trap, keeps us moving. We can outrun them at impulse; let’s get the ship ready for transwarp.” She ordered.

“I can’t even get the ship up to Warp speed” B’Elanna called from the engine room. “Whatever that damned bubble was it’s messing with all of our systems and I can’t find the reason. Half the sensors are down; we are going to have to check all the components manually”

“Do it, all available personnel to the engine room.” Kathryn called out.

The bridge shook as Tom rocked the ship from side to side to make rapid course corrections dodging the incoming ships shots.

“I cannot get a reading on the weapons systems on that ship.” Kyp-Ezri announced.

“Well let’s not find out. Tom, keep doing whatever you can.” Kathryn ordered.

“I’m trying, we are losing power to the impulse engines! What the hell is going on in engineering?” Tom-Kathryn yelled back to her.

“B’Elanna- Status?” Kathryn asked. No response.

“Bridge- Seven. There is a fire in the engine room, the smoke is too thick to see where it is coming from. I am going to try to reach B’Elanna.” Seven said urgently.

As soon as Seven finished speaking a large explosion from the lower decks rocked the bridge violently.

“Seven, B’Elanna, anyone in the engine room?” Kathryn asked, her voice quivering. The silence made her heart pound. “Harry, what is our status?”

“Our sensors are so scrambled I’m having trouble making sense of it. It looks like we have hull breaches on decks three through eleven. I can’t get the structural integrity fields set we are venting large sections of those decks into space.” Harry yelled.

Before Kathryn could react another large explosion shook Voyager. She saw flames hit the bridge, felt the ship starting to decompress, and with a flash of light it was gone.

-

“Katie, Katie…” Tom’s voice called urgently to her.

“What the hell…” She muttered pushing herself up into a sitting position. “Bad dream?” She groaned, quickly checking herself for injuries. _Nope, damn forehead ridges_. She thought touching her head.

“Phoebe?” She asked.

“Yep.” Phoebe-Tom replied.

“We did this before…” She started.

“Yep.” Phoebe sighed.

“Bridge- Kathryn, get the entire senior staff to the conference room immediately. This has happened before...” She ordered.

“Understood, and Captain, there is a ship on the edge of our sensor range, I am unable to scan it…”

“Do your best to keep us ahead of it. I’ll get everyone on their way to their stations as soon as possible.” She said standing her and Phoebe moved at a near sprint to the conference room.

The senior staff filed in with the same urgency slipping into chairs around the table.

“Ideas? Anyone?” Kathryn asked scanning the faces around the table.

“Phoebe get us some damned name tags again I can’t remember who is who.” Kathryn ordered.

“We seem to have traveled back to the point that we unexplainably swapped bodies. It is an experience I would prefer to not continue to repeat” Seven-Harry said with disdain.

“Does anyone remember anything after the ship exploded?” The lack of conversation indicated to Kathryn that was when they reset.

“Does anyone not remember the ship exploding?” Kathryn asked.

Seven-Harry, Icheb-Bashir, B’Elanna- Kyp, and Sharr-Meredith, all raised their hands followed by everyone that had been assigned to go to the Medbay.

“If Harry’s readings were correct on the bridge we have to assumed that the first explosion took out all the decks between 3 and 11. Does anyone not remember when the fire started?” Kathryn asked. Only Renlay’s hand went up.

“Renlay what’s the last thing you remember?” Kathryn asked

“I was sent to check the anti-matter tanks down on Deck 12. When I got down there it was really hot. I got into where the tanks were and felt a flash of heat at my back, I ran for the Jefferies tubes I only made it half way up to the next deck before the flames hit me.” Renlay said somberly.

“Captain-Bridge, that ship tailing is within weapons range.” The Doctor called.

“ _Shit”_ She muttered. “Tom, get to the bridge, do whatever you did before, and keep that weapon from hitting us.” She ordered. Tom-Kathryn jumped to his feet and sprinted to the bridge.

“Everyone else two-man teams, each pair takes a Deck, split up and sweep from Deck 15 up, find the cause of that fire, we’ll worry about this body swap once we’ve saved the damn ship. Call the bridge when you have something. Grab any crew members you see to help. Dismissed” She said marching out of the conference room and onto the bridge.

“Just us three here for now.” She said to the Doctor and Tom.

“Doctor, see if you can get weapons up, I’m going to see what I can do with the sensors.” Kathryn called to the Doctor.

“No response, from any of the weapons systems. The ship isn’t even reading that we _have_ weapons.” He replied perplexed.

“The only thing I’m seeing on the sensors is the same message we received before in old Morse code _S.O.S., communications are down, stop for help_. Does that look like the same ship to you Tom?” She asked.

“Yes, that same blue beam from their weapons fire. Hang on, taking evasive action” Tom called back, using every bit of his piloting skills to dodge the beam.

“These sensor readings are a mess I can’t get a good read on what that weapon even is.” Kathryn said frustrated.

“It looks similar to that shimmery ball that hit us when this all started.” The Doctor added.

“Then this mess is their doing. I’m going to keep trying to hail them, maybe they’ll give us something besides this message they’ve been sending on repeat.” Kathryn shouted pounding a balled up fist against the console.

“Did they hit us with that weapon the first time?” She asked Tom.

“No, it fires fairly slowly I was able to keep dodging it.” He replied.

“Then the damage was done when we went through that first… How did you describe it Doctor? _Shimmery bubble_.” She stated

“Yes… for lack of any technical knowledge of what it could have possibly been.” The Doctor replied.

“All hands, deck 15 clear” Seven called over her combadge.

The bridge rocked with the first explosion. “Turbolifts are not functioning, Icheb and I are trapped between decks 14 and 15, we are going to try to climb up the shaft.” She added after the explosion.

“That was sooner than before, was it not?” Kathryn asked.

“Thirty minutes sooner.” The Doctor replied.

“All hands, all decks, report” Kathryn ordered.

“We still have folks all the way forward on Deck’s 10, 11, and 12. No reports between 3 and 10.” Kathryn muttered looking over the information the crew was feeding to the bridge.”

“It is too hot for us to climb to level 14.” Seven called.

“Stay put we’ll see if we can’t get you some help.” Kathryn responded.

The second explosion rocked back through the ship. Kathryn felt the heat on her face then nothing.

-

“Katie, get up!” Phoebe yelled in Tom’s voice. She was much less patient than the last two times they lived this moment.

“Okay, okay. Try number three.” She tapped her combadge. “Bridge-Captain, staff, conference room, now!” she ordered.

Feeling slightly defeated Kathryn and Phoebe walked more slowly to the conference room. “You know every time we do this Mom is waking up chained to a sex swing in my quarters, in my body, with Harry -Tal between her legs in a _very_ revealing leather dominatrix style outfit. This _literally_ could not have happened at a worse time!” Phoebe whined.

Kathryn stopped to look at Phoebe’s face and could not contain her laughter. She laughed so hard she had to grab her stomach to stop it from trembling. “Have a laugh at my expense, Katie. She’s never going to be able to look at me again, or Tal for that matter.” Phoebe bit her lip and shook her head.

“How the hell did you even get a sex swing in your quarters? Nevermind, we have to figure this out. I don’t know if this helps with you embarrassment but I was mid-orgasm with Seven wearing that toy she suggested to you and Tal. For me this means that your girlfriend keeps waking up in my wife’s body having sex with our pilot in my body. Serious counselling to follow.” Kathryn finished at they entered the conference room.

The first explosion knocked Kathryn off her feet as she went to take her seat.

“Anyone, ideas? Any ideas? Did anyone find where the fire started?” She asked looking around the room.

“We were near the fusion reactor when the fire started, if I had to guess, I’d say there” Bashir-Ezri, said nodding to Ezri-Neelix.

Before anyone had a chance to say another word the ship shook violently and exploded for the third time.

-

“Alright, what the fuck!” Phoebe yelled shaking Kathryn violently.

“Damn it, Phoebe. I’m getting up” Kathryn shouted back.

“If this is just going to keep getting faster we are not going to make any kind of damn progress. It’ll just end up being a ten second loop of me shaking you and then exploding.” Phoebe sighed loudly.

“Captain-Bridge, that ship that appeared before is back on our tail, they have gotten progressively closer with each reset.” The Doctor called.

Kathryn sat still for a minute pondering what to do.

The first explosion vibrated the bulkheads in Tom and B’Elanna’s quarters. It was followed immediately by the second, before Kathryn or Phoebe had a chance to move.

-

“This is bullshit.” Phoebe yelled in frustration.

“I don’t have any better idea what is happening!” Kathryn yelled back sitting up.

“Bridge-Captain. We are receiving a transmission from the ship tailing us.” The Doctor called. “They are requesting to speak with you.” He announced.

“On my way, Doctor” She replied.

Storming onto the bridge and dropping her body into the Captain’s chair she said “Bring up the viewscreen let’s see what these fuckers want.” She ordered.

“Captain- I am Volz of the Wadi.” A dark skinned male, with long black hair, and strange blue markings on his forehead replied.

“Volz of the Wadi, what the hell are you doing to my ship?” She asked in a near rage, immediately regretting that her voice was seething with anger.

“Captain, we have done nothing to your ship. You entered into the Wadi testing zone earlier today, we have been trying to catch up with you to help you get free from this zone.” Volz replied.

“Testing zone?” She asked.

“Yes, upon entry, depending on the parameters set by your computer, the game will commence. It seems without a Wadi system you were given completely random parameters. If you had Wadi systems incorporated with your own you would be able to terminate the game or reset it at will. It is a test of will, wits, and technological competence our people participate in. We entered the game shortly after you so we have only been able to reset you when we catch up with you; the problem is shortly after the beginning of the simulation several of your crew members are killed each time. We can terminate the game but any of those killed will remain dead. After the reset we can either bring our engines up to full capacity or our communications. We will conduct one more reset, bring your ship to all stop. We will quickly repair our engines and terminate the game before any of your crew is lost.” Volz said.

“How do I know we can trust you?” Kathryn asked.

“If I met you any harm I would not be conversing with you. We can keep playing this game but you will be stuck on a loop until you can find and repair all of the damages to your ship in one cycle, which is roughly one and a half hours. As I said, any crew members you lose in that time period will remain dead once your ship is repaired.”

“Very well, perform the reset, Doctor, and do as he says as soon as we are back at this start of this mess.” She said hoping they could end this absurd cycle they’d been stuck in.

-

“Katie… Please tell me you worked this bullshit mess out.” Phoebe said plopping on the floor next to Kathryn in B’Elanna’s body.

“Hope so. We’ll find out in a minute.” Kathryn muttered just lying on her back on the floor.

Moments later and another flash of light Kathryn opened her eyes to find Seven above her. Her body shuddered with an intense orgasm, she dug her finger tips into Seven’s back, and struggled to catch her breath between moans.

“Annika?” She finally managed to squeak out.

Seven shook and pulled Kathryn down onto the toy again before exploding with her own orgasm. The pulsing inside her threw Kathryn into the throes of another orgasm.

“Yes, love, it is me.” She panted, her long blonde hair pasted to her cheek with sweat as she planted light kisses against Kathryn’s forehead.

Kathryn moaned and tried to slow her breathing. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. “ _Shit_ , I’d better get to the bridge.” Kathryn grumbled, attempting to slide her body into a sitting position.

Seven wrapped her hands underneath Kathryn gripping her ass in both hands. She pushed forward lightly, slowly thrusting against the muscles that gripped her. “Are you certain they cannot do without you? After today I require much more of this.” Seven asked and with one more hard thrust, she could feel Kathryn relaxing around her, certainly entertaining her idea.

Kathryn reached desperately for her com-badge. “Bridge-Captain” She called trying to contain her moans with Seven thrusting in and out of her. “Captain-Bridge” The Doctors voice replied.

“Please…” She took another deep controlled breath. “Thank the Wadi and…” She paused biting her lip. “Continue on our course to the Omega Quadrant.”

If the Doctor replied she hadn’t heard it. In Seven’s embrace, she couldn’t see, hear, or feel anything other than Seven’s muscular hips and thighs rocking against her own, their strangled needy moans, and the intense look of desire in Seven’s bright blue eyes, as she made love to her.


	14. The Journey

Seven woke early in the morning to find Kathryn still fast asleep snoring softly. In the dim lights of their bedroom she marveled at the beauty of her lover. Kathryn’s red hair, growing long now, was fanned out on the pillows behind her. In her sleep she had kicked the blankets off of herself, her chest was bare, and the blankets covered only the area below her belly button. Seven stroked her fingers lightly down Kathryn’s freckled chest lingering for a moment at the soft pink nipple her fingers encountered. Seven had been entranced by her beauty from the moment she was able to think freely from the collective. The nanoprobes had only enhanced the beauty Seven saw when she looked at Kathryn. Her skin was flawless, the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth she’d gained from Captaining a ship for the last eight years had been all but erased.

Seven wondered if some of what she saw in Kathryn’s lightened and softer appearance, could be as a result of her finally allowing herself to be more than just a Starship Captain. She ran her fingers through the thick red mane on Kathryn’s head enjoying the silky hair on her fingertips. She heard a cry from Kella’s and gently lifted herself from the bed to not disturb Kathryn.

She hoisted Kella from her crib and kissed the top of her head, Kella’s strawberry blonde hair tickled her nose. She carried her into the other room prepared a bottle while Kella stared up at her with wide blue-eyes. “Good morning sweet girl” Seven said softly in her best impression of baby-talk, almost feeling silly talking in such a high pitched voice.

She relaxed on the couch with Kella cradled against her chest and held the bottle to Kella’s lips. She scooped up a padd in the other hand, checked her messages, and the duty schedule. Tom was now responsible for drafting the roster and she was surprised to see that neither she nor Kathryn were on it for today. She took a closer look at the roster and realized Tom had given the day off to everyone that was an unfortunate victim of the body-swap fiasco besides himself and Icheb, who would maintain bridge duty alongside the Doctor. _Thoughtful_ she thought. She had wondered how they were all going to interact after having intimately experienced each other’s lives.

Kathryn found the spot in the bed next to her empty when she opened her eyes. She got up and covered herself with a plush knee-length red robe. She opened the door quietly and stood leaning against the doorway gazing at Seven on the couch holding their child. _Perfection_ she thought. Seven maintained such a rigid composure outside their quarters, seeing her with her long, blonde, wavy, hair falling loosely over her shoulders, sapphire blue robe open in the middle covering just her breasts and lap, and long creamy legs crossed, relaxing gently back against the couch took Kathryn’s breath away.

She thanked whatever gods were out there that she was given the grace of observing and taking part in such intimate moments with _this angel_ she thought. She wouldn’t trade even this morning to have not gone through all the turbulence that had brought them here. She found herself becoming more selfish with her life and her time now that she had something to lose. This journey that started out so hopeless had taken her to places she could have never imagined and brought her more love and happiness than she could ever have hoped for. If this journey was what their life was to be _then so be it_ she thought. She could not imagine a place she’d rather be.

“Good Morning, Katie.” Seven said smiling when she caught Kathryn’s steel-blue eyes spying on her.

“Sorry, darling, you look exquisite; I could not bring myself to interrupt the moment.” Kathryn replied, she took a spot on the couch next to Seven. She moved in and softly kissed Kella’s cheeks. Then pressed her lips to Seven’s, kissing her a little harder and deeper than intended.

“Aroused already?” Seven asked raising an eyebrow.

“Still, I think. I spent an entire day without any relief after your extraordinarily sexy lovemaking. Orgasms should not take nearly that long” Kathryn ran her hand over Seven’s thigh. Her eyes filled with lust.

“I do believe I have found a challenge for the day.” Seven replied with a mischievous grin.

“Oh? And that would be?”

“I would like to experiment with how long I can keep you in a nearly orgasmic state.” Seven replied glancing to Kathryn.

“Mmm… I would approve, but duty…”

“Tom has us off duty for the day.”

Kathryn felt the heat rising to her cheeks. “Okay, I am going to take a shower while you finish feeding Kella, once she’s back down for her nap, I will consent to be _experimented_ on” Kathryn said with a light laugh.

-

Ezri walked onto the mess deck, feeling unsure of what to do with herself, now that she had a full day off duty.

She joined the Voyager crew to see a little more action and because she desired to help this crew that went through so much to get home only to be turned away. As much as she hated to admit it to herself part of her wanting to come aboard was that she still wanted to explore her relationship with Bashir. They’d been on again and off again, mostly off lately, but having taken his form even briefly she had a renewed interest in seeing what could be.

She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat staring blankly at the viewport and out at the stars that flew by. “Can I get you anything Ms. Dax?” Neelix asked.

“Just Ezri, what are you serving?” She responded.

“Talaxian omelets. Does that spark your interest, just Ezri?” He asked.

“I’ll try anything once, sure” She said with a grin.

The door to the mess deck slipped open and Renlay walked in. Renlay was a young human officer on Voyager, she’d been with the ship since it departed the Alpha Quadrant. She was excited that she’d recently been given a chance to take on a greater role in the staff. B’Elanna had recommended her to Kathryn as a potential replacement for Tom at the helm.

Ezri glanced up to see the young woman walking over to join her. Her deep brown hair was pulled back into a tight braid, she had rounded cheeks, a strong jawline that came to a soft point in the front, and was very petite, Ezri figured she was no taller than herself.

Renlay beamed a smile to Neelix. “The usual, please” She called out and slipped into the chair opposite Ezri.

“Welcome aboard, I’m Renlay Sharr” Renlay said with a toothy grin and offered her hand to Ezri.

“Ezri Dax, Thank you.” Ezri replied, warming her hands with the hot cup.

“First impressions of Voyager?” Renlay asked.

“Well, yesterday… I suppose actually the today that happened yesterday…” Ezri started confusing herself. “Super strange.”

“Things get a little weird out here, time fractures, time loops, hell that’s not even our first time loop. First time I woke up as someone else though, so that was interesting.” Renlay said with a laugh.

“So that’s a normal thing for Voyager?”

“Not normal, but stranger things have happened. You leave Earth…anything can happen out here. It’s an adventure. What brought you on board? Let me know if I’m prying, it’s nice to see new faces. Away from Earth for eight years, same people, you get a little stir crazy. Sorry… I’m babbling”

“No, it’s okay. I’m happy to have someone to talk to. I was just trying to figure out what there is to do with my spare time on this ship. Two days and I’m already off duty for a full day. I’m here because I want to help, see a little more of the galaxy.”

“Yes, the time off… As I understand it that’s because a lot of folks on the ship have paired off. I overheard enough to know this was a love ship last night and it was interrupted by body swaps that put some people in uncomfortable situations.”

“Oh... OH! I see, yeah I could see that being awkward.”

“Hmm.. yes, I came to as Dr. Davis….” Renlay trailed off for a moment. “She and Gretchen were engaged in activities…needless to say there was a vagina in my face when I opened my eyes. It somehow or another belonged to Julian Bashir. Definitely the strangest moment I’ve had on board here.”

Ezri tried to contain her laughter. “How did Julian react?” She asked trying to suppress the slight flash of jealousy she felt.

“He was just as surprised to find out he had a vagina as I was that there was one in my face. Pretty much jumped up and tossed some clothes on. “

Neelix delivered an egg-in-a-basket to Renlay and a Talaxian omelet to Ezri.

“Definitely a strange way to wake up” Ezri laughed.

“Eh, it’s the most action I’ve had in roughly eight years.” Renlay chuckled.

Julian walked onto the messdeck and plopped into a chair next to Ezri.

“Renlay, Ezri” He said nodding to both of them.

“We were just talking about you, Julian” Ezri said beaming him a mischievous grin.

“All good I hope?” He asked.

“Gretchen…” She said taking a bite of her omelet and looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

“Please, I am just reveling in being back in my own body, and I would really _really_ like not discussing the proclivities of Gretchen Janeway and Dr. Davis.” Bashir said softly.

“Dr. Bashir, can I get you anything?” Neelix asked.

“No, I was just looking for some company.” Bashir answered.

“I heard that they brought Fair Haven back online, a bunch of new characters, a lot of the crew was heading down there today.” Neelix suggested.

“Ladies, would you care to join me after breakfast?” Bashir asked.

“I have no plans.” Renlay responded.

“I’m in as well.” Ezri added.

-

“Scrambled eggs with cheese, a slice of toast, and a glass of orange juice for you, beautiful.” Tal said handing Phoebe, who was stretched out in their bed nude, a small tray.

“Mmm, breakfast in bed. How’d you get so perfect?” Phoebe asked grinning at Tal.

“Just like seeing a smile on that face.” Tal responded. She sat down on the bed next to Phoebe and grabbed her own tray off the nightstand.

“Are you okay… after yesterday?” Tal asked.

“From what I’ve heard my experience was nothing, some people woke up, literally in the middle of sex.” She rolled her eyes. “My damned mother…” She said trailing off.

Tal chuckled. “Not that part, I mean yes, it’s awkward, I woke up as Seven, with your sister…the toy…” Tal droned off.

Phoebe sighed heavily. “Super awkward.”

“But what I really meant was… you and I. We took things to a little bit of a different place…” Tal started.

“Yes… oh and yes, very okay. I’ve never relinquished control like that; it was freeing, and so, _fucking_ , hot. I could not have imagined being restrained and _controlled_ could be so… erotic.” Phoebe said leaning over to kiss Tal.

“Okay, I was just worried it was too much. I’ve been…mmm… a bit repressed. I was afraid unleashing some of that on someone I care about would be overwhelming.” Tal responded worriedly.

“I would not do anything I didn’t _really_ want to do. You’ve got me in your trap, Tal. I can’t think of much I wouldn’t be okay with doing with you, or having you do to me.” Phoebe shot a playful grin to Tal.

“Butt stuff?” Tal asked jokingly.

“I don’t think I’m into butt stuff. We’d have to be super bored, or have run out of every other idea.” Tal said giggling.

“Fair enough. So I heard they are opening up Fair Haven on the holodeck today for the crew to blow off some steam. It’s a cute little Irish town. Some pubs, beaches, a lighthouse, it could be a lot of fun. You in?” Tal asked.

“After yesterday, I’m all about some fun.” Phoebe replied.

“Eat up, toss some clothes on, and we’ll head down.” Tal said kissing Phoebe’s cheek.

-

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Meredith said leaning down to kiss Gretchen. Gretchen sat at the table with a cup of coffee and a bagel. A plate she’d prepared for Meredith and glass of coffee was at the other side of the table.

“Off day yesterday, I hope our whole trip isn’t like this.” Gretchen said sipping her coffee.

“I’d certainly prefer if other people didn’t replace us in our bodies while we are in the middle of lovemaking.” Meredith added.

“Yes, that would certainly be better. Honestly, I’m just happy to have you here, and my girls safe.” Gretchen said with a sigh.

“I don’t mean to add stress on with everything going on… but when are you going to tell them?” Meredith asked her face tightening.

“How am I supposed to do that with all of this going on? I don’t need to add stress to this.” Gretchen responded.

“Maybe Bashir or Voyagers Doctor can help, we won’t know unless we ask, how do expect us to keep this to ourselves? It won’t be long before you start to show symptoms, if you aren’t going to tell Kathryn and Phoebe, at least come see the other doctors. I’m sure they can keep it quiet.”

“How many doctors on Earth did I see, no one could do a thing.” Gretchen started.

“No, these are two of the best damned doctors in the galaxy… this is different. And you aren’t going to give up. You tell those girls or I will.” Meredith said, storming from the room.

-

Phoebe and Tal made their way into Fairhaven. Phoebe had some experience with holodecks but none that were as massive as what she walked into on Voyager. She stopped to look up at the blue sky above her and the sun beating on her face felt as real as the sunlight on Earth. The subtle details of the village surprised her. As they walked towards the pub all of the characters greeted her and Tal in Irish accents. The cobblestone road, while tricky to walk on, was beautiful to look at.

They walked into the pub. “1000 might be too early to start drinking?” Tal questioned.

“A day off and we’re in space, time isn’t real here and it’s synthehol, no long lasting effects.” Phoebe replied.

Tal walked up to the bar while Phoebe grabbed a corner booth. “What can I get ya?” A small red-headed woman called from behind the bar, Michael Sullivan’s program having been long lost.

“Two beers, any Irish Reds you have.” Tal replied.

“Here you are.” The women said sliding two beers across the counter to Tal.

Tal slid into the back of the corner both alongside Phoebe and passed her a beer.

“Irish red, hope you like. It seemed only appropriate.” Tal said.

“Haven’t met a beer I didn’t like.” Phoebe smiled at Tal and took a sip.

Tal spotted Renlay walk in with Bashir and Ezri and motioned to them to join her and Phoebe. They ordered drinks and walked over to take seats at the large booth.

Renlay looked at Phoebe and Tal. “If you haven’t met, this is Doctor Julian Bashir, and Ezri Dax.” She said.

“Nice to meet you.” Phoebe said.

“Welcome to Voyager.” Tal added.

Kyp and Harry strolled into the bar shortly behind, and walked over to join the rest of the group in their corner booth.

“Strange day” Harry said slipping into the booth in front of Kyp, whose lanky legs made it impossible for him to sit comfortably in the booth.

“I think we all agree the best answer to yesterday, or the today that would have been today, is to just not discuss it again. Hot mess is what it was.” Phoebe added.

“It was interesting to find myself in such a small form though; I did not have a bad experience.” Kyp said gesturing to Ezri.

“Super weird to wake up in… um, an intimate embrace with Phoebe. You are gorgeous, by the way. If I found myself sexually attracted to women…” Harry trailed off.

“Appreciate the compliment; the most awkward part was you ending up there with my mother. I strongly hope she can just find a way to block that from her mind” Phoebe groaned.

“It’s strange for all of us, Julian and I came to as Gretchen and Meredith, in the midst of some _intimate activities_ ” Renlay added.

“It seems I’m the only one that missed out on some action. I was Julian. He was just asleep in his bed” Ezri said with a laugh.

They spent the rest of the day laughing and joking about their experiences. The group started up a game of pool, Bashir and Renlay played darts, Ezri and Kyp played chess in the corner.

Renlay cut off the game of darts to go outside. The synthehol was certainly catching up to her; she felt her head swimming and needed some fresh air. She walked outside, Julian followed.

“Sometimes it’s nice to be able to come to the holodeck and just watch the sunset.” She said turning to Julian.

“Years aboard spacestations and Starships, I find what I miss most is sunsets, sunrises, and seasons.” Julian replied. He wrapped an arm around Renlay’s back.

She shook him off and stepped to the side. “I’ve missed all of those, eight years, hoping for a return to Earth… and it just didn’t happen.” She sighed.

“But you stayed when you could have left.” Julian replied.

“I couldn’t have left. I’m part of this mess, this family, I’ve been here since the start, I wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t see it through. We’ve been through far too much together for me to walk off, I have some family at home, people I miss sure, but being here right now feels like the most important thing I’ve ever done.” Renlay confessed.

Ezri stood just outside the pub, watching and listening to their interaction.

“Anyone special waiting for you at home?” Julian asked.

“I did, but I got the Dear John letter as soon as Voyager started receiving communiques from home.” She answered.

Julian moved in again, wrapping an arm around her waist, and spun her towards him for a kiss. She recoiled a moment after his lips met hers.

“I’m sorry, I’m not… interested.” She replied taking a few steps back from him.

“I apologize, synthehol, I misread.” Julian replied nearly stumbling with embarrassment. He turned to go back into the pub.

Renlay glanced back to see Ezri storming off down the street. She ran to catch up.

“Ezri, wait.” Renlay shouted.

Ezri kept walking towards the exit to the holodeck.

Renlay caught her by the arm. “That wasn’t… I saw the way you look at him. Please don’t be upset with me, I didn’t provoke that.”

“I’m frustrated with _him_.” Ezri scoffed.

“Don’t let him ruin your night, walk with me, let’s talk about it.” Renlay urged.

They walked through Fair Haven and down onto the beach. The moon hung brightly in the sky as it did every night in Fair Haven. The water lapped against the sandy beach.

Ezri vented about how frustrating Bashir had been. Non-committal, distant at times, it was a constantly hot and cold relationship. Ezri worried that the feelings Bashir expressed towards her to start with were just remaining unresolved feelings for Jadzia.

Ezri explained symbiosis, spoke about the symbiote she carried, and her past lives. Renlay was spellbound listening to her stories about our lives her symbiote had lived. She’d always been fascinated with the idea of reincarnation.

“Hey, so we should get back I have bridge duty at 0800 hours, but I’m off work at 1400. If you are free I’d love to continue getting to know you. I programmed a Grand Canyon Hike on the holodeck awhile back, I grew up near there. If you’d like, I would enjoy if it you joined me.” Renlay said.

“That sounds nice. Thank you for listening.” Ezri replied.

-

“Captain-Bridge, we are getting ready to cross into the Omega Quadrant.” The Doctor called from the bridge.

“Very well, Doctor, proceed” Kathryn called back from her bed on her combadge, Seven sleeping peacefully in her arms.

“We are picking up contacts, a lot of contacts, they appear to be Borg.” The Doctor called back suddenly.

“Red Alert, get all hands to their stations” Kathryn ordered.


	15. Terra

“Doctor, report!” Kathryn yelled over the rumbling of the Borg torpedoes striking Voyager’s shields and shaking the ship.

“Twenty-two, no twenty-three contacts, they came through a transwarp conduit that opened 70 light years to our port.” The Doctor shouted back.

Harry, Kyp, and Renlay, ran onto the bridge moments after Kathryn, each assuming their stations. Tom slid to the left of the con console to allow Renlay to pilot. “I’m right here if you need help.” He whispered to her.

“Kyp carve us a path through these ships, hit them with everything we have, Tom be ready to jump to warp as soon as we have an opening.” Kathryn ordered.

Seven ran onto the bridge, trying to catch her breath. Kathryn glanced back at her. “Kella is safe with Neelix and Samantha in the nursery.” Seven said manning the station behind the Captain’s chair.

“Any more ships in bound?” Kathryn asked.

“None that I can see.” Seven responded. “But we need to move clear of the transwarp conduit.”

“Captain, these are just scout ships, they are disorganized, lightly shielded.” Harry added as two of Voyagers torpedo’s struck two ships directly in front of them and they exploded with a green flash into large fireballs.

“Forward shield is at 80%” Kyp called out.

“We are surrounded, Captain” Harry responded.

“Tom, get Voyager out of here.” Kathryn ordered.

“I’m trying, their ships our outmaneuvering us at every turn.

“Can we fight our way through them?” Kathryn asked.

“I am not certain, we are heavily outgunned.” Kyp answered.

They destroyed three more of the Borg ships, another explosion against Voyagers shields rattled the ship. “Port shield and forward shields are down.” Harry yelled.

“Tom, take Voyager through that gap!” Kathryn shouted.

Tom spun the ship around and put it into full impulse to fly it through the opening left by the destroyed ships.

“Aft shields are down.” Harry said.

“I’m losing power.” Tom shouted back.

“Engineering- Captain, what’s the situation with our impulse engines?” Kathryn asked.

“That last blast knocked them offline, working on it, Captain.” B’Elanna yelled back.

“Voyager can’t take many more hits like that. Structural fields are holding but we have hull breaches on Decks six, seven, and ten. ” Harry said

“More contacts, heading straight for us.” Seven started, scanning the screen in front of her. “There are so many, I cannot make a determination as to the number.”

“Are they Borg?” Kathryn asked startled jumping up from her chair to walk to Seven’s side.

“I cannot tell.” Seven responded.

“All hands- prepare to abandon ship.” Kathryn ordered.

“Wait!” Kyp yelled “They are hailing!”

“Unidentified ship, this is Admiral Lev of the A’Crun-Ky Alliance. You’ve entered an active war-zone. Stand down your weapons, we will eliminate your attackers and escort you free of our space.” Lev said, his face popping up onto the viewscreen.

“Admiral Lev!” Kathryn called excitedly. “Captain Janeway, Voyager, you have impeccable timing!”

“All power to shields.” Kathryn ordered back to Kyp.

“Stand-by a moment Captain, we’ll have the locusts cleared out in no time.” Lev said with a grin as he blinked from the viewscreen.

“Damage report, Harry?” Kathryn asked as the Alliance ships streamed in around them. The Borg ships started quickly blinking from the sensors. Explosions around Voyager shook the bridge, signifying an end to their Borg attackers.

“Repair crews are on the way to patch the hull breaches. No fatalities, a couple of minor injuries in engineering.” Harry replied.

“Good.” Kathryn sighed in relief.

“Captain, stand Voyager at least 20 light years off of that transwarp conduit, we are going to close it. Then we will escort you free of this region.” Lev called over the viewscreen.

“Actually, Admiral we were hoping for a return visit to the spaceport. Could that be arranged?” She asked.

“Absolutely, I will send a transmission ahead to let them know to expect you. Once this conduit is closed, fall in at the center of our convoy and we’ll escort you in.” Lev replied, the viewscreen blinking off again.

Tom piloted Voyager the required distance from the conduit. They all watched on the viewscreen as Admiral Lev’s ship lined up just in front of Voyager and sent several long pulses of stunningly bright white light at the conduit. The large explosion that ensued when the bursts struck the conduit sent shock waves out in every direction for at least 5 light years, the remains of the wave struck Voyager swaying the ship.

“Fall in, Voyager” Lev called over coms. “We have a lot of catching up to do and I’m sure you have a hell of a good reason for being back so soon. There’s a wormhole just up ahead, it’ll cut our transit back to Kyre down to just a few hours. Our timing must be perfect, jump to warp on my mark.” Lev added.

“Roger, Admiral, standing by for your word.” Kathryn replied.

The allied ships surrounded Voyager, Admiral Lev’s much larger ship sat at the front of the tear-drop shaped convoy.

“Fleet, fall in line” Lev called to his convoy, Voyager included.

“Warp on my mark, three, two, one, mark.” Lev ordered.

A flash of purple and blue and they were at the other end of the wormhole. The Kyre Spaceport in view.

“Impulse engines, fall back into formation.” Lev ordered to the fleet.

The Spaceport looked a little worse for the wear. The once glistening steel exterior was now pocked and dented with impact craters, and large patches were bolted in place, over what Kathryn assumed had been breaches. In their short couple hour transit to the Spaceport the ships on the outer edges of the formation broke off several times to fight off small groups of Borg ships.

“Captain, does Voyager have the ability to land on the surface?” Lev called over com.

“Yes.” She responded.

“I am sending you the coordinates to a landing site on Ky, it will be much safer for you and your crew than docking at the spaceport. I’ll meet you there shortly. I’ve transmitted authorization for you to land, you won’t receive any resistance from the Ky authorities.” Lev said.

“Very well, thank you, Admiral. You saved our asses back there.” She said terminating the transmission.

“All hands- Blue Alert.” Kathryn called out.

-

Voyager’s landing struts extended as Tom talked Renlay through how to land Voyager. The ship struck the ground and bounced back into the air a couple of feet knocking everyone from their chairs.

“Slowly, Sharr.” Tom said pulling himself to his feet. “The bracers in the landing struts can take a hell of an impact, for us to bounce you must’ve brought us in at least 60 KPH, struts are probably buried in the ground now.” He said dusting himself off.

“Sorry, landing angle was a little off; I’ll do some practicing in the holodeck.” She winced.

“Voyager-Kyre Spaceport, please stand-by on board the ship until Admiral Lev, Council Lead Pok, and Vice Councilor M’Rin have arrived to greet you.” A voice called over com.

“Understood” Kathryn responded.

-

Kathryn called the senior staff together to meet with Admiral Lev and Council Lead Pok, and Vice Councilor M’Rin in the briefing room.

They all exchanged pleasantries and took seats around the large table. Kathryn explained to Lev and Pok what had brought them back to this quadrant and why it wasn’t safe from them to return for a while. Pok shook his head in disbelief.

“I am sorry your return home was not what you expected. Also I apologize that your departure from here happened so quickly following the unfortunate events on Acrunmoge. We are still working to get a handle on the dissidents there but we have made some very good strides.” Pok started.

“And you are welcome on Ky for as long as you wish. Whatever we can do to help we will.” M’Rin added.

“Thank you, but… the Borg attacks?” Kathryn asked worriedly.

“They started not long after your departure. The deactivation of the omega facilities on Ky, allowed to Borg to find us. We dug into old Ky records and found that those facilities were phasing this region of space out of the normal time stream. We’ve been working to try and reactivate the production facility, with new safety protocols in place of course, but so many of the components were stripped out we aren’t sure we will be able to. Additionally the initial plans for the facility are written in an ancient language our people have been unable to decipher. And the Borg… they have been wreaking havoc on the spaceport but haven’t been able to break through the planetary defenses on Ky. There was a brief incursion on Acrunmoge but with our joined militaries and Ky upgrades to the A’Crun systems we were able to terminate the attack. We unfortunately lost a couple of small cities in the southern hemisphere.” Pok said.

“The weapon Admiral Lev used to close the conduit? What was that?” Kyp asked.

“When the attacks started we shifted our studies of omega particles over to how to use them against the Borg. Thanks to the work of Ky Scientists they found a way to harness the power to close the conduits. We bombard them with short blasts of omega radiation and it creates a chain reaction that squeezes the conduits shut from our end. We don’t believe ships transiting through them are destroyed when they are shut, in all our tests anything in the conduit was… for lack of a better term, just blasted backwards out of the other end before it closed completely. We’ve been able to close off any conduits that have opened in our systems as quickly as the Borg have been able to open them.” Pok answered. “There are still of course lingering squadrons of Borg ships that keep popping up and sometimes our sensors don’t catch the conduits immediately. It seems as soon as we put a plug in one another opens.”

“All things considered you seem to be doing well here.” Kathryn started. “I noticed while we were landing that, Ky is lush, and green. It certainly did not look like this when we departed.”

“Yes, A’Crun terraforming proved to be much more advanced than Ky terraforming. It seems that putting our brains together was the best thing either species could have done.” M’Rin said grinning at Pok.

“Should we assume you and your people are here to stay, at least for a while?” Pok asked glancing at the faces around the room.

Kathryn looked at her senior staff, all heads nodding in approval. They’d been running for too long, she knew it; home was wherever they decided it was. A home that was safe, where they could make a difference, that’s all they’d been searching for since they were thrown from the Alpha Quadrant.

“Yes, if you’ll have us, we would like to remain here.” Kathryn said.

“There’s an area on the most western continent, roughly 1,000 acres, several kilometers outside of the closest town that we have just finished terraforming. It is mostly flat land, lightly forested, with a small lake. We intend to make it into a Tyavaa farm. I would be willing to grant 100 acres of that to you and your people to settle provided you would be willing to work the other acreage for us. Tyavaa is a root vegetable, it’s very easy to farm, we would be willing to provide the machinery, and you’d just have to run it. A farm of that size with our equipment you might need to spare fifty of your crew five days a week.” Pok said.

“Captain, I’ve farmed Tyavaa, I used to grow my own for the wine I made at my bar. It is very low maintenance.” Kyp added.

“We’d still have 2/3rds of the crew to work on any other projections we’d need to work on.” Tom added.

Kathryn thought for a moment, leaned over to Seven, and whispered. “What do you think, lover?”

“It would be agreeable to be _settled_.” Seven added.

“Very well, you have a deal, Councilor.” Kathryn said shaking his hand.

“We’ll send the coordinates over when we get back to the Capitol. The climate there is temperate, your crew may appreciate the chance to build small residences off the ship, feel free to utilize any of the resources in the area to do so. If you decide this settlement will be more permanent we can discuss more permanent structures. We’ll cordon off the area to keep any Ky or A’crun from trespassing and I’ll keep a few roving security teams in the area. So long as we can keep the Borg at bay you and your people are safe here. I’ll also provide a book of A’Crun-Ky Alliance laws, outside of that area you and your people will be expected to abide by our laws. Is this agreeable, Captain?” Pok asked.

“Yes, Councilor, thank you for you hospitality. We’ll keep Voyager combat ready in case you need another ship in the fight. Let us know if you need any help getting the omega facilities back online.” Kathryn responded.

“Welcome to Kyrag, Voyager. We’ll give you the week to get settled” Pok said with a smile.

-

Voyager set down again, more softly with Tom at the helm, in the area promised to Voyager by Pok.

“Welcome home everyone.” Kathryn said to the smiling faces on the bridge. “Tom open the doors to cargo bay 2, the crew is free to explore. Let’s keep everyone inside the 100 acres, at least for until tomorrow. Seven and I will stay behind to plan our settlement out, let’s get everyone back here by tomorrow afternoon so we can get to work.”

Everyone trailed off the bridge leaving Kathryn and Seven alone. Kathryn moved to the console at the back of the bridge, shutting down all non-essential systems. Seven came up behind her and crossed her arms underneath Kathryn’s breasts pulling the smaller woman back against her. She craned her long neck down and pressed her hot wet lips to Kathryn’s neck.

Kathryn gasped and unconsciously thrust her pelvis backwards driving her butt into Seven. “Work now…” She trailed off licking her lips. “I promise many, many hours dedicated to that later.” She said leaning her neck away from Seven’s lips with an aroused shiver.

Seven redoubled her efforts, sucking Kathryn’s earlobe into her mouth, and nibbling. “Are you certain that is necessary?” She whispered, hot breath against Kathryn’s neck.

“ _Gods…_ Annika, as much as I hate to say it yes it is necessary. Please assist me, I do not think I have the fortitude to withstand another _attack_ ” She said with a soft moan, feeling the wetness pool between her thighs.

“I apologize, the notion of having a _home_ with you, created an acute state of arousal.” Seven said kissing Kathryn’s cheek and moving to the console beside her to help her.

They moved into the briefing room and looked over the topographic map that Pok had provided. “There is a water source here and flat ground here we could build temporary structures along this lake” Seven said pointing to the map.

“Fence the perimeter here, move Voyager just north of the lake inside the fence line, and we can use one of the shuttles warp cores to power the settlement.” Kathryn considered.

The doors to the room slid open Kyp walked in to join their brainstorming session. “Having a local might help you plan.” Kyp said his scaly face drawn back into a wide grin.

Harry came in a few minutes later.

“The crew was given free time, Harry, you don’t have to be here.” Kathryn said.

“I go wherever that big guy goes.” Harry motioned to Kyp and slipped his arm around Kyp’s back.

Tom and B’Elanna slipped in joking. “We want first dibs on a cabin near that crystal blue lake out there” B’Elanna said.

They were soon joined by Icheb, Tal, Renlay, Bashir, and Ezri.

“Kyp keeps telling us that A’Crun slough their skin we do not want to be too far away when it happens.” Icheb laughed.

The Doctor popped in with Meredith to point at where he wanted to set up their clinic.

They all gathered around the table with maps of the area spread out. They planned and plotted for hours. When it started to get dark outside, Phoebe, Gretchen, and Neelix arrived with pizza Gretchen had made from the vegetables in hydroponics.

They sketched out a rough drawing of the settlement that they had deemed would be called Terra. They were going to fence off the area immediately surrounding the small lake. Wooden cabins were to be built around three sides of the lake, two deep, to provide enough quarters for the entire crew. A building with an outdoor pavilion would be built for the kitchen at the east end of the lake, the end closest to Voyager. A medical building with an attached nursery would sit next to the kitchen area. They planned to use some of the land just outside the fence line could be used to grow crops from their own consumption.

They wrapped up the meeting passing out assignments for who would head up each of the projects. They split the remaining crew members between each of the projects and designated fifty to farm the Tyavaa fields, with Kyp leading. The meeting broke with everyone heading back to their quarters to get some rest before the long days of work they head ahead of them.

-

“Did you think about what we talked about?” Meredith asked dropping onto the couch next to Gretchen.

“I’ll talk to the girls but I don’t want to be poked, prodded, and scanned anymore.” Gretchen murmured refusing to make eye contact with Meredith.

“At least let Voyager’s Doctor run a scan your girls aren’t going to let you get away with not and if you have a chance to see your granddaughter grow up wouldn’t you at least want to try?” Meredith pleaded her deep hazel eyes filled with worry.

“I’m tired Mere, how many damned Doctors did you talk me into seeing, maybe this one can do something, maybe that one. I _had_ hope; I took all the chances on all the different treatments they asked me to take, the ones you pushed me to take. The entire time Phoebe was away at art school I was sick from the chemicals they pumped into me and the damned radiation treatments. This is starting to feel like it’s more about you than me. I understand, you’ve told me a thousand times, most cancers are treatable; this damned tumor nestled neatly in my brain seems to not be. I’m just starting to get the haze at the corners of my vision all the doctors warned me about, so that gives me what three months? Let me make the most of it. Stop trying to fix me because you are scared to lose me.” Gretchen shot back.

“That’s what you think this is about? I have tried to help you because I care for you. Let’s not pretend that we are star-crossed lovers, I lost my wife and you lost your husband. You and I have been content together, because we enjoy each other’s company and affection. I lost the love of my life and my children years ago on Bajor to a Cardassian attack. _That_ was my fault; I brought her, James, and Tristan along. They shouldn’t have even been there but I thought they’d be safe at a field hospital on neutral ground. But I won’t let you blame me for this, for the treatments you agreed to. I love you Gretchen but if you think so little of me, it is quite clear that feeling is not mutual. If your desire is to be alone with this than so be it. I’ll be around if you want to talk but I’m not going to let you treat me this way just because you are angry about the tumor.” Gretchen said standing and walking slowly from their quarters.

-

Ezri breezed onto the mess deck to find Renlay. “You still up for that hike?” Ezri asked.

Renlay glanced up at her, “Yeah, let’s do it, we don’t need to work until tomorrow and I’m pretty wired still. I replicated some hiking packs they are in my quarters; we’ll have to grab them first.” Renlay answered.

They swung by Renlay’s quarters and picked up the hiking packs and made their way to holodeck one. Inside Renlay typed in the command to set the holodeck for the Grand Canyon program she had added.

They found themselves standing on the precipice of the canyon near the Ribbon Falls. “I grew up just south of here in Tusayan. Spent a lot of my childhood hiking the trails around the canyon and in the canyon.” Renlay took a deep breath. “Smells like home.” She said with a smile.

“It’s beautiful, I’ve only been to Earth twice, never saw anything like this. It’s hot” Ezri replied shaking her shirt.

“Want to go for a swim?” Renlay asked pointing to the small pool below the waterfall.

“I would love to, but how do we get down?” Ezri asked glancing over the side.

“One of two ways, 15 mile hike down, or we could just rappel.” Renlay said pulling climbing gear from the bag on her back.

“Rappel? Hang over the edge of this canyon and climb down?” Ezri asked nervously.

“Well, more kind of just walk down the wall, much quicker way less work.” Renlay responded cinching her climbing harness.

“I’m not great with heights.” Ezri said.

Renlay slipped over behind her and pulled the climbing harness from Ezri’s pack.

“Here, step in. This is the holodeck, safeties are on, I’ll be with you all the way down.” Renlay said holding the harness on the ground below Ezri.

Renlay rigged up the climbing gear while Ezri stood by nervously watching. “Liquid courage? It’s rum.” Renlay asked holding a small flask out for Ezri.

“Yes, please.” Ezri took the flask and took a giant swig.

“Alright, let’s do this.” Renlay said with a smile, tucking the flask back into the pocket of her cargo shorts.

Renlay stepped to the edge, holding the carabiner in one hand, she stepped down against the rock wall, and slipped over the edge. She demonstrated to Ezri how to hold the ropes and feed them to let herself descend. Ezri leaned back and hazarded a step over the edge.

“There you go. Don’t look down and keep doing what you are doing.” Renlay said smiling over to Ezri.

“How far down?” Ezri asked, moving her feet slowly, and walking down the rock wall.

“Don’t worry about that, talk to me about something, tell me what happened with you and Julian.” Renlay said.

“To be honest, I don’t really know. Part of me thinks he is just non-committal the other part of me thinks the only reason he was interested in me was because he never had the chance to be with Jadzia, the previous host of Dax. We had sex and things got weird.” Ezri replied, focusing on the rope in her hands, and stepping carefully. “Why are you interested in him?”

“Not at all, too male for my tastes. I’m just trying to distract you. Keep moving you are doing well.” Renlay said, glancing back to see they were only about half way down.

“He’s really not that masculine though.” Ezri said with a laugh. “Anyone special around here for you?” Ezri asked.

“No, we left home and my live in girlfriend split with our dog, sent me a letter ending things as soon as Voyager started getting communiques from home. No interests around Voyager, hell before you and the others from Deep Space Nine came aboard I mostly kept to myself.” Renlay responded.

“Bitch took the dog? Sounds like she was no good anyway.” Ezri said.

“That dog was my baby, yellow lab, Sophie. Had her since she was a pup. Should’ve went and stole her back while we were at the Starfleet Spaceport.” Renlay sighed.

“We get back to Earth, we’ll do some black ops and steal her back for you.” Ezri said drawing a smile from Renlay.

“So, what’s so special about Julian?” She asked.

Ezri sighed. “He was the first person at DS9 that was really kind to me. I get it they had just lost Jadzia, she was much tougher than me, so I really wasn’t welcome at first. I was just a stand in for their friend. But he, he can be charming when he tries, he’s kind, very intelligent, very handsome, and he was pretty damn good in bed.” Ezri answered, trying her best not to look down.

Renlay’s feet came to rest on the boulder just above the waterfall. “A little more…” She called up to Ezri.

“Like I said before, it’s nice to have new faces around. I look forward to getting to know both of you.” She added.

Ezri’s feet touched the ground and Renlay walked over to unhook her from the ropes.

“See not so bad.” Renlay said, helping Ezri out of the harness.

“Not the worst thing, but now I’m pouring sweat and that water down there looks very refreshing.” She said dashing down the boulder and diving into the pond.

Renlay wasted no time running down to slip into the water, she dove from the top of the boulder into the pond. Her head broke the surface of the water in time to look up and see Bashir yelling down to them.

“Room for one more?” He asked.

“Come on down, Julian water is great.” Ezri called back.

“Safeties are on right?” He yelled.

“Yes!” Ezri shouted back.

He walked back a few feet and with a running start propelled himself off the top of the cliff, splashing into the water near them a few seconds later.

“You mean we could’ve just jumped down?” Ezri asked accusingly looking at Renlay.

“Well, yeah, I felt like a climb. And would you have jumped, you said you were afraid of heights.” Renlay grinned.

“I suppose not” Ezri replied.

“Hell of a drop.” Julian said swimming up to them. He moved over to Ezri and kissed her passionately. “Just wondered where you went.” He whispered to her.

Renlay slipped out of the water and walked back towards their climbing gear to give them privacy. She made short work of climbing back up the canyon wall and quietly exited the holodeck.

-

Tal and Phoebe spread a blanket out in the grass just outside the ship. The sounds of chirping and croaking from the local wildlife surrounded them. The air was cool and crisp. Tal let her body fall back onto the blanket and stared up at the stars filling the night sky. Phoebe dropped her head onto Tal’s shoulder and pulled a blanket over the both of them.

“Beautiful night.” Phoebe said kissing Tal’s cheek.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Tal replied glancing over at Phoebe.

“Pick-up lines are unnecessary Ms. Celes. I’m already in your arms.” Phoebe flirted.

Tal rolled onto her side to face Phoebe. “As long as you are, I will never stop telling you how beautiful you are.” She said closing her lips over Phoebe’s.

They heard the sounds of the doors to the cargo bay slip open, Phoebe broke their embrace to look up at the dim light shining out and saw Meredith storming out.

“I need to go see what’s wrong. I’ve never seen her so upset.” Phoebe said to Tal, pushing herself to her feet.

“Mere!” Phoebe yelled, running over to meet her. “Are you okay, what’s going on?” She asked.

“Your mother is hardheaded, we just had a little bit of a tiff, I don’t really want to talk about.” Meredith replied.

“Okay, where you headed?” Phoebe asked trying to catch Meredith’s eyes.

“I don’t know, out I guess.” She replied.

“Well, why don’t you join Tal and me, we were just getting ready to name constellations we’ve never seen before, and there are blankets.” Phoebe said grinning.

Meredith nodded and followed Phoebe back over to Tal’s side.

-

Lev appeared at the door to the Captain’s Quarters just as she and Seven were finishing up their dinner.

“Enter.” Kathryn called hearing the chime.

“Captain, Seven.” Lev nodded to both of them. “I just came by to bring you a bit of news.” Lev said

“Well grab a seat Admiral.” Kathryn said smiling at him.

“So the good news is I’ve secured a work force to assist you and your people in getting your camp set up here. We heard from Kyp you were planning on starting work tomorrow so they’ll be roughly twenty A’Crun here to help with the physical labor and ten or so Ky to help with anything technical you might need.” Lev said.

“But… that means there’s bad news?” Kathryn asked hesitantly.

“Maybe not necessarily bad but we wanted to make sure you were informed. Your two crew members Gerron, the one that fled before Voyager departed, and Chakotay were taken into custody on Acrunmoge after several thefts were reported. The Borg attacks happened and the prison they were being held in was one of the places destroyed. We didn’t have any reports of them being listed among the dead or the assimilated. Now given, the Borg don’t exactly leave records when they assimilate people so that in of itself would not be a problem, however there was another theft, and it was of one of the military shuttles from Acrunmoge not far from the prison. I do not know what kind of threat they pose to you or Voyager, but both Chakotay and Gerron have been sighted on Ky.”


	16. Moving On

Vice Admiral Smith barged into the Fleet Admiral’s office. “Admiral Paris, we have a situation.” Smith started.

“I should hope so, most people knock.” Admiral Paris responded glaring at Smith.

“Sir, transwarp conduits have opened all over the system. Borg are pouring into our space!” Smith shouted out of breath.

“When?” Paris said jumping to his feet.

“Twenty minutes ago, we’ve started recalling all ships to our space, and we’re launching anything space worthy with weapons, it’s bad, Sir, we don’t know how long we’ll be able to hold them off.” Smith said struggling to catch his breath.

 _“Shit_ , anything from the other planets in the Federation?” He asked worriedly.

“They are sending what they can, but most are recalling the majority of their fleets to defend their home planets.” Smith answered.

“ _Fucking Forrest_.” He muttered. “If Voyager had been here we could’ve been working on upgrading our fleet and might have a damned fighting chance.” Paris said shaking his head.

“Voyager is a ship full of rebels and anarchists, I fail to see what help having that damned vessel in our space could provide.” Smith spat.

“Watch yourself, Admiral. My son is on that ship.” Paris said standing up straight to look down at the smaller man.

“…and that’s why Forrest is dead.” Smith said under his breath.

“Do you have something to say to me, Smith?” Paris responded voice filling with anger.

“Besides that I think you helped that crew execute Fleet Admiral Forrest, no, Sir!” Smith said seething.

“Go do your job, don’t come into my office tossing around baseless accusation in the middle of a damned Borg invasion. While you are at it contact Deep Space Nine, have them send their fastest ship after Voyager. I want that ship back here.” Paris ordered.

“That’s a waste of resources. You want them back, you make the call.” Smith turned his back to leave the office.

Paris walked around the desk and slammed his hand against the door as Smith tried to open it, forcing the door closed.

“I don’t give a fuck if you agree with me or not but there is still a chain of command here, and you WILL follow my orders if you want to maintain your position VICE Admiral!” Paris said raising his voice.

“I’m not going to do things your way, you have weakened Starfleet, and you brought this on yourself.” Smith spun around and unsheathed a hunting knife from its holster on his thigh. He grabbed one of Pari’s hands and forced it behind his back, and pressed the knife to his throat.

“One of two things can happen here, you can call and unconditionally resign as the Fleet Admiral or you aren’t walking out of here.” Smith said, Paris wincing as the sharp blade bit into the sensitive skin on his neck.

**-2 Years Ago-**

Admiral Janeway was transported to the Borg cube without warning as soon as her cloaked ship came alongside the cube.

She found herself face to face with the Borg Queen.

“Idle conversation is not needed, Admiral, we are aware of why you are here. The neurolytic pathogen in your bloodstream was neutralized the moment you were transported aboard.” The Borg Queen announced, her tubules penetrating the Admiral’s neck.

“The Janeways are avid time travelers.” The Borg Queen said, circling the Admiral as she struggled to pull herself to her feet.

“Two of Six and Three of Six, enter.” The Queen called.

Two Borg humans marched into the room, their skin still colored with the signs of the lives they’d lived before their assimilation, their hair still remained, a sign that they had been recently assimilated. The young man, the Admiral guessed, to be in his early twenties, stood six foot tall, with crew-cut blonde hair, steel blue eyes, and a strong rectangular jawline that reminded her of her father. The woman that entered behind him was a few years older than the young man. She had long wavy strawberry-blonde hair, she was curvy and tall, Janeway saw Seven’s eyes and lips on the woman’s face.

She gulped back the pain from the nanoprobes pulsing through her system, shutting down and taking over for her own biological functions. She felt like she was amongst her family but couldn’t quite piece together who these two Borg were.

“You’ll know soon.” The Queen said, starting to be able to hear Janeway’s thoughts. “Take her down for a full assimilation.” The Queen ordered, walking away to leave the Admiral with the two new Borg.

They manhandled her down to the assimilation chamber and started to work to add her implements. In the moments before her stream of consciousness was lost amongst the voices of the Borg she saw with absolute clarity through the eyes of Two and Three of Six. It was one last stab to Janeway from the Queen, her victory finally won; she shoved the dagger a little deeper and twisted. Janeway’s last conscious thoughts would be of the life she did not live and watching it slip away from her younger self.

Two and Three of Six, Emeric and Kella Janeway, had stolen a timeship to come back and warn their parents, Annika and Kathryn, of a battle that they believed could be prevented. The battle would be with the Borg and it would consume much of the Alpha Quadrant.

Kella and Emeric’s memories filled her entire consciousness in flashes. Kella and Emeric played on a playground on a planet unfamiliar to the Admiral. They chased one another through a jungle gym, Emeric sprinted away and the taller faster Kella fell upon him like a predator after its prey. She tackled him to the ground both rolling through the grass in a heap of laughs and giggles.

Neelix sat in front of a camp fire with a dozen or so children gathered around him, telling ghost stories in the darkness. Emeric sat close to Kella, his small hand wrapped in hers, for the comfort from his fearless older sister.

She saw herself, younger, more alive, and happy. Annika bolted out of a small cabin seeing her approach and caught her half way to the door in a tight embrace. Annika kissed her passionately and the couple was soon greeted by Emeric and Kella clinging to their legs. She watched as the group strolled into the house to settle in for a family dinner. They shared the meal at a small wooden table near a large red brick fireplace.

Everything she saw after was a jumble of broken and jagged memories tinged with sadness.

She saw the captain’s funeral. Annika looked worn down, her face scarred, her once bright blue eyes were blood-shot and pale, lower eye lids shaded with a dark purple-black that made her face look bruised. She held the teenage Kella and pre-teen Emeric tightly against her sides. They wore all black, tears streaming down each of their faces. They watched as the coffin was slowly lowered into the ground; behind them stood the blackened and destroyed remains of Kathryn’s childhood home.

She saw Annika, broken and sobbing sitting cross-legged on top of a fresh mound of dirt in front of a headstone that bore Kathryn’s name. Gretchen and Phoebe’s stones to her left. Kella cradled Annika’s head in her arms.

Flashes of battles came after, Kella, Emeric, and Annika fighting side by side against the Borg. She saw Voyager explode, life pods launching from the ship. She saw herself, as she would be soon, assimilated, and designated to be the one voice of the multitudes on a Borg cube. 

Another flash, Annika stood in front of her. Annika was stationary and stunned, her long dead wife’s face staring back at her from underneath the Borg alterations. Annika never managed to move or speak before the Admiral’s Borg self was upon her, forcing her back into the collective.

More flashes of fights and this time Kella and Emeric trying to free Annika from the Borg. Emeric’s teary eyes as he struggled to force himself to put a phaser to his Annika’s head before she could assimilate his sister. Then another funeral, Emeric and Kella laying Annika to rest next to Kathryn.

She saw a wedding, Kella walking Emeric down the aisle and passing his hand over to a young Klingon female that reminded her of B’Elanna. The wedding held against the backdrop of the partially rebuilt farmhouse, her, Seven, her sister, and mother’s headstones visible to all those that attended.

Her heart hurt, the love she saw from those children, the Captain’s children, and from Annika, it wasn’t hers. In the memories she saw herself, but she wasn’t the woman that professed her love to Annika. She loved Annika with her entire being, there had never been another. In her years on Earth she’d tried here and there but never again felt in her heart what she felt when Annika was close. As bleak as this version of her future was, Janeway could not help but grieve the chance she missed when Seven came to her the night before her wedding. 

Seven was scared, unsure, she’d told Kathryn this is what she thought she was supposed to do, marry a strong man with qualities that she thought were commendable. Chakotay had courted her and she stated flatly that this was the natural progression of that relationship. She confessed that found herself watching Kathryn and that she craved the moments they spent alone. She said that even the glancing touches, Kathryn’s hand on her shoulder, a supportive hand on her back, pinning pips to Kathryn’s collar, that tiny bit of contact made her feel more arousal, more joy, and more love than any one of, or even all, the intimacy she had shared with Chakotay.

Kathryn sent her away. She was the Captain. She couldn’t give herself over to a flight of fancy. The love in the future she saw could have been hers. Ten years in that life, even if that was all she got, would have been worth more than the thirty she’d lived without. Three words, that is all it would have taken, and she could have had that.

When she returned in time to Voyager she’d barely been able to catch her breath when she saw Annika walk into the medbay. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, her hands trembled, and she pulled her command mask over her face before she let herself cry.

Thirty years she’d spent putting up walls, fortifying herself to never again feel what she felt when she watched Annika walk off and marry Chakotay. Thirty years of fortifying herself against the wreckage that was left of her when Annika died.

In a second those walls dropped, the love of her life breezed into the medbay as though it were any other day aboard Voyager and still she couldn’t say the words she’d held back for all those years.

She was starting to lose herself among the thousands of voices she heard in her head. She tried to hold fast to her own thoughts but she was already lost. She lost herself in the memories of Captain Janeway. She fantasized that the memories were her own, the intimacy and love with Annika, Kella and Emeric, was her own. She knew if she were given even the briefest of moments to be that woman she would have traded the thirty some years she’d spent in the Alpha Quadrant alone.

She knew that the Borg Queen counted this as one last victory but in truth it was a gift. She hadn’t earned these memories, she knew they weren’t hers. It wasn’t her that deserved Annika’s heart. It was the version of her that had the guts to take the chance. The self that proposed to Annika in front of the Voyager crew, the self that married her aboard Deep Space Nine in front of hundreds of people, that Kathryn was the one worthy of Annika. Yet she felt solace in having experienced a small taste of the rich life Captain Janeway had lived.

Just before she lost herself to the Borg she felt her heart drop realizing whatever message these kids, her children, had tried to bring back was lost, here. She prayed to whoever was listening to let her other self have a long happy life with her wife and children.

- **Present Day-**

  
“Captain, the Sol system is under attack by the Borg!” Nog shouted running into Kira’s office and glancing down at the baseball that still graced the desks surface.

“What?” She asked, startled.

“The Borg! Transwarp conduits have opened all over the Sol system, they are calling for any help they can get.” Nog said trying to compose himself.

“Alright calm down, Commander.” She started. “Let’s think this through. Send whatever ships we can spare to help in the battle. Let’s get our people working with the Dominion to see if they will provide assistance. And get O’Brien down to ready the Defiant to launch.” She started.

“We are going to send Defiant into the fight? Won’t that leave us relatively undefended if an attack comes our way?” Nog asked.

“It will, yes. But Defiant isn’t going to join the fight, I want you to take it and go after Voyager. They were making way for the Omega Quadrant. Voyager has allies there that might help. Go now! Grab a crew and bring Voyager home!” Kira ordered.

-

The A’Crun and Ky that Lev had sent along to assist the Voyager crew in building their settlement made quick work of building the cabins around the lake and furnishing them. Inside of a week the crew had a fully functioning village. The bathroom and shower facilities were shared, for the time being, and even a small saloon had been set up next to the kitchen. Tom had spent the last few evenings bartending with synthehol he had replicated on Voyager.

The crew gathered together for a celebration around a fire pit Kyp and Harry built near the water. Kathryn took a deep breath inhaling the sweet smell of the foliage around them, _Home_ she thought _Finally Home_.

She took a seat in the sand near the water, away from the rowdy bunch that crowded around the campfire. Annika walked over to join her, Kella sleeping soundly in a sling at her chest.

She felt Seven’s eyes on her and turned to meet her gaze. “Are you content…If this is where we remain? Would you be content with this life?” Seven asked marveling at the way Kathryn’s eyes sparkled with the light from the dual-moons.

Kathryn stared up at the night sky for a moment considering her words. She reached over to take Seven’s hand. “I don’t need much, a warm bed to sleep in, food in my belly, black coffee for the mornings, and you and our girl by my side. Those are the things I’d fight for. The most fulfilling adventure I have ever experienced has been loving you. I’m not certain I really understood love before you.” Kathryn turned her head to look into Annika’s cerulean blue eyes. “Maybe thought I had, but it was nothing like this.” She leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Annika’s cheek.

“Then we shall have to plant coffee beans.” Annika replied her eyes shimmering with the tears of happiness Kathryn’s words wrought.

“Your eyes were the first eyes mine opened to when I was not Borg. I felt anger at having been separated from the existence I had endured for the majority of my life. The kindness, patience, and care with which you treated me…” She paused. “I loved you before I even understood what it was. I am yours, yours and Kella’s.” Annika said leaning over to kiss Kathryn.

Kathryn heard footsteps approaching and glanced back to see Tal and Phoebe walking up.

“Grab a seat Pheebs, we’re just appreciating the stars.” Kathryn said looking up at her sister.

Tal and Phoebe dropped into the sand next to Kathryn. “Something’s up with Mom and Meredith.” Phoebe started.

“What do you mean?” Kathryn asked.

“Last night Mere stormed out of the cargo bay, she slept outside next to us, under the stars. She said something about a fight with Mom but she was nearly distraught. I’ve never seen her like that before. She wouldn’t talk about it. There’s definitely something up.” Phoebe said.

“Maybe they just had an argument and are over it today.” Kathryn speculated.

“Mere’s not quiet when there’s something bugging her, this was weird.” Phoebe replied.

They heard footsteps again and turned to see Meredith and Gretchen walking towards them hand in hand.

Gretchen and Meredith sat down in front of Phoebe and Kathryn. Gretchen reached out and took one of Kathryn’s hands and one of Phoebe’s.

“There’s something I need to tell you girls. I am sorry I held this back for so long but I didn’t want to add stress to the mess we were in. About two years ago I started having headaches. Mere pushed me to go see a doctor. I found out I have an inoperable tumor nestled neatly between my temporal lobe and occipital lobe. It’s cancerous and it has spread.” Gretchen said sighing.

Both Phoebe and Kathryn stared blankly at Gretchen, unsure of whether to be angry at her for not telling them or distraught with this news.

“Did they try…” Kathryn started.

“We tried every treatment the docs on Earth could come up with. Nothing worked. Last word was I have about three months.” Gretchen said interrupting, her eyes downcast.

“The nanoprobes…”Seven said. “The Doctor started working on pioneering a new treatment for cancer when he first saw the nanoprobes that Kella and Kathryn carry. I am unsure how much progress he has made but perhaps tomorrow, would you be willing to submit to just one more examination? Even if no cure is possible, he could certainly help you manage the symptoms.” Seven said sympathetically.

“I’ll try it.” Gretchen replied.

-

Ezri sat alone, quietly in the shadows the bonfire painted across the sandy beach. She watched Bashir delighting in the attention he drew from the drove of female crew members that surrounded him. He danced and flirted. He was a new, handsome face; they haggled for his attention, each hoping to catch his eye.

She’d gone to bed with him the night before. She’d hoped it meant to him what it meant to her. Today she was nothing more to him then last night’s lay. Her heart betrayed her and despite what she told herself she knew that if his attention were once again turned to her, she’d give in.

She questioned again why she’d come here. She’d thought that maybe the change of scenery, maybe being away from everyone he knew, maybe he’d realize what they had, maybe he’d cling to her. She’d wanted to help these people, yes, but she wanted him more.

“What are you doing over here in the dark?” Renlay asked smiling down at Ezri, who was clearly lost in her own thoughts.

“Just wanted a minute of quiet.” Ezri murmured, her eyes still fixed on Bashir.

Renlay traced Ezri’s line of vision to Bashir embracing another female crew member, kissing her hard on the lips. She dropped into the sand, close enough that her leg was nearly against Ezri’s.

“I see the problem here…Julian.” Renlay said.

“I just thought… I don’t know what I thought. I didn’t think _this_ ” Ezri said staring down into the sand.

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want. But don’t sulk, out here, alone in the dark.” Renlay slipped up onto her knees and grabbed Ezri’s hand. “Come on, we’ll grab a drink, maybe go for another hike, hell we could go for a swim right here, could find a handsome young man for you to dance with, or if you want I’ll stand next to you while we pelt Julian with rocks. Your choice.” Renlay said grinning and standing.

Ezri laughed and let Renlay pull her to her feet. “Alright I’m at least down for some rum.” Ezri said.

Renlay, for the first time in as many years as she’d been aboard Voyager, let her hair down. She let her guard down, positively intoxicated by the pure joy of the people that surrounded her, the beaten down crew celebrating their new found home. She took shots with Ezri. She danced with anyone that would dance. The flames of the bonfire reached high into the sky and she was ecstatic to join this family in this moment.

Renlay was determined to get in a late night swim. “I’m going in” She said as she took another shot with Ezri, dropped the glass, and sprinted towards the water, Ezri hot on her heels. She ran to a small rocky outcropping a few feet above the water, shedding her clothes down to a black sports bra and boxers that clung to her thighs. She jumped and gasped as her body made contact with the cool water.

She swam back to the rocks she jumped from. Ezri stood stationary at the top. “You coming in?” She asked with a light shiver.

“Oooh… Looks cold.” Ezri said, now stripped down to just her undergarments.

“ _No_ not at all.” Renlay called back with a deceptive grin.

“I do believe you are lying to me, Ms. Sharr.” Ezri said laughing.

Renlay swam over to the edge of the water and lifted herself out onto the rocks. She climbed back up to where Ezri stood. “It’s really not so bad.” She said shaking her body to try to shake the cold off.

“Still don’t believe you. This may be an activity better left until the sun is out.” Ezri said glancing back at Renlay standing soaked behind her, and stepping away from the edge.

Without a moment to think, Ezri found Renlay’s arms closing around her, and pressing her towards the edge of the rocks. Ezri laughed and struggled. Moments later Renlay tackled her off the rocks and into the water.

Ezri’s head broke the surface. “Woo, cold!” She shouted shaking her head.

Ezri felt a soft smooth leg brush against hers as Renlay surfaced in front of her. Her brown hair fell back away from her face with the weight of the water. Her hazel eyes shined the moonlight.

“Thank you for tonight.” Ezri said softly. “You’ve made me feel like I am really welcome here. It means a lot.” Ezri brushed a loose strand of hair away from Renlay’s face.

“My pleasure, it’s good to make a new friend. Welcome to the family.” Renlay responded smiling widely at Ezri.

In her intoxicated state Ezri couldn’t take her eyes off Renlay’s lips. Without thinking she wrapped a leg against her back and pulled her forward through the water, pressing her lips against Renlay’s for a deep kiss.

Renlay moaned loudly then recoiled, pushing Ezri away. “You’ve been eyeing Julian all night, I’ll be your friend but I’m not going to fill a void left by lost love. That’s not me, sweetie. I’m the main show… never an understudy.” Renlay swam towards the beach, as soon as her feet could touch, she waded from the water and dropped on her butt in the sand, leaning back against outstretched arms, enjoying the feel of warm sand on the backs of her naked legs.

Ezri leaned her head back to stare up at the stars, embarrassed that she’d again jumped at the first person who had shown her any kindness. She treaded water until her arms and legs got tired, then swam for the shore.

Ezri sat down next to Renlay who was now flat on her back, her hands resting on her stomach, looking up at the night sky.

“I’m sorry… I…” Ezri started.

“Don’t… you keep your hands to yourself, we have no problems” She said softly.

Tom and B’Elanna stumbled over, B’Elanna carrying a bottle of blood wine in one hand and using her other to steady herself against Tom.

“Ladies.” Tom said tipping his head to Renlay and Ezri, and grabbing a seat on the ground next to Renlay. B’Elanna nearly toppled with the loss of his support, but he steadied her and lowered her down next to him.

“Enough of this.” He said smiling at B’Elanna and stripping the bottle from her hand.

“Hey but…” B’Elanna protested.

“You drank a bottle already, and we need to be alive tomorrow.” Tom offered the bottle to Renlay who sat up to grab it.

“Blood Wine!?” She said excitedly. “How’d you get this? The replicated stuff just doesn’t do the trick.”

“Secret stash.” Tom said with a wink.

B’Elanna drunkenly leaned behind Tom to grab Renlay’s shoulder. “Sharr!” She said in a near shout. “It’s good to see you out amongst the people.” She said with a wide grin.

“We’re home, I have to get to know the villagers.” She said gulping down a swig of the blood wine. She held the bottle towards Ezri, who happily accepted.

“It’s been awhile, but hey bottoms up.” Ezri pressing the bottle to her lips and tipping her head back.

“Easy there.” Renlay said grabbing the bottom of the bottle and tugging it from Ezri’s lips. “We’ll have to carry you out of here.”

Ezri laughed and passed the bottle back to Renlay. Bashir strolled over and sat down in the sand between Renlay and Ezri, wrapping his arms around both women.

“Great night, perfect weather, lovely ladies.” Julian said kissing Ezri’s cheek then Renlay’s. Renlay shifted her head uncomfortably away from him and tried to shake his arm off by bouncing her shoulders.

He caught the hint and dropped his arm away from her turning his focus to Ezri. “I’ve got a cozy little cabin just over there, fire burning in the fireplace, soft bed, _hard_ body.” He whispered to her.

“You’ve been fawning over every other woman all night…” Ezri muttered wounded.

“End of the night, I’m with you.” He whispered kissing her neck. He stood, her hand in his. She reluctantly followed, walking away from the group.

“He was all over the Delaney sisters for half the night. They must have shot him down.” Tom said watching the couple walk off.

“Not sure what she sees in him, she loves him, and he’s just interested in the sex.” Renlay said shrugging her shoulders.

-

“You okay?” Tal asked settling into bed next to Phoebe.

“Yeah…” She sighed. “I knew something was wrong, she’s always been too damned hard-headed to talk to Katie or me when something was up. I’m happy she agreed to see the doc but damn this is a lot.” Phoebe said shaking her head.

“I know babe, is there anything I can do?” Tal said kissing Phoebe’s cheek.

“You could distract me…” Phoebe rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around Tal.

“Oh? Any suggestions for how that might be accomplished?” Tal teased.

Phoebe pulled Tal’s body against her, their lips met, Phoebe let her tongue dance over Tal’s.

“Mmm.. I’m not certain you answered my question.” Tal said breathing heavily against Phoebe’s lips.

Phoebe leaned her head down to brush her lips to Tal’s ear. “ _I want you to fuck me, hard, and fast_ ” She whispered hotly against the sensitive cartilage.

Without hesitation Tal pushed herself from the bed, grabbed Phoebe’s legs, and pulled her down until she sat on the edge of the bed. Another deep probing kiss and Tal unceremoniously yanked Phoebe’s pants and panties off her body, discarding them in a pile in the corner. She freed herself from her own clothes and tossed them aside as well.

She roughly tossed Phoebe onto her stomach; face down, her legs draped off the end of the bed. Phoebe gasped and moaned at the sudden forcefulness of her lover.

Tal drug her fingers down Phoebe’s back, stopping only to squeeze her ass.

Phoebe’s soft groans and writhing body demanded much more.

Tal pressed her body against Phoebe’s back, her pelvis against her ass, and thrust three fingers into Phoebe’s wet center. Phoebe moaned and pressed back to drive Tal deeper.

Tal wasted little time, she buried her hand as deeply as she could, and drove her fingers rapidly into and out of Phoebe. On each thrust the girthiest part of her hand struck against Phoebe’s opening and clit. She used her thumb to vibrate Phoebe’s clit.

“ _fuck… Tal_ ” Phoebe moaned riding Tal’s fingers.

Two more hard thrusts and Phoebe came, flooding Tal’s hand.

When she finished shaking Phoebe rolled onto her back pinning Tal between her legs and pulled her down onto the bed.

“Ms. Celes…I do believe I am in love with you.”

-

“It’s just frustrating, she should have told us sooner.” Kathryn said covering Kella with a soft purple blanket.

“Janeways are… exceedingly frustrating at times.” Seven said pulling the blanket back to climb into their bed in the small wooden cabin.

“What do you mean by that?” Kathryn asked, hands on her hips.

“That is to say that you share many qualities with your mother. Hardheaded… at times, stubborn, willful, and a drive to not feel as though you are burdening other’s with problems you feel you can handle alone.” Seven said glancing up at the perturbed woman.

“I’m not sure if this is a compliment or an insult.” Kathryn replied.

“It is an observation. Consider things from her point of view before you allow yourself to be upset with her.” Annika replied.

Kathryn huffed. “When did you become so intuitive?” The corner of her mouth curled into a smile. She rubbed a hand against the shoulders sore from the week they’d spent building their new home.

“Lay down, let me assist you with your sore muscles.” Annika said.

Kathryn slipped onto the bed on her stomach, her arms stretched out in front of her.

“Take this off” Annika said tugging at her shirt. Kathryn wiggled out of it and lay back down with her arms crossed beneath her head.

Annika climbed on top of Kathryn, lowering herself gently to straddle her thighs. She started working at the knots in Kathryn’s shoulders and neck, kneading the muscles with her strong fingers and thumbs. Kathryn groaned and squirmed, she felt the tension in her back starting to ease.

“Magic fingers…” Kathryn murmured.

“They will be put to good use this evening.” Annika said continuing to knead and massage lower on Kathryn’s back. All of the nerves in her back seemed to vibrate and electrify with the pressure of Annika’s hands on the small of her back.

The warm hands massing the erogenous zone on her lower back made every other light touch from Annika’s hands more intense, more arousing.

Kathryn trembled against Annika’s touches. “You are shaking.” Annika said pressing her naked chest against Kathryn’s back.

“I am _very_ aroused, please do not stop touching me” Kathryn replied craning her neck to kiss Annika’s supple lips.

“Never…” Annika replied her lips brushing up and back down Kathryn’s neck. She lifted her body enough to roll Kathryn onto her back.

Annika stripped her clothes off then lowered her body on top of her lovers. She lifted Kathryn’s legs and draped them over her shoulders, settling against the bed her head nestled between her thighs. Kathryn’s thighs flexed against Annika’s head, trying to capture Annika’s mouth against her throbbing center. Annika teased the silky skin with her hot breath and lips, running her tongue in circles as close as she could get the Kathryn’s most sensitive region without making contact.

Kathryn’s whimpering moans were already sounding more like a plea. She wanted Annika to devour her. She put her hands on the back of Annika’s head to try and guide her head forward into her wetness and gripped her hard with her thighs.

Annika gasped, aroused by the sudden pressure, and reached up to grab Kathryn’s hands. She pushed herself up Kathryn’s body never breaking contact and pinned her hands to the bed over her head.

“I assure you, I will not leave you wanting. I do however intend to determine how long I can make love to you before I allow you to orgasm.” Annika whispered crushing her mouth against Kathryn’s, the tip caressing the inside of Kathryn’s upper lip.

Kathryn’s mouth fell open, she felt the heat spreading from her core outwards to the tips of her toes and fingers, and the top of her head. “Allow?” She asked playfully, her eyebrow raised.

“Yes, I am in command of this mission, resistance is futile.” Annika replied freeing Kathryn’s hands and moving them to massage her hips.

Kathryn reached up and snaked an arm around Annika’s back to pull her back down for a kiss. Annika kissed her hard then grabbed Kathryn’s hands again, pinning them back over her head.

“You may only move these if I allow it.” Annika said with a lusty smile. “You will comply.”

“I understand.” Kathryn took a deep breath and bit her lower lip.

Annika released her hands and rocked her thighs against Kathryn as she slipped back down her body until Kathryn’s chest was in her face.

She leaned down a took a soft pink nub into her mouth. She brought her left hand up to toy with the other. She cupped Kathryn’s breast in her hand and used her thumb to rub her nipple while she sucked and nibbled on the other, her tongue flicked over the hardening nub. She flexed her thigh and rocked it excruciatingly slow against Kathryn’s sopping center.

Kathryn gasped and her stomach trembled. Annika moved her left hand down under Kathryn’s hip bone and applying pressure with her palm rubbed from her side nearly down to between her legs and back.

Kathryn gripped roughly for the sheets and bit her lip hard in an effort to stop herself from demanding Annika enter her that instant.

Annika leaned her head up to see a pained look in Kathryn’s eyes. “Are you okay, love?” Annika asked softly.

“Oh yes.” She replied husky, trying to control her breathing, and thumping heart.

Annika rolled her body down Kathryn’s, her breasts pressing against the skin underneath her, situating her head between Kathryn’s legs once again.

She gripped Kathryn’s thighs and slowly flicked her tongue over Kathryn’s clit. Kathryn’s hands were tangled in the sheets, gripping so hard, she was beginning to lose feeling in her finger tips.

Her entire body felt as though it were on fire, each glancing touch of Annika’s tongue against her intensified the throbbing and desire she felt at her core.

Annika slipped her tongue down, teasing it methodically in and out of the opening. Kathryn cried out feeling Annika’s tongue pressing in where she desired it most.

Annika struggled to maintain her composure. She wanted so badly to just take Kathryn, pleasure her into an orgasm, feel her lover’s sex gripping her tightly, and throbbing against her. After she and Kathryn had spoken about her _challenge_ Annika had done some additional reading and learned that orgasm denial can lead to more intense pleasure. She desired to give Kathryn every bit of pleasure she could. She must not be hasty, she told herself.

Kathryn was already moaning and gasping. Unable to stop her hips from rocking against Annika’s face and tongue.

“Please, love.” She murmured, the throbbing at her center blocking out any conscious thoughts other than that she _needed_ to feel Annika inside her. “Please… make love to me.” She begged.

Annika stifled a moan, Kathryn pleading to be touched, made her arousal reach new heights.

She slipped her palm down Kathryn’s stomach and cupped her wetness.

The heat of Annika’s hand drove Kathryn into near full body spasms; the wait to be penetrated by those long delicate fingers was agonizing. Annika pressed her lips to Kathryn’s, her tongue slipped into her lover’s mouth and she pressed two of her fingers into Kathryn with a slow, deep thrust.

Kathryn let out a howling moan, her eyes teared overwhelmed by the sudden relief she felt to have Annika parting her and thrusting in her. The relief soon replaced by an overwhelming desire to feel more, harder, faster. After only a few thrusts she felt her center starting to tighten around Annika’s fingers, threatening a very sudden orgasm.

Annika felt Kathryn’s walls starting to close against the pressure of her fingers. She slowed her movements to a gentle, shallow rock, only speeding up and thrusting deeper when she felt the muscles begin to relax.

Kathryn groaned and writhed under the touch. Her hips bucked to meet Annika’s thrusts. Each time Annika started to feel Kathryn get close she slowed her motions or withdrew completely to tease Kathryn’s clit.

Kathryn wrapped her arms against Annika’s back her pelvis thrusted against her, lost in the desire to have as much of her lover, as deep as she could get inside her.

Annika’s hand was dripping from Kathryn’s wetness. Kathryn bucked against her wildly. She started to pump her fingers faster into Kathryn. She added a third finger, than a forth. She was intoxicated by Kathryn’s noises, as she rode her hand, and the way Kathryn’s opened to accept more of her inside.

Her body driving down against Annika’s hand, Kathryn felt herself being filled up in a way she never had. Annika moaned loudly when she looked down to find most of her hand had been engulfed by her lover. She thrust slower afraid that she would harm Kathryn.

To her surprise, Kathryn looked down to find the widest part of Annika’s hand was already inside her. She nearly came seeing so much of Annika buried inside her. She couldn’t get enough, she reached down to feel Annika’s hand pressing in and out of her. She wanted to feel Annika filling her up as completely as she could, her desire to see how much she could take overcame her. She pressed her fingers to Annika’s and pressed her thumb to her palm the guided her further inside. Annika let out a primal moan watching her entire hand slip inside her lover.

She wrapped an arm under herself, needing to relieve some of the heat throbbing between her legs. She teased her own clit then slipped her fingers inside herself. Her own desire intensified watching Kathryn gasping and panting. Every small movement of the hand inside her drew wild moans from Kathryn’s lips.

Annika pulsed her hand inside her lover while continuing to thrust her fingers into herself. Feeling Kathryn’s walls close around her hand she kept moving and twisting her hand slowly inside. Annika’s lost herself in her own orgasm. Kathryn clenched down, squeezing, and gripping the hand that made love to her.

Kathryn’s began breathing rapidly, groaning, and calling out Annika’s name. Her entire body shook and trembled, she dug her nails into Annika’s back, and came on her hand the gush of fluids soaking her arm and the bed beneath them.

They crumbled into each other’s arms, both sweaty and breathless, Annika’s hand firmly trapped inside Kathryn’s still pulsing center.

“Thirty-Seven minutes.” Annika said a grin curling at the corner of her mouth. Kathryn looked at her puzzled.

“That is how long I was able to make love to you before allowing an orgasm.” Annika said triumphantly.

Kathryn laughed heartily. “ _Gods_ , I love you.” She kissed the blondes cheek and pulled her tight against her.

“I hope I did not harm you, I did not expect that without considerable effort I would be able to insert my entire hand.” Annika said glancing down at her still trapped hand.

“I would not have thought so either. No, you didn’t hurt me darling. I am certain I’ll be sore, but it was worth every second. But… this was something you had considered?” Kathryn asked.

“I have read… it is a very intimate act that takes trust and patience. It is something I desired. I did not however complete assimilating knowledge on this and I am unsure of how to… _remove_ myself.” Annika said shifting her hand slightly and nearly throwing Kathryn into another orgasm.

“Mmm.. I do not know, we’ll lie here, and I’ll try to relax. It went in, I am certain we can get it out. If it helps at all love, this is not a predicament I am upset to be stuck in.” Kathryn said with a light laugh.

“I am not _upset_ but at some point in the future I will require my hand be returned to me.” Annika said smiling

-

Chakotay and Gerron creeped around the Voyager camp dodging the A’Crun patrols that circled the fence line at predictable intervals.

“What do you think they are doing back here?” Gerron whispered to Chakotay who stood peering between fence posts.

“I don’t know but I want to find out. I’d like to get my hands on the Delta Flyer as well, maybe we can get ourselves out of this damned place.” He whispered back spotting the form of Kathryn, in a small cabin near the fence line, holding Kella and Seven standing nearby.

 _Not a fucking house wife…_ he thought watching her cradle the child and lower her into a crib.

“We’ve got a bit before the patrol comes back around, do you have a plan?” Gerron asked.

“Not yet, just trying to get a good look at the camps layout.” Chakotay lied spying the women move to the cabins bedroom, Seven on top of Kathryn. His stomach churned but he couldn’t avert his eyes.

Gerron walked up next to him to peak through the fence. “ _Damn_ …” Gerron said licking his lips. “I’m cool with waiting awhile if this is the show we are watching.”

Chakotay silently cursed Seven and Kathryn while he watched their bodies moving together.

“ _Fucking Borg…_ ” He murmured. “Let’s get the fuck out of here, we’ll try to get some intel on the A’Crun patrols and the layout of the camp before we make any moves. Maybe we can grab one of these assholes while they are out working that farm.” Chakotay said to Gerron who stood stationary still spying Kathryn and Seven.

“Come on, asshole” Chakotay said smacking the back of Gerron’s head.

They dashed back off into the woods just dodging the headlights from an A’Crun patrol vehicle circling the fence line.

 _Try to be fucking done…try to purge her from my damned mind… they should be in another fucking quadrant… not here reminding me. Damn it, I let her go and she just keeps fucking coming back._ Chakotay thought as he ran off into the darkness plotting his next move. 


	17. Complications

“How do the scans look Doctor, do you think you can do anything?” Meredith asked glancing to him standing in front of a viewscreen in Voyager’s medbay.

“I’m not certain. Doctor Bashir and I have been studying the effects of Kella and Kathryn’s nanoprobes on cancer cells. We have had promising results…” He stopped glancing between Gretchen sitting on the biobed and Meredith next to her holding her hand.

“I can devise a treatment but in good conscience I must mention that I am uncertain it will be successful. I can tell you with absolute certainty that the nanoprobes injections will not cause negative side effects like you have experienced with traditional cancer treatment methods on Earth.” His face looked grave as he examined the scans on the viewscreen.

“If, as you say, the nanoprobes can destroy damaged cells, and replenish healthy cells… why do you think there is a risk that it won’t work?” Gretchen asked.

Julian moved over recognizing the necessity for his softer bedside manner. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to her biobed.

He softly took her hand in his. “Gretchen, this is one of the most invasive cancers I have ever seen. It has spread beyond your temporal and occipital lobes and has infiltrated much of your brain. The cancerous cells have replaced a lot of the healthy cells that should be there. We’re also seeing metastasis, its spread to your lymph nodes and lungs. The spread isn’t the real problem, we’re pretty confident that the nanoprobes could easily destroy the cancer cells that have spread beyond the tumor. The problem…” He paused squeezing her hand. “Is that while the nanoprobes may be able to slow the spread of the cancer, if they eliminated all of the infected tissue in your brain, there may not be enough brain matter left to keep your body functioning.

Gretchen dropped her head into her hands. “So it’s not an option? The nanoprobes would destroy the little bit of whatever’s left up there?” She said gesturing to her head.

“Oh, no, you misunderstand. We do not completely understand how the nanoprobes function, but they prioritize the cells needs for the entire organism, you being the organism in this case, they won’t harm you. In fact, I suggest that we go ahead with treatments as soon as we can. Regardless of whether or not they destroy the cancer cells they will slow its spread which at the very least will prolong your life.” Julian replied.

Gretchen turned towards Meredith and they began whispering back and forth. “I’ll leave you ladies to discuss this.” Julian said, turning and joining the Doctor in his office.

-

Kathryn walked out of her small cabin into an early morning sunrise. It was already warm. Cup of coffee in hand she sauntered over to Annika, taking slow, calculated steps, sorer than she cared to admit. Annika sat next to a blanket in the grass leaning over Kella to blow raspberry’s on the little girl’s stomach while she laughed and wriggled.

She lowered herself carefully onto the ground next to Annika who looked up just briefly to smile at her. She continued to tickle and kiss the little girl then sat back up lifting Kella onto her feet. Kella’s bright blue eyes were wide and happy. She looked to Kathryn who sat just out of her reach, and smiled, her little legs took a shaky step towards her.

Annika held Kella up briefly then removed her hands. Kella, not realizing anything had changed, took another shaky step towards her mother. Kathryn’s eyes lit up, she set her cup of coffee in the grass, preparing to catch Kella if she stumbled. She held her breath. Despite her shaking legs, Kella’s determination to reach Kathryn on her feet was very evident. She took another quick couple of steps, stretched her arms out towards Kathryn, and nearly ran to meet her. Kathryn caught her when she tripped just before reaching her and scooped her up planting kisses all over her face and head.

“First steps…” Kathryn cried excitedly.

“And she has every bit of the resolve to stand on her own two feet as you do.” Annika replied leaning over to kiss Kella’s head and Kathryn’s cheek.

Kathryn’s heart swelled with her beautiful baby girl in her arms and her stunning wife at her side. “My loves…” She said smiling and wrapping her arm behind Annika’s back to pull her close.

“I saw you walking over, you are in pain, I should get a dermal regenerator, and hypospray from the Doctor.” Annika said looking worriedly at Kathryn.

Kathryn hugged her more tightly. “No… I am sore, is all.” She grinned at Annika.

“You should not have to experience unnecessary discomfort.” Annika replied, again looking at her concerned.

Kathryn leaned her forehead against Annika’s head. “No…I rather enjoy the reminder, might have to take it easy on me for a couple of days though.” She whispered with a smile.

“We are to meet my mother and the Doctor over at the Medbay this morning; we should head over, and grab some breakfast first. I hear Neelix got something like chicken eggs from the Ky yesterday so there’s the promise of real eggs.” Kathryn said pushing herself to her feet.

“Will you take Kella so I can concentrate on not walking like I was up late last night having sex?” Kathryn asked handing Kella over to Annika.

“The walls of our cabin do little to reduce sound transference between the inside of the structure and the outside. I calculate with near certainty that approximately half of this camp is already aware of our activities from last night. You were _very_ loud.” Annika replied smirking at Kathryn.

“Great, well, we will just dodge any conversations about that.” She replied taking Annika’s hand as they took the short walk to the mess hall.

Annika dropped Kella off at the nursey while Kathryn went and grabbed a free picnic table in the mess hall. Annika joined her a few minutes later.

Neelix walked over looking exhausted. He had heavy bags under his eyes, Kathryn was sure he hadn’t slept. He placed two plates of eggs and a meat resembling bacon on the table.

“Are you alright, Mr. Neelix?” She asked.

“Yes, I did not sleep well last night.” He responded sighing.

“Is something the matter?”

“No, not at all. It was just hard to catch any shut eye after the party last night. Everyone still up and about when I was trying to sleep…”

“I apologize; I know the camp got a little rowdy last night. Everyone was excited to celebrate their new homes.”

“Honestly, Captain…” Neelix started, looking a little more agitated, slipping onto the bench seat across from her and Seven.

“Do you know what it is like to be a single man in this camp right now? I am trying to go to sleep and there is an absolute cacophony of people having sex echoing between the cabins and around the village. It’s like trying to sleep in the middle of the Laxin rainforest during Trilex mating season… they’re a primate like species…” He trailed off.

“Understood, first thing on the agenda for today will be discussing how to sound-proof your cabin.” Kathryn replied sharing a playful grin with Annika.

Phoebe slipped into a table at the opposite side of the mess hall with her back towards Annika and Kathryn. Neelix brought over a plate of eggs and a cup of coffee.

“Are you okay, young Janeway?” He asked.

“Yeah.. sorry. I was just lost in thought.” She replied staring down at the table.

“Anything I can help with?” Neelix asked softly.

“No, but thank you, and thank you for breakfast. This looks amazing.” She answered shoveling a scoop of eggs into her mouth.

Renlay left her cabin, ecstatic to feel the fresh sweet morning air on her face. Any day without recycled Starship air felt like a gift to her. She could smell the food Neelix was cooking from her stoop and made her way to the mess hall.

She glanced around, the mess hall was deserted saved for Seven and Kathryn, and Phoebe Janeway who sat alone. She grabbed a seat across from Phoebe presenting her hand to introduce herself.

“Renlay Sharr.” She said smiling at Phoebe.

Phoebe’s stark focus on her eggs was broken she was startled to have someone speaking to her. She looked up at the brunette sitting opposite her and quickly swallowed her eggs.

“Phoebe Janeway.” She replied, forcing a half grin.

“Long night?” Renlay asked noting the tired expression Phoebe wore.

Phoebe sighed heavily. “Long or awkward… I don’t know.”

“I’m a good listener and you look like you have something to get off your chest, I’m going to grab some breakfast and I’ll be sitting right here if you feel like talking. You really just look like you need a friend.” Renlay said hopping to her feet to go to the grill Neelix was cooking at and gather some breakfast.

She dropped back down to the picnic table, Phoebe still sat with her eyes cast down towards the table.

“We’ve all been through so damn much, I’ve been at her side through all of it, fighting, joking, making love. I thought she was ready to hear it… but _fuck_ I wasn’t prepared for her reaction.” Phoebe sighed loudly and moved her head from side to side trying to crack her neck.

“Tal?” Renlay asked concern filling her eyes.

“I told her I loved her… She didn’t say anything. Even worse when she thought I’d fallen asleep, she left. I haven’t seen her since.” Phoebe muttered shaking her head.

“I’m sorry, honey.” Renlay replied patting her hand. “Since I’ve known her she’s never been really confident with herself. Maybe she just needs a little time.” Renlay finished, taking a sip of her coffee.

“I just wish I knew what to do.” Phoebe said.

“Give her some time, Janeways can be pretty intimidating.” Renlay said with a wink.

“I suppose she made that pretty clear…” Phoebe said trailing off.

“Hey, she’ll come around. I saw the two of you together last night. Its clear there’s a lot of heat there. I’m on your team today in the fields, let’s go plant some shit. It’ll take your mind off things.” Renlay said finishing her breakfast.

-

Tal spent the biggest chunk of the night sitting on the beach, watching the water lap the shore. Sex with Phoebe had been easy, she’d enjoyed every bit of time that they had spent together, but the confession of love shook her to her core. She hadn’t expected it; she hadn’t realized how much she had let Phoebe in. She’d lost everyone she’d ever been close to and wasn’t prepared to _need_ someone else.

She sipped whiskey from a flask she pulled from her jacket pocket. The sun was just starting to rise. She hadn’t realized it had been so many hours since she left the cabin. Pushing herself to her feet she found she was more intoxicated than she realized. Upgrades to the Voyager shuttles would require her full attention and facilities, neither of which she could provide right now.

She made her way to the showers, hoping the rush of warm water would make her more alert. She pushed the door open and walked in. A row of showers lined one side of the small wooden building. Mirrors and sinks the other, with a row of bathroom stalls at the end. The mirrors were steamed over, one of the showers poured steam into the room.

She slipped out of her uniform and tossed it onto the bench inside the first curtain to the shower. Pulling back the second curtain she stepped inside and turned the knob to kick the shower on. The warm water hitting her face and pulsing against her head felt euphoric. She soaped and rinsed, then leaned against the shower wall letting the water run down her body.

She trained her ear to a soft sound she heard from a few stalls away. After a minute she recognized the noise to be someone crying. She turned the shower nozzle to the off position and wrapped herself in a large grey towel. She walked down the line of stalls until she found the source of the sound.

“You okay in there?” She called out, her voice echoing through the building.

“Yes…please just leave me alone…” Ezri’s voice called back.

Tal peaked under the curtain and could see the woman sitting curled up in the corner on the floor. She grabbed the towel off the hook just outside. “You don’t seem okay, I’m coming in.” Tal said pushing the curtain open.

Ezri moved to cover herself as Tal shut off the shower. Tal wrapped the towel over her shoulders and pulled her to her feet.

“What’s going on… Ezri, right?” Tal said softly rubbing the towel against her shoulders.

“I’m stupid… just _fucking_ stupid.” Ezri said burying her head against Tal’s chest.

Tal wrapped her arms around Ezri. “Easy… you’re okay.”

“I came just to chase that . . . bastard, and it’s nothing. He just wants this.” Ezri said motioning to her body as she dropped the towel away. Tal shut her eyes a moment later than she meant to briefly trailing down the dark haired woman’s tight body and supple breasts.

Tal bent down to pick up the towel and draped it back over Ezri’s shoulders, covering her breasts. Tal struggled to keep her gaze from trailing down to the clean shaven space between Ezri’s thighs.

“Come on, get dressed. We’ll go for a walk; we can talk about all of this.” Tal said reaching over to lift Ezri’s clothes from the bench.

“Is it different… with women?” Ezri asked slipping her arms around Tal. Tal could tell from Ezri’s stagger that she’d also had her fair share of alcohol.

“Is it more sensual… less about achieving some goal? I always thought it would be.” Ezri walked Tal until her back struck the wall at the side of the stall.

Ezri pulled her arms free and lifted a hand to the towel that Tal clung to. Ezri ran her fingers over the ridges on the Bajoran’s nose and brushed her finger tips over Tal’s lower lip. Ezri stood on her toes to be able to reach Tal’s neck and bit down letting her tongue tease the sensitive skin.

Tal threw her head back and moaned, she grabbed for Ezri’s hands to try and keep them from moving down her body, Ezri pulled them away. She tried to find the willpower stop Ezri. Ezri wrenched the towel free of her hands and let it fall to the floor.

“Wait, Ezri, please… don’t” Tal gasped. Now naked, forced up against the shower wall, with a sopping wet hot body pressed against hers, hands on her chest, then her stomach and thighs. She felt steamy breath against her cool skin, Ezri’s teeth and mouth nibbling and sucking at her neck and shoulders. The hand that slipped down her body found its mark finger tips curled against her clit.

Tal groaned and tried to talk herself into pushing Ezri away but the fingers that teased her wet lips were already in control.

-

Kathryn walked over to the bathrooms to clean herself up before she and Seven went to meet her mother at the medbay. She pushed the door open and moved over to one of the sinks to wash her face and hands. She leaned down to the running water and splashed some on her face. When she stood back up she caught sight of two naked female bodies moving together behind her and saw Tal’s face.

“Damn it, Pheebs. If you two are going to have sex in the shower at least have the common decency to shut the curtain.” She said throwing her hand over her eyes.

Ezri and Tal pulled apart, startled by the interruption. Kathryn turned to leave and caught sight of the other naked woman’s spots. They scrambled for their towels but they were soaked from resting on the shower floor.

Kathryn shook her head. “Nice Tal…” She said rolling her eyes, her voice dripping with irritation. She grabbed two dry towels from a shelf on the wall and launched them at Tal.

She made her way back to the door and stopped short of opening it. “Whatever the hell this is…you should probably go talk to Phoebe before I see her. I don’t keep secrets from my sister.” She said tossing the door open.

Outside Kathryn bumped into Renlay with Phoebe at her side. Kathryn was startled and put her back to the door, blocking entrance.

“What’s up, Katie? Bathroom guard duty?” Phoebe joked.

“No, just, um… don’t go in there, Phebes. Come for a walk with me for a minute.” Kathryn said grabbing Phoebe’s arm and leading her away from the door.

“I really just need to go to the bathroom before I go anywhere else. I’d rather not have to pee in a field.” Phoebe answered glancing towards the bathroom door.

The door opened and Ezri staggered out brushing past Phoebe and Kathryn, not making eye contact. Her hair was wet and plastered to her cheeks, her face and eyes were red.

Renlay stood just behind Phoebe and Kathryn and caught Ezri’s hand as she walked past.

“Hey… wait, are you okay?” Renlay asked concerned.

Ezri stumbled. “I gotta go.” She said her eyes darting between Renlay, Phoebe, and Kathryn.

“Wait, Ezri, talk to me… what’s going on?” Renlay asked again.

The bathroom door swung open again and Tal stepped out looking disheveled. Her clothes were wet and hair was messy. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Phoebe and Kathryn staring at her.

Her eyes met Phoebe’s; she put her head down and walked to talk to her.

Phoebe bit her lip and took the scene in quickly piecing together what had happened. She took a step backwards away from Tal who stopped in front of her.

Phoebe’s jaw clenched and she took a deep breath. “So this was your damned fix? You freaked out because I told you I love so you go _fuck_ the next woman you see?! Solid problem solving, Tal.” Phoebe spat shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Phoebe I…” Tal started to say.

“No, I don’t want any of your damned excuses. You can get your shit out of my cabin, I don’t want to see you back there if this is what I can expect from you.” Phoebe turned her back and started to walk off, fuming.

Seven came to Kathryn’s side. Her inquisitive look asked Kathryn what was going on.

Renlay sighed. “Ridiculous” She murmured. She let go of Ezri and trailed after Phoebe.

“Darling, I’ll explain this later. Will you please make sure Tal and Ezri make it to bed. _Separately._ Also talk to Tom and make sure they are pulled from duty for the rest of the day, I’m pretty certain they are both intoxicated. I’ll catch up with you in the Medbay in about an hour.” Kathryn said with a nod from Seven. Kathryn leaned in and kissed her cheek then raced to catch up with Phoebe.

“Pheebs.” Kathryn called after her.

Phoebe stopped and waited for Kathryn to catch up. Kathryn wrapped her arm around Phoebe’s shoulder.

“You okay, honey?” Kathryn asked pulling her in for a tight hug.

“Yes, I’m just disgusted with her, or me for thinking this was anything different. Thinking she was different.” Phoebe sniffled.

“I’m so sorry, Pheebs.” Kathryn hugged her tighter. “You think you’ll be okay to work on the farm today? I’m supposed to meet with mom and the Doctor to talk about her scans. I have a meeting with Lev after that but I can catch up with you later. Whatever you need.”

“The work will help, I’ll be okay, Katie.” She squeezed Kathryn then turned to keep walking.

“Renlay, keep an eye out, call me if you need anything.” Kathryn said patting the brunette on the shoulder.

-

Kathryn sat through the Doctor’s explanation of her mother’s condition. She agreed to the Doctor extracting some of her nanoprobes to begin treatment. The Doctor would keep Gretchen in the Medbay for the next several days to see how she responded to the treatments. Gretchen agreed to stay on Voyager with her.

Kathryn went about her day, checking in with each of the work teams to see how progress was coming on the shuttle upgrades, on Voyager’s farm, and on the Tyavaa farm. No issues reported thus far. She found herself preoccupied with worrying about Phoebe and the scene she had walked in on this morning.

Later in the day she met with Lev in Voyager’s ready room. Lev requested help from Voyager’s crew in deciphering the plans the Ky had found for the omega production facility. Kathryn promised herself, Seven, Tal, and B’Elanna would come to the capital the next day and assist.

-

Phoebe and Renlay had arrived at the Voyager’s farm to learn that there was no powered equipment to spare for them. The fields had to be tilled and the only gear provided was manual rotary tillers. Phoebe distributed the gear amongst the ten other Voyager villagers to begin work on their farm.

Renlay worked a tiller parallel to the path Phoebe cut with her own. “I’m sorry about this morning, I’ve never seen that side of Tal.” She said her brown eyes pained.

“I just can’t understand why she wouldn’t have just talked to me. I mean, talking instead of running off and hooking up with Ezri would have certainly been a better way to handle this . . . and Ezri of all people! When did she even have time to come up for air with Bashir?” She said sighing and dropping the tiller.

“Break time!” Phoebe called to the others in the field, wiping sweat from her brow. She walked over to a large leafy tree and leaned against it, settling herself into the grass in its shade.

“I think Ezri is having a rough time here, she follow Bashir, and it’s not really going like she hoped.” Renlay responded passing a water-filled canteen to Phoebe.

“So rough she had to fuck my girlfriend.” Phoebe responded with an eye roll.

“I’m not making excuses. I just think she’s in a kind of… self-destruct mode. She came on to me after Bashir ignored her… now this…” Renlay sighed. “I’m sorry this isn’t what you need to hear about right now… Do you want me to fashion a shank out of…” Renlay groped around on the ground and found a small stick. “Out of this? I’ll take a bitch out.” Renlay said grinning at Phoebe.

Phoebe laughed loudly. “No, I’m sorry it’s not fair for me to blame Ezri. Tal’s is the one that has a responsibility to me…” She took a deep breath and sniffled. “But _fuck_ this is awful because I meant it… I love her.”

-

Chakotay, Gerron, and a small group of A’Crun rebels they had gathered huddled together outside of Voyager’s village in the twilight, near a small break in the fence. There was a cabin near the break that they planned to move on and capture its occupants. They didn’t know who they would find inside but in their reconnaissance they learned they could easily slip in and slip back out with whoever was inside without being detected. “Move on my word” Chakotay whispered back to the group.

-

Phoebe sat down on the small couch in her cottage. She was physically and emotionally exhausted from the day. She wasn’t sure if she was upset that Tal hadn’t come to collect her things or slightly hopeful that it meant she planned to come back. She heard a light knock on the door. She stood to greet the knocker and was surprised to find that it was Ezri not Tal.

“Ha… No” Phoebe said starting to push the door shut.

Ezri slipped her hand between the door and the door jam. “Wait, please…” Ezri said pushing forward into the cabin. 

Phoebe stepped back from the door. “What could you possibly have to say to me that you think I might want to hear?” Phoebe said irritated with the intrusion into her space.

“Just… I’m sorry. I could tell she’d been drinking, she was just trying to comfort me, I pressured her, she even tried to stop me. I feel terrible about this…” Ezri trailed off.

“Alright, you’ve said what you need to say… now please leave” Phoebe replied, trying to control her anger.

The back window shattered, Phoebe and Ezri both looked towards the noise. They were greeted with phaser blasts from an A’Crun rebel.

“Grab them both...” Chakotay ordered.


	18. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little darker than any of the ones before. 
> 
> Warning: Violence and some mild torture- marked with *** if you want to skip over.

Tal met Kathryn, B’Elanna, and Seven in Voyager’s shuttle bay.

“Have you seen Phoebe?” Kathryn asked Tal when she walked up.

“No, I went by her cabin last night to apologize and she wasn’t there.” Tal replied averting her eyes from Kathryn’s.

“She was supposed to meet me yesterday evening and never did. I’m just a little worried, it’s not really like her.” Kathryn said.

“Maybe she was just upset and hanging out with some of the other crew.” Tal replied her eyes cast down at her feet.

“Yeah… she’s probably out in the fields. I’m sure it’s nothing. I’ll catch up with her when we get back tonight.” Kathryn said.

B’Elanna and Seven climbed into the shuttle. Tal went to follow and Kathryn stopped her.

“Tal, wait.” She said.

“You and Pheebs… what’s going on with the two of you is between you. I don’t like what you did and I’m disappointed that I had to pull you from duty yesterday because you were still drunk from the night before… But whatever you are going through you need to work it out. We need you focused, our Voyager team needs you. You and I have to be able to work together and I don’t want you to treat me any differently on account of what happened yesterday, and I won’t treat you any differently. Can you do that?” Kathryn asked.

“Yes.” Tal nodded.

“Alright then, let’s go dazzle the Ky with our linguistics skills.” Kathryn said stepping into the shuttle.

-

“Ezri” Tom yelled pounding on her cabin door. After a few minutes he pushed the door open. He scanned the cabin and found it empty.

“Doctor-Tom” Tom said tapping his combadge. “I know Ezri was supposed to meet you there but I can’t find her.”

“Anyone have eyes on Ezri?” Tom called out to the rest of the crew.

“Tom-Renlay, I haven’t seen Ezri but I’m at the Voyager field and Phoebe hasn’t shown up yet either.” Renlay responded.

“Tom-Harry, I’m on the bridge, I did a scan for their combadges and I’m not finding either of them.” Harry added.

“Team leaders take roll of your people and meet me in the briefing room as soon as possible. I want to know if anyone else is missing.” Tom ordered.

-

Tom took a seat at the head of the briefing room table.

“I haven’t been able to reach out to shuttle three with Kathryn on board.” Harry said.

“We’ll have to reactivate some of Voyager’s systems to get longer range coms” B’Elanna added.

Renlay, Neelix, Kyp, The Doctor, and Bashir filled the other chairs around the table.

“Anyone else missing?” Tom asked looking around the group.

“I’m short one crewman at the Tyavaa Farm. Crewman Brown didn’t show up for work.” Kyp responded.

“Something is definitely going on. Everyone pull your work crew back into camp. Doctor, get together the engineering crews that are on Voyager and sweep the ship deck by deck.” Tom started, Renlay cut him off.

“Wait, Tom… I don’t know if this has anything to do with our missing people but… yesterday Kathryn caught Ezri and Tal in a… compromising position. Phoebe walked up a few minutes later, drama ensued, and everyone was pretty upset.” Renlay said. Bashir shook his head and stormed out of the room.

“Shit… it certainly could, it doesn’t really change anything though. Neelix, head down and check the clinic, mess hall, and nursery. Stay with Samantha for the time being, if you find wherever Bashir just stormed off to take him with you. Harry, I need you on the Bridge trying to get our coms reactivated. Kyp, gather our two farming crews and check the fields. Renlay, I want you with me. Keep the coms channel open and I want hourly check-ins with Harry on the bridge. Grab phasers before you head out, dismissed.” Tom ordered.

-

Tom and Renlay walked to Phoebe’s cabin.

“All of this with Bashir and Dax is proving to be very disruptive. I’m feeling like bringing them onboard wasn’t a good idea.” Tom said glancing down at Renlay.

“There are always growing pains when you bring new people into the family—just have to give them time to find their places.” Renlay responded.

“You’re right… we’re here, let’s go in and see what we can find.” Tom said pushing the door to Phoebe’s cabin open.

Renlay scanned one side of the room with Tom at the other. He moved into the bedroom and found the broken window.

“Tom, I’ve got phaser burns in the wall out here” Renlay shouted to him, while holding her tricorder over the scorch mark.

“Broken window in here.” Tom shouted back.

He walked back into the living room. “How well do you know Ezri?” Tom asked.

“I’ve spent a little bit of time with her; mostly I just know she’s upset that things with Bashir aren’t playing out the way she had hoped.” Renlay answered.

“Do you think she could’ve attacked Phoebe then took off?” Tom inquired.

“I wouldn’t think so, but we could go talk to Bashir, he knows her better than I do.” She answered.

“Let’s go check out Ezri and Brown’s cabins then we’ll go find him.” Tom said.

-

***

Phoebe’s head finally started to clear. She was still reeling from the phaser blast she had taken to the chest. Her chest ached just above her right breast, her skin was scorched, and she could feel cold air seeping through the hole in her tank top. She didn’t remember much about how she had been brought to what she could only assume was a cellar, just flashes of being drugged and tossed into a vehicle, then being chained.

She remembered Chakotay’s face from pictures Kathryn had shown her, she’d seen his face just before the blast struck her. She knew he was the one that had led the assault to capture her and Ezri. She also knew that with him as her captor she was in a great deal of trouble, especially if he knew she was Kathryn’s sister.

Her head was throbbing, the room was dark and damp. She shivered against the cold metal of the chair she was bound to. Her shoulders were bent uncomfortably behind the back of the chair, hands bound together with a heavy metal chain. She tried to move her legs and found that they were tied to the chair legs. Tape held her lips together. She could feel cool dirt under her feet. Her thin black cotton pajama pants were not a good barrier from the cold of the chair. She shivered uncontrollably and tried to collect herself. She knew he would be violent and devious and knew she couldn’t afford to show any signs of weakness.

A light shined in from somewhere behind her. “Boss, the red-head is awake” A deep gruff voice called out.

A single overhead bulb hanging from the ceiling blinked to life above her flooding the room with a yellowish haze.

She heard heavy footsteps approaching her. “Phoebe, I presume?” A voice asked from behind her his heavy footfalls approaching her.

He walked around in front of her; she recognized the tattoo and knew this was Chakotay. He wore a sandy colored camouflage uniform like the ones the A’Crun soldiers wore with black combat boots. He wasn’t the clean cut officer she had seen in the pictures. His face was covered with scruffy black stubble; his hair was longer and messy. His dark brown eyes and the intensity of his gaze were piercing.

He stopped in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. “We got real damn lucky, didn’t know there were other Janeways around. The younger Janeway…” He grinned widely. “Couldn’t have done better if we’d planned it.” He said pressing two of his fingers tips painfully hard into her cheek and dragging them down her face. She stared up at him with the same stoic expression he had seen so many times from Kathryn.

“Now, here’s how this is going to go…I am going to cut the tape on your mouth and you aren’t going to scream or yell. You are going to answer every question I ask you calmly and thoroughly. If you are cooperative I’ll have a blanket and some food brought to you. If you are not, things here will get unpleasant, quickly.” He said, his hands on the arms of her chair and head so close to her face she could feel his hot breath on her.

He stood back up and slid a large hunting knife from its sheath on his right hip. He brought the knife to her face and cut a slit down the center of the tape, taking little care to not cut the skin beneath. The knife left a cut from above her upper lip down her chin.

“Fuck…” she muttered. “You could’ve just pulled the damn tape off.” She said spitting out the blood that dripped into her mouth.

He reached out and ripped the remains of the tape off her face. “Rules…” He said calmly. “Do you think I was joking? Because I can assure you I was not.” He reached behind her with one hand and gripped her shoulder. Lifting the knife up he pushed it into the skin to the left of her sternum and left a deep, nasty gash stretching from there to her left shoulder, splitting one of the straps of her tank-top.

She clenched her teeth together and maintained her stony stare, not even wincing when the blood started to drip down her chest.

“Are we clear?” He asked, wiping the blade clean on her pants.

She knew she shouldn’t goad him but the words were out before she could stop herself. “Katie should have killed you when she had the chance.” She spat at him.

He reached back and planted a hard backhand against her face. “Watch your damned mouth.” He shouted.

“Now… tell me, why is Voyager back here?” He asked spinning her chair around to face a large wooden table behind her.

Phoebe kept her lips pressed together and he saw Kathryn’s steel-blue eyes staring back at him in hers.

“I’ve got Ezri Dax in the next room, one of you WILL tell me what I want to know or I’ll force it out of both of you.” He said pushing himself on the table in front of her.

She thought for a minute about the implications of telling him why Voyager was back. She realized she could tell him the entire story in excruciating detail and at least buy herself some time to think and plot a way out. She felt in her gut that if she wasn’t able to free herself he was going to kill her and probably Ezri out of his twisted desire to get back at Kathryn.

She spoke slowly and deliberately. She talked about the resistance and Admiral Forrest. She told him every single detail she could recall about Voyagers return and their subsequent departure. Her storytelling seemed to sate him, at least for the time being. She was grateful for the respite from the torture he undoubtedly planned to continue. 

She cautiously scanned the room while she spoke. No door, dirty and molded brick walls, earthen floor, a tiny window to her left glowed with the first light of the rising sun. He was heavily armed, hunting knife on one hip, an oversized A’Crun phaser on the other, four of some type of grenade hung from his belt, she made out the faint lines of some sort of Kevlar vest underneath the uniform blouse he wore. He had another smaller phase pistol tucked into a holster just above his left boot.

She took stock of her own restraints. Her hands were cuffed to a long chain the wrapped around her lower arms. Her legs were tied with rope to the metal chair. She tried to focus on what she could see and what she could feel to stop herself from shivering against the cold damp air. She thought about Tal and how she was desperate to see her again, and tried to block out the pain from the gash across her chest and shoulder, and the deep phaser burn. She kept trying to think of what Kathryn would do, how she would escape. Phoebe saw her as fearless and she knew if she didn’t make it out of whatever this damned place was that Kathryn would never forgive herself. She tempered her resolve; she wouldn’t let Chakotay take anything else away from her family.

When she finished her story she looked up at Chakotay who toyed with the long knife in his hand. He laughed and grinned. “I knew Starfleet was corrupt, but this is fucking gold. There’s something sort of poetic about Kathryn clinging so tightly to her Starfleet principals and them trying to execute her when she finally got home.”

“We’re going to be keeping you around for a little while. If you are _cooperative_ it may not be entirely unpleasant.” He said leaning down and running one of his hands over Phoebe’s chest. She squirmed and tried to pull back from his large hand on her.

He seemed to take delight in her squirming. He wanted to be in control. He wanted to see her give in to his command the way Kathryn never had. Phoebe straightened up and clenched her mouth shut, determined to be unyielding.

“Gerron” Chakotay shouted. She heard footsteps approaching and saw a dark haired young Bajoran man appear in the doorway.

“Grab some breakfast and a blanket for our guest.” Chakotay ordered, never turning, never taking his eyes off of Phoebe.

“No sudden moves.” He said to Phoebe reaching down to unhook the chains that held her arms behind her. “I’m going to cuff you to the table so you eat.”

Once her arms were freed she stretched them out in front of her. Her shoulders throbbed with tension after being bound behind her for so long. She wiggled her fingers and rotated her arms around relieved to be able to move them again.

Chakotay moved back in front of her and worked the heavy chain through a metal loop on the wooden table. When he leaned across her to slip the chain into the one at the opposite side of the table she reached down for the phaser near his right boot. She yanked it free, the first shot fell between his legs, she tried to level it in her shaky hands but didn’t move her arms up quick enough. He knocked the phaser out of her hand with his elbow and with the other arm yanked the knife back out of its sheath. He slammed her right hand onto the table, the hand that had grabbed his phaser, and in one motion drove the knife through it and into the wood beneath securing it to the table. She howled out in pain.

“As I said…” He started calmly. “Don’t make any sudden movements.” He resumed his work with the chains clasping her left wrist then her right into cuffs at either end of the heavy metal chain.

“Now you only get one hand to eat with. Is that what you wanted?” He asked. “You are just like Kathryn, always trying to take control of every situation.”

Her body shook violently, she tried to calm her breathing, and slow her heartbeat. Pain radiated from her hand and shoulder. She tightened her face and looked up to meet his eyes, as if to say _bring it, you can’t break me._

“Listen Phoebe, if you keeping forcing my hand I am going to have to keep punishing you. I just need you alive, it doesn’t matter to me what condition you are in as long as you are breathing. You know…” He said moving until he was standing over her his legs nearly straddling hers. “You look so much like her, more petite for sure, maybe even dainty.” He reached up and pushed her hand until her neck was craned uncomfortably back. “Give me a fucking reason… I’ll send you back to her piece by piece.” He growled and then walked to the other end of the table to sit down.

Gerron walked in with a plate of meat and eggs and a glass of water, setting it in front of Chakotay. He pulled a flask from his pocket and set it next to the plate, turned around, and left the room.

Chakotay started shoveling the food into his mouth. “No one is coming for you, Phoebe. Even if they tried they’ll never find you.” He said his mouth full of eggs.

She tried to reach her left hand over to pull the knife from her right but couldn’t quite reach it.

Chakotay didn’t know exactly what he would do to Phoebe. He knew there was some torture in order. He wanted to hurt Kathryn and he could see her staring at him in Phoebe’s face. He considered just killing Phoebe but that was too easy. She’d lose her shit and come after him but he wanted more. He wanted Kathryn to know how strong he was, that he was a threat. _No,_ he thought, he’d send Phoebe back but he’d send her back broken.

Gerron returned with another plate, cold hard biscuits, and a cup of water. He had a blanket slung over his shoulder.

“Give me the blanket, she doesn’t deserve it. Just give her the water and biscuits.” Chakotay ordered. “While you are over there grab my knife.”

Gerron walked over and set the plate and cup down within reach of her left hand. He put one of his on top of her right and the other gripped the handle of the knife. He jerked the knife upwards and out of her hand. She looked down, her right hand trembled. She let out a stifled sob and dropped her head. She tried to focus on taking stock of the damage but the blood that poured from the wound blocked her view.

She felt sick to her stomach watching him calmly enjoy his breakfast while her blood pooled on the table. She struggled to not panic, that was what he wanted. She was determined not to give up control. She slammed her teeth together, her jaw straining under the pressure, and shut her eyes. She pictured herself on a blanket in Tal’s arms staring up at all the stars she’d never seen before.

***

-

Renlay and Tom finished checking the cabins. They had then met with Bashir who assured them that Ezri would not have harmed Phoebe. The Doctor finished checking over the ship and was trying to help Harry bring long range coms back online. Kyp’s team searched the fields. They had now started sweeping the perimeter of the camp.

Renlay sat down with Tom at one of the picnic tables in the mess hall and started talking over their next move.

“Tom-Kyp, we found crewman Brown. There’s a small hole in the fence near Phoebe’s cabin. He was just outside the fence line. He’s dead.” Kyp called somberly over his combadge.

“Take him to the Doctor for an exam. I’ll meet you there shortly.” Tom responded. He spun around and realized Renlay had started a slow cautious walk towards the gate to Terra.

He looked in the direction she was moving and saw Ezri pushing the gate open. She nearly collapsed when she reached Renlay. Renlay steadied her and held her up, she felt something stiff underneath the black jacket Ezri wore.

Ezri was caked in mud and blood. Her right eye was nearly swollen shut and Renlay was fairly certain her nose was broken.

“We’ve gotta get her to the Doctor.” Renlay yelled to Tom as he ran up to meet them.

Tom wrapped his arms around her back and lifted, cradling her. Her head lulled back against his chest, she was barely conscious. He felt something cold and bulky pressed against his chest.

“…just hypospray, I have to go, they’ll kill Phoebe…wearing bomb” Ezri forced out her voice hoarse and dry.

Tom stopped moving but didn’t set her down. “Renlay, open her jacket.” He said.

Renlay reached up and grabbed the zipper and pulled it down. She pushed the jacket open. “ _Shit…_ She’s wearing a damn bomb.” Renlay murmured taking a step back.

Tom gently set Ezri on the ground and worked the sleeves of her jacket off. Renlay knelt down at her side and examined the device.

“There are dozens of redundancies on this thing.” She said her eyes glancing over the vest.

“Get me a dermal regenerator and hypospray. Let’s get Harry out here and see if he can help us dismantle this thing.” Tom ordered.

Renlay went to stand but Ezri using all of her strength grabbed her hand. “Can’t disarm… water please.” Ezri whimpered.

Renlay brought her canteen to Ezri’s lips and she drank greedily.

Ezri coughed and cleared her throat. “Chakotay and some A’Crun goons grabbed me and Phoebe.” She started weakly. “They’ll kill her, they are listening… they’ll blow the bomb. I have to get the Flyer… take it to whatever coordinates they give me on the way. Have to disable the tracking devices on it… not much time” she muttered.

Tom balled his fist. “ _Fuck…_ ” He shut his eyes trying to think of what to do. He couldn’t let Ezri and Phoebe be killed. He’d have to play along. “Alright, let’s at least help her to the shuttle bay.” Tom said standing and helping Ezri to her feet.

-

Renlay helped Ezri into the seat in front of the helm in the Flyer. Tom grabbed a med kit and tended to her wounds.

“We’ll find you.” Tom said, softly patting Ezri’s shoulder.

On their way out Renlay quietly lifted one of the panels near the door of the Flyer and tossed her combadge inside.

-

“Away team-Voyager” Harry called again, hoping this time to reach Kathryn and her team.

“Voyager this is Tal, go ahead” Tal answered.

“Need you back at base now! Chakotay is back, he’s got Phoebe, and he forced Ezri to steal the Flyer.”


	19. Missing

Kathryn stormed onto the bridge with Tal, Seven, and B’Elanna on her heels. “What the hell happened, Tom?” She shouted. “I’m gone for a few fucking hours Chakotay kidnaps my sister and Ezri, kills one of our crewmen, and you turn the Flyer over to him?! Where the hell is our security? How did this happen?!”

“Captain, he came in hard with A’Crun rebels last night and grabbed Phoebe and Ezri from Phoebe’s cabin. We’re assuming that Brown got killed trying to stop them, he died from a phaser shot to the temple.” Tom said startled by the force she entered the bridge with.

“Why did we give him the Flyer if we don’t have them back?!” She said starting to lose her composure. She was shaking with anger and holding back tears.

“Ezri came back, she was barely standing, they had her strapped with a bomb and were threatening to kill both her and Phoebe if she didn’t meet them with the Flyer. They had her deactivate all the tracking on the ship so we couldn’t follow it.” Tom replied unsure if he was more afraid of something happening to Ezri and Phoebe or of Kathryn’s building anger.

“Ready room, now” Kathryn ordered.

Seven held her hand up to stop Tom from following her and slipped in behind her.

Kathryn was visibly frustrated that it was not Tom that walked into the room. Seven grabbed her waist before she could sit down and spun her around. She locked her arms behind Kathryn’s back and pulled her in tightly to her chest.

“I am aware that you are afraid but our best chance of finding Phoebe and bringing her home safely is if you can maintain control of your emotions. Your instincts have proven to be correct again and again, we will require your guidance. You are more familiar with Chakotay than any other member of this crew is. It is crucial that you do not become emotionally distraught.” Seven said softly.

“…Chakotay has Phoebe, gods know what he is doing to her. It’s my fault… it’s my fault she’s here, my fault he’s still fucking walking around.” She whimpered against Seven’s chest.

“By that logic it could also be my fault, I could have executed him but did not because he chose not to harm Kella and we are here, all of us by choice. Never leave a crewmember behind and never desert the Captain, remember?” Seven kissed her cheek.

“Look at me.” Seven said glancing down at the smaller woman.

Her bright cerulean blue eyes stared into the steel-blue of Kathryn’s. “Phoebe is strong, I would hazard to say as strong as you, and we will bring her home. You are still the Captain and best damned leader I have ever met, everyone on the ship and in this village looks to you for guidance, take a moment and collect yourself.” Seven kissed her cheek again. “When you are ready, we will be standing by on the bridge, putting together our plan, and waiting for your orders. I love you, Katie.” Seven pressed her lips to Kathryn’s and gave her a quick kiss and walked back out onto the bridge.

\--

Ezri didn’t have much experience with flying shuttles. She had some trouble getting the Delta Flyer steady once she was in the air but was finally able to start moving east as Chakotay and his rebel’s had insisted. Piloting was in no way made easier by the rapid thumping of her heart or the vest that held a bomb securely to her chest.

Her head still ached. She was able to see again out of her right eye, Tom had brought the swelling down with the dermal regenerator and the hypospray was making the pain manageable. She almost wished she was still a little out of it. She wasn’t sure what they would do when she returned with the shuttle. They’d already beaten her nearly unconscious even after she answered their questions and strapped a bomb to her; she had strong doubts that they would remain true to their word and let her and Phoebe go.

The Flyer’s computer received the coordinates Chakotay had promised to send and she laid in a course to that position. She considered trying to cut the vest off, trying to grab weapons from the back of the shuttle, and fight through them but as quickly as each idea popped into her head she shut them down. She was worried for Phoebe. Phoebe must have been the target, she thought. Vengeance against Captain Janeway for perceived insults by her former first officer was the game.

She brought the Flyer in for a bit of a rough landing at the position given. Thee A’Crun soldiers flanked the shuttle and tossed the door open, rushing in with rifles drawn. When they reached her they tossed a black fabric sack over her head and yanked her from the helm. She felt the ship take off again, and her wrists and ankles being shackled.

When the ship came to rest again two A’Crun soldiers flanked her and carried her by her shoulders. She heard what sounded like a hatch opening. The engines on the shuttle fired back up and it took off again. She was carried roughly down some stairs and back into the dank cellar. This time they didn’t cuff her to the wall as they had before. She felt herself being lifted onto some sort of platform and her wrists were cuffed over her head and her ankles were locked in so far apart it strained her hips.

“So… I’m pleased to see you have returned.” Chakotay said his boots thumping on the earthen floor.

“You said you’d let us go.” Ezri responded.

“Yeah so good news and bad news…” Chakotay yanked the bag off her face. “Good news is that this isn’t a real bomb.” He gripped the fabric and ripped the front of the vest open. “Bad news is I would have a group of very disappointed men with me if I didn’t bring some woman along. It’s a long trip back to the Badlands even with the transwarp drive on the Delta Flyer, cramped quarters… you and Phoebe will be a useful distraction.” Chakotay announced with a grin.

“Janeway will never let you make it out of here with her sister.” Ezri spat.

“They don’t have any way to track the Flyer, we’re getting ready to go now, we’ll be long gone before they even narrow down the search area. We’ve covered our tracks well. Former Maquis - this is my territory. And the younger Janeway, I’ll be keeping her as a pet, Kathryn will never find her. I do take some pleasure in her knowing that it was me that took her.” Chakotay grinned again and walked out of the room.

-

Phoebe was dazed; she knew she’d lost quite a bit of blood before Gerron had come to tend to her wounds. Gerron hadn’t been gentle; he poured alcohol onto the open and throbbing hole in her hand. He used an alcohol soaked cloth to clean her other cuts. The bandages he’d applied were wrapped too tight for comfort. She took a small amount of solace in the knowledge that if they were treating her injuries they evidently didn’t plan to kill her.

She had nearly passed out when Gerron started to clean her hand and had to keep reminding herself to keep a level head. Her best chance of escape was to stay lucid and focused. She had been drifting in and out of sleep for several hours when she heard Ezri being manhandled back into the cellar. She heard the chains clinking and, although it came as no surprise, understood that Chakotay and his crew had no intentions of letting her and Ezri go.

Phoebe knew that Chakotay meant to use her the way he had tried to use Kathryn. She saw the A’Crun rebels moving supplies out of the bunker, they’d be taking her and Ezri along for the ride. She tried to come up with some plan to get herself free but came up with none. Even chained to the table she knew that if it were freed her right arm wouldn’t be of much use. She had a gaping hole in her hand and she was almost certain Chakotay had sliced through some of the tendons in her shoulder. Her left arm seemed okay but if it so much as brushed against the burn on her chest her nerves felt like they were on fire and she’d have to stifle a scream.

She knew if they were already loading the shuttle to depart that she was running out of chances to escape. She feared that if they were taken from the planet they’d never be able to escape Chakotay’s clutches. She considered that if she could get her hands on a phaser she could shoot her way out, she was a damned good shot, and perhaps during her clumsy attempt to grab Chakotay’s phaser the first time he hadn’t realized she was left handed. She decided that minute that either she was going to fight her way out or die trying.

-

Admiral Paris stood in front of a board of top Federation Officials. The summit had been called to discuss the Borg attacks on Federation space and the way forward he had planned for Starfleet. The six people that sat at the raised table in the auditorium were relics. Three gray haired, elderly men and three grey haired, elderly women were set on deciding the fate of the Federation and Starfleet.

Admiral Paris was introduced by a younger ensign who mediated the summit and kept each speaker to their allotted time. When he heard the words Fleet Admiral Paris he moved to take the podium. An audience of hundreds of species from all around the Federation sat behind him in the five tiered auditorium.

“Good Evening, I am the Fleet Admiral of Starfleet. I do not feel the need to reiterate the seriousness of the situation we are in; the other speakers covered that very thoroughly. I am here to tell you the way forward Starfleet MUST take if we are to succeed against this enemy. We need technology, we need new technology, and we need to finish developing projects that are in the works. With our current fleet and weapons it is only a matter of time before the majority of our space is assimilated. We’ll be fighting on the ground in small groups of refugees with no hope to succeed if we do not make some immediate and drastic changes. First we must reconsider the terms of the Treaty of Algeron, speak with the Romulans, we now more than ever need to have access to cloaking devices. Second, we need to recall every single Starfleet and Federation ship to our space, every single officer and crewmen, we cannot battle an endless stream of Borg with anything less than every bit of power we have. We’re losing this battle. We’ve already had several cities in the Northern Hemisphere fall. Lastly, we must pardon every single crewmember on the U.S.S. Voyager and bring that ship home. It has the most advanced weapons and shields of any ship in our fleet, technology that would take decades for us to develop on our own.” Admiral Paris paused and took a sip of water.

“Admiral…” One the grey haired women started. “We are aware that your son is onboard that ship and when we designated you to be the Fleet Admiral of Starfleet we explicitly forbid your input on matters having to do with the U.S.S. Voyager.”

“With all due respect, my opinion on this matter is in no way colored by my son being onboard Voyager and you cannot tie my hands with respect to a Starfleet vessel. We are in this situation because you all appointed a Fleet Admiral that had no right to lead Starfleet. You let one man pervert our uniforms, our values, and all the things the Federation stands for. We don’t let personal vendettas execute one of our own or exile over a hundred good Starfleet men and women. Forrest had no damned right to be leading us and YOU let him. You approved the execution of one of the finest officers I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing, and you let him chase away our best chance to win this war. Voyager made allies with hundreds of planets on their trip home and their most recent allies, the Ky and the A’Crun, are two of the most advanced races Starfleet has ever made contact with. Their help would prove to be invaluable and it could already be here if YOU hadn’t sided with a man that had his own twisted agenda. Compliments of your support of him I’ve had an attempt on my own life, we lost our best asset to fight the Borg, we don’t have the support of what could be our very best allies, and hundreds of good people had to flee Federation space. I don’t give a damn about your Federation bureaucracy or the fucking politics behind any of this. I care that we save our planet and the other Federation planets from being assimilated and you can agree with me or not but I can assure you I have the support of every damned Starfleet Officer and crewmember at my back. You can meet my terms or we will fight this war without you. I can promise you without Starfleet at its back the Federation doesn’t mean a damned thing to our allies.” Admiral Paris stopped and looked up at the very startled panel before him. Wild cheers tore through the auditorium behind him.

One of the older men slammed down a gavel to silence the crowd. “This is a military coup, and it won’t be allowed” He shouted.

“It will be, if you make it one.” Admiral Paris turned and walked away from the podium.

-

On the bridge Harry worked to locate Renlay’s combadge. Kathryn walked slowly, collecting herself, back onto the bridge.

“Captain, I think we have a location on the Delta Flyer.” Harry said glancing over to her.

“How, I thought they disabled the tracking devices onboard?” She asked.

“Brilliance on the part of our newest senior officer.” Tom called beaming a smile to her. “Renlay hid her combadge on the Flyer before it departed.”

“How many shuttles do we have ready?” She asked.

“The Engineers just finished the upgrades to four of them.” B’Elanna added, looking up from the engineering console on the bridge.

“Let’s get some teams together and get moving. Get all our senior officers to the shuttle bay.” She ordered.

-

Phoebe drifted off into a light sleep and was startled awake by Chakotay wrapping his arms around her from behind her chair.

“Couple of choices here, Phoebe, you are coming along with us.” He paused tearing open the remains of her shirt. “It can be pleasurable, for both of us, or…” He slipped the knife from his belt and cut her pants and panties down the middle, yanking the fragments free of her body. “Brutal, but your choice.”

He moved to stand in front of her, looking up and down her now naked form. A lusty smile crossed his face that made Phoebe sick to her stomach.

“You and Ezri are coming with us. You are to be mine and Ezri will be for Gerron. If you obey, I will protect you from our A’Crun friends. They are dying to go a round with a red-head. They’ve never seen such pale, freckled skin before or that mass of wavy red hair on your head.” He grinned again, starting to feel like he had won.

She bit her tongue and tried to ignore the cool air lapping at her naked skin. She choked back the bile that bubbled in her throat and decided it was time to play the last card she’d been holding.

“Don’t… turn me over to them.” She said feigning a plea in her voice. _Sell it_ she told herself.

“I know you had your troubles with my sister… but I do find you intriguing. On Voyager I’ve been with Harry but he’s not a strong man. He doesn’t command respect the way you do.” She said in a near whisper. She could see him growing cockier and stroking his ego.

“I am afraid; I don’t want to be hurt anymore. To think about… being with you in the way I was with Harry, is exhilarating but I am scared.” She swallowed hard and tried to make herself look vulnerable.

He moved toward her and rested her hands on her shoulders. He was already erect, she said a brief silent prayer, and continued.

“…Maybe if I could see you first.” She said softly. He was entranced by his belief that he was completely in control of her now. He slipped his shirt off and started working at his pants.

He pressed forward slamming his lips against hers, her stomach churned, and she kissed him back and moving her body to act as though she were responding.

“We can’t… like this…” He murmured and grabbed the keys from his belt. Without thinking he leaned down and un-cuffed her ankles, then moved to her hands. He grabbed her roughly and pushed her down against the table. She whimpered when her chest touched the cold wooden surface. In his haste to drop his pants he didn’t realize that Phoebe had snaked her hand behind her and slipped his phaser from the holster. He moved forward but before he could enter her she slipped the phaser under herself and he heard it powering up.

“If you fucking do it you are going to lose your favorite part of your anatomy.” She spat. He recoiled against the pressure of the phaser against his member. He tried to grab the phaser from her but he couldn’t break her grip. She took a deep breath and fired.

His body fell against her back, she heard noises from behind her, without looking she trained the phaser just over his shoulder and towards the door way and fired three more times. She heard two additional thuds and shrugged him off to her and onto the floor. Glancing down at him she saw the phaser burn on his lower stomach, he wasn’t dead but he was definitely down.

Phoebe heard Ezri yelling and pleading from the next room. She yanked the keys free from Chakotay’s belt planted a kick to his face and ran. Gerron was standing next to Ezri who he had chained on the table. As he moved to lower himself onto her, Phoebe leveled the phaser in her shaky left hand; two more trigger pulls and Gerron fell to the side, dead.

“Are you okay?” Phoebe asked, fumbling to move the keys to her left hand so she could unlock Ezri’s hands. She dropped the phaser next to Ezri’s head and unlocked Ezri’s right hand. “Yes, maybe not if you’d been a minute later.” Ezri replied trying to catch her breath.

Phoebe moved over to her left hand and started to unlock it when she heard the sounds of a phaser powering up behind her. Ezri grabbed Phoebe’s head with her now loose left arm and yanked her down hard against her chest, with her other hand she grabbed the phaser. Two more shots and another body dropped to the ground.

“Thanks, let’s get the hell out of here.” Phoebe said startled.

Ezri averted her eyes from Phoebe’s body, “We should probably also find you clothes.” Ezri replied.

Phoebe glanced down at herself “Oh yes, naked, almost forgot in the heat of the moment there…” She walked towards the doorway to retrieve the clothes of the fallen soldier and realized it was Chakotay. Ezri was also apparently a skilled shooter; he had taken two phaser blasts to the head.

“He’s not getting up this time” Phoebe said looking down at the broken man. She grabbed the phaser from the ground next to him and yanked his camo pants and shirt off, putting them on.

Two of the A’Crun rebels popped into the doorway while Phoebe was clothing herself and Ezri placed precise shots to the space in their bone plating at their necks.

“Nice shooting.” Phoebe said with a small grin to Ezri.

-

“The Delta Flyer is just ahead.” Seven said glancing to Kathryn at her left. They landed the shuttle in a small clearing a couple hundred yards behind the Flyer.

The three other shuttles flanked the other three sides of the Flyer.

Seven and Kathryn moved up slowly towards the Flyer with their phaser rifles drawn. Seven reached the open door first and peaked inside. “It is empty, besides some supplies.” She called back to Kathryn who was scanning the area around them.

“They have to be somewhere nearby. We’ll get the other groups to land and comb the area. If he’s hurt her I will fucking kill him.”


	20. Phoebe

“Thank you, Gerron would’ve…” Ezri started.

“Chakotay tried, no one deserves that…” Phoebe interjected making her way towards the exit of the bunker cradling her right arm in her left.

“Wait, we should put a sling on that.” Ezri said nodding towards Phoebe’s arm. “It looks like we got all of the A’Crun, keep a look out, I’ll find something.” Ezri said stepping back into the hallway they’d just exited.

Phoebe looked around and seeing no threats settled into a position on the floor against the brick wall. Ezri returned a few minutes later with some fabric from one of the A’Crun’s uniforms.

“Here, let me…” She started gently wrapping the fabric over Phoebe’s neck and lifting her arm into it. Phoebe groaned in relief when she didn’t have to support the weight of her injured hand with her injured shoulder.

“Thank you…” Phoebe started looking up at Ezri. “I’m not angry with you…”

“You should be” Ezri cut her off. “Tal, she didn’t want to… she tried to stop me a couple of times…I am so sorry… too much to drink. She was just trying to comfort me.” Ezri sighed heavily.

“You forced her?” Phoebe yelled, pulling herself to her feet and pushing Ezri against the wall.

“No! I… It wasn’t like that. She was just intoxicated and I was persistent….” Ezri trailed off, tears welling behind her eyes. Phoebe released her hold and backed up.

“I followed Julian to this damn ship. I thought there was something more there but… he was just using me because he had feelings for the previous host of this symbiont. He more or less told me that the last time he and I slept together. I had a few too many drinks and went to try and shake it off with a hot shower. Tal heard me crying and came to check on me. I’m not making excuses for her… she pushed me away a couple of times… and when she stopped things she told me she’s in love with you. I’m sorry I took advantage… I’m confused. Julian hurt me and Renlay’s wonderful, and I wondered. I’d never been with a woman… again, I just jumped without thinking.” Ezri muttered staring down at her shoes.

“I told her I loved her… that night. She just left. I know she’s had a hard time, lost her family, lost everyone that ever mattered to her. But I told her I loved her and the next time I saw her was after she had sex with you. You and I being good is going to take some time. We’re on the same team here though; you are part of Voyager, part of Terra, and that makes you family. So let’s find our way home. Just know Tal is mine, don’t cross that line again.” Phoebe said turning to leave the bunker.

“I just…” Ezri started.

“No, no more about this. I don’t think you quite understand, Tal is my person. I wasn’t sure about coming along with Katie, I wasn’t sure we’d make it out of that bunker alive, I’ve always just done what I thought was the most right. I am sure that I love Tal, and whatever it means, whatever she and I have to go through to get there, my life is with that woman. I get that you are sorry and that you are seeking some sort of redemption for what happened between the two of you but I have nothing for you. I can’t absolve you of that and I won’t. I hate that you touched her and I hate that she let you. The rest is between Tal and me and whatever you are feeling you have to work through on your own. “

-

“They can’t be too awful far from the Flyer, they were loading it to leave from the looks of it.” Kathryn said.

“My concern is that they were loading it and now they have stopped. Something must have halted their movements.” Seven added.

“If something happened to her…” Kathryn started.

“We do not know that anything did. Keep your focus on locating her.” Seven said, kissing Kathryn’s cheek while they scanned the heavily wooded area beyond the Flyer for signs of Phoebe and Ezri.

-

Tal and Icheb stepped off the shuttle Tal commanded. They headed in the direction Kathryn had indicated the Delta Flyer was located in. Tal heard voices in the forest, she and Icheb dropped into defensive positions with phasers drawn.

They waited silently watching the direction they’d heard the voices from. Icheb spotted them first and reached over to tap Tal’s arm and point in the direction he saw movement. Tal jumped to her feet and angled her phaser in that direction.

Phoebe parted the tree branches and walked into Tal’s view. Tal saw the sling, the cut on her face, and the bruising on her cheek and nearly sobbed. She sprung to her feet and met Phoebe in the middle. Tal paused briefly afraid that if she took Phoebe into her arms she might cause additional pain from any of the injuries she couldn’t see.

Tal gently wrapped her arms around Phoebe. “Gods… I am so sorry, Pheebs.” Tal started. She kissed Phoebe’s cheeks and lips and hugged her tightly. Phoebe whimpered with the feeling of the fabric pressed against her burn.

“Let’s get you to Medbay.” Tal said lifting Phoebe into her arms. “I’ve got you, sweetie.” Tal whispered into her ear. “I am so, so, very sorry and I love you, Phoebe Janeway.” Tal whispered into her ear.

-

“I suppose we should bury him” Kathryn called to Seven while standing over Chakotay’s body.

“For what purpose?” Seven asked.

“Human tradition, the spirit doesn’t rest unless the body is laid to rest.”

“Does he deserve to rest after all he has done?”

“Another human belief, it is not up to you or I to decide what he deserves, the belief is that judgement is passed in the next life by a being greater than you or I.”

“Seems like a convenient way to shift responsibility away from those still living.”

“Maybe, hell, maybe half of what of our belief in religion, our faith in higher beings, is there to shift responsibility from us, blame something else. I don’t know. For a time he was a good first officer, I hate that he threatened me, and I hate that he hurt my sister but some part of me still feels responsible for him and at the very least see that he is buried.”

“I understand. I will replicate shovels.” Seven replied walking away to leave Kathryn standing over Chakotay’s body.

She thought she would feel victory finding out her sister is okay and he is dead. Yet she grieved the loss of the friend she had known. Despite whom he turned out to be, she couldn’t help but remember the times he had helped her, stood behind her, and been the voice of reason she needed to hear. She couldn’t quite compose a full picture of who Chakotay was, the man that had been her friend or the man that had tried to rape her and had tortured her sister.

She knew the truth was that he was both. Perhaps in another life he could’ve just been good. In this life he’d just tucked his devious and twisted nature behind a sturdy and warm face.

-

The shuttle carrying Phoebe, Ezri, Tal and Icheb landed in Voyager’s shuttle bay. They were the first to return. Bashir met Tal and helped her carry Phoebe to the medbay. Icheb offered a sturdy shoulder to Ezri and helped her along. The group met Dr. Davis and the Doctor who stood waiting their arrival in medbay.

Gretchen sat up from her own biobed and ran to embrace Phoebe. “Oh sweetie, what did that bastard do to you?” She cried gently stroking Phoebe’s bruised face.

“I’m okay, Mom” She replied weakly and attempted a step towards Gretchen nearly collapsing on the floor. Bashir and Tal caught her arms and lifted her onto the biobed equipped with a scanner.

“She’s feverish…” Tal said turning to the Doctor as he moved to Phoebe’s side.

“Get Kyp here immediately, if it’s some kind of infection we may need his expertise.” The Doctor ordered. Tal nodded and sprinted from the room.

Icheb helped Ezri onto a biobed on the other side of the room. Bashir came to her side with a tricorder to check her over while the Doctor initiated the scan on Phoebe.

“I’m glad you are okay.” He said squeezing Ezri’s hand she pulled her hand away and relaxed onto the bed rolling away from him.

Dr. Davis saw Phoebe wince and grimace as she relaxed back onto the bed and brought a hypospray over. “For the pain.” She said softly, pressing it to Phoebe’s neck.

Phoebe hadn’t realized how exhausted she was until she was prone in the biobed. When her head touched the pillow her eyes started to get heavy. When she relaxed her body, finally feeling safe, she was overcome by the sharp stabbing pain in her shoulder and hand; she gritted her teeth, and whimpered. The adrenalin draining from her body left her acutely aware of how badly she was hurt. The hypospray couldn’t have come soon enough. The shot coursed through her system and she slipped off to sleep.

Gretchen paced nervously behind Meredith while she started Phoebe on fluids and a blood transfusion. “Sweetheart, I know you are nervous but you have to let us work, go sit. She’s here with the three best damned doctors in the Federation. We’ve got her.” Meredith said kissing Gretchen’s cheek.

Gretchen nodded and went and sat back on her biobed, watching the doctors work on her daughter.

“Nothing life threatening here.” Bashir called out when he finished scanning Ezri with his tricorder.

“Good.” The Doctor replied reading over Phoebe’s scans. “We could use a hand over here.”

Bashir turned to Icheb. “Do you know how to use a dermal regenerator?” He asked.

“Yes, I am familiar.” Icheb replied.

Bashir passed the tricorder and the dermal regenerator to Icheb. “Can you treat these injuries? To make her more comfortable?” Bashir asked

“Yes.” Icheb replied with a confidant nod.

“Alright, yell if you need help.” Bashir said walking to the Doctor’s side to examine Phoebe’s scans.

Dr. Davis moved to stand alongside the other two doctors. “Infection?” She asked.

“Yes, it’s spreading from her hand.” The Doctor replied pointing at the scans.

“Rapidly.” Bashir added.

“Start some antibiotics and Icheb when you are done there, call the Captain, get her back here. Phoebe’s injuries are more severe than we thought.” The Doctor ordered.

Gretchen sat with her hand over her mouth trying not to panic. Kyp and Tal rushed into the medbay. Icheb slipped out to go and contact Kathryn.

“Tal, help Gretchen to her quarters, stay with her we will update you when we can.” The Doctor ordered. She nodded and tried to help Gretchen up but she shrugged her off.

Gretchen started to break down, tears streaming freely down her face, and walked quickly from the room.

Tal stood and followed her out. She found Gretchen in the hallway with her hands pressed against the bulkhead over her head sobbing with her head down.

Gretchen shrugged Tal’s hand off when she felt it press against her back. “Don’t…” She growled.

“Gretchen… she’s here. The best medical care she can get is in that room.” Tal sniffled stepping back from Gretchen.

“And now you care? What are you even doing here?” Gretchen spat, her head still down, and her eyes shut.

“I… I love her.” Tal dropped her head and leaned her back against the wall, slumping down to the floor.

Gretchen glanced to her side and down at Tal. “Some way of showing it…that’s my baby in there and you broke her damn heart.” Gretchen took a deep breath and sniffled.

“No excuses… I made a huge mistake, the biggest mistake; I love her with my entire being and for a minute that was scary. Losing her… gods, the thought that I’d lost her is the scariest thing I have ever felt.” Tal whimpered and tried to stop herself from sobbing but lost the battle.

Gretchen slipped down next to her on the floor and brought her knees to her chest.

“She’s so damn kind and understanding and just fucking ridiculously perfect. How did you raise someone that is such an amazing human being?” Tal sniffled and turned to Gretchen.

“She really is isn’t she? Gods… I can’t bury one of my girls. I’ve come too close too many times. I don’t think I could bear it.” Gretchen whimpered.

Tal hazarded another pat on Gretchen’s back. “You won’t… she’s here… she’s safe. Come on now let’s go sit in your quarters. We can’t do anything here and you still need your rest.” Tal added gripping Gretchen’s arm and leading her away from the medbay.

-

“Captain-Icheb, we need you back at base immediately.” Kathryn’s combadge chirped.

“What is it, Icheb?” She responded.

“Phoebe… she has sustained more injuries than we previously thought.” He answered.

“On my way.” Kathryn said hurriedly moving back towards the shuttle. She turned to look back towards Seven. Seven wore a black ribbed tank-top and tight tan pants. Her face was streaked with dirt. Even sweaty and dirt covered she took Kathryn’s breath away.

“Go and be with your sister. I will finish this… and return in the Delta Flyer.” Seven nodded towards Kathryn.

Kathryn stood still for a moment, feeling guilty that her sister was hurt, and she still managed to lose herself for a moment staring at her wife. She moved back towards Seven who met her in the middle.

She closed on either side of Seven’s face, wet her lips lightly with her tongue and pulled her in for a kiss, letting her lower lip slip along Seven’s lips. “I love you, Annika.” She said trying to tuck her desire back down, and then turned to head back to the shuttle.

-

“This infection, I haven’t seen anything like this before. I doubt the Ky have either.” Kyp said glancing at the three doctors behind him.

“We can’t treat any of her other injuries until we get this under control.” The Doctor announced.

“It’s moving too fast, we are going to have to amputate her hand just above the wrist if we have any hope of stopping it from spreading. The nanoprobes and antibiotics slowed it but I’m afraid if we wait too long she’s going to go into shock and become septic.” Bashir said looking up from the console displaying Phoebe’s vitals.

“Prep her for the surgery, maybe we can at least save the rest of that arm. “ The Doctor said preparing his instruments.

“This shoulder, there’s so much damage the muscle is torn away from the bone and several ligaments and tendons are severed. Her body won’t be able to handle another invasive surgery in this state, not for some time. We’ll need to do a nerve block to stop the pain and just stitch the wound until we can go back in.” Dr. Davis added.

“I agree, we can at least heal the burn on her chest, and the bruising on her face and ribs in the meantime. She is still going to wake up missing a hand and completely without the use of her right arm, but she’ll be alive.” Bashir said.

-

Kathryn’s shuttle landed and she rushed to the medbay.

The three doctors and Kyp stood huddled over Phoebe on the biobed. They were all staring down at her still form on the bed in front of them, Bashir worked to heal the burn on her chest.

“Report.” Kathryn called out entering the medbay.

“I’m afraid we don’t have much in the way of good news” The Doctor started.

“Explain!” Kathryn shouted her heart pounding.

“She has a serious infection from the injury to her right hand. We’ve reached out to the Ky and neither they nor Kyp are familiar with the bacteria causing it. We’ve tried broad spectrum antibiotics and several injections of nanoprobes. We have been able to slow the rate of the spread but not completely halt it. I don’t think we have any option aside from amputating her right hand two inches above her wrist. Her left orbital will require surgery to re-build, the bones are shattered, and there is muscle, ligaments, and tendons in her right shoulder that have been severed or torn away from the bone. I’m afraid she’ll go into shock if we try to do this all at once. We need to perform the amputation as soon as possible, continue her on the antibiotics, and wait for her to stabilize before we try to do anything else.” The Doctor said solemnly.

“Do it, do whatever you need to save her.” Kathryn said her eyes tearing.

“We need to start right away, your mother and Tal are in your mother’s quarters, you should join them.” He said setting his hand on her shoulder.

“I can’t leave her…” Kathryn said trailing off.

“Come on Kathryn, I’ll go with you. Let’s let the Doctors work.” Kyp said wrapping his arm over her shoulder and pulling her close to him.

-

When Seven felt the hole she’d dug was sufficiently deep enough she walked back towards the bunker to retrieve Chakotay’s body. She stepped walked down the stairs into the dark, dank bunker, and stepped over the A’Crun bodies littering the hallway. She glanced into the room that Phoebe had been held, the blood stained wooden table sparked an unfamiliar feeling of rage inside her. The atrocities she had been exposed to when she was Borg could be logically explained away. The Borg were drones, barely even alive, and mindlessly focused on the assimilation of new technology and knowledge. She had a hard time grasping that a human, an individual, could so willingly harm another.

Individuality and humanity in her mind were things that should be treasured. A life, any life, was worth no less than any other. Each being is self-aware, encountering each experience from their own unique perspective. Trauma and harm detracts from that individuality, twists otherwise positive and hopeful individuals into something less than they were. She had trouble grasping the idea that any one individual would take it upon themselves to strip another of their own individuality.

She moved into the room that Chakotay’s body lay. She effortlessly lifted the limp form onto her shoulder and carried him back outside. She lowered his body gently to the ground and was greeted with the sounds of a shuttle landing nearby.

She glanced up to see Icheb walking through the trees.

“Seven.” He said nodding to her.

“Icheb, what are you doing out here?” She asked.

“I heard you might need some help.” He said walking to her side.

She sighed. “I do not understand the need for this pointless ritual. He attempted to force Kathryn to copulate with him. He caused a mutiny aboard Voyager. He kidnapped and tortured Phoebe. He was just… a negative component during his lifetime.”

“This is not just about him. What I have seen amongst humanity and individuals is that emotions bring strength. Individuality accompanies the requirement to remain true to who you are. Strength with individuals is measured in the inability of negative persons or negative events to change who you are or your actions. If you would bury me or the Captain, out of respect to who we are in our lives, you should bury him. It is not rewarding his negative actions to do so, his punishment remains beyond this life in whatever afterlife is out there. What you gain is the knowledge that you did not let yourself become contaminated by a bad person with bad intentions.” Icheb rested his hand on Seven’s shoulder.

She nodded thoughtfully at him. “Help me move his body into the hole?” She asked.

Icheb took hold of Chakotay’s cold hands and Seven lifted his feet. They gently set him into the grave.

“Do we… say something?” She asked raising an eyebrow to Icheb.

“It is customary, however I think in this case the kindness of burying him is enough.” Icheb said lifting one of the shovels off the ground and tossing a shovel full of dirt into the hole.

Both Seven and Icheb stopped abruptly, hearing the sounds of another shuttle approaching. They looked in the direction they heard it land and saw Tom and B’Elanna walking through the brush.

“Ky and A’Crun authorities have been contacted. They’ll be here shortly to identify the A’Crun bodies in the bunker and sweep the area to check for any more rebel camps.” Tom announced as they approached.

Seven and Icheb nodded towards Tom to confirm they’d heard him. Seven took a deep breath and started shoveling more dirt into the grave.

“Is that Chakotay?” B’Elanna asked stopping in between Seven and Icheb.

“Yes.” Seven replied turning to B’Elanna.

B’Elanna held her palm up in the air to ask Seven and Icheb to stop burying him. She sighed loudly. “Never would have thought he’d go out this way. He saved my life you know? That’s how we met. He was such a good friend to me. He was always commanding and for a time a good leader amongst the Maquis. He taught ways to manage my…” She chuckled. “…Klingon temper. In the early days he was so self-assured and full of life, convinced that the Maquis could eliminate the Cardassian threat. One day on Minos Korva we got into a massive fire fight with the Cardassians and I was separated from the rest of the group. I hid out in a small cave until the Cardassian forces moved off, it took a couple of days. When I made it back to the rest of the group he seemed different… I don’t know what happened to them in the days that I was gone but after that he was more brutal and darker, almost like he was a different person.” She sniffled. “I hadn’t thought about that much until he attacked the Captain…” She shook her head. “Ah, it’s probably better this way.” She finished and held her hand out to Seven to take the shovel.

“There…” Icheb started. “Something has been said.” He replied shooting a half grin to Seven.

“The three of us can finish up here.” Tom added patting B’Elanna and Icheb on their backs. “Take the Flyer and head back to base, Phoebe’s in rough shape, the Captain will need you.” Tom said.

“Thank you.” Seven replied handing her shovel to B’Elanna and starting towards the Delta Flyer.

-

Kathryn sat in Gretchen’s quarters at one end of the couch and Gretchen at the other end. Tal was in a nearby plush chair and tried to busy herself puzzling over the schematics for the Omega facility. Kyp sat at the table with Harry playing a very quiet game of rummy.

Kathryn’s hands shook, she tried to calm herself but was having no luck. “Fuck…” She muttered. “fuck, fuck.” She said under her breath and dropped her head. She jumped onto her feet. “How the hell am I supposed to just _sit_ here?” She said pacing. “This is my fault, you and Phoebe shouldn’t even be here, Chakotay… I should have killed him when I had the chance.” She stopped glancing down at her mother.

Kathryn didn’t notice the doors slipping open and Ezri walk into the room stopping just inside.

She balled her fist up and swung it up and down. “If Phoebe dies…” She paused her eyes swelling with tears. “If she doesn’t make it through this… it is… my fault. I should’ve been there, she should’ve been safe…“ She cried crumpling onto her knees and sobbing.

Gretchen moved to meet her sobbing daughter. “Sweetie, we’re here for you it is our choice to be here with you. We wouldn’t have been any safer at home.” Gretchen whimpered wrapping her arms around Kathryn and pulling her head against her chest.

Ezri’s chest quaked seeing the tender exchange. She sat down on the floor next to Kathryn.

“Captain…” Ezri started speaking softly. “Phoebe saved both herself and me. She took down Chakotay, Gerron, and a group of A’Crun guards to rescue me. Leaving the bunker I realized she was feverish and nearly delirious but damn she is the strongest woman I have ever met. Before Tal and Icheb came all she could talk about was you and Tal. She said _you_ saved us. You taught her to shoot and she used it, you taught her how to stay level headed in the worst situations and she used it, and you taught her how to be strong and when most people would’ve been barely even crawling, Phoebe walked out of that bunker under her own power. She WILL pull through. When I met you… I thought you were the strongest woman I had ever met… I am sorry to tell you though your sister… she crushed that belief, must be a Janeway thing but she’s got you beat.”

Ezri reached her arms out to help both Gretchen and Kathryn to their feet.

“Thank you.” Kathryn squeaked out squeezing Ezri’s hand.

-

Phoebe struggled to open her eyes, her left eye still throbbed and she was startled to find she couldn’t feel her right arm. She forced her eyes open and looked up at the dim lights in the medbay. She tried to lift her head off the pillow but didn’t have the strength. She lifted her left hand but it was clumsy and shaky. She pushed her hand under the blanket she found covering her and felt her way to her opposite shoulder. The brief moment of relief that she still had a right arm was tempered by her realization that there were stitches in her shoulder. _They must not have finished the surgery_ she thought. She let her fingers slide down her arm and her heart sank when she reached the nub where her hand had been.

“You’re awake!” The Doctor exclaimed from across the room. He and Meredith moved to the bed side. Meredith offered a glass of cold water with a straw in it from which Phoebe drank hungrily.

“Did you not expect me to wake up?” Phoebe asked clearing her throat.

“Well, at least not so soon.” The Doctor replied leaning over Phoebe so she didn’t have to strain to look at him.

“My hand?” Phoebe asked biting her lip.

“There was an infection, we had to amputate, to save your life. We are working on creating a biosynthetic prosthetic. We need you to rest right now. Your body has been through serious trauma and you still require three more major surgeries. We have to wait and make sure you are stable before we continue. You are going to be okay Phoebe.” The Doctor reassured.

“Three?” She asked with a sigh.

“Yes, we were able to heal all of your cuts and bruises as well as the burn on your chest. We set the bones in your left eye socket as well as we could but the orbital needs to be essentially rebuilt. Your shoulder suffered a great deal of damage and will require extensive repair to all of the internal structures. The last will be providing you with a new hand.” The Doctor rested his hand on her uninjured shoulder.

Meredith ran her hand through Phoebe’s mussed hair. “Is there anything you need, honey? You want me to go get Katie and your mom?” She asked. 

Phoebe tried to process all the information she’d been given. She settled herself with the only coherent thought she could handle at that moment which was that she was safe and they would take care of her.

“No, I… I’d just like to see Tal, ask Mom and Katie to come in the morning.” Phoebe replied closing her eyes. She knew she wasn’t ready to see Kathryn or Gretchen. She didn’t doubt that right now Kathryn was blaming herself and she wasn’t ready to see the pain in her eyes when she was in so much physical pain.

-

Meredith entered Gretchen’s quarters. The vigil’s newest members were Seven, B’Elanna, Tom, and Icheb.

“Phoebe is stable now and awake. We removed her right hand and treated the minor injuries. We still have a ways to go but she will be okay.” Meredith said.

The entire room sighed collectively in relief.

“Gret, Katie, she wants to see you both in the morning… right now though she is just asking for Tal.” Meredith said nodding to Tal.

Meredith moved in between Gretchen and Kathryn on the couch. She sat down and explained more in depth to the two Janeway’s all that had transpired.

-

Tal entered the medbay immediately catching sight of Phoebe’s silvery gray eyes. Phoebe smiled weakly at her.

Tal moved to the bedside and wrapped her hand around Phoebe’s and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

“I missed you.” Phoebe said.

“I missed you too, love” Tal said, her eyes pained, her forehead lined with concern.

“I get it… why you were scared… But I am upset, you hurt me. I still want this…” Phoebe squeezed Tal’s hand and brought it to Tal’s chest just over her heart.

“I still want this if you do. In the bunker I comforted myself with the thoughts of being in your arms. Thoughts of the love we’ve made carried me through. But I can’t keep holding onto this so tightly unless I know that you are all in.” Phoebe said.

“I was… terrified. I have never allowed myself to need another, losing my parents as a child I have always kept others at a distance. Pheebs, the thought of losing you crushed me. I was drunk and I made the biggest mistake I have ever made. You are one of a kind. You are a shining light in the dark, truly the best person I have met. My entire heart and soul is in your hands. I love you with all of me, and I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I was so scared of risking my heart and scared of another possible loss that I didn’t consider that by not taking that risk I stood to lose even more. I love you Phoebe and I am yours.” Tal said kissing Phoebe’s hand.

Phoebe pushed the blanket aside and motioned for Tal to climb onto the biobed with her. Tal slipped herself in gently next to Phoebe and curled her body against Phoebe’s side.

-

“With the Chakotay problem solved and the Ky well on their way to decrypting the old omega facility plans I think we finally have some breathing room. We are home.” Kathryn said slipping into bed alongside Seven.

“You are playing a dangerous game, darling.” Seven said running her hands down Kathryn’s naked body.

Kathryn took a deep breath suddenly very aroused by her wife’s hands on her bare skin.

“Should I be afraid?” Kathryn asked playfully.

“Very” Seven replied seductively and rolled Kathryn onto her back to climb on top of her.

Kathryn was happily surprised to find that Seven was also naked. Seven lowered her body onto Kathryn’s pressing her wet center down against the heat between Kathryn’s legs.

The feeling of the velvety wetness thrust against her own made Kathryn cry out, moaning loudly. “Mmm Annika, sometimes I look at you and I cannot stop myself from feeling that I just need you to ravish me.” She panted.

Seven slowly pumped her hips driving herself downwards against Kathryn’s heat.

Seven took a ragged breath. “I always have the desire to _ravish_ you. Perhaps if you verbalize your desire when it strikes you, we could be _more adventurous_ with our love making.” Seven said licking her lips then pressing her mouth down against Kathryn’s to tease her lips with her own.

Kathryn bit her lip and thrust herself upwards to meet Seven’s downward thrust. Kathryn nearly orgasmed from the feeling of Seven’s wet lips pressing down hard against her clit. The mix of their heat and wetness made her moan with each thrust.

“Please, darling, I need to feel you inside of me.” Seven whimpered her thrusts against Kathryn becoming more erratic.

Kathryn obliged and slipped her hand down in between herself and Seven. She pressed two fingers upward into Seven who thrust her body down to meet them.

Seven’s body quaked with pleasure, feeling her wife’s fingers buried and pulsing inside her.

“Oh… Kathryn… please… more… harder…” Seven gasped thrusting her body down harder onto Kathryn’s hand.

Kathryn curled her fingers inside Seven rubbing her finger tips against the slick walls. Seven gasped and her movements against Kathryn’s hand became irregular and shaky.

“mhm… I need more.” Seven whimpered into Kathryn’s ear. “Take me…” She moaned.

Kathryn wrapped her leg over both of Seven’s and pushed her onto her back. She licked her lips and pressed forward for a hard kiss. She pressed her body down hard against Seven’s and drove her hips back and forth at a slow pace while she caressed Seven’s clit. She pressed her hip in to drive her fingers as deeply into Seven as they could get.

Seven cried out her body quaking with an orgasm with the sudden deep penetration of her wife’s fingers.

“Captain- Renlay. The Borg are back in A’Crun space.” Kathryn ‘s combadge chirped.

“Do the Ky and A’Crun have it under control?” She asked, trying to hide her breathlessness.

“No, they are requesting assistance from Voyager.” 


	21. Closing Doors

Kathryn headed for the briefing room muttering under her breath. “ _Not even Starfleet anymore and I still can’t have sex with my wife without being disturbed.”_

Inside the briefing room Lev sat alone at one end of the table. She took the chair across from him.

“Lev, to what do I owe the pleasure of this late night visit?” She asked.

“The Borg are becoming… more persistent. Our fleet is having difficulties keeping up with the new transwarp conduits they are opening into our space. I’m sure you’ve noticed they haven’t made it past our planetary defenses yet but they seem to be massing for a strike just outside our solar system. We’ve managed to reengineer some of the tech from the old Ky documents. We have cloaking technology and a new perfectly precise omega transwarp drive.” Lev said folding his scaled hands together.

“So what is it you require from Voyager?” She asked.

“The Ky and A’Crun have more refined warp systems and as a result smaller engine rooms than Voyager. Logistically speaking incorporating the omega drive onboard Voyager will require much less work, for the simple fact that you have enough space for it. I have an engineering team on stand-by ready to get Voyager upgraded and off the ground inside of twelve hours.” Lev responded.

“So we toss a new, untested drive, inside Voyager and cloaking tech, then what? We certainly cannot take on an entire Borg armada alone.”

“Actually… the idea came from Kyp. You wouldn’t be fighting the Borg. The new drive would allow you to perform a precise jump. We would install the weapons needed to close the conduits. We have ships all over this sector that could provide coordinates and a heading, Voyager jumps in, cloaked, closes the conduit, and jumps back out to safety. It would just be to buy us time. Once the Omega Production facility is back online the planets will be cloaked. The Borg jumping in would find nothing and move on. We are close to completing the project but not done. And the Omega drive has been tested but only on short range jumps inside and around the system. We are not asking you to fight on our behalf. Your people have been through enough and you came here seeking sanctuary.”

“I understand, what kind of danger would I be putting my crew in with this new tech?”

“Every bit of testing we have done shows us that the drive is stable. We can provide a full complement of engineers and tactical personnel to assist; you would only need to have your senior officers on station to provide direction. We do not expect your people to fight. We simply want Voyager to close all the doors the Borg are opening to free up our ships to destroy the threat. We are estimating that we’ll have our facilities online and our planets cloaked in no more than five days. Can you provide your officers and ship to us for five days to end this threat?”

“It is our fault your Omega Facilities were shut down. We’re here and we’ll help anyway we can. I’d like my chief engineer onboard with your engineers to oversee the upgrades and I’d like to have Kyp and Mr. Paris oversee the weapons upgrades.”

“Very well. You get your people ready and I’ll get my engineers here”

“Lev… Thank you, your people and the Ky have provided a safe place for a people you had no reason to trust or believe in. Your kindness has made a difference to every person onboard this ship and in the surrounding village. We’ve found a home here; nine years of searching brought us to you. Voyager will support whatever you need us to do.”

“Ah, Captain you give us too much credit, you forget the A’Crun can sense feelings and intentions. Your people have opened our eyes to the goodness in the universe. Humans are complicated to say the least but most of you are inexplicitly driven towards peace and harmony. The ability of your species to emphasize with and sympathize with those you encounter is unlike anything I have ever experienced. To bring a little bit of light to what I sense with you, coming into this briefing room you were mildly frustrated. I interrupted an intimate encounter, I can smell your wife’s essence on you. You are plagued with guilt over what I can only assume is the incident I heard about earlier today with your sister. You feel it was your fault. Yet the easiness and steadiness of your emotions, I know that she is okay. You concern yourself more with the wellbeing and the happiness of those around you, yet you are torn, because of the happiness you feel with your wife and child. Your own instincts to sacrifice yourself for the happiness and safety of others are complicated by the knowledge that your wife and child are safer and happier with you around. This can be your home. You and your people can stay and you will be safe with us. And Kathryn, it is okay to let yourself be happy.” Lev said standing from the table.

“Well… “ Kathryn said taking a deep breath. “I’d say that is a good read. You have me pegged Lev, it almost seems unfair that I don’t know your motivations or thoughts.” as

“But you do. Having the senses the A’Crun do, we are honest to a fault. We grow up with people around us that can sense our true meaning, the A’Crun just say what we feel.”

“It sounds freeing… I was raised in a society where the kids walk two steps behind the parents. If you get hurt, and the blood isn’t pumping out, and the bone isn’t broken then you leave the parents alone and go play. Your own feelings, if they inconvenience another single person, are unwelcome. My own childhood in hindsight was cold at best. Not unloving, not abusive, but it certainly did not embrace the qualities that your people find enduring about mine. Annika, in spite of all that she has gone through, just loves. She was the slave of a brutal, uncaring, ruthless army, and she loves more freely, more uninhibited than I do. I cannot even begin to consider how or why I would deserve the love or strength Annika exudes.”

“You do not see what Kyp saw in you the moment he met you or what I see and feel when we converse. I can see your darkness but it is overwhelming swallowed up by the good in you. Every being has some trauma, some unspoken thing that colors them and affects them, but when I speak with you, the part that shines through is the part of Kathryn Janeway that is strong, caring, and benevolent. Annika sees the same of you. I’ve seen it in her eyes when she looks at you. In her eyes you are as perfect as you can be. Love given so freely cannot be undeserved.”

-

Kathryn concluded her meeting with Lev and made her way to the Medbay. It was dark save the dim lights of the Doctor’s office. The machines monitoring Phoebe’s vital signs hummed. In the darkness she could make out the rise and fall of Phoebe’s chest, her head was cradled against Tal’s chest.

“Doctor” She whispered shutting the door to his office behind her.

“Captain, it’s very early, how can I help you?” He said looking up from his computer.

“How is she?” Kathryn nodded her head towards Phoebe.

“Stable and the infection is clearing up nicely. We should be able to operate on her orbital in the morning.” He answered.

“Do you think you would be able to perform the rest of her surgeries in the clinic?” She asked, considering everything that would need to be done before Voyager could be taken back into space.

“Harry installed holo-emitters in the clinic a few days ago so I wouldn’t have to concern myself with the power on the mobile emitter. We have also installed five bio beds. The clinic is not yet equipped with the scanning equipment I would need and I would need my instruments moved. There is a room set aside to be the operating room, we’ll need a clean room on the surface, and I don’t know what biological pathogens could exist. It is not yet fully equipped.” The Doctor mused.

“With some modifications would it be possible?” She asked again.

“Yes.” He responded.

“Send a list to B’Elanna and we will get an engineering team to equip the clinic with whatever you need. We need to take Voyager to assist the Ky-A’Crun Alliance in their fight against the Borg. I don’t want anyone on board that isn’t necessary for ships operations. I intend to leave Dr. Davis to assist you and we will bring Dr. Bashir along to be the ship’s doctor. We shouldn’t be gone for more than a week. I’m going to need my more experienced officers on Voyager. I’m going to put Renlay in charge of the village. She’s smart and she has a good head on her shoulders. Also Ezri, Samantha Wildman, and Neelix will stay behind. I’ll be counting on you if Renlay needs any assistance.” She said putting her hands on his desk and leaning against it.

“Dr. Davis is an excellent doctor, but Dr. Bashir is a much more skilled surgeon, nearly artistic. The operations Phoebe requires are very complex and if you could spare him I would prefer to have his assistance. The risks to Phoebe would be greatly diminished and even if the emitters failed Dr. Bashir could perform the surgeries on his own.”

“Very well, I will speak with Dr. Davis about accompanying the ship. I hadn’t considered that. We will only require an emergency medic. We will still be close to transporter range if we have any serious injuries. Send your list to B’Elanna and once the equipment you need is installed we’ll transport you and Phoebe to the clinic.”

-

B’Elanna heard the chime at her door and groaned. She’d only been asleep for about an hour. Everyone was so exhausted waiting for news about Phoebe that they settled into their quarters aboard Voyager for the night rather than returning to their cabins.

B’Elanna put her robe on and answered the door. Kathryn stood in the passageway, her eyes were red, and the bags under her eyes suggested she hadn’t slept at all. B’Elanna stepped into the hallway to avoid waking her children or husband.

“What is it Captain? What time is it?” B’Elanna asked blinking her eyes against the bright lights.

“0300, new mission. Voyager is getting a few new upgrades. A team of Ky engineers will be in in about an hour. I’d like you to oversee the upgrades in the engine room. Also send Tom up to the bridge, we’re installing a new navigation system he is going to need to learn.” She responded.

“What’s this all for?” B’Elanna said trying to blink back her drossiness.

“We have been called on to help the A-K Alliance stop the Borg attacks. I’ll brief the senior staff before we get underway but right now I just need everyone to get to work.” Kathryn responded.

-

Ezri had just gone to sleep in her quarters when she heard the door chime. She sighed then pushed herself up to go answer the door. Bashir stood in the hallway.

“I just came to check on you.” He said. She watched his eyes trace up her legs, over the tight thigh length black shorts she wore, up her chest covered only in a tank top, and settle on her face.

“I don’t need a checkup. I’m fine.” Ezri said rolling her eyes and turning away from the door.

Bashir slipped into her quarters behind her. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. We’re making some moves to get Voyager back in the air and you’ve been through a lot.” He said trying to wrap his arms around her waist.

She jerked her body forward and away from him. She spun herself around to face him.

“I loved you Julian, when I thought I meant something to you. I thought I was more than some lingering desire you held for Jadzia. She’s here, her thoughts and her feelings are inside me but I’ll never be her. The truth though is you didn’t love her either, you were obsessed and she knew it. It was a shallow attraction and some part of her recognized that she was just another conquest of yours. I made a mistake following you here. I don’t think my being here is a mistake, because I can help, but my reasons for coming were wrong. I’m not a toy for you to play with when the urge strikes. I deserve more than that and I certainly deserve more respect from you than that. The other women aboard this ship were absolutely pouring over the handsome new stranger, go find one of them to take to bed. You aren’t welcome here.” Ezri said clenching her fists.

“Ezri…I…” He started and put his head down. “I am sorry…” He said turning and leaving her quarters.

The door slipped open then shut, she turned away, and moved to go back to bed. The door opened again. She spun around and started to yell “I told you…” then realized this time it was Renlay standing in the doorway.

“I’m sorry I thought you were…” She started to say but was cut off.

“Bashir, yes, I just passed him in the hallway. He almost knocked me over storming away. That’s a side note though; if you are fit for duty I could use your assistance. Voyager is getting ready to get underway, you and I are staying behind to look after the village, and we need to get all of the crew members cleared out of the lower decks. Get the shuttles moved off the ship and empty out hydroponics. You up for it?” Renlay asked.

“Yeah, let me toss on some real clothes and I’m with you.” Ezri replied.

“Good, I need all the help I can get. Also I’m glad to see you are okay.” Renlay added with concern flashing across her brown eyes.

-

“Doctor-Harry, I just received word that the clinic has been upgraded to your specifications. We are ready to transport you and Phoebe if you are prepared. Also the Captain would like Tal sent to the bridge.” Harry called over his combadge.

“Very well, Mr. Kim, proceed with the transport” The Doctor called.

A few minutes later Tal walked onto the bridge. Kathryn motioned for Tal to follow her into the ready room.

Kathryn leaned against her desk. She was already exhausted and they hadn’t even left to go join the battle. Tal walked in, the expression on her face suggested to Kathryn that she was afraid.

“I explained before that the relationship between you and Phoebe is between you and Phoebe. You are a good officer and I could use you onboard for this mission but I have strong doubts that you be willing to come along.” Kathryn said glancing up to meet Tal’s eyes.

“I would like to stay… I want to be at her side. I can lead the security team on the ground, keep the camp safe.” Tal responded.

“I thought as much. I can’t saddle Renlay with any more trouble…” Kathryn started.

“There won’t be.” Tal interrupted.

“No drama.” Kathryn added.

“None, I promise. I want to be here to keep Phoebe safe, please.” Tal said her face contorted with pain.

“And speaking freely… just Kathryn talking, not the Captain… Don’t you dare hurt my sister again.” Kathryn said glaring at Tal.

“Never, I have never regretted anything so much before…” Tal said bowing her head.

Kathryn nodded. “Go round up some of the crew to act as a security force in our absence. You’ll be our security chief on the ground. Keep our people safe, keep my family safe.” Kathryn ordered.

-

Renlay and Ezri moved through the crew quarters on the lower decks of Voyager making sure they were free of any stragglers and cleared out for the A’Crun and Ky that would be joining Voyager.

“How are you… really?” Renlay asked grabbing Ezri’s hand in the passageway to turn her around.

Ezri squeaked a sort of laughing sob. “Honestly… watching Phoebe with her family when we got back I feel like I’m a tornado that hit the ship. I don’t know how I can possibly redeem myself and all of these wonderful people are just stuck with me.”

“I think there is a method to the chaos in the universe. You made a mistake, Tal made a mistake, you already know that, but have you considered what might have happened if you hadn’t been with Phoebe when Chakotay stormed her cabin. You saved her life in the bunker, no one has been quiet about that, and certainly not her. The Janeways are stubborn and headstrong on the best of days but you are part of the Voyager family. You might take some shit for a little while but it’ll get better. Keep your head up.” Renlay said with a warm smile. “And steer clear of Julian, he’s no good for you.”

“Thank you… and I just realized a little too late that Julian’s affections were really never for me…”

“You mentioned that before, about Jadzia. Sometime you’ll have to explain this whole host thing to me, I’ve read about it but I don’t fully understand. If you need anything at all you have a friend right here.”

“I appreciate that, I worried if after the kiss...” Ezri started.

“We don’t have to talk about it” Renlay interjected averting her eyes from Ezri’s.

“I just know it was unwelcome and I am _interested…_ I crossed a line though…” Ezri trailed off.

“Not unwelcome per se. I’m not blind, you are gorgeous, and interesting. I find myself wanting to know more about you but the timing is very off. I won’t be a band-aid to fix your pain over a lost love. I’ll be your friend, let’s just start there and see where it goes.”

-

Kathryn stood at the front of the large table in the briefing rooms. The chairs were filled by Tom, Seven, B’Elanna, Harry, the Doctor, Kyp, Renlay, Tal, Ezri, Icheb, Neelix, Dr. Davis, and Lev.

“New mission for Voyager, we are taking it back into the fight. The upgrades and new equipment all of you have spent the day learning will allow us to jump from transwarp corridor, cloaked, and close each. We should have enough time to jump back out before the Borg have a chance to focus weapons on us. We are going with a bare bones crew and will be assisted by a dozen or so Ky and A’Crun engineers. Tom will be on conn, B’Elanna in the engine room, Harry at OPS, Kyp on tactical, Icheb in astrometrics, and Seven will be acting first officer for this mission. Additionally Dr. Davis will be our medical officer. We do not have any back-ups or replacements, everyone will get rest when they can, wherever they can. We’re anticipating being underway for no longer than a week. The A-K alliance estimates the Omega facility will be completed by then and the planets will be cloaked. Renlay will be in charge of the village in our absence, any decisions on the surface are deferred to her. In nine hours we will depart, everyone go and get some rest, dismissed” Kathryn announced.

“Wait, before everyone leaves… I have perfected new uniforms for Voyagers crew.” Tom said standing. He wore loose fitting gray slacks, black leather boots, a black leather jacket that sported a red V on his left shoulder and on the right his rank. Under his jacket he wore a crew neck red t-shirt. He took a spin to let everyone see the new uniform. “Sticking with the Starfleet colors everyone’s shirts reflect your duty station on the ship, I’ve programmed the replicators for any type of shirt you can think of.” He added with a grin.

“Alright folks, get some rest, get your new uniforms, and be ready to help the A-K Alliance end these Borg attacks, we depart at 1900 hours.” Kathryn ordered.


	22. Moments

“Captain” Samantha said looking up from a book she was reading to Miral and Naomi. “I just put Kella and Calin down for a nap in the room at the back. Little Miral here wanted nothing to do with sleeping.”

“I just wanted to see her before we leave. I’ll try not to wake her.” Kathryn said walking toward the backroom.

Kathryn slipped quietly in the door and moved to the crib Kella slept soundly in. Her strawberry blonde hair was wildly spread out on the pillow and her little eyes were clasped tightly shut. She was snuggled up to a little furry stuffed animal that resembled a tribble.

Kathryn felt her heart swell with love for Kella. She was so engrossed in examining all of her features that she didn’t hear the door open behind her. She only realized someone else was in the room when she felt Seven’s hand in the small of her back.

“I do not believe I fully understood the concept of perfection until I saw our child.” Seven whispered in Kathryn’s ear clasping her arms around her waist from behind.

“Do you think we are doing the right thing? Should we both be heading into a fight with the Borg with weapons, navigation systems, and a warp core none of us have ever operated before? If something happens….” Kathryn sighed.

“We will succeed. Our mission has the highest probability of success with both you and me onboard Voyager. The Borg must be stopped before they further infect this system. This undertaking will keep all of us safe. You and I are… better together.” Seven replied kissing Kathryn’s cheek.

“It’s getting harder to be willing to put us and our friends in danger, with so much to lose. Gods I know that sounds selfish…” Kathryn squeezed Seven’s arms harder against her.

“Not at all, darling. I feel the same. She’ll be safe here with your family and the others to look out for her. Lev promised to increase the number of A’Crun guards and patrols around the camp in our absence.”

“I suppose we should try to get some rest before a week’s worth of fight with the Borg with no relief from our stations on the ship.” Kathryn said lightly kissing Kella’s forehead. Seven followed suit and they exited the nursey hand in hand, bidding Samantha, Naomi, and Miral farewell on their way out.

-

“Are you okay, gorgeous?” Kyp asked walking into his and Harry’s quarters. Harry stared out the viewport at the village outside the ship.

“Yes, absolutely. This feels more like home than anywhere ever has. Even in this mess, running, hiding, and fighting, I don’t regret a bit of it… it brought me you.” Harry said smiling widely and turning to embrace Kyp.

“There is no where I’d rather be.” Kyp whispered leaning down to draw Harry in for a kiss.

“But… what is on your mind? I try my hardest not to read you. It does not seem fair that I can sense your feelings and you can’t sense mine. Yet, there’s something you’ve been struggling to hide behind those eyes.” Kyp said cupping Harry’s face with his right hand. “Deceit, or mistrust, something harmful you experienced. You are safe in these hands Mr. Kim…” Kyp squeezed Harry to his chest.

“I know I am safe with you.” Harry sighed. “I’ve struggled with trust in relationships and part of what is running through my head is that I trust you with every single part of me. I have not experienced that before. I was engaged when Voyager left earth but the biggest reason for it is because my family pressured me. The last relationship I was in before that, the last person I cared for, betrayed me.” Harry said averting his eyes from Kyp’s gaze.

“We can talk about it if you would like, or we can just sit and I’ll hold you. No pressure, sweetheart.” Kyp replied softly.

“I’ll explain.” Harry said drawing in a deep breath and pulling Kyp over to sit next to him on the couch.

“There are a few reasons this is hard for me to talk about but you are my partner and I want to tell you, please just bear with me. I fell hard at the academy for a beautiful, green eyed, olive skinned, black haired woman. Before the academy I had never… had sex.” Harry drew in a deep breath and paused.

“She was an instructor, a little bit older than me, it was forbidden… at the time I didn’t care. I was smitten and I thought she was perfect. I suppose I’ve always been a late bloomer, I walked later than most kids, my parents told me I didn’t speak until I was sure I was doing it on my own terms and not just because they wanted me to. She tried to pressure me into sex before I was ready to. We went out one night…” Harry paused and turned his head away from Kyp.

“I didn’t even drink alcohol; she must’ve drugged my soda, and took what she wanted. I was angry, ashamed, I felt abused… I tried to report it to Starfleet Command but it died at my supervisor’s desk, he said a man couldn’t be raped by a woman and that was that. The hardest part was that I loved her and she took something I wasn’t ready to give. It’s sobering to realize that someone you put up on a pedestal didn’t deserve the love you gave. I broke things off with her after that night but it didn’t stop her from harassing me anytime we were alone after that for my whole time at the academy.” Harry finished dropping his head into his hands, tears creeping down his cheeks.

“Look at me, Harry.” Kyp said softly.

Harry lifted his head and glanced into the soft orange eyes that stared at him.

Kyp wrapped his long arm over Harry’s shoulder. “I love you, because of what I see in here” Kyp said resting his hand over Harry’s heart. “This beautiful exterior…” Kyp motioned his free hand up and down Harry’s body. “This is a bonus. Verbalizing feelings is imperfect… sometimes the best way to show you what I mean is with my body. It is never just sex or about reaching a goal… it’s love. I would never force you… or ask you do to something you did not want to.”

“I know, and I have never trusted another being in my entire life as much as I trust you. I could never have imagined that this life would bring me to you.” Harry said sniffling and kissing Kyp’s hand.

“I feel the same, your passion, and love for life are two things I’ve never experienced. My only desire is to further add to your happiness and to be granted the privilege of being at your side for all the happiness you experience, the honor of holding you in my arms when you are sad, and the pleasure of supporting you when things become tough. I love you Harry, I see my entire life being lived at your side.” Kyp said pulling Harry tightly against him.

Harry sniffed again and smiled widely. “Come lay down with me, let’s get some rest before we have to go back into battle.” Harry said grabbing Kyp’s hand.

-

“It’s been so long since we’ve done this.” Tom said wrapping his arms around B’Elanna and drawing her in for a kiss.

“You are going down!” B’Elanna laughed pulling back and pushing him lightly.

“We’ll see about that Mrs. Paris.” Tom yelled running across the pavement to a nearby rocket-shaped go-cart.

He dropped his body into the go-cart, pulled a black helmet over his head, and waited for the flag in front of his and B’Elanna’s carts to drop.

The second the flag dropped B’Elanna hammered her foot down on the gas pedal and jerked the wheel to the left to intercept Tom’s car.

Tom’s go-cart hurdled into the back of B’Elanna’s his car came to a near dead stop, she lurched forward, stamped on the gas and shot away from him.

Unbeknownst to Tom, B’Elanna had disabled the speed restrictions on her own go-cart, he was just coming around the first turn when she sped past him, lapping him.

Tom caught on seeing her speed up to lap him a second time and turned his cart sideways blocking her path. She braked hard, coming to a stop just before her car hit his.

Tom unstrapped himself from the go-cart and stepped onto his feet in front of her.

“Cheating B’Elanna? Cheating isn’t winning.” He said half-smiling.

She unstrapped herself and jumped out to meet him. “It is unfair for an engineer to try to beat the best Starship pilot at any activity involving driving; I simply used my engineering skills to increase my odds.” She said grinning mischievously.

He narrowed his eyes on her and bent his knees, indicating he intended to pounce.

B’Elanna didn’t hesitate; she spun and took off running from the track and across the grass.

A few strides into the field Tom caught her; he wrapped his arms around her, and softly tackled her to the ground. He rolled her onto her back and straddled her.

“Okay, okay. You win.” She squealed as Tom started to tickle her.

He stood and reached out his hand to help her to her feet. “That’s what I like to hear.” He joked.

She used his hand to pull herself to her feet and glared at him. “Don’t think you’ve won, we will come back to the holodeck later for a rematch. I’m only letting this go right now because we need to get some sleep before we are underway for a week straight without watch reliefs.”

“Mhmmm….” He replied turning to her with a cocky grin, then jogging from the holodeck before she could catch him.

-

“Let me help alleviate your stress, darling.” Seven said turning to Kathryn who sat on the couch glancing over a padd.

“It’s getting harder to be the Captain that took command of Voyager. I could order us into battle without hesitation. I didn’t doubt myself, I didn’t doubt that the decisions I made were for the best of the crew, and I would have sacrificed myself for any one person on this ship. Now I am not so sure… You and Kella… I could never imagine being as happy as I am here. Kyrag, the system under attack by Borg, us, fugitives from Starfleet and I can’t see passed how absolutely perfect everything feels starting a family with you.” Kathryn said glancing up at Seven, her steel-blue eyes glistening with tears.

Seven slipped to her knees in front of Kathryn and took her hands. She kissed Kathryn’s knuckles, leaned back onto her feet, and turned her deep blue eyes up to meet Kathryn’s.

“A life with you, any life with you, generates more happiness than I was aware I was capable of feeling. I would fight with every ounce of my strength for that, for us, for you, for Kella, for our future. All of the things we have been through, you and I, the Voyager crew, we are a force to be reckoned with. We will prevail.” Seven wrapped her fingers into Kathryn’s.

“We fight now and we will have our peace later. I love you Katie.” Seven said softly kissing Kathryn’s hands.

“Gods, I love you Annika, is the stress alleviation still an option?” Kathryn asked with a playful grin.

“Always.” Seven answered.

Kathryn pulled Seven onto her feet, then dropped to her knees in front of her.

“I cannot think of a better distraction or reminder of what we are fighting for than hearing you moan my name in the throes of an orgasm.” Kathryn said biting her lip and fiddling with the buckle on Seven’s pants.

Seven shut her eyes and licked her lips feeling Kathryn work her pants down her thighs and Kathryn’s warm hands gripping and massaging their way down her legs.

Kathryn lifted her head back up and clenched her teeth at the top of Seven’s panties. She let her warm breath tease Seven’s center as she slipped her panties down her legs.

Seven gasped as Kathryn’s mouth made contact with her bare skin. “We should be resting…” she moaned breathlessly.

“We will… but first…” Kathryn said wrapping her hands behind Seven to cup her butt and opening her mouth to caress Seven’s clit with her lips.

“Oh.. standing may not be possible.” Seven gasped, her legs feeling weak.

Kathryn slipped further underneath Seven to let her shoulders support her weight. She teased Seven’s wet center with her tongue, circling, and slipping the tip inside and back out.

Seven struggled to stand with her wife’s tongue dancing in and out of her core.

Kathryn tipped her head back to fully engulf Seven’s lips with her mouth. Seven’s full weight came down onto her shoulders driving Kathryn’s tongue deeper inside.

Seven moaned loudly and sunk her fingers into Kathryn’s soft red hair, pulling her wife’s head hard against her.

Kathryn savored the sweet taste of Seven on her tongue. She cried out when she felt Seven thrusting against her face. Her own wetness was starting to pool between her legs.

Seven gasped and felt her legs buckle when Kathryn slipped two fingers inside behind her tongue. Her full weight dropped onto Kathryn’s shoulders.

“Oh! Please…” Seven moaned her legs quaking. “I need to feel all of you against me.” She pleaded.

“To bed…” Kathryn replied withdrawing her mouth, rising to her feet and steading Seven against her.

Kathryn softly laid Seven on the bed and climbed on top of her, stripping her own jacket and shirt away. Kathryn pressed her bare chest down against Seven’s thighs and worked her shirt upwards as she pressed her body up Seven’s.

Seven delighted in the feeling of Kathryn’s breasts pressed against her own, Kathryn’s weight between her legs made her core throb.

“The toy… “ Seven groaned out, her voice deep and throaty. “I want to _feel_ your orgasm inside me, your body thrusting against mine…”

Kathryn inhaled deeply, nearly unhinged by Seven voicing her desires. She lifted herself slowly off of the bed. She slipped out of her clothing and pulled their toy from the nightstand.

“Please…always tell me what you want.” Kathryn said pulling the shorts up her legs and letting her eyes drift over her now naked wife’s body.

She lowered herself between Seven’s legs. “Gods… you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” She said pressing her lips to Seven’s for a deep kiss.

She moaned loudly when she felt Seven’s warm hand against the toy, pulling it forward, and pressing it inside.

Kathryn knew a few short thrusts would be all it would take for her to orgasm. She tried to move slowly to prolong the encounter by Seven was demanding. Seven thrust her pelvis down hard against Kathryn, the entire toy engulfed by her warm wetness. Kathryn pushed forward to meet Seven’s pace.

Kathryn’s orgasm built as she felt Seven’s warm lips sliding up and down the toy. Kathryn gasped and yanked Seven down hard against her. “Ohh, Annika” She cried out as she came. The feeling of the toy throbbing inside her and her wife’s orgasm drove Seven to her own. She gripped Kathryn’s back and drove her body upwards to take the toy deeper.

“Oh yes Katie…” Seven moaned and grunted as she came hard against Kathryn.

Kathryn stayed on top of Seven for several minutes, not removing the toy, just holding her as they both trembled. Seven ran her fingers through Kathryn’s hair, her fingertips massaging Kathryn’s scalp. “We will get through this… together. We have faced worse odds and were always victorious.” Seven said softly.

“When I am in your arms, hell even in your presence, I firmly believe anything is possible.” Kathryn responded hugging Seven.

-

“Seven of Nine” A voice called in a whisper.

Seven lifted her head from the dark room to see Kathryn asleep next to her but did not see anyone else in the room.

“Seven!” The familiar voice called louder.

She lifted herself from the bed and slipped into her robe. She peaked through open doorway and into the living room area of their quarters. Shaking off the drowsiness of the short nap she’d taken she recognized Admiral Janeway standing in front of her.

“Seven, there is not much time. I need to speak with you, just you. Don’t chance waking her.” She whispered. “Meet me in Cargo Bay 2.” She said abruptly leaving the room before Seven had the chance to object. Seven stood still, astonished for a moment, then donned her black uniform slacks, a blue V-neck t-shirt, and pulled on her leather loafers. She grabbed a phaser from the night stand and holstered it at her hip. She knew something was off about the Admiral but couldn’t quite figure out what it was.

Seven walked into the cargo bay to find the Admiral leaning against a crate at the back of the room.

“Why are you here? You were assimilated…” Seven started staring inquisitively at the Admiral.

“A version of me was, yes. I cannot say too much, the timeline has already been skewed to a nearly irretrievable point. We’ve been working for what seems like ages to correct all of the incursions that have taken place and we’ve found a solution to set everything back to how events would have occurred without interference. Your assistance in this matter is crucial; it cannot be accomplished without you.” The Admiral said, her command mask fully in place.

“Who is the ‘we’ you speak of? What would I have to do? How would this alter our current timeline?” Seven questioned the stone-faced Admiral.

“Who ‘we’ are, I can’t say. Your task would be as simple as getting aboard a nearby Borg cube. There’s a timeship on board that they cannot access, future encryption tech has made that a certainty, but you can. It is your ship in the future. You will get onboard, set the coordinates for two years in the past, plant an explosive device, and depart the ship before it gets underway. The timeship cannot be in two places at the same time it is in a way immune to the passing of time. A merge will take place when it travels backwards and that merge will cause the destruction of both ships and the timeline will be reset.” The Admiral announced.

“To what end? What does this reset alter?” Seven asked growing more suspicious.

“The Borg attack Earth in both timelines. In your current timeline they are already on Earth, they will win. Voyager’s departure to the Omega Quadrant causes the Borg to attack sooner and Earth is overrun, the entire human population assimilated. In the original timeline they don’t attack for another fifty years, Earth is prepared, and the Borg are stopped.” The Admiral answered.

“So in this altered timeline Voyager never arrives at Acrunmoge?” Seven asked, her cerulean blue eyes full of concern.

“No, in the original timeline, Voyager isn’t sent to the Omega Quadrant. The ship makes it home the day you encounter me for the first time. None of what is happening right now should have happened to your crew. It is all the result of timeline interference by the Borg.” The Admiral said, showing a hint of irritation.

“So Kathryn and I would never be married, and Kella… Kella would never be born?” Seven spat.

“No, you find each other again later. In your timeline your children are both assimilated young and Earth is essentially destroyed. Would you rather the destruction and death of your children or to simply accept that they were not meant to exist in the first place?” The Admiral challenged.

“Children? So not only are you expecting me to sacrifice the life I have with my wife but also Kella and future children I have not met?” Seven exclaimed her voice rising.

“I apologies, I forgot in this timeline your boy has not been born. It is hard to keep these events straight. Seven, this is for the good of an entire species, you cannot put yourself before an entire planet.” The Admiral replied feigning a sympathetic face, she reached her hand for Seven’s.

Seven yanked her hand away and back away from the Admiral.

“ No!” She yelled. “You are not her, you may have her memories, but you are not Kathryn.” She said drawing her phaser.

The Admiral put her hands in the air. “Seven, I do not know what I can do to convince you, but if you don’t do this our species is headed for destruction.”

“You cannot manipulate me with her face. I do not know who the hell you are but you are not Kathryn Janeway and if you do not get off this ship I will terminate you.” She said leveling her phaser towards the Admiral.

The Admiral took a step towards Seven, heard the phaser charge activate, and stopped dead in her tracks.

“I am trying to save you…” The Admiral started.

“You have exactly ten seconds to get off this ship, my phaser is set to kill.” Seven said staring down the Admiral.

“You’ll lose, you’ll all die…” The Admiral said tapping her combadge.

Seven counted down ten seconds in her head very slowly, and then fired.


	23. The Fight

“Are you certain that she was not me? Or a future version of me?” Kathryn asked Seven.

“When she transported out the device that hid her Borg implements failed and I saw her as a Borg, she was Admiral Janeway, but after her assimilation.” Seven responded.

“But even before that you knew…How were you so certain?” Kathryn asked.

“I have met several versions of you… I met Admiral Janeway before her assimilation but I have never met a version of Kathryn Janeway that was not in love with me. When you look at me your eyes dilate, your heartbeat quickens, and your facial expressions soften. When I encountered Admiral Janeway two years ago in the medbay, her heart beat so wildly it was all I could hear, I briefly feared she may be suffering from a heart condition. The Admiral that came to me tonight had no reaction to my presence. The one thing the Borg cannot feel, recognize, or impersonate is love. Love requires individuality, the appreciation of one’s own individuality and the appreciation of another’s…” Seven paused and glanced at Kathryn who on the couch in front of her, steel-blue eyes staring up at her.

“For twenty-three years I was absent from her life…” Seven started, crouching down in front of Kathryn. “Admiral Janeway still loved me, she or you came back to change the past, stop my death from happening, and say the things she, or you, never said. It could easily be reasoned that any reality in which we met, we would love one another…” She drew in a deep breath and wrapped both of her hands around Kathryn’s.

“In discovering my own individuality the only thing that has made perfect sense to me, the only feeling that has been constant is ...” She paused again searching for right words to say.

“My love for you is sometimes beyond reason… and I have never doubted you feel the same.” Seven said pulling Kathryn in for a kiss.

“But….” Seven took another deep breath. “There is a Borg cube nearby that Admiral Janeway commands. They are not confident they can beat us. They thought they could manipulate me into joining them by using you. It would seem that they are afraid.” Seven glanced to Kathryn.

Kathryn held tightly to Seven’s hands. “Afraid?” She asked.

“If they were not afraid they would not have tried to separate you and I. The Borg know that if I am not with you, you will spend all your time and resources seeking me, trying to find a way to bring me home. Our strongest asset monopolized by loss…”

“An unfair advantage it would seem. They have all of my memories and feelings up until the last encounter in the Delta Quadrant. The desperation I would have felt without you in my life for so many years.” Kathryn said her expression pained, she squeezed Seven’s hands.

Kathryn blinked back a stray tear. “We will stop them here and we’ll deal with the Admiral if we encounter her. Since they know we are here the sooner we get the ship underway the better. Let’s get everyone to their stations and get Voyager back in the skies.” Kathryn said hugging Seven tightly.

-

“All hands to your stations” Harry heard Kathryn’s voice call across ship wide coms.

He finished lacing his shoes and stood to head to his station when Kyp breezed into the room. Kyp was handsome among the standards of any species, Harry thought to himself, with his broad shoulders, chiseled jaw, muscular torso and legs, his blue and green scales looked rough but Harry knew in his hands they were a soft, almost silky texture. Kyp smiled gently at Harry and sandwiched Harry’s left hand between both of his.

“I am not knowledgeable on human customs; I have read some to try to gain an understanding of your species. Among the A’Crun, a bonding, or in your culture, marriage is considered lifelong but that pairing is symbolic, it has no legal standing with my people. This is not to say it is any lesser of a commitment than what humans undertake when pledging themselves to a marriage. The expectations remain honesty, fidelity, and love. It is a promise given in private, advertised with a simple silver bracelet, and strictly adhered to. Mr. Kim…” Kyp said dropping onto his knees in front of Harry.

“I pledge my heart, soul, and body to you, to be yours, and only yours for as long as I draw breath. If you would have me?” Kyp asked lightly kissing Harry’s hand.

Harry smiled widely, tears creeping at the corners of his eyes. “I’d hoped you’d ask… that, that’s what you wanted…” he stuttered with a soft laugh. “Yes, whichever customs or laws or ceremony we decide to follow to make it official…I’ve loved you since the day we first spoke… I would be honored to be bonded to you… be your spouse.” Harry trailed off and guided Kyp to his feet, he cupped Kyp’s face in his hands and drew him in for a hard kiss.

“We’ll talk more when we get back. Let’s get to the bridge.” Harry said, shooting a grin at the man he loved.

-

Phoebe woke up in the village’s medbay. She moved to push herself up to a sitting position and squealed when the stump of her right arm made contact with the bed. Her memory of the missing limb came rushing back.

“Fuuucckkk.” She growled under her breath and bit her top lip, lightly rubbing her injured arm with her left hand.

She composed herself and glanced around the room. She was alone, save Tal who slept curled up in a small chair in the front corner of the room.

Hearing her groan, The Doctor rushed in from the other room.

“Are you okay?” he asked moving to her bedside.

“Yeah, forgot this wasn’t a hand.” She said holding up her right arm and shaking her head to try to clear the fog.

“I can administer more pain medication if you need.” The Doctor replied.

“No, I’m okay. I’m a bit disoriented and I’d like to have a clear head at least for a little while. How long was I out?” Phoebe asked.

“About twelve hours, you were in quite a bit of pain when we moved you to the clinic and I gave you a fairly substantial tranquilizer.” He replied softly.

“Katie… Is Voyager gone?” She asked looking up at him.

“They left a few hours ago. She came by while you were asleep, she wanted me to tell you… stay strong, she loves you, and she will see you soon.” He relayed, gently rubbing her uninjured shoulder.

“And Tal?” she glanced at the form slumped in a chair in the corner.

“She refused to leave. I tried to offer her a bed but she insisted on sitting where she could monitor your vital signs. She fell asleep about 30 minutes ago. I know things between the two of you have been…. complicated, I can ask her to leave if you’d like.” He replied looking towards Tal.

“I’d rather she stayed.” She sighed loudly. “It might be against my better judgement but I love that woman.”

The Doctor smiled warmly at Phoebe. “This is uncharted territory for all of us. No one knew what to expect returning to Kyrag. New crew members, new family, and a whole new way of life. I don’t say this to excuse Ms. Celes’ behavior, she had a rough life before Voyager, but this is the first family she has really known. Seven years in the Delta quadrant and the only person I saw her open up to was the Captain. The time she has spent with you must have seemed like a whirlwind to her. She is an intelligent and caring young woman and not all of us are as self-assured and confident as the Janeways.” He said with a wink.

“For whatever its worth, I do not think your decision to maintain your relationship is misplaced. Sometimes we all need a second chance. Try to get a little bit of sleep. We are going to complete the surgery on your shoulder in the morning and if you continue recovering as quickly as you have we may be able to implant the biosynthetic limb as early as tomorrow evening; hopefully have you on your feet with two fully functional arms in a couple of days. Is there anything you require?”

“Thank you for your insight Doctor and I look forward to testing out my brand-new arm. Also, I think I’ll take the pain meds.”

-

“Lev said he will have the coordinates for the first jump prepared in a few minutes.” Harry called from the operations console on Voyager’s Bridge.

Kathryn stood from her chair and took a deep breath. “Alright folks I wish we had time for a test run but the alliance needs us now to help protect our new home. Things are going to happen quickly as soon as we make this jump but I won’t sacrifice our safety. Keep an eye on the sensors; if anything doesn’t look right or the way we expected it to speak up and we will jump back to safety to address the issue. We need to execute our battle plan as seamlessly and precisely as possible. Once we receive our jump coordinates conduct your system checks and report completion to Seven’s console, she will confirm the coordinates on long range sensors, and then Tom executes the jump. Five seconds after Tom executes the jump Harry will activate the cloaking device ensuring it comes online as we come back into normal space. Once we are cloaked Kyp will charge the Omega weapon while Tom moves us into position. Harry and B’Elanna will synchronize dropping the cloak and raising our shields the moment Kyp is ready to fire the weapon. We wait for the shock wave to pass and Tom jumps us out of the area to a set of safe coordinates that Icheb will provide from Astrometrics.” Kathryn said looking around at the eager faces around the room.

“All stations report manned and ready.” Seven called out.

“Coordinates received, inputting now.” Harry reported.

“Ready to jump on your command, Captain.” Tom said turning his head towards Kathryn.

“Engage” Kathryn ordered.

“Jump engaged” Tom called out typing a series of commands into the console in front of him.

Voyager’s bridge was washed out briefly with bright white light. The only sound that could be heard was Harry’s voice calmly counting down from five.

“Cloak activated.” Harry announced after reaching one.

“Powering weapon.” Kyp said.

“Moving Voyager into position.” Tom said as he piloted Voyager towards the recently opened transwarp corridor.

“Weapon powered.” Kyp said glancing toward Kathryn.

“Fire on my order.” Kathryn said raising her right hand in the air.

“Power shields and drop cloak on my count.” Seven said.

“Five, four, three, two, one.”

“Cloak down.” Harry replied and “Shields up.” B’Elanna called over coms from the engine room nearly at the same time.

“Fire!” Kathryn ordered dropping her hand and pointing her index finger.

“Corridor destroyed.” Kyp said grinning.

“I’ve got coordinates from Icheb” Tom said typing furiously at the console.

“Get us out of here, we’ve got Borg ships closing on sensors, let the A-K alliance clean them up.” Kathryn ordered.

“Jumping.” Tom called.

Voyager came to a stop back in the space near Kyrag, away from the fighting.

Cheers rang out across the bridge.

“How’d we do on time?” Kathryn asked smiling back at Seven who stood at the raised console behind the Captain’s chair.

“Precisely as expected, eight minutes.” She replied returning Kathryn’s smile.

“How’s everything in engineering?” Kathryn called across her com-badge.

“No issues, Captain. The new drive and the Omega weapon are generating a little more heat than expected but I will let you know if it becomes an issue.” B’Elanna responded.

“Let’s do a full systems check and let Lev know we are ready for our next jump.” Kathryn ordered, still with a half-grin on her face, impressed with the flawless coordination of her crew.

Voyager performed an additional fifteen jumps in the next two hours closing off the Borgs access to the region immediately surrounding Acrunmoge and Kyrag.

“Bridge-Engineering” B’Elanna called breathing heavily.

“Go ahead, B’Elanna.” Kathryn answered.

“Temperatures in the engine room are up roughly thirty degrees, we need to come up with another way to cool the core and our new weapon before we start jumping again or the engine room is going to become uninhabitable. If the temperature rises a few more degrees hotter our core won’t function correctly.” B’Elanna responded.

“Understood, do you need any help down there?” Kathryn asked.

“No, I’m working on the problem with the Ky and A’Crun engineers, I will let you know when we have a solution.”

“Very well, Dr. Davis has lunch ready in the galley; make sure you and your folks get something to eat before we get back underway.”

Kathryn, Tom, Seven, Kyp and Harry each took their turn going down to the galley to retrieve some of the gourmet lunch Meredith claimed she had prepared. Each returned to the bridge disappointed with a replicated bowl of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwich in hand.

“Really makes you miss Neelix.” Tom started. “At least he got creative.” Tom laughed dipping his sandwich into his soup and taking a large bite.

Icheb finished transferring control of Astrometrics to the bridge and joined the others with his own disappointing lunch.

“She had several hours and fresh vegetables to work with; I vote that we hire a new cook when we return to Kyrag.” Icheb announced, drawing laughter from the rest of the crew.

B’Elanna strolled onto the bridge with a bowl of stir-fry made with fresh vegetables and a garlicky sauce that made the rest of the crew’s mouth’s water.

“How’d you get that?” Tom asked suspiciously.

“Just have to be nice to the cook and she gives you the good stuff.” She said shooting a grin at Tom. “I think we’ve solved the heat problem, it’s not an optimal solution but it is the safest and most effective solution.” She said walking up to Kathryn while shoveling her tasty lunch into her mouth.

“What is the fix?” Kathryn asked glaring at B’Elanna and staring jealously at the stir-fry bowl she held.

“We use the environmental controls to allow the rest of the ship to pump cool air into the engine room. We can create a controlled depressurization in the engine room that will force the warmer air into the rest of the ship and use the environmental controls to force cooler air back in. The downside is that while the equipment will remain functional we are all going to be uncomfortable. It’s sustainable but we will be looking at about 90 degrees inside all of the living spaces. We don’t have another good solution without a massive overhaul of Voyager’s cooling systems and we’d need a space dock for that or to be on the ground.” B’Elanna said taking another bite of her food.

“Do what you need; the rest of us will adjust.” Kathryn said sneaking a hand towards B’Elanna’s bowl of stir fry.

“Understood. Also, Captain . . .” B’Elanna reached forward and smacked the top of Kathryn’s hand before covering her bowl, “. . . respectfully stay away from my lunch.” 

“It’ll take most of the evening and into tonight to make the changes to our systems. The Ky and A’Crun engineers are certainly very skilled but they are not as familiar with Voyager as our own crew would be. I want to take the time to check over their work if we can spare the time. “ B’Elanna added.

“I won’t gamble with our safety and the most crucial part of our mission for today has already been accomplished. This region is free of Borg, let’s take the time and do it right” Kathryn replied.

-

Julian walked out of the operating room to greet an anxious Gretchen and Tal sitting on a small wooden bench outside the door.

“The surgery went swimmingly. We were able to fix the damage to her shoulder and the bones around her eye. She’s okay, resting, but we had to put her on some medications to regulate her heart rate and blood pressure. We knew this was a possibility with all of the stress on her heart, between the infection and the injuries she was experiencing tachycardia. The medication will keep her asleep as long as we have her on it. We do not want to risk any damage to her heart so we are going to keep her sleeping for a couple of days until we are certain she has stabilized. Once again I assure you, she is okay, the Doctor will stay with her and monitor her condition. I’m sure you both want to see her but we’d like to give her until tomorrow morning before she has visitors. Is that okay?” Bashir asked.

“I’ll wait here.” Tal announced crossing her arms and settling back on the bench.

“I understand, let me know if her condition changes? I’ll head back to my room” Gretchen replied.

“Actually, I have some good news for you Gretchen. Earlier this morning the Doctor reviewed your most recent scans…” Bashir paused his face lighting up with a wide grin. “The nanoprobe treatment worked better than either of us could have predicted. He saw no remaining signs of cancer. There’s no reason for you to have to stay at the clinic, you might still experience some tiredness or lethargy while your body finishes healing but Mrs. Janeway, you are cancer-free.” He said, grunting from the force of Gretchen rushing into him for a hug.

“Tal, I trust that you can help Gretchen retrieve her things from her room and take her to her cabin?” Julian said raising an eyebrow at Tal.

Tal sighed loudly and glanced at the door to the room Phoebe was in.

“Honey, there’s nothing we can do for her tonight, take me home and keep me company.” Gretchen said patting Tal’s hand.

Tal nodded and stood following Gretchen back to her room.

-

Tom yanked at the collar of his crew-neck red shirt. “There’s no other way to handle this heat issue? It’s already a thousand degrees in here.” He said beads of sweat dripping down his face.

“It is eighty seven degrees and no, there isn’t another safe way. If you aren’t going to help me check the relays then get out of here, I don’t want to listen to the complaints of someone who sits in a cushy bridge chair.” B’Elanna said giving him a playful glare and pulling him by his shirt for a light kiss on the lips.

Tom relented and exited the Jefferies tube and headed to the bridge.

Stepping onto the bridge he found most of the crew there had dressed down to try and cope with the high temperatures inside Voyager.

“We are going to be ready to jump in fifteen minutes or so, Tom, man your station” Kathryn called standing from her chair. She wore a tight V-neck red tank tap and tight knee length black shorts, her skin shimmered under the bridge lights with a thin layer of sweat. Tom glanced back at her as he slipped into his chair and had to stop his eyes from giving her a once over.

They performed systems checks while they waited for Seven to report to the bridge and announce that they were ready to continue on their door closing mission.

The instant Seven stepped onto the bridge and Kathryn saw the love of her life enter wearing skin tight black shorts and a clingy blue tank-top she knew that any impartiality she had previously maintained as Seven’s Captain was erased. She let her eyes trace up the muscular outline of Seven’s thighs and biceps and lost herself. Her impartiality compromised by her deep love and intense desire for the young ex-borg Annika. She was unconsciously aware that her mouth fell open and her eyes widened, trained in on admiring her wife’s body. Kathryn watched her cross the bridge seemingly in slow motion, all the other activity in the room fell away, the only thing she could see was Annika, the only thing she heard was her own heart beating wildly in her chest.

“Captain…” Harry called out, his words fell on deaf ears. Kathryn was lost in her need to embrace Annika, she started walking towards her neglecting the reality of the other people in the room before Harry snapped her out of her trance.

“Captain!” Harry shouted.

Kathryn shook her head and jerked it to look at Harry.

“Systems checks complete, coordinates received and input, we are ready for our next jump on your command.” He said with a half grin very aware of what she was thinking as he glanced across the bridge at Kyp, who although the heat didn’t affect him to the same degree as the others, was equally dressed down.

“Mr. Paris, engage” she ordered.

-

Tal used a poker to prod at the logs in the fireplace in Gretchen’s cabin. Gretchen was curled up in a plush recliner, wrapped up in a fleece blanket, entertaining herself with a book about farming on Kyrag that Kyp had translated and given her before Voyager departed.

Tal sighed uncomfortable in Gretchen’s presence and unsure of what to do to pass the time. From behind her she heard the sound of a hard cover book slapping shut.

“Phoebe has traditionally had very bad taste in women.” Gretchen started. Tal dropped onto her butt and turned to face Gretchen. The flames behind her warmed her back.

“I suppose I just confirmed that fact for you.” Tal said staring down at her feet as she drew her knees to her chest.

“Just listen…” Gretchen said softly. “She’s had her heart broken more times than I can count. She’s so very kind, giving, charismatic and beautiful… people are just drawn to her. But it’s always been all the wrong people, people who would take advantage, people that don’t appreciate all the things she has to offer.” Gretchen paused collecting her thoughts.

“I get it… you don’t have to berate me.” Tal said defeated, standing and turning towards the door.

“Just listen, damn it!” Gretchen said raising her voice slightly. “My point is… you aren’t that type of person, honey. I was as angry as Phoebe was with you because I liked you as soon as I met you. I asked around about you, I know your history, and everything you went through before you joined Starfleet. For you to be the young woman you are speaks to your strength and your character. I like you and I think you are good for Phoebe… but whatever issues drove you into the arms of another woman you need to address. If you hurt my daughter again… there will be hell to pay.” Gretchen said her face tightening.

Tal moved to sit on the couch next to Gretchen’s chair. “I promise… I never would.” Tal started her eyes tearing up. “Gods, I love your daughter… I’ve never loved someone so much. I’ve never had… a family… I never let anyone get close to me. Phoebe is… an unstoppable force…She told me she loved me and I panicked. How could I deserve her… she is perfect. I spoke to the Doctor about trying to recover the program for the emergency psychological hologram when Voyager returns and he is going to make his best effort, so that I can work through all of my baggage. But I promise you Gretchen, the thing I want most in this whole damned universe is for your daughter to be happy and to have the opportunity to be a part of the things that make her happy.” Tal replied reaching over to hold Gretchen’s hand.

“You have my blessing sweetheart, but you better stay true to your word.” She replied.


	24. Meltdown

“I don’t think the Defiance was meant to make this long of a transit.” O’Brien called to Nog from the engine room.

Nog took his chair on the bridge and tried to analyze his best course of action. They had been dead in space for three days. He figured Major Kira did not realize how far it was to the Omega Quadrant. It would take them years even if they could get the ship restarted.

He knew the situation was dire in the Alpha Quadrant and they needed to somehow make it to Voyager and bring the ship and crew home but their situation was becoming just as dire. They’d been underway for months and the Defiance not designed for a lengthy mission. The replicators were failing and they had not encountered a planet on which they could conduct a resupply in at least a month. Their location in the Delta Quadrant was several light years from the closest inhabited planets, and their occupants were not known to be friendly.

This was Nog’s first independent command and he was determined not to fail but his options were becoming more and more limited by the day.

“Let’s launch our distress beacons, each in a different direction. If we take the propulsion system from one of our weapons and equip it on the distress beacon we send towards the worm-hole perhaps Starfleet will receive it. In the absence of a response in two days, when our replicator systems will completely fail, we will abandon ship into the life-pods. Get to work, folks” He ordered, heading into his quarters to review the Starcharts for the area.

-

“Admiral” the young dark haired ensign serving as Admiral Paris’ aid called out.

“Yes?” Admiral Paris responded looking up from his computer. His hair had grown long, his uniform mussed. He hadn’t left Starfleet HQ in days, they’d been under attack for nearly a year in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants by what seemed to be a never ending stream of Borg ships.

“Matt Terrance and Tuvok are requesting to speak with you. We captured a Borg Sphere a few hours ago and they were onboard.” The ensign replied.

“You mean they have been assimilated?” Paris asked.

“No, they were in command” The ensign answered.

“Why was I not informed sooner?” Paris shouted, standing from his chair and slamming his palms down on the mahogany desktop.

The Ensign went to speak but Paris did not let him finish. “Send them in now!”

Tuvok and Matt entered a few minutes later. Tuvok wore a loose faded navy-blue tunic with and tattered grey slacks, his skin bore the marks of all the battles he’d endured to make it to Earth. Matt wore a dirty red and black Starfleet uniform with no badge or rank.

“Gentlemen, I was under the impression that you were both gone. Captain Tuvok dead and Vice Admiral Terrance defected and departed with Voyager.” Paris said looking up at both of them and motioning them to sit across the desk from him.

“All due respect, Sir, neither of us are Starfleet officers any longer.” Matt said, a small twinkle of regret in his eyes.

“I’ve pardoned everyone that Forrest sentenced after Voyager’s return. I’d like to see you both back in uniform. As I’m sure you can see we’ve got a hell of a fight on our hands and I could use all the good officers I can get. I purged Starfleet of half the officers from HQ, all that took part or were complicit in the sentencing of Janeway to death. You boys are a sight for sore eyes. Where’d you go? How’d you get back?” Paris asked.

“After we rescued Janeway, I took my family and fled to Vulcan.” Matt started. “Figured being off planet was the safest place for us. When the Borg started attacking the Alpha Quadrant I kept trying to find a way to make it back home but it wasn’t until I ran into Mr. Tuvok at a refugee camp a week ago that I was successful.”

“I faked records indicating that I had been killed in action before Voyager left from Deep Space Nine and made my way home from there. Vulcan became unstable, and upon hearing of the regime change in Starfleet I hired a pilot and crew to bring my family and me back to Earth. We intended to use the bunker Voyager had used as a resistance headquarters upon their return to Earth as a safehouse. We were however attacked by a Borg Sphere before we could reach the planet. Luckily the sphere was undermanned and we were able to overpower its crew before any of us could be assimilated. Unfortunately for the Borg crew we had to kill all but one. The remaining member we freed from the collective and convinced her to pilot the sphere to Earth.” Tuvok added.

“Hell of a story, your families are safe?” Paris asked.

“Yes.” Matt answered.

“And the pilot?” He asked his brow furrowing.

“She is a child, she is with the group that arrived with us. She does not seem to be a threat but she was raised in a maturation chamber and knows very little of the world outside the collective. It took us hours to get her to speak.” Tuvok replied.

“If we needed her to pilot it again… could she?” Paris inquired.

“I do not think that would be wise. She is not mentally stable and as I said before she is only a child, I would estimate 14 years of age. We would need another freed Borg to pilot the sphere or to build an interface that would allow a non-borg to pilot the ship” Tuvok answered

“Damn! Thought we had a lucky break here. We could really use a ship with transwarp capabilities. The Defiance was sent from Deep Space Nine a few months ago to go after Voyager. We got a distress call from the ship about a week ago but we haven’t been able to spare any ships to go after it and it’s a damn long haul to where the Defiance is. I don’t know that we’d be able to find anyone to fly the Sphere. The damned Borg have been snatching up every single person we’ve freed from the collective. Turns out we haven’t been very successful in deactivating their transceivers so they’ve been easy to find. Anyhow, what would you gentlemen say to being recommissioned? ” Paris asked.

“That’s what I’m here for. Tuvok?” Matt asked.

“I am as well.” Tuvok added.

“Good… good. Skipping ahead of all of the formalities, I will reinstate you both in Starfleet’s database, Mr. Tuvok as Captain Tuvok, and Mr. Terrance as Admiral Terrance. Admiral, I’d like you here as the second in command and Captain Tuvok, there is an Intrepid Class ship we are finishing up repairs on that I’d like you to command. Go ahead and get your families settled wherever you feel is safest, whether that is Starfleet’s bunkers or the ones you spoke of that Voyager used for their resistance. When you are both prepared I have missions for you, but… please hurry, with the Borg attacks we don’t have much time to waste.” Paris said shaking his head.

“I am prepared to proceed with whatever Starfleet requires of me. Admiral Terrance, if you could see my family to the bunker… they will understand my absence.” Tuvok said.

“Admiral Paris, it might be wise for me to function as your second from the bunker in Indiana. The communications suite there is low tech enough that the Borg would never think to try and trace it but I could keep a line of communications open to the federation. I could hide our freed Borg from their sensors. If the folks here at HQ keep feeding me information I can assist with tactics and deployment. Also any other refugees would have a safe place. The bunker is an early twenty first century construct that was meant to house the president of the United States and a large number of others, we didn’t make a full count of beds or supplies but I would estimate in the thousands. Also… if something were to happen to you… well… chain of succession.”

“It’s as good a plan as any I’ve had. Take whatever supplies or manning you need and let’s get a second command post set up underground. Captain Tuvok, I’d like you to head out to the shipyard, take command of the Apollo and go rescue the Defiance. Apollo is undermanned and we just finished rebuilding the ship after it took some serious fire from the Borg but it’ll be more than capable of getting you where you need to go. On your way check in on Deep Space Nine, they lost their communications array a couple days ago and we’ve had trouble reaching them. If nothing else, I am damned glad to see you two and welcome back to the fleet.” Paris said, standing to shake each of their hands.

Both Tuvok and Matt provided hurried salutes and left the room.

-

Renlay and Ezri finished making their rounds of the village and sat on the rocks at the edge of the pond watching the sunset.

Renlay awkwardly patted Ezri’s back attempting to sympathize with everything she had been going through without becoming too friendly.

“Are you doing okay? With… everything?” Renlay asked.

“Yeah…I just… uh, made a mess. I talked to the Doctor earlier today and he said when Voyager returns he will see about getting the EPH back online. I still struggle sometimes with differentiating between myself and the memories and feelings that float around from Dax’s previous hosts. I’m not making excuses for the way I behaved, my actions are my own. But sometimes the drives and the motivation come from outgoing Lela or Curzon’s womanizing and overtly sexual persona or I don’t know… I didn’t train for this, I inherited the Dax symbiont from Jadzia because I was the only Trill nearby and she was dying. Before… before Dax I was cautious and careful, reserved even… impulsivity was foreign to me and now sometimes I sort of just lose myself with all these all voices floating around in my head. Sorry that was a really long rant for the simple question you asked me. Yes, I’m okay” Ezri said staring down at her food.

Renlay reached out and took Ezri’s hand. “There’s no reason to be embarrassed, you can talk to me. I’m a good listener and I’m not sitting over here thinking you are a crazy person. We all get a little mixed up sometimes and that’s without half a dozen other voices in our head. You have a huge advantage over the rest of us; Dax has lived a bunch of lives, that’s a lot of knowledge and wisdom for you to learn from once you learn how to use it. The woman you described to me, who you were before Dax, that’s who I see when I look at you. A little bit of a bumbler when you are nervous, intelligent, caring… Embrace what you have Ezri. You don’t deserve any person that doesn’t see all of the things you have to offer and don’t just settle on someone because that’s who’s in front of you, you are worth more than that” Renlay squeezed her hand harder. “And you, you need to be whole and comfortable with all of you before you start looking outside yourself. No one will make you happy; you find your happiness, and hopefully once you know you, you find someone that can add to it.” Renlay said shrugging her shoulders and releasing Ezri’s hand.

Ezri stared down at the table for a moment absorbing Renlay’s words. After the long pause she looked up at Renlay. “Thank you, I don’t think I’ve ever had a friend quite like you, so damn calm and logical when I am a mess of emotions.”

-

“Mom . . . mom!” Kathryn heard as she was shaken awake. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the bridge waiting for the crew to complete equipment checks. She opened her eyes in a sunny bedroom that reminded her of an apartment she had in San Francisco when she had first graduated from the academy. She lifted her head to see a tall young woman with strawberry-blonde hair standing near her feet that she immediately recognized as Kella.

“Where am I?” She asked sitting up, she glanced down as the covers fell away and found she was still wearing her Voyager uniform.

“Your dreams… or mine, I don’t really know which. I’m not one hundred percent certain how this works. It’s damn good to see you though, Mom.” Kella said her eyes tearing lightly as she moved in for a hug.

Kathryn slid to the edge of the bed to embrace her daughter. “Why are we here?” Kathryn asked softly taking in the sweet fruity scent of Kella’s hair.

“We knew there was a way to talk using the nanoprobes to transmit, but Em and I finally cracked it a few days ago. I’ve been trying to reach out to you since then with no luck until now.” Kella said breaking the embrace to sit back and see Kathryn’s face.

“Where are you? And Em?” She asked.

“Delta Quadrant, patching up some holes in the timeline, Em is Emeric. I forgot he’s not around yet for you, he will be pretty soon I think… but… spoilers. That’s not what I’m here for… your timeline, it didn’t happen this way originally… everything has been skewed, influenced by time jumpers since before Voyager even made it to the Delta Quadrant. Every bit of it has been focused on changing the outcome of a Borg attack on Earth that will happen in a few decades. What happens in the A-K system has happened in every instance of every future we’ve explored. The Borg win, what you and Voyager do here does not stop it. The only influence your presence here has is that Voyager is lost and with it the chances of ending the future attacks on Earth. You have to withdraw from this fight, take Voyager back to Kyrag, it’ll be a few years before it becomes too dangerous for you to stay. You stay until you can’t and from there you’ll know what to do.” Kella replied her steel-blue eyes wide and pained.

“I can’t stop trying to help these people that took us in when we had nowhere else to go. Their plan is flawless; I can’t imagine how it could fail. How can you be so sure we aren’t successful?” Kathryn asked unable to fathom how any child of hers could ask her to back down from trying to help her friends.

“I don’t have all the answers, Mom. I know there’s a heat distribution issue with Voyager and the new equipment, you’ll lose some of the crew, and you’ll lose Voyager. What you decide to do with that knowledge is up to you but if Voyager is lost so is Earth. I wish I could stay, I wish there was an easy way for me to convince you I have to get back. I love you, give Mom A my love. “

-

Tal woke early and busied herself over the small wood stove in Gretchen’s cabin. She found herself unusually motivated by the conversation she had with Gretchen the night before. She had a great deal of respect for Gretchen and Kathryn. She’d been terrified that she burned those bridges with her indiscretion.

She’d made a mistake, albeit a huge one, but love and family were something that had, until recently, been alien to her. Her parents were killed on Bajor when she was very young in a Cardassian occupation camp she’d only managed to escape with the help of the Maquis. The Maquis had delivered her to distant cousins. After her parent’s deaths her childhood was structured and rigid but never loving. She was an added burden her cousins Joshua and Beth did not wish to be saddled with. She knew their influence had a negative impact on her psyche, she’d found her own way when she joined Starfleet, but she still had trouble silencing the voices from her childhood that told her she wasn’t good enough, that she was unwanted, and that she was a burden.

She understood the bonds of a family through the eyes of the Janeways. They were loving, tough loving at times, but there for each other at every turn. She was humbled by the ability of Kathryn and Gretchen to forgive her for Phoebe’s sake. She was humbled that Phoebe forgave her and she was ready and willing to do anything she could to win back Phoebe’s trust.

She finished cooking Kyrag’s version of bacon and eggs and slipped them onto a plate for Gretchen. Gretchen still slept soundly in the bedroom. Tal entered quietly and gently tapped her shoulder.

“Gretchen, I have breakfast for you.” She said softly.

Gretchen stirred and her eyes popped open. “Oh! Thank you, I’ve never been upset waking up to the smell of bacon.” She said still groggy.

Tal set the tray on Gretchen’s lap. “May I join you?” Tal asked.

Gretchen pulled the blankets back from the opposite side of the bed. “Of course, honey, slide in here.” She responded shoveling in a mouthful of eggs.

Tal went back to the kitchen to grab her own tray and returned to sit in the bed next to Gretchen.

Tal took a couple bites of her eggs. “You know, we talked a lot last night but we didn’t celebrate the news that you are cancer free.” Tal said glancing to the older woman at her side.

“I’m nearly seventy years old, the days are numbered already. Cancer was just a diagnosis that told me how many days I had left. “ Gretchen responded.

“Grim…” Tal commented.

“No, I’m just a realist, the only thing I want now is to see my girls happy, and to spend whatever time I have left with them and Meredith.” Gretchen said.

Gretchen and Tal finished eating in silence. Gretchen, tired from the meal, slipped off to sleep while Tal moved around cleaning up the dishes and cleaning Gretchen’s cabin.

“Gran…” a male voice called. “Grandma, wake up.” The voice called again. Gretchen opened her eyes, she was home on Earth in her own bed in the farmhouse. Looking up she saw a young man with a square jawline standing over her, he looked like the spitting image of her late husband Edward when he was young.

“Gran, wake up, I need to talk to you.” He said.

“Ed?” She asked confused.

“No, Grandma, it’s Emeric.” He replied, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

“I do not know any Emerics.” She said sitting up and looking at him suspiciously.

“You will, Gran. I’m your grandson. Katie and Anni’s, I can’t get too much into how we are talking but I’m here to help. I just need you to trust me and do what I ask. It is one simple task and one that you aren’t going to like but to protect your daughters I am certain you can do.” Emeric replied.

-

“Is it just me or is it still getting hotter in here?” Tom asked wiping the sweat from his brow with his forearm and flicking his arm to shake the moisture off.

“Not you, it feels like a damn sauna…” Harry moaned from the back of the bridge.

“The temperature is up an additional ten degrees, it is only ninety-five degrees, far too cool to be a sauna, Mr. Kim.” Seven added glancing to Harry with her eyebrow raised.

He chuckled and nodded.

“This feels like a cool summer day.” Kyp said with a grin.

“Hey some of us weren’t built for the heat, if it’s going to be ninety-five degrees I want to be sitting on a beach with a drink in my hand.” Tom said.

The break in the quiet on the bridge woke Kathryn from her brief nap. Her eyes shot open and she jumped quickly to her feet.

She scanned the view screen and glanced at the star charts over Tom’s shoulder. “Where are we? Where are we going?” She asked abruptly.

“Lev sent over new coordinates for an area a little further out, it’s outside of the safe jump range so we are making warp speed, cloaked, giving the ship a little time to cool off before we start working again. We’ve got a safe escape point, figured we’d let you catch a short nap while we made our way there.” Tom replied turning back to look at her.

“No, we have to head back to Kyrag, now!” She ordered.

Tom looked at her, startled. “Captain, we checked over everything, we can’t fall back now. Once we clear this region we’ll be free for a couple of days of R and R, knock out the third region after that and we’re home safe.” Tom answered confused.

“I gave you an order, Mr. Paris. I expect you to comply.” She said slightly louder than before.

Seven moved in and set her hand lightly on Kathryn’s right shoulder. “It will be much safer for our transit back if we close the corridors and jump our way back once we have reached our destination. Please allow me to brief you on our current situation before we terminate our mission.” Seven said softly.

Kathryn turned to Seven with disbelief that her authority on the bridge was being challenged. She glanced around at the faces on the bridge and realized they had no intention of following her order to take the ship back to Kyrag.

“Seven, Ready room, now.” Kathryn growled and stormed off.

Kathryn stood in front of her desk arms crossed, glaring when Seven came in. Her heart was pounding; she was terrified of what Kella had told her. Seven walked in and stopped a few feet in front of Kathryn with a puzzled look on her face and her head cocked to the side.

“I am still in charge on this bridge!” Kathryn said raising her voice to Seven.

“That was not in question, perhaps if you were to explain the reasoning behind the immediate need to send Voyager back to Kyrag there would be no opposition. You seem to be acting based on emotion.” Seven started, she moved closer to Kathryn, and tried to wrap her arms around her. Kathryn shrugged off the embrace and turned away.

“Kella, she was older, I dreamt her, or she talked to me... she mentioned the nanoprobes, she and a boy she called Emeric found a way to use them to communicate. She said… we fail. No matter what we do we fail, the only way to stop a future Borg invasion on Earth is to call of this mission or Voyager will be destroyed.” Kathryn said sighing loudly and rubbing her hand through her hair.

“We should strongly consider whether or not this dream was the result of further Borg interference.” Seven replied. “Perhaps they unintentionally provided the intelligence for us to determine if it was their communication you intercepted. We have several hours before we arrive back in range to resume our mission, will you accompany me to the medbay to allow Dr. Davis to extract some of our nanoprobes and see if they are transmitting or receiving? I am certain if they are Mr. Kim and Icheb together can determine the source of the signal.” Seven asked calmly.

“Annika… you didn’t see her, Gods it was Kella… every detail.” Kathryn said in a near whimper.

“I understand darling, please… let’s just be certain that it was our girl and not another Borg trick.” Seven said holding her hand out for Kathryn.

-

“Voyager-Terra settlement we have a situation down here.” Renlay called.

Julian worked frantically in front of her trying to pry open the door to the clinic with a long metal stake he had found. Ezri scrambled around the building trying to see if there was a second way in.

“Why the hell didn’t we install windows in this place yet!” Julian yelled frustrated that the heavy metal door wouldn’t budge.

“Did you try the window on the door?” Renlay asked.

“It’s too damn thick and she took all the weapons in there with her!”

“Renlay- this is Harry, what’s going on?” Renlay’s combadge chirped.

“It’s Gretchen, I think she’s... uh… lost her shit?” Renlay stammered.

“Please Elaborate.” Harry replied.

“Well… uh… she raided the armory and took all of our weapons. I have no damn idea how she even got in there, she took the Doctor’s program offline, and took Tal hostage before locking herself in the clinic… and we’ve been down here for an hour trying to find a way in. I think we need to get the A’Crun soldiers involved here this looks bad…” Renlay answered.

“Let me brief the Captain and I’ll get right back to you.” Harry said.

“Please hurry Harry, she and Tal have been talking for the last twenty minutes or so and Gretchen has a phaser trained at her head. “ Renlay added.

“and Phoebe?” Harry asked.

“Looks like she’s still knocked out on pain meds, she’s in there with them.” Renlay answered.

-

“Captain-Harry.” Kathryn’s combadge called.

“Go ahead, Harry.” She replied.

“I need you on the bridge as soon as possible there’s a situation on Terra.”

“Can this wait? Seven and I are consulting with Dr. Davis.”

“No, there’s a problem with your mother.”

“Go ahead, I’ll study these samples, let me know if you need anything.” Dr. Davis said softly.

“We’ll be right there.” Kathryn replied to Harry and nodded to Dr. Davis.

She and Seven rushed up to the bridge. Harry explained the situation to them both when they arrived. Kathryn stared at Harry for a moment as though she were expecting him to tell her this was just a joke. Then finally glancing over to Seven she said “I don’t think she would actually kill anyone, certainly not Tal, Tal didn’t physically harm Phoebe…” Kathryn trailed off.

“For you and for Phoebe she might, she killed Forrest.” Seven added

“Fuck…” Kathryn called out then tapped her combadge. “Renlay have you found a way into the clinic yet?” She asked.

“No luck, she’s looking more agitated, I really think we need to get some help here, Captain.” Renlay replied.

“Do what you need to, we can’t let her kill Tal. Please, please, please… ask the A’Crun not to harm her. Take her into custody and we will be back as soon as we can.” Kathryn said.

“Understood, I will update you again as soon as we get help here.” Renlay added before cutting the coms channel.

B’Elanna slipped quietly onto the bridge and moved to the engineering console. “Captain, I hate to tack on additional bad news but we have another problem.” B’Elanna said.

Kathryn sighed and looked towards B’Elanna.

“The cooling issue is only getting worse. Our initial calculations showed our fix keeping up with it but it is not. To add further complications the engines are starting to omit omega radiation. It’s not hazardous yet but in a few hours people will start getting sick. I can turn the omega systems off but we are going to lose our cloak and the cool down will take anywhere between eight and twelve hours but before the end of that cycle the radiation in the ship will be lethal. Long story short one way or another we are going to have to evacuate this ship in the next couple of hours.” B’Elanna said.

Kathryn rubbed her forehead. “What if we skip the cooling cycle, perform a full shutdown of the omega systems, and vent the ship into space deck by deck to dispel the radiation?” Kathryn asked.

“Can’t skip the cool down, the core would go critical, meltdown, and destroy everything within two or three hundred lightyears of here.” B’Elanna answered.

“We could perform several short jumps back to A-K space, evacuate the ship once we’ve arrived, and vent it as we depart, then retrieve it once the radiation is at a safe level.” Seven said.

“Won’t work, each jump will cause radiation levels and temperature to rise. You, me, Kathryn, Icheb and the A’Crun are more resistant to the radiation, we might survive two or three jumps but we’ll lose the 20 or so Ky crewmen, Tom, and Harry if we try it.” B’Elanna said.

“We can’t lose Voyager, if we try to make the trip back to Kyrag without cloaking or our ability to jump we’ll be overrun by Borg. We’d never make it…. Dr. Davis has been studying the effects of Omega Radiation I think we need to bring her in on this.” Kathryn said finishing by tapping her combage and asking Dr. Davis to come to the bridge.

Dr. Davis walked onto the bridge and stopped just inside the door.

“Doctor, how far have you with your experiments of omega radiation and its effects on the body?” Kathryn asked.

“I have a good idea of how much radiation each species on board Voyager can withstand without negative effects.” Meredith replied.

B’Elanna displayed the predicted radiation rates on the viewscreen for each of the plans they had discussed and explained to Meredith what each plan entailed.

“Well… looking at the results of my tests, all of the humans and the Ky need to be evacuated from this ship in the next couple of hours. B’Elanna and the A’Crun will have maybe another hour past that. Kathryn, Seven, and Icheb could possibly withstand a trip back to Kyrag onboard Voyager but it is risky. And Kathryn I would highly recommend that you depart the ship with the rest of the humans.” Meredith said.

“Not being Borg, the omega radiation affects me more…” Kathryn said.

“Well . . . no, not exactly. You results were the same as Seven’s and Icheb’s, you have roughly the same nanoprobes count in your bloodstream. But it would be more… dangerous for you to stay aboard.” Meredith replied.

“For what reason? I am the Captain of this ship; if I can bring Voyager back to Kyrag safely then that is what I will do.” Kathryn said firmly.

“Could we speak privately about this, Kathryn?” Meredith replied.

“Everything we have to speak about affects every person in this room… let’s just keep it all out in the open.” Kathryn answered.

“Are you certain?” Meredith asked raising her eyebrows.

Kathryn nodded.

“You are pregnant; two months, carrying a baby boy.” Meredith said.


	25. Games

“Gretchen, whatever is going on let’s talk about it before you make a choice you can’t take back.” Tal said. She was kneeling on the floor of the clinic in front of Gretchen. Gretchen held an A’Crun phase rifle in her shaking hands.

“I am so sorry. I don’t have a choice, Tal.” Gretchen said her voice quivering, her grip on the rifle tightening.

Tal braced herself for the shot seeing Gretchen’s finger slip around the trigger. She took a few deep breaths and was surprised when she re-opened her eyes that Gretchen hadn’t moved.

Gretchen lowered the rifle slightly then lifted it back to her eye level.

“I don’t understand, the talk we had, why say all that if your plan was just to . . . kill me?” Tal asked her brown eyes colored with tears when she looked up at Gretchen.

“I didn’t plan this . . . this is not something I want to do but I don’t have a damn choice!” Gretchen shouted. Gretchen loosened her grip on the rifle and let it drop again.

“Why? Why do you have to kill me? I am so very sorry, nothing in my life has ever hurt worse than realizing how badly I hurt Phoebe. I love your daughter dearly and I swear to you I would never hurt her again. Please put down the rifle and just talk to me, Gretchen.” Tal pleaded.

“It’s not about that, damn it, Tal. It’s not about what happened before, it’s about later. Later you’ll be assimilated and you’ll kill her.” Gretchen whimpered trying to blink back tears.

Tal put her hands up and leaned back on her heels to look Gretchen in the eye. “Even if you could somehow know that, right this minute you wouldn’t be killing a mindless Borg. You would be murdering the woman your daughter is in love with. I would offer my life up for Phoebe’s in an instant and if it’s the only way then I will but please, don’t take that choice away from me” Tal said.

Gretchen, conflicted now, dropped her guard and turned away from Tal, letting the rifle fall to her side. Tal slipped silently onto her feet and moved cautiously towards Gretchen to make a play for the rifle.

Gretchen heard the footsteps and spun around, thrusting the rifle into Tal’s chest and forcing her back against the wall.

Tal’s back slammed into the wall and the force of the impact knocked the breath out of her, leaving her gasping.

“Do not mistake my hesitation for weakness. I will do whatever I need to do to protect my girls.” Gretchen said pressing the rifle painfully hard into Tal’s chest.

“Mom? Tal?” Phoebe called weakly from the biobed. She lifted herself up onto her elbows to see what the commotion was.

“Close your eyes, baby. You don’t need to see this.” Gretchen said glancing back at Phoebe.

Tal made another play for the rifle grabbing at the butt of the gun, she didn’t manage to wrench it free before Gretchen spun back around and jerked it away.

“Mom, please… don’t hurt her.” Phoebe said struggling groggily to try and free herself from the blankets on the biobed. Still under the influence of the pain medications Phoebe didn’t realize that her foot was still caught in a sheet and when she went to step from the bed, plunged face first towards the concrete floor. Tal jerked away from Gretchen and dove to catch her.

Phoebe’s head landed on Tal’s outstretched arms as they both crashed to the floor. Phoebe turned her head in time to see the second of the two phaser blasts her mother fired into Tal’s back.

-

“We are already talking about losing Voyager. Do you still think it wasn’t Kella?” Kathryn asked turning towards Seven who sat next to her in the first officers chair on the bridge.

“It was her!” Seven said jumping to her feet and stopping in front of Kathryn. She put her hand over her mouth and nearly began sobbing with the sudden realization that Kathryn had actually seen Kella.

“But . . .” Seven clenched her jaw. “I should have realized this sooner. Admiral Janeway . . . she showed up here to try to persuade me to re-join the collective. She knew things she should not have known. She was assimilated in the Delta Quadrant, she should not have known about Kella, and she could not have known about our son . . . I am still unclear how we were even able to conceive a boy. Kella and our boy must have been assimilated. They must have traveled back to help somehow and gotten captured by the Borg. The Borg learned to communicate utilizing the connection between our nanoprobes and you did speak to Kella, but . . .” Seven sighed and her chest quivered. “But . . . she’s been assimilated.” 

Kathryn’s head dropped into her hands as she stifled a sob. “Emeric . . . he’ll be Emeric. Kella told me . . . I’ve always loved that name.” Kathryn rubbed her eyes, shook her head, and reached over to take Seven’s hand.

“We will change it, whatever we have to do, wherever we have to go, we will not let them meet that end.” Seven said raising Kathryn’s hand to her mouth and kissing it softly.

Kathryn took a deep breath, pulled Seven close, and kissed her lips gently. “We have to figure out how to cut the signal so the Borg can’t keep trying to manipulate us…” Kathryn said.

Kathryn sucked in a deep breath, kissed Seven again, then let go of her hand and stood in the middle of the bridge. “Alright folks, here’s what we are going to do. I want everyone other than myself, Seven, and Icheb in escape pods. Seven, you’ll man the engine room; B’Elanna, give her a crash course tell her whatever she needs to know. We will contact the A-K alliance to pick up your escape pods, finish our mission, and meet everyone back at the Terra Settlement. One hour folks, one hour and you are all in the escape pods. Kyp and B’Elanna, find us a way to disconnect our nanoprobes, and Meredith, get us some sort of anti-radiation treatment before then, please.” Kathryn ordered.

-

Phoebe slunk down next to Tal’s lifeless body bawling. “For fucks sake, what were you thinking!?” She shouted at Gretchen.

Gretchen slumped onto the floor refusing to make eye contact with her daughter.

Phoebe couldn’t stop the tears from falling seeing the scorch marks on Tal’s back. She tried to check Tal for a pulse but all she could feel was her own racing heart.

“Give me the fucking rifle, now!” Phoebe yelled moving towards Gretchen. She yanked the gun free from Gretchen’s hands and tossed it across the room leaving it to clatter against the wall.

Phoebe heard voices outside the clinic’s door and tossed aside the shelves blocking the door then unlocked it letting Renlay, Bashir, and Ezri in.

“Help!” Phoebe cried then collapsed back onto the floor. “She shot Tal.” She whimpered.

Renlay moved in and quickly cuffed Gretchen and pulled her out of the room. Ezri and Bashir kneeled on the floor next to Tal checking for vital signs.

“Fuuuccckkkk . . . phasers on stun still hurt like hell.” Tal groaned taking a deep breath and jerking her eyes open.

Phoebe dropped onto her knees next to Tal. “Gods . . . I thought I lost you.” She said sobbing.

“I’m right here, baby.” Tal said sitting up and wrapping her arms around Phoebe. She grimaced when Phoebe’s hand slipped across her back.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. Let’s get your injuries treated, love.” Phoebe said slipping her arms away from the phaser burns on Tal’s back.

Ezri and Bashir helped Tal into one of the biobeds and pushed it close to the biobed that Phoebe climbed back into.

Ezri cut away Tal’s shirt while Bashir used a dermal regenerator on Tal’s back.

Phoebe held tightly to Tal’s hand. “I wasn’t sure I could take the rifle from her without her firing it, so I grabbed for the control and flipped it into stun mode. Terrible plan… it hurts like hell” Tal groaned.

Phoebe tried to choke back her sobs. “But you are alive. “ She said caressing Tal’s face.

Renlay walked back into the room. “I locked her in the now empty armory. I’m guessing she lifted the keys from the Doctor before she activated it; he was the only other person that had a set. The A’Crun soldiers were just coming through the gates so I stood them down as well. She wouldn’t talk when I put her in there. Ezri, maybe you could try your hand?” Renlay said.

“I’ve got things here” Bashir said nodding to Ezri.

“I’ll see what I can find out.” Ezri said then walked out of the room.

“What was she saying to you? Do we know why she shot you or why she took the Doctor’s program offline?” Renlay asked Tal as she moved toward the computer that the Doctor’s program was stored on.

“She said she didn’t have a choice . . .” Tal groaned as Bashir finished pulling away the fabric of her uniform shirt. “That I’d get assimilated sometime in the future and kill Phoebe . . .”

“How could she possibly know something like that or even think it? We need to get the Doctor’s program back online, find out if this could be a hallucination or some side effect of the treatments she was receiving. Has she ever been violent before, Phoebe?” Renlay asked.

“No, never… she shot Admiral Forrest back on Earth but that was actually… well completely reasonable. Given the chance I think most of us would have done the same.” Phoebe answered, sniffling.

Renlay slammed her hands down on the Doctor’s computer. “Does anyone know how to work this damned thing?” She asked.

“I should be able to get it back online, once Julian finishes patching up the holes on my back.” Tal replied, wincing when Bashir moved the regenerator along the deepest of the burn wounds.

“This is still going to sting for some time, brand new skin is always very sensitive. Stay away from any phaser battles for a couple of days.” Julian said, patting her back to let her know he was done.

Tal moved to roll herself over and realized her shirt had been completely cut away. “Anything around here for me to wear?” She asked.

Julian walked over to the row of coat hangers on the wall and retrieved a white lab coat. He passed it over to Tal.

“Thanks, I guess I’ll be Doctor Davis for the time being.” Tal said reading the name off the lab coat. She groaned as she reached her arm back to try and slip it into the sleeve. Seeing her struggle Renlay moved towards her to help but was intercepted by Phoebe jumping to her feet and cutting her off.

“I got it.” Phoebe said shooting a glare at Renlay. Renlay put her hands up and backed away. 

Phoebe helped Tal button the jacket. Tal climbed to her feet and moved over to start working on the Doctors computer while the others stood by and watched.

-

“Voyager-Terra Settlement.” Renlay’s voice called over the com system.

“Go ahead, Terra.” Harry responded.

“We’ve got the situation handled down here. We’ve got Gretchen locked up, Tal and Phoebe are okay. One thing though, she did try to kill Tal. She shot her twice in the back but in a scuffle a couple of minutes before Tal managed to flip the rifle out of kill mode. Ezri is talking to her right now to try and get the story out of her. Gretchen told Tal that she didn’t have a choice, mentioned that she thought that Tal was going to be assimilated and kill Phoebe.” Renlay replied.

Harry went to respond and Kathryn put her finger up to tell him to wait a moment. “Good copy, Terra. Stand-by” Harry said.

“It’s got to be the damned nanoprobes. We need to find out who told her Tal would be assimilated. The Borg are trying to play tricks to make us turn against each other. We need to figure out how to stop this.” Kathryn said.

“I’ve tracked the signal the nanoprobes are emitting and receiving. It’s a very low band frequency.” Harry said

“I think I can recalibrate a phaser with a low voltage shock that would permanently dampen the ability of the nanoprobes to transmit and receive signals any further than within a few feet. I wouldn’t want to tighten up the range any more than that because the ones in your bloodstream still need to be able to communicate with one another to function properly. Also since we do not have time for a safe test, I’d recommend we test the blast on the Captain. You can survive without the probes whereas Seven requires them.” Kyp added looking over Harry’s shoulder at his console.

“You got it, I’ll be your test dummy, get us a modified phaser.” Kathryn ordered.

“Good news, Captain” Meredith said, walking into the medbay with a hypospray in one hand and a small box in the other.

“Radiation treatment?” Kathryn asked, pulling her sleeve up on her left arm.

“You got it. It’ll slow the absorption of omega radiation. I synthesized thirty-six doses, twelve for each of you. A shot every four hours. It will keep your radiation levels low enough to give you forty-eight hours to make it back. If anyone starts presenting with rashes, dizziness, vomiting, or disorientation they should immediately be evacuated from the ship. Here’s a rad-counter; if it is showing yellow you need to put the omega systems into cooldown. Until you reach that yellow level you are safe to jump and use the cloak.” Meredith said as she took a small device from the case.

“This attaches directly to your wrist.” Meredith took Kathryn’s hand and held it out while she pressed the device down onto her arm. “It might sting…” Meredith pressed a small button on the device and it projected two needles into Kathryn’s arm.

“It’s measuring your radiation levels internally. If you hear this beeping and flashing red, you get the hell off the ship. Any other questions?” Meredith asked. She pressed the hypospray to Kathryn’s arm and gave her the first dose.

“No, ma’am. Thank you.” Kathryn responded.

“Alright, I will go tend to Icheb and Seven.” Meredith said turning and exiting the bridge.

-

“You don’t understand, he looked just like Ed. I have no doubt that he was my grandson. He gave me instructions, deactivate the Doctor’s program, retrieve the weapons from the armory, and kill Tal. He said if she lived, if the Doctor’s program was online, and they had weapons from our armory that when the Borg came Tal would be assimilated, they would use the Doctor’s program to hunt down the Voyager crew, and Phoebe would be killed by Tal, and then Kathryn by the intelligence they gained from that holographic Doctor.” Gretchen said slumped in the corner of the armory.

“So it was your grandson Emeric that appeared to you in your dream?” Ezri asked.

“Yes, but I didn’t have a choice. I just did it to protect my girls. Phoebe might never forgive me, but she’ll be alive to be angry with me. I didn’t believe him at first but he knew so much . . . .” Gretchen replied with a sniffle. “Is Tal . . . .?” She said looking up at Ezri, her steel-blue eyes pained.

“I’ll leave that one for Phoebe to talk to you about. Renlay will be back in, in a little while, to transfer you back to the brig. We can’t have you roaming around until the Captain gets back.” Ezri said softly.

Gretchen nodded and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her forehead on her knees.

Ezri slipped out of the armory door and shut it behind her. Renlay stood waiting just outside the doors with her arms crossed.

“She talk?” Renlay asked.

“Yeah, once I got her going she had a lot to say. She had a dream… said she saw her grandson… Seven and Kathryn’s, he convinced her the only way she could save her daughters was if she killed Tal, robbed the armory, and erased the Doctor’s program.” Ezri said shaking her head.

“Fuck . . . That must have been some talk. Voyager thinks they found the problem already, they are testing their cure on the Captain and will let us know what to do. Sounds like they think the Borg found a way to communicate with the freed Borg using their nanoprobes. They tried it on Kathryn and it worked, they must have been toying with Gretchen as well.” Renlay said.

“It’s a good thing Tal thought to flip the switch on the rifle or we’d have a whole other situation on our hands.” Ezri replied.

Renlay sighed . . . “That would be a hell of a thing to have to tell the Captain. Sorry… we had to take your mom into custody because she killed your sister’s girlfriend. I would have certainly never been left in charge of anything again. Gretchen didn’t manage to erase the Doctor either; she just took his program offline. We patched up Tal and she’s working on it. We should get back to the clinic and check on things there. We can’t afford Tal or Phoebe going rogue” Renlay said, turning to walk back to the clinic.

“Everyone’s okay, you’ve got this.” Ezri said reaching over to rub Renlay’s upper back with her right hand.

Renlay grabbed Ezri’s hand and gave it a soft squeeze. “Thank you, I’m glad you are here.” She said turning and shooting a smile to Ezri that was much flirtier than she intended.

-

“Brace yourself, Captain” Kyp said pointing the phaser towards her chest.

“Just do it.” She said shutting her eyes, turning her head away, and wincing in anticipation.

The blast struck the Captain in the chest. “Today, Kyp, let’s get this done” She said, not noticing the blast had already struck her.

“Already done.” Kyp said grabbing a tricorder from his belt. He ran a quick scan of Kathryn.

“Signal is terminated.” Kyp said smiling.

“Alright go take care of Seven and Icheb and meet the others at the escape pods.” She ordered. “You too B’Elanna, we aren’t going to take any unnecessary chances here.” She added, calling across the bridge to B’Elanna who still stood with Seven going over the engineering controls.

“I’m just. . .” B’Elanna started.

“I’ve got it B’Elanna, I understand you think of Voyager as your child, I will take care of it as you would.” Seven said.

“Alright fine. . . ” B’Elanna relented. “You ladies. . . ” She started pointing at Kathryn and Seven. “You take care of yourselves. I expect to see you safe back on Kyrag.” B’Elanna turned to Seven and yanked her in for a hug. Then walked across the bridge and did the same to Kathryn.

“The evac ships from Kyrag should be along to pick up the pods in the next couple of hours. Keep everyone together just outside the atmosphere of that M-class planet. We’ll meet you at home.” Kathryn said giving B’Elanna a hard squeeze back.

“Now- all hands to escape pods. I repeat all hands to your escape pods.” Kathryn called across the ship.

Kathryn moved up to the conning chair on the bridge and sat down. The doors slipped open and Icheb came in. “I understand you need an operations officer.” Icheb said grinning.

“Yes, sir, man your station. We are going to see if we can’t execute a few more jumps to get this region clear of transwarp conduits. You up for it?” Kathryn asked looking over her shoulder at Icheb.

“I studied to procedures, I think you find I am more efficient than the two crewmembers that were required to complete this mission before. Also, I have been sitting in astrometrics for day waiting for things to get . . . more exciting.” Icheb said beaming another grin to Kathryn.

“Well, it looks like the escape pods are all ready to launch. Would you like to do the honors?” She said returning his grin.

“Standby for escape pod launch.” He called ship-wide. He ran a quick scan of the ship. “All personnel accounted for in the escape pods with the exception of us and Seven.” He reported.

“Proceed with launch.” Kathryn said.

He pressed a button on the console and the ships escape pods shot out of the airlocks with a hiss.

“Ready to jump?” Kathryn asked.

“Ready.” Seven called from the engineering console.

“Ready.” Icheb replied.

“Initiating jump.” Kathryn said. The ship disappeared from the field of escape pods in a flash of bright white light.

-

“I have to talk to her; I don’t understand what the hell she could have possibly been thinking… she tried to fucking kill Tal!” Phoebe shouted at Renlay.

“It’s the nanoprobes Phoebe, the Borg know enough about her to know her weakness, they tapped into her fears . . . that’s it. Tal is not dead. She’s standing right there in the other room. You can’t go into that brig firing on all cylinders and say a bunch of things you won’t be able to take back. Go back into the clinic, get back in your bed, get some rest. The Doctor and Julian promise they’ll be able to finish up your surgeries tomorrow, brand new arm. But you have to calm down and you have to get some rest. Go tell your lady you love her and rest honey, we’ve got the rest.” Renlay said.

Phoebe sighed then turned and walked back into the clinic. Tal was sitting on one the biobeds while the Doctor scanned her with his tricorder.

“Scans are satisfactory, you’ll be just fine.” He said.

“Doctor, could you give us minute?” Phoebe asked.

He nodded and left the room.

Phoebe sat down on the bed next to Tal. “Gods, I was crushed when I thought . . .” Phoebe started.

Tal slipped off the bed. She positioned herself between Phoebe’s legs.

“You are . . . perfect. On top of being the sweetest, strongest, and most loving person I have ever met, you are easily the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Every single time I see you I want to just take you, wherever we are, and at the same time hold you, keep you safe. Gun to my head and my biggest regret, the only coherent thought that passed through my brain, was that I didn’t tell you . . . I didn’t say that I am absolutely head over heels and hopelessly in love with you. Gods, I love you Phoebe, and I am so sorry I didn’t say it sooner. I’m sorry I hurt you” Tal’s eyes clouded with tears.

Phoebe tried to choke back her tears. “It’s okay love, I’m just ecstatic that you are okay, and I love you.” She sniffled. “Get over here and lay down with me.”


	26. Escape

“Gretchen, I have your breakfast.” Ezri said softly tapping on the metal bars to the small holding cell in their makeshift brig.

Gretchen pulled the blanket from over her head to reveal blood-shot red-rimmed eyes. “I’m not really hungry, dear but thank you.” She said her voice hoarse.

Ezri unlocked the cell door, grabbed a chair, and walked inside pulling the door shut behind her with a clank.

“You have to eat something and you have to try to sleep…” Ezri said, setting the tray next to Gretchen on the bed.

“Every time I shut my eyes I see him. I hear his and Kella’s voices in my head. They’ve shown me so many terrible things… all the destruction the Borg attack on Earth will bring, my home there destroyed, funerals for nearly every single person I love… and I hear Kathryn, urging me to destroy everything that’s been built here with promises of peace and happiness if I do.” Gretchen said closing her eyes and whimpering.

“It’ll be a few weeks before the nanoprobes have dissipated from your system. Everyone that left on Voyager will be back in three or so days. Kyp has a procedure that will stop the Borg from being able to communicate with you but he wants to be here to calibrate the gear himself. We have two A’Crun guards from the camp coming in a couple of hours to help us get you moved to an underground bunker nearby. The walls are thick concrete and it’s underground, it’ll stop the signal from reaching you. Renlay, Neelix, and I are coming along and Neelix will stay there with you. The guards are just for your protection. It’s only for a few days but it’s the best plan we have to keep you from this constant torment.” Ezri said.

“I am so sorry for the trouble I have put you all through… Is Tal going to be okay? The Doctor?”  
Gretchen asked wincing for bad news.

“Tal got the Doctor back online late last night. She’s just fine, was a little more worried about you than herself. This is not your fault Gretchen… The Borg, they were playing games with Seven, Icheb, and Kathryn as well. Kathryn nearly ended their mission early because she saw Kella. Seven and Icheb were a little more accustomed to hearing other voices in their heads and luckily weren’t affected. The Doctor and Julian are prepping Phoebe for surgery. They suggested it may be better for her sake to see you when you return… no added stress.” Ezri replied.

“I just let them manipulate me into thinking I had to murder the woman I am fairly certain is the love of my daughter’s life… and then I did it. Not that I was successful but I tried to, I would have, I shot her…” Gretchen said, tears rolling freely down her face.

“You just have to find a way to forgive yourself. It’s hard having other voices in your head, memories that aren’t your own. Let me tell you about my experiences with the Dax symbiont.” Ezri started.

-

“A-K Alliance ships are moving in to clean up the remaining Borg vessels. That was the last jump Lev requested.” Icheb called to Kathryn.

“We do, however, have a few problems. Radiation levels are climbing and we aren’t going to be able to make the final jump back to Kyrag without far exceeding our exposure limits and the radiation has degraded our ability to control the escape pods and their life support systems. The solo escape pods adjacent to the bridge are the only two still functioning.” Seven added.

“Well…” Kathryn paused and thought for a moment. “We can’t afford to lose Voyager. Could we put the omega systems in cool down and make warp speed home?” Kathryn asked.

“No, even with the cool down we will exceed our radiation limits in approximately forty-five minutes.” Seven replied.

“Then our only solution is for the two of you to take the remaining two escape pods and I’ll jump Voyager back, put the ship into cool down, and wait for an evacuation shuttle from the ground.” Kathryn said.

“No…” Seven said then paused. “There is not a single thing that is going to get me off this ship without you so we will find another way.” Seven replied.

“I am still your Captain…” Kathryn started to say.

“And you are my damn wife and are carrying my child! You will not be sacrificing yourself today! We will find another way.” Seven interrupted.

“Annika…” Kathryn started.

“No! We are not leaving you here and we are not chancing you, if anything it would be me that stays behind.” Seven said at a near shout.

“The solo pods, there is nothing that stops us from putting more than one person in them. It would be a tight squeeze space-wise because they are only meant for one person, but all of their systems would be perfectly functional with two people in them.” Icheb added.

“Then that is our solution. We set the ship’s autopilot to jump Voyager back to Kyrag, just outside the system, and transfer control of the ship to the space dock so they can vent it once it has jumped back. Katie, you and I will get cozy in one of the solo escape pods.” Seven said.

“I am hesitant to leave Voyager in the hands of the autopilot…” Kathryn said with Seven interrupting.

“There is not a single fucking way I am leaving you alone on this ship and risking your life and the life of our unborn child. You will be getting into the escape pod with me if I have to carry you there.” Seven said glaring at Kathryn.

“Icheb, contact Lev and let him know we will need our escape pods recovered by the A-K alliance ships and let the space dock know they will be intercepting Voyager.” Seven ordered.

Icheb looked towards Kathryn then Seven on the bridge. Kathryn moved and dropped down into her Captain’s chair, while Seven nodded from the engineering console.

-

Gretchen walked towards the gates of the village with two A’Crun guards flanking her and Neelix, Ezri, and Renlay behind her. Tal was standing in front of the gate.

“We don’t want any trouble, Tal.” Renlay called out.

“No trouble, I just want to speak to Gretchen for a moment before she leaves.” Tal said. She slipped out of her leather jacket letting it fall to the ground revealing two empty holsters.

Renlay nodded and stopped the guards and Ezri far enough from the gate to give Tal and Gretchen privacy while Gretchen continued walking towards Tal.

“I am so so sorry…” Gretchen started to say.

“Stop.” Tal said holding her palm up in the air towards Gretchen. “I just want you to listen and then you can be on your way.” Tal said.

Gretchen responded with a soft nod.

“You actually meant to kill me” Tal said, motioning to Gretchen to wait again as she started to interrupt. “I am well aware that you were being manipulated by the Borg when you pulled the trigger, but you grabbed me, put a phaser to my head set to kill, and pulled me into the clinic where your daughter, my… well… my _everything_ , was lying unconscious in the bed. You held me at gun point and would have killed me in front of her. You were so easily convinced that I would harm her…” Tal said before being interrupted.

“But you don’t understand what I …”

“Like I said, stop, and just listen to me. I love Phoebe with every single fiber of my being. I want her to be happy and safe and if I wasn’t the one for her that’d be okay; I’d be jealous, but I’d be happy for that amazing woman you raised. If you’d come to me and said that Phoebe would die if I lived I would very willingly have sacrificed my life for hers. But you didn’t trust me, or her, you just made the decision for us and that’s the real burn here, the trust. I know for her sake we are going to have to find a way to trust one another but I’m just not sure how I can.” Tal watched as Gretchen looked away, staring at the ground in shame.

“Anyway, they are taking her in for her last surgery shortly. I’ll contact the bunker as soon as she is out. Take care of yourself, Gretchen…” Tal said, sighing and walking away.

-

“We’re all set. Lev is dispatching a Ky ship to pick us up after they’ve cleared the area of the Borg. There is a nearby debris field that we’ll be able to hide our pods in from the Borg. The navigation systems are set to pilot us in. I also tethered the nav systems together because the pods are the size of a coffin; with two of you in one you won’t be able to access the controls.” Icheb announced.

“Thank you, Icheb. I don’t know what we would have done without you. Annika should be finishing up in the engine rooms any minute and I’ve got Voyager’s autopilot set to jump as soon as we’re clear of the ship, command codes added for the space dock. Anything you can think we are missing?” Kathryn asked.

“No, it just feels strange to leave Voyager out here, even if it is just temporary, without a crew.” Icheb responded looking around the bridge.

“I certainly don’t like it but it really is our only choice. I am looking forward to getting back. I am sorry that Kella and I have been monopolizing Annika’s time, I hope you know that does not make you any less important to her, or us.” Kathryn said.

“I understand, I have been busy with my duties around Terra as well.” Icheb said.

“I haven’t told anyone besides Annika this but we impressed the A-K alliance with our assistance on this run and we have been offered a more permanent settlement on Kyrag. Lev informed me the last time we spoke that they have been working on it for a couple of months. Larger homes, power, running water, schools, they built us a small city. We are going to accept their offer. We’ll maintain our autonomy but the caveat is that Voyager will be theirs to command if they require it so long as we reside there. But the reason I am telling you this is because until you are ready to be on your own we would like for you to stay with us, be part of our family… there is of course no formal adoption process but this Voyager crew, and especially Annika, all feel like you are collectively our son…” Kathryn rambled.

Icheb moved across the bridge and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in for a strong hug.

He pulled back and tried to nonchalantly wipe a solo tear from his face. “Thank you. With Kella and everything with you and Seven I wasn’t sure if there was still… space.” Icheb said, trying to collect himself.

Seven walked unnoticed onto the bridge and stood silently near the doors.

“Always, we always have room for you. You are part of the family.” She said resting the palm of her hand on his face.

“Would I… be a Janeway?” He asked.

“You would be part of the family and of course invited to take our name if that is what YOU want to do. This is all up to you, Icheb. We just wanted to make sure you know you have a home with us.” Kathryn replied.

“I thought we would tell him together?” Seven asked, smiling widely at Icheb and Kathryn’s interaction.

“I jumped the gun…“ Kathryn said, smiling impishly at Seven.

Seven moved in quickly and wrapped her arms around Icheb. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek. “I love you, Icheb, and would like nothing more than for you to be a part of our family.” She said.

“I’m in.” He replied hugging her tightly.

“Alright!” Kathryn said loudly sniffing. “We need to get off this ship. We can talk more once we are home.”

“To the escape pods then.” Seven added.

-

Neelix sat in a chair scrolling through A’Crun literature on a padd on the opposite side of a small dimly lit bunker room while Gretchen lay in the bed staring at the ceiling.

“I thought they’d be back by now. It’s nice to not hear all of the voices but I’d like to get out of this dungeon.” Gretchen said breaking the silence.

“I am sure they’ll be home soon. In the meantime we can sit and enjoy the relative calm of this place. Sure we hear the A’Crun soldiers moving about but there is no one asking me to prepare food or why I didn’t prepare the food to their liking.” Neelix replied with a half-grin.

They heard the doors to bunker being thrown open and voices in the passageway. Meredith entered the room a few minutes later.

“Mere!” Gretchen said, jumping up to greet her with a hug and kiss.

“And that’s my cue to give you ladies some privacy.” Neelix said turning off the padd and leaving the room.

Meredith held Gretchen for a moment before pulling away.

“What the hell happened, Grettie?” She started. “I mean I heard what happened, but why? What pushed you that far?” Meredith asked.

“I kept hearing the damn voices of the Borg, dreaming about them. It was Kella, Kathryn, and the boy that Kathryn will have, Emeric. They kept filling my head with thoughts of losing Phoebe and losing Kathryn… I don’t know, it was confusing and chaotic all those other voices in my head. I thought I had to, that it was the only way I didn’t lose everything…” Gretchen turned away from Meredith, sobbing into her own hands.

“Hey, hey… it’s okay, love. We’re here. Kyp is on his way to deactivate the coms signal between you and the Borg.” Meredith said, moving in behind Gretchen, rubbing her shoulders with both of her hands.

“I just… Gods… Phoebe loves Tal more than anything. I messed up… really fucking bad. I made a damned mess and I’m not sure I can fix it.” Gretchen said turning to bury her head in Meredith’s chest.

Meredith squeezed Gretchen against her. “It’ll be okay, we will find a way to work all of this out. I missed you, darling.”

“I missed you…” Gretchen replied her voice muffled.

-

“Okay, I will get in first on my back, and you will have to slide into the pod on top of me.” Seven said to Kathryn, peering into the small tube shaped escape pod.

“Tight fit…” Kathryn replied looking around Seven into the tube.

Seven slipped inside of the tube, the padded floor was soft against her back, and there was a small pillow for her to rest her head on once she was all the way inside. She looked up and saw the controls for the pod above her head.

Kathryn crawled inside, Seven found herself inappositely aroused by Kathryn’s body pressed against her, on top of her, Kathryn’s head came to rest against Seven’s chest. Kathryn kicked the control to shut the pod doors. A few seconds later the escape pod launched from Voyager, the G-forces of the launch pressed Kathryn down harder against Seven, who let out a soft moan as Kathryn’s thigh pressed down between her legs.

“I’ve got the navigation controls, I’ll make sure the autopilot takes us safely into the debris field.” Icheb’s voice called across their coms system.

“Thank you, Icheb.” Seven said reaching over Kathryn’s shoulder to deactivate the coms channel.

Kathryn tried to pivot her body to see the viewscreen over her head and her elbows pressed into Seven’s ribs. Seven grunted loudly.

“Tight space, darling… if you wanted control you should have gotten in on the bottom. I don’t think this pod can accommodate a position swap.” Seven groaned lifting Kathryn’s elbows off of her.

“Damn, I’m sorry Anni, I’ve never been in one of these escape pods. I knew we had them I’d just hoped we’d never have to use them. Even for short term use with one occupant this damn thing is tiny.” Kathryn said shifting her body so that both her legs were in between Seven’s and resting her head back on her chest.

“They were only ever meant to be used if the bridge staff did not have time to make it to the larger escape pods. Command and bridge staff would jump in and launch them then retrieved by one of the larger pods as soon as practical. There are a few days’ worth of supplies in a small compartment just above my head at the front of the pod. I’d prefer not to have to use them because it would be detrimental to our health and potentially our relationship if either of us requires a restroom while we are in this coffin” Seven said a grin creeping at the corner of her mouth.

“Yes, and you would take the brunt of the impact if that were the case. Not my thing though so we’ll hold off on eating or drinking anything unless it becomes imperative that we do so. Lev assured me that a ship would be along within a few hours so keep your fingers crossed it doesn’t come to that.” Kathryn replied, caressing both of Seven’s shoulders with her arms stretched over her head.

“I love you very much but it would be preferable if our marriage never included a situation in which you relieved yourself on me, let’s make that one of our goals.” Seven laughed and leaned her head up to kiss Kathryn’s forehead.

“No one I’d rather be trapped in a tiny box with.” Kathryn replied pulling herself up to kiss Seven’s lips.

“We are floating through open space in a tiny pod, escaped a planet hell bent on turning you into a breeding machine, fought an insane dictator on Earth and on Voyager too, and that was after everything that brought us here from the Delta Quadrant. To complicate matters more there is a sixteen year old ex-Borg piloting us through a debris field…but with you on top of me… the only thing I can really consider is how badly I want to be inside you.” Seven said wrapping her hand around behind Kathryn’s neck and drawing her in for a kiss.

“I don’t have anywhere else to be…” Kathryn whispered into Seven’s ear.

Seven made quick work of Kathryn’s jacket tossing it to the side. She wrapped her arms underneath the red t-shirt Kathryn wore and pulled it up over her head, her arms striking the wall above her head.

“Shit…getting you out of your clothes in here will not be an easy task.” Seven said groaning.

After a moment of struggling Seven had Kathryn’s shirt off. “Pants might not be as easy.” Kathryn said breathlessly grinding her body down against Seven.

“We’ll work around it…” Seven replied reaching her arm in between their bodies and undoing the buttons on Kathryn’s pants.

“Umm… Captain, Seven…?” Icheb’s voice called.

Kathryn whimpered then leaned back so Seven could reach the controls on the ceiling of the pod.

“Go ahead, Icheb.” Seven replied.

“I linked our navigation systems. It linked the sensors and the coms… internal and external. There is a switch above your head, it’s blue, it says internal… please flip that to the off position.” Icheb requested.

Kathryn’s hand flew to her mouth as she struggled to contain her laughter.

Seven’s eyes slammed shut. “I apologize, Icheb. I did not realize…” Seven said trailing off.

“It is okay, it is nice to hear how much you both love each other… the rest is not for my ears, or eyes for that matter. I will inform you the moment another ship appears on sensors.” Icheb replied.

“We will be standing by.” Seven answered reaching up and flipping the blue switch to the off position.

Seven pulled her hands back down and wrapped them against Kathryn’s naked back. She let her fingers dance up and down Kathryn’s skin. Kathryn buried her face in the soft skin of Seven’s neck, kissing and lightly nibbling.

“Gods, I love more than anything, Annika.” Kathryn said, moaning softly into Seven’s ear.

“I love you, Katie…” Seven replied, nuzzling her face into the crook of Kathryn’s neck, her hand slipping back down between their bodies. Finding the opening between the soft skin of her body and the loose fabric, she reached down and caressed Kathryn’s inner thighs.

Kathryn whimpered and moaned feeling Seven’s hands in between her legs.

“Your touches…” Kathryn started. Seven curled her fingers and pressed against Kathryn’s clit, drawing a deep moan.

She nearly cried out when she felt Seven’s fingers entering. Her legs trembled and she thrust her pelvis down to push Seven deeper.

“Your touches…” She moaned, “and your love…” She struggled to catch her breath, thrusting into Seven’s hand, her stomach trembled. She wrapped her arms around Seven’s back and pulled her hard against her chest. “While I still draw breath this is as close as I’ll ever get to heaven” She moaned into Seven’s neck.

“Ladies, we’ve got incoming Borg… it is Admiral Janeway.” Icheb yelled over the coms channel.


	27. Clean Up

“You cannot stop us, we will persist in whittling away everything you have built here and on Earth until every person, Ky, A’Crun, and human are either assimilated or dead. How can you possibly hope to fight an enemy that knows your past and your future, your every desire, and fear? Why do you fight against perfection?” Admiral Janeway said, her face blinking onto the viewscreen in both pods.

Kathryn struggled to roll her body over to look up at the screen. She draped her arm across her bare chest. The tractor beam from the Borg cube shot out and began pulling the pods towards the cube’s docking bay.

“There’s nothing you have to offer us that we want. You might be able to take us now but you’ll never assimilate humanity.” Kathryn spat back at her own face, older, and assimilated.

“I am disappointed to see Seven of Nine has been seduced away from us by the deplorable actions humans commit in the name of what you call love. Lusting after, groping, and grabbing at one another, slaves to chemical impulse and hormones. You’ll be home soon, Seven of Nine, your children are here already - they are waiting. And Kathryn you’ll stand at my side and together we will finally add all of humanity to our collective.” The Admiral said.

Seven reached up and flipped the switch to close the coms channel from the Borg cube.

“Icheb, can you break us out of the tractor beam?” Seven asked.

“No, I’m trying but the pods do not have enough power.” Icheb replied, struggling with the controls of the pod.

“There are phasers in the box at our feet, just inside the door. If we are going out we will go out fighting.” Seven said struggling to turn her body so she could see the door.

Kathryn grabbed her jacket and slipped her arms in it. She zipped it to cover her naked chest and re-buttoned her pants.

“Let me get to the weapons…” Seven said as she curled her knees to her chest. Kathryn braced both her arms and legs against the sides of the pod to lift her body off Seven.

Seven rolled her body around and dropped onto her chest then pulled her body to the small weapons locker. She undid the lock and pulled two phasers out setting them at either side of her arms.

“I don’t know if I am quite that flexible.” Kathryn said lowering her body back down until her stomach was resting against Seven’s butt.

“You are, I have seen it.” Seven said looking over her shoulder to wink at Kathryn. “Here, if I slip forward a little it’ll give you more space.” Seven tucked her knees under her body to give Kathryn enough space at the back of the pod to maneuver.

She heard the sounds of Kathryn struggling and groaning to get herself turned towards the door then finally felt Kathryn’s body lowering down against hers.

“Mm..” Seven groaned. “Every touch… is arousing.” She said turning her head to kiss Kathryn. “Do we have time?” She asked playfully.

“I think we have to fight, darling.” Kathryn responded, pressing her lips into the soft skin on Seven’s neck.

Seven reached back into the weapons locker and pulled out the remaining two phasers, passing them over her head to Kathryn.

“Icheb, be ready. When the doors to your pod open, you fire. Do not stop firing until you do not see movement anymore.” Seven ordered.

“I’m ready.” Icheb said his voice trembling. “More ships inbound, six more Borg!” He yelled back.

“No!” Kathryn shouted glancing at the viewscreen over her shoulder. “Those are A’Crun and Ky. Hang on, things are about to get rough!” Kathryn dropped the phasers off to the side and braced herself against Seven as their pods shook with explosions from the incoming ships’ attacks.

“Safety belts!” Icheb yelled. Seven and Kathryn could hear the sounds of crashing and banging over the coms from his pod.

“Safety belts?!” Seven shouted back questioning. Her palm was wrapped under the cushioned floor and onto a melt plate, her grip so tight she could feel the blood trickling down her finger tips. She slung her other arm around Kathryn to keep her from being thrown around.

“At either end of the cabin above the cushion you pull it out and over you then snap it in. It’ll hold you in place! Thank Kyp later. ” Icheb shouted over the noise, letting out a low groan as everything shook and spun around him.

“Hang on!” Seven yelled to Kathryn. She lifted her hands over their heads and grabbed the harness slipping it over both of their bodies. “Can you latch it in place?” She shouted.

“I got it!” Kathryn called back taking the clips from Seven and snapping them in.

The pod spun and shook. It’s hull reverberating with the sounds of a deafening explosion. The force of spin they were thrown into felt as though it were forcing all the breath from Kathryn’s longs.

“Ahh, I hope we are winning and this ends soon.” Kathryn grated. “I am trying so hard not to throw up in your hair.”

“I’m going to cut the artificial gravity in both pods. It’ll help with the nausea.” Icheb shouted.

The rumbling outside slowed, all three of them were grateful for the respite.

“Can you see what is happening, Icheb?” Seven asked.

“Just some phaser fire, a few explosions, one of the ships is on fire, but I can’t tell which. The sensors on both pods seem to be damaged and you two are venting oxygen, hopefully a sensor glitch.” Icheb responded.

“It is not. I am already beginning to feel the effects of hypoxia. Are you able to determine where the leak is?” Seven asked taking slow, controlled breaths.

“Even if he could, there is no way we would be able to access the gear from inside.” Kathryn responded taking slow measured breaths to try and slow her heart beat.

“Try and conserve. I am going to send an open-band SOS signal. I hope the Ky and A’Crun ships will realize we are in need of immediate assistance.” Icheb responded.

“We’ve been in messier situations, perhaps not tighter, but certainly messier.” Kathryn murmured, her eyes starting to get heavy.

“Shh, save your breath, darling.” Seven replied, her thoughts becoming hazy. She used the last bit of her energy to roll her body back over and wrap both of her arms around Kathryn. She felt Kathryn’s body go slack and slump against her as she lost consciousness.

“If we do not get rescued in time, I love you, Icheb, give Kella our love and you look after her, promise.” Seven said weakly.

“Of course, Seven, I promise.” He started his voice breaking, “and I love you, we will be rescued, please… hang on, Seven.”

His voice was the last thing she heard before she slipped off into unconsciousness.

-

Phoebe rested on the small couch in her cabin. Sunlight poured through the windows on either side of the room. She sat nursing a cup of tea she’d laced with some honey mead Neelix had brought to her.

She knew her mother was back in the camp, having been ‘cured’ of the manipulation from the Borg. She wasn’t sure when she’d be ready to talk to her again. She was hurt, confused, and still furious that Gretchen had tried to take Tal away from her. She couldn’t wrap her mind around any reason that would have explained her mother’s actions.

She lifted the cup to her mouth, in her left hand, slowly and took a small sip. She set the cup back on the oval shaped wooden table in front of her. She couldn’t help but stare at the artificial hand that replaced the one she’d lost. It looked like her hand, every line, every crease, the odd curve and bend in her ring finger, the shape of the nails, the tiny scattering of hair follicles below her knuckles she’d spent her entire life shaving; it was her hand. She flexed and bent the fingers. She ran her thumb up and down the palm amazed that the sensations were the same. Clasping her hands together it felt as warm as her right. She knew it was stronger, and Kyp and Harry had made a few modifications that she’d specified but every other thing about it, it was her own.

Tal knocked lightly then pushed the wooden door open.

She stepped carefully into the room, unsure of herself, unsure of where to start.

Phoebe looked up at her, her expression softened; her greyish blue eyes seemed to shine. “Any word?” She asked softly.

“Nothing yet, but Kathryn, Seven, and Icheb aren’t expected back for a few days yet. Voyager is back but they are holding it a little ways out of orbit until the radiation is clear.” Tal said, standing awkwardly just inside the doorway. The look on Tal’s face told Phoebe that Tal had no idea what to do next.

Tal leaned against the wall with her hands buried in her pockets, silently for a few minutes.

“I can get my stuff if you want your space.” Tal said.

“No, please, I don’t want you to go anywhere.” Phoebe reached across the table and grabbed the empty cup next to hers, filling it with tea, and a splash of mead. She held it up for Tal to take.

“Phoebe! Your arm! The Doctor said it would take days before you had full control of it!” Tal said rushing to Phoebe’s side. She took the cup and set it on the table, then pulled Phoebe in for a tight hug.

Tal pulled back and gently cradled Phoebe’s left arm in her hands. Phoebe wiggled her fingers, made a fist, and then opened her hand back up.

“Can you feel it? Does it hurt?” Tal asked smiling, her expression was a mix of hope, concern, and joy.

“It feels…” She started then smiled widely back. “Perfect. Like I never lost it.” She finished. She grabbed Tal and pulled her in for another tight hug.

“I love you so damned much.” Phoebe said her eyes filled with tears. “I thought I’d lost you, I watched her shoot you, I couldn’t do anything.” She sniffed. Phoebe could feel Tal trembling against her.

“I love you, Pheebs. Gods I love you so much, you are perfect. Please tell me we are okay?” She asked trying to choke down sobs.

“Yes, we just have to stop losing each other.” Phoebe gripped her tighter.

“I am so sorry for what I did, for not being here when that bastard came. I’m sorry I hurt you and that he hurt you. I am not leaving your side again, for anything.” Tal sniffled.

“You don’t need to be my bodyguard, baby. Just be my lady.” Phoebe brushed the moisture away from Tal’s face and ran her fingers through Tal’s hair, pulling her in for a kiss.

“I am, I am all yours.” Tal kissed Phoebe hard, desperate to be closer.

“I know we should talk.” Phoebe said breaking the kiss and resting her forehead against Tal’s. “But, please, can it wait? Will you just make love to me?” Phoebe pleaded.

Tal responded by slipping her feet onto the floor and pivoting Phoebe’s body so she could lay her back on the couch. She maneuvered her body over top of Phoebe and lowered her body, parting Phoebe’s legs with her own. 

Tal sniffled and her body still quivered. “There is nothing I’d rather being doing” she whispered hotly into Phoebe’s ear, her voice breaking. She slipped two warm hands under Phoebe’s shirt dancing her finger tips up her firm stomach and on to her chest. She dragged her hands back down Phoebe’s sides.

She took her time slowly undoing each of the buttons on the flannel pajama top Phoebe wore, kissing her way from her waist up to her neck, each button revealing more sweet skin for her to press her lips to.

Phoebe grabbed the bottom of Tal’s shirt and pulled it up over her head. Tal tossed her own bra aside.

Phoebe moaned when Tal’s naked torso was pressed against hers. The silky smooth skin and soft breasts of Tal sliding up her, against her, made her toes curl. “Oh, it feels like it’s been years.” She whimpered. “Mm I love your body on mine.” She said her legs shaking.

“Too long, far too long.” Tal moaned, grinding down against Phoebe.

Tal moved down and grabbed Phoebe’s loose pants and slipped them off of her feet. Kissing her way back up Phoebe’s legs and thighs she grabbed her panties and pulled them away. She tossed the remainder of her own clothes aside. She reveled at the feel of her lady’s warm naked body beneath her.

She kissed and nibbled her way back down Phoebe’s body, stopping when her face reached the warm wet space between Phoebe’s thighs. She kissed gently and ran her lips up Phoebe’s clit.

“Wait.” Phoebe called breathlessly. “I want to see you, I want to be in your arms.” She moaned.

Tal lowered herself down onto the small edge of the couch and turned onto her side. She wrapped her arm underneath Phoebe and reached down with her other hand to tease Phoebe.

Phoebe rolled into Tal’s embrace and buried her face in crook of Tal’s neck.

Phoebe let out a guttural moan when she felt Tal’s fingers slip inside. She pushed her arm under Tal and rolled pulling Tal back on top of her. Using her free hand she moved it in between their bodies, and pushed one then two fingers into her. Tal tossed her head back and moaned loudly letting her pelvis fall into Phoebe’s hand and pressing down to push Phoebe inside.

Tal rocked back and forth on Phoebe matching her own thrusts with the thrusts of her fingers. They held their bodies close to one another and rocked and bucked desperately into one another. Their love making was needy and urgent; both women wanting to feel more, to be closer, and to express their love for each other in the way only making love can.

They orgasmed nearly simultaneously, the tightening of Phoebe’s muscles around Tal’s fingers driving her into her own. Tal collapsed onto Phoebe, her eyes filled with tears.

“I love you; I love you more than anything.” Tal cried against Phoebe’s chest with Phoebe’s hands gently caressing her back.

-

“Did you tell Phoebe?” Ezri asked seeing Renlay walking back towards the picnic tables in the makeshift galley.

“No, sounded like she and Tal were making up. I didn’t want to interrupt with a - hey your sister and sister-in-law and their unborn child might be lost in battle.” Renlay said sighing loudly. “I don’t know why the hell I agreed to this job. Plus maybe if we wait a little bit Lev can tell us what’s actually going on” she finished.

Harry and Kyp walked out of their cabin and towards the galley.

Renlay dropped onto the bench across from Ezri, holding her head in her hands.

Ezri reached across the table and pried one of Renaly’s hands from her face.

“Look, most of the crew is back, it sounds like they won. They beat the Borg back. The corridors are all closed. If something happened to Kathryn, Seven, and Icheb they went out as heroes. It’s not a happy thought of course but they saved us and everything you see around us. It’ll be years before the Borg could hope to make another play at taking over this quadrant. I talked to Kyp earlier; the A-K alliance is mopping up the remaining Borg ships. We won.” Ezri said, holding Renlay’s hand between her own.

Kyp and Harry walked over. Kyp sat down next to Ezri and Harry next to Renlay. Both Harry and Kyp wore beaming smiles.

“Welcome back guys, I missed your faces.” Renlay said withdrawing her hand to pat Harry on the back.

“Thank you it’s good to be, well it’s good to be home.” Harry grinned. He held fast to Kyp’s hand over the table.

“You both are suspiciously happy. What’s going on?” Ezri asked with a light laugh.

“Well, we were just arguing about names. What do you think of Kyp Kim?” Harry asked laughing.

Both Ezri and Renlay sat silently stunned for a moment and shared a smile.

“Did you? Are you getting married?” Renlay asked.

“Kyp proposed. Yes, we have to work out what kind of ceremony we are doing but yes.” Harry replied.

“I just think Kyp Kim is an odd name.” Kyp replied.

“Well, is it any better than Harry Herig Shez O’Freg Zmaz Prog? Because that’s just too many names.” Harry added.

“Guys! First thing, congrats!” Renlay started. “Also, this is the best news.” Renlay reached over and hugged Harry, then took Kyp’s hand and kissed it firmly. “Who cares about the damned name! You are both amazing and we get to plan a wedding!” Renlay said excitedly before jumping up from the table and walking off.

“Is it just me or was she more excited about our engagement than us?” Harry asked looking from Ezri to Kyp.

“Pretty sure she’s just excited to have a distraction.” Ezri added.

-

The door to the pod slipped open. Seven opened her eyes, the sudden rush of oxygen reviving her from her unconscious state. She couldn’t see what was beyond the door. She weakly grabbed for her phaser and pointed it at the open door. She tried to fire when she saw someone enter her field of vision but missed the trigger.

A moment later she felt herself being yanked from the pod and carried into an unfamiliar ship. She found herself on the floor of a launch bay staring at bright lights on the ceiling. She tried to compose herself and look around but found she was still too weak to move.

“Annika” Kathryn called softly.

Seven rolled towards the voice and saw Kathryn lying next to her on the floor.

“Where are we?” Kathryn asked weakly.

“I do not know.” Seven replied.

A moment later they both looked up and saw Icheb and Lev standing over them.

“Welcome to the So’Yez ladies, glad to see you are both still breathing.” Lev said. “You are probably going to feel a little strange, we flooded this room with extra oxygen once Icheb got in touch with us and said you were venting, but you should be back on your feet in no time. I am happy to report our mission was a success, we are cleaning up the remaining Borg, but it’ll be a long time before any more can find their way back, which is thanks to you three. Whenever you are up for it we’ve got warm food, showers, and beds set up for you. We should be back at Kyrag in a day and a half. Thank you three for all you’ve done, you very well may have saved this entire alliance.” Lev said crouching down between Seven and Kathryn.

“Good work Icheb and thank you, Lev, we would’ve died out there if you hadn’t come when you did.” Kathryn said looking up at him.

Icheb beamed a wide grin at her and Seven, and then leaned down to hug Seven.

“It is absolutely my pleasure. Your work saved us all.” Lev responded.


	28. Family

**One Year Later**

“Admiral, to what do I owe the honor?” Admiral Terrance asked standing from his small desk in his Indiana bunker to greet Admiral Paris. Matt did a double take of Paris - his uniform was dirty, scorched, and looked bloodied.

“Are you okay, Sir?” He asked concerned.

“We made a rather sudden evacuation, blood’s not mine, had to take out some Borg on our way out. We lost most of the upper levels of HQ to a sudden attack by the Borg. Better take a seat for this one though. You have anything to take the edge off?” Admiral Paris said dropping down into one of the two worn chairs opposite Matt’s desk.

Matt dropped into his seat and slid open one of the wooden desk drawers with a creak. “Bourbon, Admiral?” He asked setting two glasses on the desk.

“I’ll take whatever you are serving and Owen is fine at this point; we’re fighting to just hold Earth together no need for formalities” Admiral Paris said.

Matt poured the honey colored liquor into a small whiskey glass and reached across the desk to set it in front of Owen.

“A damn Borg Sphere blasted out of a transwarp corridor that seemed to just close immediately behind it.” Owen said sipping his bourbon. “No one had time to react. They launched ships on the spaceport and on HQ. We lost contact with the spaceport pretty quick, evacuated the senior staff, at least those of us that made it out to the ships and didn’t get shot down. Security teams were regrouping in the underground levels of HQ when I lost coms on my way here. I made it here with a small security detail, but we didn’t transmit the coordinates of the bunker, couldn’t chance the Borg picking it up.” Owen paused up ending the glass and downing his drink.

“That’s not the worst of it.” He said dropping his head and sliding the glass back to Matt to refill.

“What could be worse?” Matt asked, filling Owen’s glass to the top.

“Well there is good news, Tuvok’s team made it back, they have Defiant in tow, and both crews are safe. Looks like we have no extra help coming, though.” Owen said, swallowing hard and taking another sip.

“I don’t know what happened in the Omega Quadrant but the sphere that attacked Earth had Janeway at the helm. We have to assume that Voyager was lost with all hands.” Owen’s face was contorted, in pain; he brushed a tear off his face.

“Fuck, they were our best shot at fighting back.” Matt sighed and groaned loudly. “I am so sorry.” He said reaching over to pat Owen’s hand.

Owen nodded and inhaled deeply. “We’ll re-group, find a way to fight them, we’re not going to lose our home without a hell of a fight.”

-

“I finished the genetic analysis.” The Doctor started. He glanced from his workstation to Seven and Kathryn who sat on two nearby chairs in the Medbay. “There is nothing to worry about, Emeric is Seven’s. He will be just as healthy as any other child. Kyp brought DNA samples from a few A’Crun females and there is an odd gene I have never seen before. It allows A’Crun females to have children with any gender, any species. The best way I can describe the effect it has it that it changes the incoming genetic material to be compatible with your own eggs. It has also made your own DNA, for lack of a better term, androgynous. I do not have an explanation for androgynous DNA besides that A’Crun women share the trait, it just means you could produce both male and female children. I would suspect the Kella shares the same traits, but it does not carry onto males. It would seem A’Crun females are more evolved than the males. The strangest part is that the trait requires high levels of two hormones to be activated, serotonin and oxytocin. This is a very exciting breakthrough, it certainly could open many doors that would allow couples to reproduce biologically that may not have otherwise been able.” The Doctor said with a cocky smile.

Seven cradled Emeric in her arms. “So to summarize, Emeric is ours, and he is perfect.” She said smiling down at the bright blue eyes staring up at her.

“Yes, a beautiful little boy, and all yours.” The Doctor added with a grin.

Kathryn wrapped her arm over Seven’s shoulder and squeezed her. “I told you he couldn’t be anyone else’s.” She said leaning over to kiss Seven’s cheek, then Emeric’s forehead.

“Stranger things have happened; I just had to be sure. We should get going, so we can get ready for the wedding.” Seven replied, turning and pressing her lips to Kathryn’s.

-

“Stop fiddling, you look like a stud.” Tom said straightening Harry’s tie.

“Just feels strange to be in a tux and not in my Starfleet dress uniform. I always figured for an occasion like this I’d be in my dress uniform.” Harry replied.

“You have the rings? I’m going to need those.” Tom asked holding his hand out.

Harry set a small black velvet box in Tom’s hand. “Kyp picked them up yesterday. They’re beautiful; I’ve never seen anything like the inscription that’s on them. I’ll have to ask him later what it means.”

“I just saw him a few minutes ago, he cleans up nice. He was in one of the other rooms talking with Tal.” Tom said.

Harry jerked Tom in for a sudden hug. “Thank you, man, for being so accepting, for being here for me. It means a lot.” Harry said.

“I just want to see everyone happy. Kyp’s a hell of a guy and he’s good for you. Let’s get moving, I don’t want to keep the other’s waiting.” Tom said patting Harry’s back.

-

“I get it, you were being protective. You thought it was the only thing you could do. I just want you to know if you ever pull a gun on her again it is her wife you are going to have to face. And her wife will be an angry. .” Phoebe said trailing off.

“Never, baby. I am so very sorry it even happened once. The damned Borg had me convinced.” Gretchen said, pulling Phoebe in to kiss her cheek.

“You know the only thing I’ve ever wanted is to have something like what you had with Dad. It was sweet and calm and loving.” Phoebe replied smiling at her mom.

“Don’t sell yourself short, babe. I loved your father but he was not the love of my life. I think part of him knew, probably the entire time. I love that he gave me you and Kathryn but my heart always belonged to another. She was another Starfleet type, killed or assimilated on a mission while she was still in the academy. Carrie Gordan, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. We met in our early twenties, and from the second I laid my eyes on her I knew that I needed my entire life to be about her. The happiest I’ve been in my life was when I was in that woman’s arms. She knew how to touch me, how to make me crazy, and she loved me and when she looked at me, she saw every part of me and baby that’s what you have with Tal. Tal just loves you, she sees you, and she loves you. I’d give anything, aside from you and your sister, for another minute with Carrie, to feel what I felt in her arms. Don’t get me wrong, Mere and I love each other and the rest of my life is with that woman but it’s just not the fire I had before and you have now. My point is just appreciate what you have with Tal, don’t be scared, I saw it when I met her, she loves everything about you honey, cherish that.” Gretchen said kissing her daughter on the cheek.

“Thank you, mama. I really can’t imagine things being any more perfect than they are right now. Here we are and it is crazy but damn it is perfect.” Phoebe replied, kissing her mom’s cheek.

-

“What if she changes her mind? What if she decides this isn’t what she wants?” Tal said turning to B’Elanna.

B’Elanna busied herself fitting Tal’s dress. “You have to stop moving if you want me to take this in.” B’Elanna replied.

“It’s a little late for her to change her mind now, don’t you think?” Meredith asked smiling at Tal.

“I would say so.” Kyp added wrapping his long arms around Tal.

“I said no more movement.” B’Elanna demanded.

“Sorry, this is a happy day, I just want everyone to be happy.” Kyp replied.

“Okay, but seriously, how do I look?” Meredith asked glancing around the room.

“Gorgeous, I’d considered it, if I weren’t already married.” B’Elanna said raising an eyebrow at Meredith.

“Everything is ready to go whenever you four are.” Renlay said, peeking her head in the door.

-

The Doctor stood at the front of a large chapel in a black suit, his hands clasped in front of him. Stained glass windows were scattered along both walls pouring a rainbow of light onto the pews.

Seven sat in the front row, in a long dark blue, strapless gown. Kella sat to her left and she held Emeric in her arms. Kyp slipped into the seat on her right, patting her knee as he sat. Harry came in a moment later and sat next to Kyp. He wrapped his fingers through Kyp’s glanced down at the band on his ring finger and leaned over to kiss Kyp’s cheek.

On the opposite side of the aisle Julian sat next to Samantha. Ezri slipped in silently and took her spot next to Julian. A few moments later Renlay snuck up in a long plum colored dress and kissed Ezri, then walked back around the pews to the back of the room.

Neelix stood at the back of the room guiding guests to their seats in a black tuxedo.

B’Elanna moved up around the outside of the pews with Miral behind her and Calin’s hand in hers. She took a seat next to Seven.

The rest of the pews were filled with Voyager crewmembers, A’Crun and Ky.

The wedding march started, soft music filled the chapel.

Tal stepped into the aisle arm in arm with Renlay, Tal in a jade green dress and Renlay in plum. They walked down the aisle together taking spots at opposite outside ends of the stage.

Next came Tom and Meredith, Meredith in a white tight fitting pants suit, with a short jacket and Tom in a black tuxedo with a plum colored vest and tie under his jacket. They walked arm in arm up to the stage, Tom slipped in the space between Renlay and Meredith.

The music reached a crescendo as Phoebe, Kathryn and Gretchen walked out into the aisle. Gretchen bordered on either side by her daughters in jade green dresses, and Gretchen in a pants suit similar to Meredith’s but with a lacey shirt underneath.

The crowd stood and watched the three Janeway’s walk down the aisle together. Kathryn and Phoebe took their spots next to Tal, their mother taking center stage, intertwining her hands with Meredith’s.

“This is a special occasion for our new Voyager City and all those gathered here. Three weddings in three days, a fantastic celebration of the love amongst our crew and our newfound family here on Kyrag.” The Doctor started.

“Today we celebrate the joining of Meredith Davis and Gretchen Janeway.” The Doctor said beaming a smile to the crowd.

Kathryn couldn’t help but look around the room and smile at all of the happy faces she saw staring up at them. She felt immense pride at seeing all those that had found their way to happiness under her command. A young officer that she was certain was a womanizer when she met him, sat holding hands with his A’Crun husband next to her wife and children.

The officer she had saved from a lengthy imprisonment stood on stage stealing glances at his wife and children. Her sister could barely keep her hands off of a woman that spent the last eleven years with the Voyager crew. She had wondered if Tal could ever develop the confidence to be a good officer and yet she’d turned out to be that and more. It was a feat in itself that Kathryn thought she was good enough for her sister.

Neelix had begun spending time with a younger woman the crew had yet to meet. Kathryn had been told she was a mix between Ky and A’Crun. He stood at the back of the room beaming a smile. Renlay, across the stage from her, whom she’d spent very little time with in the Delta Quadrant, had been proving to be one of the best officer’s Kathryn had ever worked with. She watched the young woman grinning towards Ezri. She wasn’t sure they were the best match, but happiness and love were the theme of the day. She knew if Voyager was called upon to once again venture into a fight it was Renlay she wanted as her first officer.

She felt the loss of all those that weren’t there for the ceremony. She wondered if Tuvok was safe. She wondered if Chakotay had ever been the man she believed he was.

She realized she’d been staring at her feet and glanced up, she saw Seven’s wide cerulean blue eyes fixed firmly on her. _Her wife_ she told herself, sometimes the words still surprised her. She briefly congratulated herself on her prowess, courting such a beautiful young woman.

She had considered herself an explorer. She was an adventurer that was never happy until she met the next undiscovered species, saw a planet human eyes had never seen, and explored the deepest regions of space. She felt that drive, the need to know more, see more, and slip away when she was with Seven.

She felt the need to focus her exploration on her wife’s body. Her new discoveries should be things that made Annika’s toes curl. She didn’t want anything more than every minute she had, to be, with her wife.

Three years tomorrow, Kathryn thought. Three years since she’d made Seven a Janeway. In _her_ Annika’s eyes she saw every bit of love she was feeling. She couldn’t help but imagine being entangled in Annika’s long muscular limbs, their bodies pressed together.

The sounds of the wedding droned on but she was lost in the ecstasy of seeing her wife and children relaxed and smiling, her crew happy and safe, and thoughts of her naked limbs wrapped up in Annika’s.

She snapped back to reality to see her mother and Meredith kiss. The wedding party moved off the stage to follow the couple down the aisle but Kathryn didn’t make a move to follow. She kept her eyes on her wife, loving every muscle, every dip, every curve of Seven’s body.

Tom walked over to B’Elanna to help his wife with their children. Kathryn followed directly behind Tom. “Could you two look after Kella and Emeric for a little while? I need to borrow Annika.” Kathryn said, feeling the heat of a blush rise to her face.

They both nodded, Tom took Emeric into his arms. Kathryn grabbed Seven’s hand and pulled her along until they found an empty room.

It was a small room, two chairs near the door, an oak desk on the other side of the room with a computer on top. The walls were composed of a reddish wood paneling.

Kathryn pulled Seven into the room and reached behind her back to lock the door behind them.

Kathryn backed Seven into the desk and pressed her lips to the firm, plush lips of her wife. Seven gasped at the sudden forceful intimacy. “I need you darling, I need to feel you.” Kathryn moaned against Seven’s lips.

Kathryn’s hips pressed against Seven’s pushing her harder into the desk, Seven felt an object stiffening against her. She grinned and bit her lip. “Are you wearing _it?_ ” Seven asked.

“Yes, I’m sorry it was presumptuous. It’s been a little while since the last time we made love and I was hoping to feel _all_ of you.” Kathryn said huskily.

Seven ground her hips against Kathryn’s knowing the heat under her dress was driving the very erect Kathryn crazy.

“It is not presumptuous to assume that I desire the feeling of you inside me.” Seven said gripping Kathryn’s back to yank her forward. She flexed her body against Kathryn’s and pressed her pelvis against the stiff object between Kathryn’s legs.

Kathryn could feel the wetness pooling between Seven’s leg through her stiff, artificial cock. She moaned and thrust her hips forward needing to feel more of Seven. Every bit of the device felt like it was part of her, it throbbed and ached to be buried in her wife.

“Take me.” Seven husked breathlessly into Kathryn’s ear.

Kathryn growled then spun Seven around, pushing her down on the desk. Kathryn reached under Seven’s dress and slipped her panties to her ankles, then lifted her own gown.

Their toy seemed to grow with Kathryn’s arousal; she worried that the sheer size of her would hurt Seven.

“Please, Katie, I just want you, inside.” Seven pleaded with the hesitation rolling her hips backwards to caress the toy with her heat.

Kathryn thrust forward, the feeling of the warm head against Seven’s soaked center made Seven’s legs shake with desire.

Seven glanced back over her shoulder. “please…” Seven moaned pressing back against Kathryn’s thighs.

Kathryn hesistated feeling the stiff head rubbing against Seven’s warm center. She leaned over Seven and kissed her neck. She planted hot lusty kisses up Seven’s back as she hiked her dress up and over her head, tossing it to the floor. She needed to see all of her wife.

Kathryn slipped out of her own clothes and moved into position behind Seven. She left out a soft growl at the sight of a naked Annika ready and waiting to be taken by her.

Kathryn leaned over on top of her, letting her breasts press against Annika’s back, drawing a throaty moan from Annika. “Sometimes I can’t help but wonder, why me? Every officer, every person that has ever met you could be yours in under a second. Yet a middle-aged Captain with a tendency to bury her head in the sand when it comes to emotions is the one that hooked you.” Kathryn said her hips thrusting gently to press the head against Seven’s hot, wet center.

“Mmm… You ask this now, when I am begging you to enter me?” Seven moaned pressing back to try and drive Kathryn into her. Seven whimpered, her thighs soaked with her desire for her wife. She let out a loud, desperate, disappointed sigh when the warmth of Kathryn’s body retreated.

Kathryn re-positioned herself then pressed her body down against Seven’s back, marveling at the muscular form underneath her. The curves of Seven’s back, the silky skin against her, long neck, plump lips, nearly made her finish far before she was ready. “So… why me?” Kathryn asked gently pulsing her phallus against Seven’s lips.

Seven cried out the sudden contact of Kathryn against her warm, wet parts made her body quiver with desire. She whimpered needing to feel more, needing to feel every part of her wife ravishing her.

“Because you don’t even need to me to answer that. You are stalling so that I’ll progress from begging to pleading and you cannot tolerate more foreplay because you long to be inside me as badly as I desire you there.” Seven said turning her head and looking over her shoulder at Kathryn to reveal the impish grin she wore.

“Gods, I love you more than anything, Anni.” Kathryn said breathlessly, wrapping her arms under Seven’s chest and caressing her breasts.

“I love you Katie, please.” Annika said rocking back against Kathryn’s hips the hardness of the implement pressing against her. “I need to feel you inside me.” She pleaded.

Kathryn kissed her way down Seven’s rippling back biting lightly. She positioned herself behind Annika stroking her wet lips with the tip her cock.

Kathryn moved forward to push inside. She gasped and trembled at the feeling of Seven’s wet center gripping and pulsing against her. Seven arched her back and bucked against Kathryn, her thighs slamming back and driving her wife deeper inside.

“It feels like it has gotten larger…” Kathryn gasped slowly rocking the full length into Seven and nearly back out.

Seven bit her lip and gasped lightly each time Kathryn was fully inside.

“It responds to your level of arousal, I should have mentioned that..” Seven moaned and cried out feeling Kathryn’s hips reaching hers again.

“It is evident you needed this.” Seven said gasping again.

Seven started matching Kathryn’s pace driving Kathryn in to the hilt each time. Kathryn’s thrusts were becoming erratic.

“You do not need to hold back.” Seven said reaching around to take Kathryn’s hand and kissing her knuckles.

Kathryn groaned and gasped. “I do not want to hurt you, the size, I can feel it pressing against your walls, and as soon as I start moving I just want to take you.” Kathryn whimpered slowing her speed.

“Then take me.” Seven replied stone-faced her eyes full of lust.

Kathryn reached down and grabbed Seven’s thighs rolling her over and pushing her backward so her ass was on the desk without ever removing herself.

Seven clamped her thighs around Kathryn’s body, squeezing, and lifting her body. Kathryn wrapped her hands underneath Seven’s ass to help lift her. The angle allowed her full access to thrust herself entirely into Seven. In one thrust she found she was filling every bit of her wife.

Seven tossed her head back and braced herself, hands gripping the edge of the desk.

Kathryn started slow but began thrusting faster and faster. Seven met her every move pressing back as Kathryn pushed forward.

Soft moans and groans filled the air. Seven gripped Kathryn’s back feeling the muscles pulse and tighten with every push.

Kathryn felt Seven’s orgasm building, gripping and throbbing against her. The rush of warm fluids running over her pushed her over the edge. She rocked herself hard into Seven, burying herself as deeply as she could, and came.

Seven, in the throes of her own orgasm, pressed back into Kathryn and let out a moan feeling Kathryn’s orgasm; she felt the rush of heat and wetness of Kathryn coming deep inside her.

Kathryn’s body went nearly limp on top of Seven, panting, her hips still rocking back and forth, still driving herself deeper then relenting through her orgasm.

Seven dropped her legs from Kathryn’s back when the movement stopped. Kathryn still held tight to her.

“No more pregnancies, I can’t stand the downtime.” Kathryn said resting her head on Seven’s chest.

“Me either, darling. Self-stimulation does not fulfil the desire the way you do.” Seven responded.

Kathryn laughed then pushed herself up, Seven sat up on the desk. “How much self-stimulating were you doing?” Kathryn asked playfully suspicious.

“I love you, Katie. Also we do not need to discuss that. We should get to the party before anyone comes to find us.” Seven said stretching and looking down at the broken edges of the desk.

Kathryn glanced down and saw the broken wood. “We will call this one a win, it wasn’t our bed you broke this time.” She said with a grin reaching down to grab their dresses from the floor.

“You going to keep that on?” Seven asked gesturing to Kathryn’s now limp phallus.

“Well, I would take it off but I’m certainly not going to leave it here and my dress doesn’t have any pockets so I suppose yes.” She responded.

“Perhaps it should be my turn, later” Seven said backing the still naked Kathryn into the desk and moving in for a deep kiss.

Kathryn bit her lip when Seven pulled away and slipped out of the shorts their toy was attached to.

“I suppose I am in your panties then.” Kathryn said with a wink, grabbing Seven’s underwear from the floor and slipping them up her own body.

“Yes, and later I get to take you.” Seven whispered into Kathryn’s ear.

Kathryn let out a light moan. “Very well then.” She said her voice cracking.

-

Tom sat in the giant, oval shaped, cement walled reception hall. The overhead windows lit the room, the sunlight warmed his face. He held tightly to the sleeping Emeric and watched B’Elanna chase Miral, Kella, and Calin.

He smiled widely watching Seven and Kathryn finally enter the room. The rest of the wedding party was already in their seats. The two women entered with blushed cheeks and disheveled hair.

They both moved directly towards Tom. Kathryn walked up and took the sleeping baby into her arms. Seven thanked Tom and slipped into a seat beside him.

The rest of the night was filled with drinks and dancing. Tal and Phoebe spoke of their plans to take a trip to a tropical island on Kyrag for their honeymoon. Meredith and Gretchen would take a trip to the coast. Kyp and Harry would head to the mountains on Acrunmoge for some hiking and sight-seeing.

Kathryn entertained the high ranking Ky and A’Crun guests as well as she could. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of her wife. Seven mingled, laughed, and chased their children around. She was beaming happiness and the only thing on Kathryn’s mind was getting Annika home and alone.

As soon as the party started to wind down and people started leaving Kathryn scooped up the sleepy Emeric and Kella and convinced Seven it was time to head home.

Finally, alone in the room of their newly built farmhouse, Kathryn slipped into bed alongside her wife.

“Of all the things I imagine when I took command of Voyager, being married to a Borg woman and deciding the best place for my family was on an alien planet was not even on the list” Kathryn said lightly kissing Annika’s cheek.

Annika rolled over to take Kathryn in her arms. “Do you regret anything?”

“Plenty, but mostly that we couldn’t get everyone home safely.” Kathryn replied resting her head on Annika’s shoulder and snuggling her body close.

“The crew was home the entire time; it was never the place, always the people. The Voyager family is more supportive and more loving than anything a lot of these folks have ever known. When given the chance, when it meant mutiny against the Federation, we didn’t lose a single person. You are the common factor; all of us have faith in you, not because you are the Captain but because you are our moral compass. You make the choices that put the most good out into the universe. Do not fret, darling, we don’t follow you because we feel we must, we follow because we feel we are the best when we are behind you.” Annika said running her fingers through Kathryn’s hair.

“But you don’t follow; you walk beside me and challenge me at every turn.” Kathryn said playfully looking up into Annika’s bright blue eyes.

“But I would follow you into hell if you asked me to.” Annika replied leaning down and softly caressing Kathryn’s lips with her own before drawing her in for a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short epilogue to follow.


	29. Epilogue

“There’s someone at the door.” An urgent male voice called over the intercom to Matt who sat at his desk in the bunker.

“Can you tell who it is?” Matt called back.

“No, but they just used a security code and the doors are opening.” The voice replied.

“Get security there, I’ll be right there.” He ordered.

He grabbed his phaser off the desk and hopped to his feet, rushing to the bunker entrance.

Matt stood in the doorway with his phaser drawn and a ten person security team at his back all equipped with phase rifles staring down the earthen passageway.

“Admiral Terrance, stand down.” A female voice called.

Matt tried to look through the dim lighting and saw two figures moving towards him. Both wore long dusters with hoods pulled nearly completely over their faces.

“Identify yourself, or I will open fire.” He shouted back.

The female figure moved into view. “Seven of Nine, Annika Hansen.” Seven called back. She pulled the hood down from her head to reveal blonde hair streaked with grey and a lightly creased face.

“Seven!” Matt called lowering his phaser. “Is Voyager back? Is that Kathryn with you?” Matt said excitedly moving towards her.

“Not Kathryn and Voyager isn’t back. We missed our jump, our ship was shot down, but I need you to just trust me.” Seven said as Matt reached her his arms stretched out for a hug.

She embraced Matt. “That is Chakotay behind me, he looks like the man Kathryn spoke about, but he is not the same person. Please trust me, we are here to help.” She whispered to Matt.

“Alright, only because I trust you. If he tries anything I’ll toss both of you back out of here. Come on in” Matt replied.

Chakotay dropped his hood and followed Seven and Matt into the bunker.


End file.
